Abogado de Cocina
by NatSolano
Summary: ¿Qué le espera a Victor Nikiforov en esta vida? ¡No tiene ni siquiera una! Victor no trabaja para vivir, sino que vive para trabajar. Fuera de su trabajo desconoce todo lo referente a una vida. ¿Qué pasará cuando la muerte le toque la puerta y éste casi la deje pasar? ¿Que hará con una segunda oportunidad? Victor no sabe que el destino le prepara un camino de amor y vidaw
1. Una vida sin vida

**"Una vida sin vida"**

Otro día más que Victor Nikiforov pasaría encerrado en la oficina.

Otro día más en el cual había salido de mañana, muy temprano, sin siquiera ver la luz del sol. Una luz que ya no veía desde hacía varias semanas.

Otro día sin tiempo para hacer nada más que trabajar, ordenando comida para llevar.

Dicho de otra forma: un día más para seguir siendo un perfecto abogado.

En casa jamás había escuchado Victor nada malo acerca de ser un noble abogado.  
Nadie le había dicho que no tendría tiempo alguno para vivir. Nadie le había dicho que los fines de semana no existían en el rubro de contratos. Tampoco le había dicho nadie que el "tiempo libre" en realidad era un mito creado por aquellos mortales que se hacían llamar "oficinistas".

En casa, ser abogado venía con el abandono parcial o casi total de los hijos. Pero eso era el común denominador de la familia y todos suponían que tampoco era malo.

Su madre Lilia lo había hecho durante toda su vida, al igual que su padre, antes de fallecer.

Ser abogado por sobre todas las cosas era algo natural en la familia Nikiforov. Habían nacido con los genes para ello.

Su padre Yakov había sido un excelente abogado penal. Muchos de sus casos servían de ejemplo hasta la actualidad en las aulas de estudio de derecho en las mejores universidades de Rusia. No había abogado que no hubiera escuchado de él.  
El único problema era que en casa había estado prácticamente ausente.  
Sus hijos se habían acostumbrado a decirle "Señor" porque nunca habían tenido tiempo de familiarizarse con él.

Tristemente célebre su padre había muerto de un ataque cardíaco en una madrugada invernal de Diciembre, trabajando solo en su oficina hasta el cansancio para defender un caso.

Su madre, mientras tanto, trabajaba en la Corte Suprema de Rusia y era conocida como "La Zarina de hierro".

No había sido sorpresa para nadie que fuera a trabajar al día siguiente de la muerte de su esposo. Era, después de todo, un día como cualquier otro. Lilia tenía muy en claro que faltar al trabajo no iba a revivirlo y, en todo caso, era mejor dedicar sus pensamientos a algo más productivo.  
No había tiempo para entristecer ni deprimirse, eso era para la gente mediocre.

De los tres hermanos de Victor, dos eran fieles amantes de la carrera como él mismo. Eran apasionados, estudiosos y muy comprometidos con su profesión.  
Sin embargo, siempre hay una oveja negra en cada familia y esa oveja era, sin duda alguna, su hermano Christophe.

Chris, como todos le decìan, nunca había sido como los otros Nikiforov. Él era desenvuelto, despreocupado, feliz de vivir llamando la atención de los demás.

Quizás al principio Chris había tratado de complacer los deseos de su familia y había empezado sus estudios de derecho, como todos los demás, en la Universidad de Moscú. Pero sólo había llegado a culminar su segundo año. Luego de llegar a la conclusión de que odiaba esa carrera Chris se había decidido por ser actor, a pesar de que todos en la casa pensaban que era despreciable siquiera considerar un oficio como ese. Ser actor no era una profesión seria para los Nikiforov, sino una burla al buen nombre de la casa frente a la sociedad.

Sólo Victor entendía a Chris y admiraba su valor. Lo aceptaba como era, tan libre y desenvuelto como nadie y por ello hasta cierto punto envidiaba su libertad. Victor no era como Chris. Él no podía atraverse a contradecir los deseos de su familia. No sabiendo lo que su madre pensaría de él, lo poco apreciado que podría ser por sus hermanos y lo solo que estaría si se rebelara.

Pero Chris no. Aún contra los deseos familiares, Chris se había vuelto actor e incluso había triunfado en su rubro, ganando varios premios internacionales. Todos admiraban su gran habilidad histriónica, convirtiéndose además en el actor más deseado por las fans de la novela "Hasta que me olvides..."  
Su papel de galán en ella lo había hecho un soltero codiciado en Europa.

Pero Chris no era el mayor de los Nikiforov. Antes de todos estaba su hermano Jean Jacques , que era, sin duda, el ejemplo más ilustre de la familia.  
JJ, como familiarmente lo conocían, era socio de uno de los mejores bufetes de abogados de Moscú. Estaba casado con Isabella, la típica esposa perfecta que le decía amén en todo y que alimentaba su ego como nadie.  
JJ brillaba por su presunción y extrema seguridad en sí mismo. Se había autodenominado el "patriarca" de la familia, no sólo por ser el mayor de todos, sino porque su madre lo adoraba.  
Siempre había sido su predilecto porque tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules de su Yakov. Además porque ponía a su trabajo por encima de todo. Era una versión de Lilia pero en masculino.

A JJ le seguía Georgi. El segundo hermano Nikiforov era un hombre serio y muy agradable. Era un conocido abogado laboral que defendía causas justas y lo respetaban mucho en su rubro.  
Georgi era el consejero de Victor cuando tenía que tomar una decisión importante en su trabajo e incluso en su vida. Su forma seria de ser lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía reflexionar en todo.

Victor, en cambio, era un abogado mercantilista y trabajaba para el bufete más grande de ese rubro en Rusia: "Vasilevich , Smirnov & asociados".

Victor manejaba el tema legal de diversas fusiones multimillonarias. Manejaba grandes e importantes cuentas y lo hacía muy bien. Victor era muy necesario en la firma donde trabajaba...y eso él lo sabía.

Había estudiado en la universidad Cambridge con excelentes notas pero había optado por regresar a su patria después del término de sus estudios. Allí esperaba tener la aprobación de su madre y tener un muy buen empleo...el cual, por supuesto, tenía.

A Victor le pagaban mucho dinero por revisar contratos, redactar claúsulas, establecer criterios de fusión y otras cosas más. Eso le había permitido pagarse un gran departamento de 3 dormitorios a la edad de 26 años en el distrito de Arbat, totalmente renovado y que lo colocaba en un lugar céntrico y costoso de la ciudad.

Pero en el departamento Victor brillaba por su ausencia. Nunca había pasado allí más que las horas que le costaba dormirse. Su cocina nunca la había usado, alguien venía a limpiarle la casa dos veces por semana y en su vocabulario no existía la palabra "cocinar". Eso sólo se hacía en restaurantes.

Pero aunque trabajaba en el sitio que quería y ganaba la plata que deseaba, Victor Nikiforov no sabía lo que era vivir. Se había pasado toda la vida entre libros, estudios y trabajo. No se le conocía novia o amigos porque nunca salía y nadie se quedaba demasiado tiempo a su lado para sacarlo de esa soledad.

Había pasado 26 años rechazando la vida y el amor.

Luego de pedir algo en el restaurante de siempre Victor se dedicó a revisar los cientos de documentos que le faltaban. Era un muy buen abogado pero le faltaban las habilidades manuales para mantener un orden en su oficina.

Nadie entendía el sistema que había creado para encontrar los documentos que necesitaba. Ni siquiera él porque en realidad no tenía un sistema. Sólo tenía una gran memoria fotográfica que le permitía acordarse donde había dejado determinados archivos y post its de colores. Eso le salvaba la vida.

―Victor...

―Dígame Sr. Vasilevich.

―Necesito esos documentos de la fusión "Ivanov & Berger"

Diablos...justo que ahora estaba patas arriba. Victor estaba seguro que su jefe no necesitaba esos benditos papeles en verdad, pero quería tener una excusa para enfadarse con él.

_Dónde estaban esos benditos papeles?Mmm...a ver...ese día...el Sr. Vasilevich traía una camisa a cuadros- espantosa por cierto- seguro se la regaló su tìo Boris por Navidad...ya sabemos los gustos del tío ese..._

―¡Victor sigo esperando!

―¡Sí, Sr. Vasilevich! ―respondió mientras continuaba removiendo las pilas de archivos sobre la mesa―_Ok, Victor, concéntrate. Tu jefe tenía puesta esa camisa horrible a cuadros cuando...Mila se acercó con ese vestido tan lindo que se pone sólo cuando sale el sol y está de buen humor..._

―¡Por Dios Victor, tengo otras cosas qué hacer aparte de mirar cómo mueves todas las cosas desparramadas de tu escritorio!

Sin contestar siguió removiendo sus cosas mientras seguía pensando para si mismo- _Mila me pasó el archivo y lo había puesto en un archivador beige porque combinaba de forma neutral con su ropa...archivo beige...beige...¡Bingo!_

―¡Aquí tiene Sr. Vasilevich! ―dijo con gotas de sudor en la frente y una sonrisa ganadora. Ciertamente encontrar el archivo en un sitio tan desordenado como el suyo era casi como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Su jefe no pudo decirle más pero aún así se fue de muy mal humor y Victor sabía por qué.

Acababa de perder millones de dólares en una fusión sin sentido debido a la redacción equivocada de los términos de dicha unión comercial. Felizmente el error había sido de su mismo sobrino, a quien le había dado tal responsabilidad aunque ni siquiera había terminado sus estudios y estaba haciendo prácticas sencillamente porque su tío se las podía brindar.

―Vlad sigue buscando razones para molestarse contigo, ¿no?

―¡Celestino! ―dijo Victor con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro y dando paso a un mejor humor. El señor Cialdini era uno de los socios del bufete más respetados, no sólo por sus conocimientos, sino también por su amabilidad y alegría.

Victor lo tuteaba a petición de él mismo. Obviamente no podía darse el lujo de darle ese tipo de trato frente a otros jefes pero siempre venía a verlo y a conversar con él. Poco a poco se había ganado su confianza y se había convertido en casi como un padre para él.

―Déjalo, eso le pasa por hacerle caso a la esposa y traer al primer chico de veinte años sin neuronas más tonto que he visto pasar por este bufete.

―Me está preocupando un poco el que quiera pagárselas conmigo.

―Bueno, se aprovecha de tu desorden para hacerte sentir mal.

―¿Es que acaso se ve tan desordenado mi escritorio? ― preguntó mirando a su alrededor. Todo estaba ordenado en tres pilas de archivos.

―No actúes tan sorprendido, Victor. Tú y yo sabemos que esas pilas de documentos esconden el desorden en el que las tienes...

―Bueno, quizás parecen desordenados pero creo que puedo encontrar todo en medio del "desorden".

―¡Pues más te vale porque o si no Vasílevich no te va a dejar en paz!

Retirado Celestino Victor se puso a organizar un poco su desorden y a leer cuidadosamente contratos y otros documentos.

Llegada la noche Victor siguió revisando un documento tras otro. Tenía una gran taza llena de café y eso lo preparaba para quedarse despierto durante la madrugada que vendría algunas horas después.  
De pronto, tan concentrado como estaba, un sonido lo asustó. Levantó su celular: era su hermano menor.

―¡Chris! ¿Y ese milagro?

―Vitya, estoy aquí sentado hace una hora en el restaurante esperando que aparezcas para celebrar mi nueva producción. Me dijiste que como sea me acompañarías.  
¿Recuerdas?

―_Demonios_ ―pensó. Chris lo había llamado la semana anterior para quedar y él le había prometido ir.

―Chris, es que, la verdad...

―¡Nada que Chris ni qué ocho cuartos! ¡Vitya...no tienes amigos, no sales de esa oficina más que para irte a dormir y no nos vemos hace semanas!

―Es que en verdad tengo mucho trabajo...

―¡Victor Nikiforov! ―Su molestia se vio reflejada en el volumen de su voz, que empezaba a elevarse―. ¡Siempre tienes mucho trabajo! Mis amigos ya no me creen cuando les digo que tengo un hermano llamado como tú porque siempre me cancelas.

―Lo lamento, yo...

―Si sigues viviendo para trabajar nunca podrás vivir y, por mi parte, si no vienes será la última vez que te invite. Entonces, ¿vienes o no?

―¡Ya voy, ya voy! ― dijo colgando apurado. Sabía que le quedaban muchas cosas por terminar pero también sabía reconocer que el único "amigo" que le quedaba en el mundo era su hermano.

Chris era el único de su lista que no había desistido de llamarlo, pese a todas las cancelaciones que le había hecho. Todas sencillamente porque siempre tenía algo qué hacer.  
Chris siempre le decía que tenía que empezar a trabajar para vivir...y no vivir para trabajar.  
Y Victor lo miraba como si le hubiera hablado en chino. Pensaba que era muy fácil decirlo pero difícil hacerlo.

―Tiene reservación? ―preguntó la anfitriona del restaurante ubicada en la entrada.

―Sí, a nombre de Christophe Nikiforov.

―Lo lamento, señor, no hay ninguna reserva bajo ese nombre, el único Christophe que realizó una reserva no es Nikiforov, sino Giacometti.

Victor siempre olvidaba que su hermano había elegido un nombre artístico diferente al de su apellido.

―Ese es, disculpe...

―Por favor, por aquí, Señor...

Otro sitio de moda en la ciudad. Chris siempre conocía los sitios más visitados del momento. Y siempre iba acompañado por chicos y chicas bellas, exactamente como lo hacía en ese momento.

―¡Victor! ―exclamó con su bella sonrisa―. ¡Hey chicos! ¡Miren, este es mi hermano Victor!

Todos saludaron amablemente, muy sonrientes, pero diez segundos después Victor era como un mueble y Chris volvió a brillar con la atención de los demás.

A Victor le fascinaba ver en acción a Chris. Siempre era el alma de la fiesta y nadie podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Chris poseía un encanto sin igual. Todos lo escuchaban y seguían sus pasos.

―Esta noche te olvidas del trabajo, hermanito ―exclamó Chris sirviéndole un vodka―. ¡Vamos, la noche es joven y tú también!

―Está bien―dijo rindiéndose. Con Chris nunca ganaba―, pero sólo un vaso.

―¡Claro! ―respondió Chris feliz―. ¡Un vaso...tras el otro!

Todos rieron con Chris, brindaron y se entregaron a la diversión. Todos menos Victor, quien suspiró.

Victor sabía que tendría el stress de su vida al día siguiente. No sólo le faltaban revisar varios archivos, sino que ese día también tendría reunión de consejo con los socios.  
Pero algo le impedía defraudar a Chris. Amaba profundamente a su hermano y le agradaba pasar tiempo con él. Victor no podía ser egoísta. Esa era la noche de Chris y no se la malograría. Al menos no ese día.

Trató de tomar lentamente la bebida puesta frente a él, pero su hermano era más astuto y brindó tantas veces como fuera necesario para que Victor vaciara una y otra vez su vaso.

Con el pasar de las horas Victor ya no se sentía estresado. En realidad, ya no sentía nada. Recordaba haber salido del brazo de una chica del séquito de Chris y haberse tropezado y caído sobre la nieve. Recordaba las risas y los abrazos. Eso era lo único...

Quién hubiera pensado que su día terminaría de cualquier forma, menos de como lo había planeado...


	2. Trabajo y familia

Una mano cubría parcialmente su rostro cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos.

La cabeza le martilleaba, la luz que se traspasaba a través de sus cortinas le lastimaba y no podía ver.

Había sido Vodka del bueno pero resaca de la mala.

Sacó la mano que le cubría la cara y escuchó la voz de una mujer que se quejaba. Su corazón se congeló. Casi por impulso se tocó el cuerpo y se tranquilizó. Estaba con ropa y la chica a su lado también.

En su mente trataba de convencerse que nunca volvería a salir con Chris, pero sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría haciéndolo. Ahora tenía que encargarse de la mujer en su cama y luego tendría que ir a trabajar.

"¡A trabajar!" Una vocecita gritó en su mente, la misma que segundos después proseguía en un mar de pensamientos "¿Qué hora es? ¡Tengo reunión con los socios!"

Eran las 8:50 a.m. Tenía diez minutos para ponerse decente y estar en la reunión. Una ducha ese día sería un lujo que no podría darse. Entró corriendo al baño y trató de hacer el mayor ruido posible para que la mujer en su cama despertara. Luego de encender la máquina de afeitar logró su cometido. La mujer bostezó y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia él, que se encontraba lavándose los dientes con una mano y con la otra peinándose.

Victor tuvo que fingir una sonrisa agradable cuando la mujer lo saludó.

―Guapo...―murmuró caminando hacia él―¿Por qué tanta prisa? Hoy es sábado.

―Hoy es sábado y hoy trabajo ―contestó el abogado.

―Pero si se nota que eres de oficina, las oficinas no abren los sábados.

―Dile eso a mi jefe, seguro le encantará ―Puso los ojos en blanco al hablar, una conversación con una extraña en su casa le hacía sentir incómodo―. Mira, puedes ver si hay algo en la alacena para desayunar y comer lo que desees. Después de eso cierra mi puerta, el portero igual no deja a nadie entrar sin autorización previa.

―Está bien ―respondió la mujer tomándolo coquetamente de la cintura para luego susurrarle al oído―. Voy a dejarte mi número sobre la cama para que otro día podamos terminar lo que empezamos...

―¡Me voy! ―dijo soltándose de la forma más amable posible.

Era uno de esos días en los que odiaba viajar en el tren subterráneo hacia el trabajo porque sabía que llegaría tarde. No había forma de llegar antes de las 9:30 a.m. y para ese entonces Victor Nikiforov sería el más incompetente de la reunión por demorarse por problemas de faldas.

Decidió bajarse dos estaciones antes para evitar abrirse mucho en el camino. Bajó en la plaza a dos cuadras de su destino y corrió como pudo hasta el enorme edificio de oficinas que parecía su segundo hogar.

El portero lo quiso recibir como siempre con una sonrisa pero sabía que estaba tarde. Seguro le habrían preguntado por intercomunicador si ya lo habían visto llegar pues apenas lo vio lo saludó con la mano y marcó un número para avisar. "El Joven Nikiforov ya se encuentra en el edificio."

Los ascensores le parecieron más lentos que de costumbre. Se miró al espejo y quiso agradecer sus buenos genes. Sin embargo, lucía mucho más pálido que las fotos que recordaba de hacía un par de años.

Prácticamente saltó del ascensor tan pronto este se abrió y fue recibido en el pasillo por Celestino.

―Por Dios muchacho ¿Qué pasó contigo?―Celestino habló sorprendido, mirando a Victor respirar agitadamente, sus brazos entrecruzados y una leve irritación en su temple.

―Me quedé dormido, lo siento ―dijo avergonzado, haciendo pausas entre sus palabras.

―Vamos, vamos, le dije a los socios que me habías llamado temprano para avisar que tenías problemas y que ibas a demorar un rato.

Como siempre Celestino salvando su vida. Entró tratando de calmarse y sonrió a todos.

―Buenas noches, Nikiforov ―Si su jefe era terrible el señor Smirnov era mil veces peor. No sonreía por nada y siempre miraba a todos con la misma seriedad.

―Señor Smirnov, buenos días.

―Quisiera que nos informe de los últimos contratos elaborados, jovencito, supongo que cuenta con esa información.

―Por supuesto, tengo todo en un organizador en mi oficina, si me permite un momento.

"¡Diablos! ¡¿Cuáles son los últimos contratos que revisé?!" La misma voz de antes ahora le gritaba tratando de recordar. "Tranquilo, Victor, cálmate, eres dueño de tus emociones y de tu propio destino, todo lo puedes si piensas con la cabeza fría."

Entró corriendo a su oficina y se encontró con tres pilas ya conocidas de documentos. Obviamente no las había organizado por fecha y mucho menos por importancia.

Tuvo que organizar sus ideas. Mila y su sensual ropa que lo atraía era un buen referente, además de su jefe y sus corbatas y camisas estrafalarias que turnaba por días.

Mila solo se vestía de rojo los lunes, por eso lo combina con archivadores plateados o grises. El señor Vasilevich traía siempre los lunes el primer archivador que encuentra y esos son normalmente los negros porque son los que menos se usan.

Con una lógica que sólo él entendería fue sacando varios archivadores. Los acomodó por fecha y fue de regreso a la sala de reuniones. Con una seguridad que nadie sabía de dónde había sacado presentó su impecable trabajo.

Había salvado el día. Sus jefes terminaron aceptando todo porque Victor Nikiforov les había ahorrado sólo esa semana ochenta millones de dólares en contratos y cláusulas mal redactadas. El ruso era una máquina en su rubro, un diamante en bruto que sólo había sido apreciado por pocos. Victor Nikiforov se merecía otro ascenso ―quizás hasta una sociedad―, pero eso parecía ser muy difícil. Aún no pasaba la barrera de los treinta, era demasiado joven y eso era algo que los socios mayores se negaban a considerar porque les daba molestia darle tanta importancia a un niñito recién salido de casa.

Regresó a su oficina a sentarse agotado. La presión frente a sus jefes nunca cesaría, ya que siempre habría algo que agregar, quitar, cambiar o profundizar para que los ellos estuvieran contentos.

―Muy bien, Victor ―Escuchó la voz de Celestino entrando a su oficina―. Los dejaste callados, Vasílevich tenía ganas de llamarte la atención y tuvo que quedarse mudo frente a tu eficiencia. Tú sabes que la siguiente semana hay junta para ver el tema de las promociones, ¿no?

―Sí―respondió el joven―. Celestino ¡Tú sabes que me merezco ese ascenso! ¡Hace dos años no veo la luz del sol y he pasado la mayor parte de esos dos años metido en esta oficina!

―Lo sé...y no te preocupes. Yo propondré que tengan consideración del compromiso que presentas siempre con la firma. ¡Pronto estarás aquí entre nosotros los socios!

Victor respetaba y admiraba mucho la integridad y justicia del señor Cialdini. Quería ser como él: justo, amable, inteligente, trabajador.

―Ah, por cierto Victor, ¿tú crees que puedas revisar estos documentos por mi? Es una nueva fusión en la que llevo trabajando hace dos meses y no se la quiero dar a Mila porque creo que tú tienes más habilidades que ella ―Celestino entonces le mostró un sobre blanco. El sobre no tenía nada extraordinario salvo el hermoso logo de una rosa con una luna, lo colocó entre varios archivadores de una de las pilas de Victor. El joven le prometió revisarlos tan pronto pudiera, Celestino le dijo que se relajara y que ya tendría tiempo sufieciente para ello.

El domingo Victor se despertó con el sonido de su teléfono en la mesa de noche. A su lado se hallaban varios archivos desparramados sobre la cama. Un post-it le cubría un ojo y se hallaba aún con su ropa de trabajo.

―Vitya ¡No me digas que te acabo de despertar, ya son casi las 10!

―Madre. Hola, no, yo ya estaba haciendo algunas cosas.

―No me mientas Vitya, siempre fuiste dormilón.

Victor trataba de recordar algún domingo en el que su madre lo hubiera levantado o saludado pero no encontraba en su mente ninguno. Quien lo había visto desde chico era su nana Olga. ¿Cómo sabía su madre sobre temas como esos?

―Vitya, no te quedes sin decir nada. Te llamo porque necesito que vengas a la casa, tus hermanos están en camino.

―Madre en verdad estoy ocupado, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer.

―Bueno te diré que yo tampoco tengo tiempo pero es importante así que te quiero ver al medio día por aquí.

No esperó respuesta y colgó. Así era su madre, siempre de prisa y cortante.

Emitiendo un quejido infantil tomó fuerzas y se levantó de la cama. Su cuerpo, desde siempre muy elástico, se extendió para descargar la tensión, caminó hacia su baño, bostezando y tallando sus ojos y, deshaciéndose de su ropa, se metió a la ducha.

Una hora después Victor salía de casa y se dirigía a la mansión Nikiforov a las afueras de la ciudad. Era casi medio día cuando el mayordomo de la familia, Ivan, le abrió la puerta.

―Jovencito Victor, buenos días―saludó con una sonrisa.

―Buenos días, Ivan, te veo muy bien―Cordialmente regresó la sonrisa, saludando de esa forma que por tantos años había pasado ensayando.

―Muchas gracias joven, la señora Nikiforov se encuentra con sus otros hermanos en la sala formal.

El edificio majestuoso le traía muchos recuerdos. La mansión Nikiforov se encontraba al oeste de las afueras de Moscú, en la exclusiva zona de Rubljowka. El sitio era famoso por ser habitado por prominencias políticas y artísticas de Rusia.

Desde que Victor tenía memoria habitaba allí y recordaba las fiestas de antaño que sus padres realizaban para diversas personalidades públicas de su país. Yakov y Lilia Nikiforov eran famosos por las celebraciones que realizaban en su casa, acudían políticos, gente del gobierno y empresarios millonarios cada vez que ellos anunciaban una.

Todos disfrutaban de aquellas fiestas, menos los niños Nikiforov, a quienes se les tenía prohibido salir desde la tarde de sus habitaciones. Por ello los niños tenían todos los juegos imaginables a su disposición en sus aposentos.

Aún así, eso no impedía que ellos se escaparan de vez en cuando para ver a sus padres en acción. En esos temas eran la pareja perfecta. Ambos comprometidos fervorosamente a su trabajo, serios y muy responsables en ello. Puede ser que ambos hubieran decidido dar prioridad a su profesión por encima de la familia, pero ambos eran íntegros e intachables como personas, lo que hacía que todos alrededor los admiraran.

Pasear por esos corredores hacía que Victor sintiera que regresaba en el tiempo y añoraba aquellos días en los que era suficiente ser brillante en el colegio para satisfacer a su madre.

―¡Victor! Estamos esperándote, no te quedes ahí parado ―exclamó Lilia impaciente.

Era una imagen digna de película. Frente a la chimenea con el hogar encendido se encontraba Georgi, siempre serio pero con mirada amable. Al fondo, en el salón de juegos contiguo se divisaba a Chris, quien jugaba solo en la mesa de billar. El séquito de Lilia era completado por Jean-Jacques, quien se hallaba sentado a su lado, como buen "patriarca" de la familia.

―Bien, madre ―dijo Jean muy formal―. Ya estamos todos aquí.

―Por supuesto, hijo. Bueno, primero que nada me alegro de tenerlos a todos presentes y, por lo visto, de buena salud. Excepto tú, Victor, ¿Estás enfermo? ―le preguntó mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Todos los demás la seguían con la mirada―. Te veo pálido y demasiado delgado. ¿Qué estás comiendo?

―A mi compañera de trabajo...―soltó Chris sin pensar con una sonrisa burlona, refiriéndose a la chica que había terminado en la cama de Victor deseosa por más.

Muy tarde se dio cuenta que no se hallaba entre su círculo de amigos, sino con su madre. Victor enrojeció incómodo queriendo matarlo con la mirada. Georgi se mostraba inexpresivo y JJ puso una cara impaciente.

―Asumo que lo que acabas de decir, Christophe, es una de esas bromas que sólo tus amiguitos de la televisión entienden―dijo su madre muy seria―. Seguro que piensas que todos nos movemos en ese círculo, pero me temo que te equivocas. ¿Acaso debo recordarte cuántos años tienes y con quién estás hablando?

―No, madre―respondió con la voz débil―. Lo siento.

Victor veía ante sus ojos la transformación de su hermano menor. Ahí frente a su madre se hacía pequeño aunque fuera, junto con él, de los más altos de la familia.

―Bueno ―continuó la señora Nikiforov―, los he mandado a llamar porque tengo algo importante que comunicarles.

Todos la miraron expectantes y curiosos, como niños a punto de recibir regalos de navidad.

―Como ustedes saben, trabajo en la corte suprema ya desde hace muchos años. Así como ustedes, me he ido haciendo de un buen nombre y ahora me han ofrecido el cargo de presidente de la Corte Suprema, cargo que he aceptado y sé que merezco ―hablaba con la cabeza en alto, sus ojos brillando con orgullo mientras sus labios pronunciaban las últimas palabras con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Los hijos mostraron una sonrisa orgullosa y se acercaron a su madre para abrazarla, gesto que ella contestó con unas palmadas secas en la espalda para cada uno de ellos.

―Bueno, si los he llamado no es sólo para contarles este detalle. Obviamente con el cargo se adhieren muchas responsabilidades y, por supuesto, compromisos.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando a cada uno de sus hijos antes de seguir hablando.

―Como parte de la familia Nikiforov los he llamado para recordarleshizo especial énfasis en las última palabra-la importancia de llevar una vida ordenada y sin escándalos, llevando el nombre Nikiforov muy en alto. Mis detractores se alegrarían al ver a mis hijos en asuntos turbios, causando desorden en la sociedad y saliendo en revistas de farándula.

―Georg―le dijo la estirada mujer a su hijo. Jamás le hablaba por su nombre―No quiero escuchar que defiendes causas sin sentido y que vayan en contra de las empresas de nuestros amigos.

― Madre...―dijo casi indignado.

―Jean-Jacques-siguió―, en tu caso no hay mucho que decir, eres un excelente abogado y me haces sentir muy orgullosa. Sigue así.

―Por supuesto, madre. Como patriarca de esta familia es mi deber proteger el nombre Nikiforov y ser digno...

―Sí, sí, ya sabemos, bla, bla, bla―cortó Chris en voz alta. En realidad no había sido su intención exteriorizar sus pensamientos, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a decir lo primero que viniera a su mente, que le estaba costando mucho ocultarlo frente a su familia.

Su hermano mayor lo miró con una cara muy disgustada. La madre aprovechó su intervención para seguir con su hijo menor.

―Christophe, siempre tan "colorido" con tus comentarios―de nuevo, haciendo énfasis en ciertas palabras― Lamentablemente no espero que tus actividades reflejen el gran honor que tienes de llevar sangre Nikiforov. Sobre todo tú que llevas una vida desordenada deberías alejarte de los comentarios de la prensa y chismes de la farándula.

―¿Pero cuándo he dejado que los chismes...?

―¡Estoy hablando! ―Elevó su voz, mirando molesta a Christophe, interrumpiendo su oración así como él interrumpió sus palabras. Todos sabían que ante ese tono, lo mejor era callar―. No creas que no escucho los rumores de tus noches locas. No sabes lo avergonzada que me pongo cuando escucho que hablan de tí.

Chris sabía que era una batalla perdida así que prefirió guardar silencio.

―Y tú, Vitya― siguió la madre. Victor se puso tenso―. Eres un buen chico, algo descuidado en tu apariencia, pero eres bueno. Estoy esperando a que por fin esos de tu bufete te den un ascenso. Quiero que seas socio, así como Jean en su trabajo. Es el colmo que no sepan valorarte.

―Ya me darán ese ascenso madre ―contestó―. Estoy esforzándome para lograrlo, por eso estoy trabajando tanto últimamente.

―El trabajo no implica descuido―dijo Jean―, tú vendes con apariencia y así de pálido y flaco como estás lo único que vendes es pena, debes cuidarte más.

Nadie más dijo algo sobre el asunto.

Victor y los demás se quedaron a almorzar, Chris ya no veía las horas de irse y Victor quería regresar a trabajar. Terminado el almuerzo, Chris ofreció llevar de vuelta a Victor a la ciudad en su auto.

―Aunque piense que JJ es el mayor lamebotas de la familia, creo que tiene razón―le dijo Chris a Victor mientras estacionaba su auto afuera de la casa de su hermano.

―A qué te refieres? ―preguntó el mayor.

―Estás muy flaco y pálido, Vitya. Tú no estás viviendo, te estás dejando absorber por el trabajo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste al cine? ¿Sales con amigos?

―Salgo contigo...

―Yo no cuento, Victor ―interrumpió Christophe.

Victor sabía a qué se refería. Al cine no había ido desde la universidad y no tenía amigos con los que saliera aparte de Chris. Su hermano entendió muy bien su silencio así que se animó a continuar.

―Vitya, un día te vas a despertar y te vas a dar cuenta que eres 20 años mayor y te hubiera gustado vivir un poco más. No toda la vida es trabajar: vive, experimenta, debes probar y hacer cosas nuevas. No sé, ¿por qué no te vas de vacaciones? ¡Conoce parte del mundo, descubre!

―El último que se tomó vacaciones en la firma fue Ivan Gimetsky, y lo despidieron después de su viaje a Maui porque ese fin de semana hubo una reunión muy importante.

Chris suspiró molesto. Sabía que no ganaría nada en ese momento. Victor no dejaría tan fácilmente a su trabajo en segundo plano. Se despidió de él y se fue en rumbo desconocido, así como le gustaba. Victor entró a su departamento y suspiró. Se acercó a la habitación y vio la pila de archivadores. El trabajo, como siempre, lo esperaba.


	3. Y el ganador es

Antes de ponerse a trabajar Victor se metió al baño a lavarse las manos. Apreció su cara en el espejo y tuvo que darle la razón a su familia. No se acordaba desde cuándo las ojeras ya no desaparecían de su rostro, su cara estaba pálida y demacrada, había perdido peso y ya no lucía como antes, cuando al menos corría por las mañanas en la universidad. En esas épocas su rostro estaba levemente bronceado, sus músculos bien torneados y las ojeras no existían en su vocabulario.

Por cuestiones genéticas Victor era un hombre bello, pero ya no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido.

¿Es que en verdad le había dedicado tanto tiempo al trabajo? ¿Acaso estaba malgastando los mejores años de su vida por lograr un puesto en su firma?

Y cuando lograra ese ascenso ¿Qué pasaría? Era obvio que tendría más reuniones, más compromisos y sí, más dinero, pero nada de tiempo.

¿Es que en verdad era cierto que vivía para trabajar? Se supone que eso era al revés, uno trabajaba para vivir. El dinero no le iba a devolver el tiempo perdido.

Seguía pensando en ello cuando el timbre del teléfono lo asustó.

―¿Aló?

―¡Nikiforov, debes venir de inmediato a la oficina! ―gritó por el teléfono su interlocutor.

―Señor Vasilevich ― dijo Victor sorprendido―. Son las cuatro de la tarde. De un domingo.

El jefe de Victor pareció no comprender sus palabras y, luego de unos segundos de silencio habló.

―Ya sé qué día es Nikiforov pero no sé a qué quieres llegar con eso.

Victor sabía que no podría explicarle más. Su jefe era un trabajólico como todos en la oficina así que nada le haría entender la necesidad de un descanso.

Le prometió que estaría en la oficina cuanto antes y se fue sin más al trabajo.

No era de sorprender que su jefe le tenía preparados muchos "pequeños trabajos" para cuando llegó. En su mesa encontró decenas de archivadores colocados encima de las pilas que ya poseía. Suspiró y se sentó.

No se dio cuenta cuando la noche llegó. Sólo lo hizo cuando de pronto no podía leer más y tuvo que prender la luz para seguir trabajando. Su jefe había pasado toda la tarde en la oficina con las mangas de la camisa dobladas , el cabello despeinado y un rostro muy serio. Algo no andaba bien.

Victor se apresuró en avanzar lo dejado por él y trató de concentrarse en todo lo que aún le faltaba, entonces, horas después, sintió que abrían su puerta.

―Toma, Nikiforov ―le dijo el hombre―. Seguro que debes estar con hambre.

En la bolsa se encontraba comida que lucía muy agradable. Victor la cogió contento.

―Gracias, señor Vasílevich.

El jefe no contestó pero se sentó frente a él con un plato de comida para sí mismo.

―Nikiforov.

―Dígame, señor Vasílevich.

―¿Qué es lo que esperas lograr en este bufete?

Victor no contestó. Lo miró con algo de recelo porque sabía que cualquier cosa podría ser usada en su contra. Después de todo, estaban entre abogados.

―Eres un muchacho hábil―exclamó―. En este caso lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho es guardar silencio.

Victor seguía sin contestar.

—Te lo pregunto porque a veces me asombro de todo lo que hemos logrado. Cuando Sergei Smirnov y yo nos juntamos en sociedad éramos muy buenos rivales. Ambos empeñosos y deseosos por ser los mejores. En algún momento nos dimos cuenta que ambos seríamos la ruina del otro si no nos uníamos y así nos volvimos más fuertes. Han pasado 30 años desde eso y somos la mejor firma del país. Todos se mueren por trabajar aquí, todos matarían por alguna sociedad con nosotros.

»Pero eso tiene un precio. Nada es perfecto―En ese momento lo miró muy serio y continuó hablando—. Para poder tener un futuro brillante debes estar dispuesto a sacrificar lo que eres para convertirte en lo que serás.

»Sí, habrán más horas de trabajo y tendrás menos tiempo para hacer otras cosas, pero es tu elección. Si quieres el éxito y el reconocimiento, debes pagar el precio. ¿Me entiendes, Nikiforov?

Victor asintió con algo de temor. El señor Vasílevich era conocido por ser trabajólico, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado la pasión con la que lo era. Aunque había hablado de él mismo, Victor sabía que indirectamente le hablaba de su futuro en la firma, le estaba diciendo que terminaría trabajando más duro y sacrificando todo lo demás.

―Señor Vasílevich ―le contestó Victor. Era ahora o nunca―, he crecido y estudiado durante muchos años, deseando pertenecer a algo tan importante como esta firma. La vida de la que usted me habla ya la conozco porque ha estado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Sé que las decisiones deben asumirse y, la verdad, me siento listo para asumir cualquier reto.

El cuerpo de Victor estaba trémulo, su respiración ansiosa. Deseaba no mostrar el verdadero miedo que tenía. No le temía a la vida solitaria que conocía, sino a la vida en el mundo exterior. No la conocía, no había sido criado para ello.

Victor Nikiforov era un abogado como sus padres y hermanos, esa era su vida y era la que prefería porque ya la conocía. Tenía miedo de tener que "vivir" una vida. Nunca lo había hecho.

El señor Vasílevich lo observó atentamente por unos segundos luego de su confesión. Poco a poco sus labios fueron esbozando una sonrisa tiesa, de esas que salen debido a la falta de uso y exclamó complacido:

―Esas son las palabras de un verdadero amante de su trabajo, Nikiforov, me alegro de escucharte hablar así.

Victor se sintió reconfortado con las palabras de su jefe. Sí, era cierto que no había vivido una vida como los demás, pero quizás no había nada malo con ello.

Después de la comida compartida el jefe regresó a su oficina. Victor sentía que la adrenalina le corría por todo el cuerpo. Sentía que el miércoles le darían, por fin, el ascenso que tanto se merecía.

Entusiasmado por la idea se tiró feliz en su silla reclinable y empezó a dar vueltas sin parar. Breves imágenes de su vida aparecieron ante él: sus noches en vela, sus horas dedicadas al estudio y sus triunfos. Todo parecía confluir en ese pequeño momento. Todo había valido la pena. Tan emocionado estaba que, dando vueltas, se topó con una de sus pilas de documentos y éstos cayeron al piso.

"¡Diablos!" pensó molesto y se puso a recoger los archivos.

Estaba llegando a ordenar la mitad de ellos cuando se topó con un sobre blanco con los símbolos de una rosa con una luna.

Eran los documentos de Celestino.

Los abrió por pura curiosidad y leyó el contenido. Cerró los ojos una y otra vez para comprobar si lo que estaba leyendo se encontraba en verdad frente a él. Todo estaba mal redactado. No podía creer lo que leía porque era tan desventajoso, que le sorprendía que Celestino hubiera dejado un documento de tan mala calidad en su mesa.

A través de ese documento, la firma se comprometía a desembolsar de su propio fondo para todas las acciones a realizar entre ambas empresas al fusionarse y, de fallar la fusión, ellos asumirían todos los gastos e indemnizaciones contra los afectados.

Ese documento era un suicidio corporativo. Y casi le da a Victor un ataque cuando vio la última cláusula escondida en una letra ínfima y en esta se podía leer:

"Última fecha límite para cambios y otras propuestas: 20 de Enero. De no presentarse cambio alguno se procederá a tomarse el acuerdo ya presentado"

El 20 de Enero no era en un mes o dos. ¡El 20 de Enero era el día siguiente! Saltó de su silla y fue corriendo a la oficina de su jefe, pero la encontró vacía.

Regresó desesperado a su escritorio y se puso a redactar, de forma correcta y justa el documento que tenía en las manos.

Mientras leía con más atención el corazón de Victor se aceleraba más. Cada línea mal redactada parecía intencional. Se demoró mucho tiempo para reformular el documento y tres horas después, sentía que había solucionado todas las carencias del mismo.

Regresó a la oficina de su jefe y lo encontró peleándose por teléfono.

―¡No me interesa que sea el cumpleaños de tus mellizos! ¡Necesito que vengas y soluciones este desastre!

El señor Vasílevich colgó el teléfono violentamente y miró a Victor, quien temblaba esperando no ser largado del lugar.

―¿Y ahora qué, Nikiforov? Tengo demasiado que hacer...

―Señor Vasilevich, sólo quería entregarle el contrato actualizado y mejorado entre Pusnov & Dostiek. Lo recibí esta semana y revisando el contrato me di cuenta de lo terrible de la redacción.

―¿Pusnov & Dostiek?―preguntó sorprendido― ¿Cuando hemos hecho negociaciones con ellos?

Victor no sabía qué responder. Le parecía que alguien como Vasilevich estaría al tanto de todos los movimientos del bufete. Y, sin embargo, parecía que ese contrato particular era desconocido. No quería comprometer a Celestino, así que dijo:

―No lo sé, alguien lo colocó en mi escritorio y sólo puede ser presentada con cambios a más tardar mañana. La verdad estaba horriblemente escrita. Pero mañana la puede presentar sin problemas.

Cuando su jefe vio el primer contrato redactado casi le da un infarto. Pero cuando revisó los cambios realizados por Victor esbozó una sonrisa.

―Estupendo, Nikiforov. Como siempre salvando el día, con o sin desorden incluido.

Victor no podía sentirse más orgulloso. Con tranquilidad pensó que ahora sí era tiempo de descansar. Se despidió de su jefe, quien recibía a Frederick Trosky en su oficina con cara de pocos amigos.

―¿Así que cumpleaños de tus mellizos, eh?―dijo―. Quizás deberías ver cuáles son tus prioridades de vida para saber cuál será tu futuro en esta compañía, Trosky.

Victor suspiró. Era un buen momento para no tener familia, novias ni amigos.

―¡Bravo! ―dijo Celestino entrando a su oficina mientras esbozaba esa sonrisa tan peculiar―. Otra vez salvando el mundo de los contratos, Victor. Le acabas de ahorrar a la compañía cien millones de dólares.

―Gracias, Celestino ―le dijo sonriendo―. Felizmente no se me pasó la fecha de entrega y así pude corregir lo que faltaba.

―Bueno, los socios van a estar felices contigo. El miércoles seguro que te invitan a pertenecer al grupo "élite" que desconoce de vida propia y puede pagarse una casa en alguna isla caribeña sin tener el tiempo para disfrutarla.

―Bueno, me he dedicado en cuerpo y alma a esta firma. Me lo merezco.

―Bueno, cada cual lo que se merece, Victor. ¡Nos vemos! Ah, y antes que lo olvide―Se acercó al joven, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro―, espero que no hayas sido indiscreto al momento de presentar el documento y me hayas nombrado; o si no tendría problemas, ya sabes, por no haber revisado el documento con tranquilidad.

―No te preocupes ―respondió Victor―. Jamás haría algo como acusar a alguien.

Celestino lo miró directamente a los ojos y le respondió con una nueva sonrisa.

―Me alegra saberlo, Victor. Qué bueno que existan hombres como tú.

El día miércoles Victor se levantó más temprano que de costumbre. Aunque era impecable en su apariencia ese día era especial. Revisó uno por uno los posibles trajes que podría ponerse y se lamentó no haber tenido tiempo para comprarse uno nuevo desde que había empezado a trabajar.

Escogió un traje Armani gris que lo hacía ver hermoso y pensó que ese día era el mejor día de su vida.

En la oficina todos cuchicheaban sobre la decisión que los socios tomarían. Sólo habían dos candidatos posibles: Victor Nikiforov y Mila Babicheva.

Mila había escalado a punta de fuerte carácter y nada de vida propia. Era buena en su trabajo, muy competente y responsable, pero era mujer. Esa era su gran desventaja. "Vasílevich, Smirnov & asociados" había sido desde siempre un mundo de hombres machistas y tradicionalistas.

Victor Nikiforov tenía un talento natural que nadie podía desmentir. Era el que más éxito económico había brindado a la compañía. Sin embargo era algo desordenado e impuntual y eso a veces manchaba un poco su imagen.

A Victor le gustaba Mila. Y al parecer el sentimiento era compartido. Mila se acercaba a todas horas del día para coquetear discretamente. Mila misma había aprendido muchísimo de Victor. Y a él no le importaba compartir lo que sabía. Victor no era egoísta y ciertamente sabía que venía trabajando más tiempo que ella.

A las once de la mañana mandaron a llamar a Mila y a Victor. Ambos habían estado conversando coquetamente, como siempre y cuando la secretaria de Smirnov entró a avisarles que se acercaran a la sala de reuniones, se miraron el uno al otro, emitiendo cada uno de ellos un suspiro.

―Victor, espero que te inviten a sociedad, siento que lo mereces.

―A ti también te deseo lo mismo, Mila. Aceptemos la decisión de los socios sin resentimientos, ¿de acuerdo?

―De acuerdo ―dijo Mila acercándose sensualmente a su compañero―, pero antes que nada, muero por hacer esto.

Victor tuvo apenas tiempo de cerrar los ojos antes de que Mila lo besara con una sensualidad que alteraba sus hormonas..

Los labios de Mila eran como un bálsamo para los bajos instintos de Victor. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el beso se volviera más apasionado, se alejaron suavemente, ambos abriendo los ojos de forma lenta, una suave sonrisa recorrió los labios de ambos antes de alistarse para entrar.

―Oye Victor, espero que esto no quede sólo en un beso, ¿ok? Me encantaría empezar a salir contigo.

―Oh, Mila —Victor sonreía mientras se acomodaba el traje, haciendo una pequeña pausa coqueta para luego continuar hablando― , me alegra que digas eso.

Mila lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo suavemente hacia la oficina.

Entraron nerviosos a la sala de reuniones donde se encontraban formalmente los socios. Smirnov y Vasílevich encabezando a los asociados, entre los que se encontraba Celestino.

Mandaron traer champagne y esperaron a que todos tuvieran una copa antes de que Smirnov tomara la palabra.

―Bueno, hoy tuvimos que elegir entre dos candidatos estupendos para que formen parte de nuestra sociedad, ambos por debajo de los treintas y con muy buen proyecto a futuro. Queremos primero agradecerles a ambos por el buen trabajo realizado para este bufete—Levantó la copa con una sonrisa torcida cuando terminó de hablar― ¡Por Victor y Mila!

―¡Por Victor y Mila!―respondieron los demás.

El brindis había emocionado a Victor ligeramente, a quien le parecía casi un brindis de boda. Vaya, una esposa como Mila, con esos cabellos rojos tan bellos, los ojos azules y un cuerpo precioso.

―Bueno, ya hemos tomado una decisión―Siguió el señor Smirnov, con ello los sueños de boda de Victor acabaron para dar paso a un repiqueteo de su corazón―. Estamos seguros que esta sociedad traerá nuevos y frescos tiempos: Mila Babicheva, ¡Bienvenida a sociedad!

Victor se quedó de una pieza. ¿Mila Babicheva que había aprendido de él? Mila llevaba poco más de dos años allí. Victor había pasado años como practicante en ese bufete y se había ganado tras mucho tiempo de trabajo y dedicación el puesto que ahora tenía ¿Y ahora no le daban una sociedad?

Victor tuvo que luchar para mantenerse parado con el orgullo tan herido como lo tenía. Le costó aún más esbozar una sonrisa y abrazar a Mila para felicitarla. Se sentía engañado y burlado. ¿Qué había sido de la charla de Vasilevich el domingo? ¿Qué había sido de las palabras de Celestino? ¿Acaso podían ser tan crueles para mofarse de esa forma?

Luego del brindis fue a encerrarse a su oficina. No quería ver a nadie y no quería pensar en nada más. Se sentía asqueado con toda la situación. Él sabía que esa sociedad era suya, se la merecía y era lo mínimo que podían brindarle después de todo.

―Lo siento, sé cuánto estabas esperando por ello―le dijo Celestino entrando a su oficina.

―No tengo ánimos para ver a nadie Celestino, lo siento—respondió cortantemente, sin ver al hombre a los ojos.

―Vamos Victor, tú sabías que ambos estaban empates en la decisión. Yo traté de convencerlos para que te dieran la sociedad, argumentando el excelente trabajo que das pero algunos pensaron que una mujer en la sociedad le daría al bufete un ambiente más moderno...

―¡Esa chica no lleva ni la tercera parte de tiempo que yo en esta oficina! ―reclamó molesto. Ya no le podían pedir control―¡Me lo merezco y todos lo saben!

Viktor se puso de pie, llevando sus manos a su cabello, elevando la voz cada vez más hasta llegar a gritar las últimas palabras. Celestino colocó instintivamente las manos extendidas a la defensiva, dando un par de pasos hacia Victor, tratando a toda costa de calmarlo.

―Calma, yo te entiendo ―su voz era suave, trataba de consolarlo y calmarlo. Dio un par de pasos hacia él para rodearlo con sus brazos― Estoy seguro que el siguiente serás tú...

El abrazo de Celestino alivió un poco la tristeza de Victor, quien no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de impotencia. Y el hecho de tener a alguien tan paternal como Celestino lo reconfortaba y le daba de una u otra forma tranquilidad.

―Gracias por apoyarme—Fue lo único que le pudo decir con profundo cariño.

―Tranquilo, Victor. Pronto será tu día, de eso estoy seguro.

Victor no estaba tan seguro de ello pero trató con todas sus fuerzas de creerlo. Sencillamente era mejor para curar su corazón herido.


	4. A orillas del Moscova

Encerrado en su oficina Victor Nikiforov trató de muchas maneras el olvidarse de que no le habían dado una sociedad en "Vasílevich, Smirnov & asociados".

Todos sabían del fiasco y muchos compañeros de la oficina habían perdido apuestas. Todos pensaban que esa sociedad se la merecía él. Era cantado en todas las áreas que el siguiente asociado de la compañía sería el genio de los contratos, el guapo Victor Nikiforov, el único que podría vencer la barrera límite de edad para convertirse en el socio más joven de toda la historia.

Nadie apoyaba más a Victor que todos sus compañeros, pero lamentablemente los demás no eran importantes para las tomas de decisiones de la firma.

Cuando se hallaba buscando una aspirina para acabar con la migraña que lo aquejaba, sonó su teléfono. Era Chris, quien estaba al tanto de lo importante que era ese día para su hermano.

―Oye, Vitya, dime: ¿Qué se siente ser socio del mejor bufete de abogados de Rusia?

―No lo sé, Chris, tendrías que preguntarle a Mila porque a mi no me lo dieron.

Chris quedó callado de la impresión por varios segundos. La voz de Victor sonaba fatal y no estaba preparado para una noticia como esa. Él había supuesto que esa sociedad ya era suya.

―Oh, Victor, lo lamento mucho...

― Bueno, así es la vida.

―Oye, vamos a vaciar las penas, hermanito. Hoy mandas al diablo a tu trabajo y te vienes para disfrutar lo que es bueno.

―¿Estás loco, Chris?

―Para nada, Vitya. Nos vemos en una hora en la barra del hotel _Four Seasons._

Cualquier otro día Victor hubiera seguido concentrado en sus labores, sin hacerle caso a Chris y diciéndole lo ocupado que estaba. Pero ese día no tenía ganas de seguir trabajando como burro sabiendo que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

Mandó a rodar a Vasílevich, Smirnov y con ellos a todos sus asociados y se fue, por primera vez en su vida, a tomar en horas de trabajo.

―Anímate―le dijo Chris mientras ponían en frente un vodka―. ¡Ellos se lo pierden!

―Me he sacado la mugre por esa firma―lamentó Victor―, no tengo amigos, no tengo vida fuera del trabajo ¿Y todo para que al final se la den a alguien con mucho menos experiencia que yo y a quien yo mismo le he enseñado mucho de lo que sabe?―Victor tomó con cólera el vaso con vodka y lo vació en cuestión de un segundo.

―Así es en el mundo de estos abogados ―respondió Chris luego de vaciar también su vaso―, te utilizan y jamás te aprecian, todo lo basan en lo que ellos quieren y no en lo que los demás merecen así que...―tomó otro vaso lleno de vodka y lo levantó―¡A la mierda con ellos!

Victor hizo lo propio diciendo lo mismo y vaciando con mucha rapidez su segundo vaso.

Con el pasar de las horas Victor no sabía cuánto había tomado. Sólo sabía que la humillación que había sentido en la mañana ya no estaba en la tarde. En realidad, no sentía nada. Su cuerpo estaba adormecido y todo pasaba a su alrededor en cámara lenta. Cuando trataba de hablar su voz salía casi como un rugido, con el pasar de las horas había preferido no tratar de hablar más. Su nuevo amigo Sergei, el bartender del reconocido hotel, le servía de cuando en cuando un vaso de agua, tratando de convencerlo que era Vodka y Victor estaba tan borracho que se lo creía, llegando a aclamar incluso que estaba muy fuerte.

Chris no estaba mucho mejor que él. Se encontraba cantando con una chica que lo había reconocido y que le había pedido horas atrás su autógrafo.

Ambos se estaban quedando dormidos cuando Sergei amablemente les dijo que regresaran a casa a descansar. Ya era tarde y Moscú era solitario en las noches invernales. El piso parecía gelatina, las luces de la ciudad empezaban a encenderse y el calor del trago no les posibilitaba sentir el frío aire que empezaba a correr.

Ambos caminaron juntos, tratando de ser el sostén del otro y lográndolo con algo de astucia y suerte. Por la calle cantaban alegres lo que se les ocurriera mientras trataban de caminar derechos.  
Algunos transeúntes los miraban y se alejaban de ellos, pero a ellos no parecía importarles.  
Varias cuadras avanzaron hasta que, en algún momento, exhaustos, llegaron afuera del edificio de Chris. El aire frío los había calmado mucho.

―Vitya ―El rubio borracho lo tomó de los hombros, mirándolo directamente a los ojos antes de seguir―, ánimo y nunca dejes de mantener en alto la cabeza. Yo sé que te merecías ese puesto pero recuerda, por algo pasan las cosas.

―O no pasan sencillamente―contestó Victor lanzando un suspiro― Adiós, Chris.

―Adiós, Vitya. Te llamo mañana.

La noche estaba muy fresca y las calles poco a poco se vaciaban. Moscú era una ciudad demasiado grande y demasiado llena, excepto en la noche, donde parecía abandonada a su suerte.

Victor no quería regresar rápidamente a casa. No había por qué. En casa nadie lo esperaba, no pensaba tocar ningún documento más y su cama fría no le iba a hacer gran compañía. La decepción aún llenaba su corazón y su mente se esforzaba por no caer presa del alcohol ni el pesimismo. Sabía bien dónde se encontraba, pero no quería tomar la misma ruta de siempre para llegar a casa. Pensó por un momento tomar el metro pero ahí se dio cuenta de que no tenía su billetera consigo. Seguro que la había dejado olvidada en su escritorio al momento de salir y probablemente al día siguiente tendría que ir caminando o en bicicleta a trabajar.

Decidió irse en dirección al río, donde seguro tendría la acera para él solo. Eso es justamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento: la soledad y el aire helado de la noche para calmar todos los sentimientos que ese día le habían causado.

Una vez que notó que el río Moscova se encontraba frente a sus ojos cruzó la pista y metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo. Caminaría algunas cuadras hasta llegar a la esquina donde tenía que voltear para llegar a casa.

Se mantuvo a las orillas del río para no volver a perderse. No había ni un alma pero eso no le preocupaba, a veces caminaba por las noches por ahí. El río le hacía muchas veces la compañía que otros humanos no le hacían.

El frío hacía tiritar su cuerpo, el viento le golpeaba la cara y los pies mal cubiertos para dicha caminata le empezaban a doler. Debía llegar pronto a la comodidad y calor de su hogar.

Pensaba en cómo sería su vida a partir del día siguiente. Se sentía de una u otra forma humillado, relegado y no valorado. Había dado tanto por aquel bufete, había dado su vida completa para entregarse a su única pasión: su profesión. ¿Acaso no había sido el mejor del rubro? ¿Acaso no había ido a trabajar incluso domingos y feriados en favor de aquella firma? Y ahora esa firma había elegido a otra persona para llevarse los créditos de un trabajo bien realizado, a paso lento pero seguro.

¿Y ahora qué diría su madre Lilia? No podría llegar a casa con la cabeza en alto. Era muy probable que Lilia estuviera enterada de todo al día siguiente. ¿Cómo podría mirarla a los ojos? Era una vergüenza familiar.

Georgi y JJ eran excelentes y reconocidos abogados, Victor era una burla andante que habían rechazado después de años de entrega y dedicación.

Incluso Chris era muy reconocido como actor. Había ganado premios y era adorado por miles, no sólo por su belleza sino también por sus habilidades histriónicas.

¿Y ahora el sacrificio de tantos años no había valido la pena? ¿ Es que a eso se podía resumir toda una vida?

―¿Victor Nikiforov?―preguntó detrás suyo una voz muy gruesa. La escena lo tomó por sorpresa y volteó asustado. Un hombre corpulento y muy grande se hizo el dueño de aquella voz tan gruesa. Sus ojos aterradoramente grises y entreabiertos veían a Victor expectante.

El joven sintió su corazón acelerarse. No era de aquellos de asustarse por cualquier cosa, pero no podía evitar sentir repudio ante ese hombre con dientes de oro que lo veía.

―¿Sí?―preguntó armándose de valor―¿Quién es usted?

Una sonrisa dorada de oreja a oreja acompañó a una mano con una pistola. Victor no pudo evitar ver con miedo aquella mano atemorizante y llena de tatuajes que además estaba armada.

―Oh, estoy seguro que no quieres saber quiénes somos...

Ante aquellas palabras Victor no pudo evitar agudizar su vista para observar su entorno. Detrás del hombre corpulento habían cinco hombres más, cada uno igual o más atemorizante que el primero.

―¿Qué...qué quieren? ―Por su voz temblorosa cualquiera podía deducir el miedo que corría por sus venas y le hacía latir el corazón.

Los hombres rieron ante aquella pregunta.

―Pensé que era obvio―Le contestó el hombre de la sonrisa dorada―. Te queremos a ti.

Victor no esperó más y echó a correr, tanto como su estado etílico y el frío se lo permitían. El corazón estaba por salirse por su boca y sólo podía pensar en correr hacia algún lugar seguro. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Victor temía voltear y darse cuenta que su huida no había servido de nada, que en cualquier momento terminaría atrapado bajo las garras de esos desconocidos.

Pocos metros después de salir a la carrera sintió un fuerte disparo y temió lo peor.

Instintivamente se tiró al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, esperando a salir libre de toda esa escena. El ruso no era de rezar pero en ese momento sólo podía pensar en pedir a Dios la oportunidad de seguir viviendo.

_"Por favor, Dios. Déjame vivir, pasé tanto tiempo pudriéndome en ese lugar, déjame vivir, déjame conocer realmente qué es vivir..."_

―No seas patético, Nikiforov―dijo la misma voz que lo levantó como si fuera papel―. Correr o llorer no te ayudará de nada. Tenemos una misión que debemos cumplir y esa es hacerte desaparecer.

El hombre lo cogió del cuello húmedo de su camisa y lo levantó un poco. Victor pidió ayuda a gritos, pero al encontrarse a orillas del río a altas horas de la noche era improbable que alguien pudiera oírle. Como no se callaba, otro de los hombres tomó el arma en sus manos y se acercó a su víctima, golpeándolo con la culata del arma sin que pudiera reaccionar.

De pronto Victor no sintió nada más.

Victor despertó con un inmenso dolor de cabeza en oscuridad completa.

Por el movimiento y el ligero olor a monóxido de carbono dedujo que estaba en la cajuela de un auto en movimiento. Trató de zafarse de las cuerdas que le ataban las manos pero estaban demasiado apretadas. Sus pies estaban atados de la misma forma. De sus ojos caían inevitables lágrimas que lo ayudaban a sentirse vivo aún. Tenía mucho miedo ante lo que podría pasar. Creía que si no moría por asfixia por la falta de oxígeno, moriría por intoxicación a causa del monóxido de carbono esparcido por el aire. De todas maneras tenía todas las de perder.

¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Por qué lo estaban buscando? Victor jamás se había metido en negocios turbios, jamás había buscado amistades peligrosas. Siempre había sido una persona de bajo perfil. No entendía por qué de pronto unos matones querían acabar con su vida.

Sintió que pasaron horas hasta que el auto se detuvo. Las puertas se azotaron y pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba. La cajuela fue abierta y por la falta de costumbre Victor tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para protegerse de la luz de la luna que entraba por ahí.

―Bienvenido a tu lugar de descanso.

Lo cargaron como si fuera de papel y lo tiraron al suelo sin más. La caída le causó un dolor profundo que no podía expresarse debido a la cinta que le tapaba la boca.

―¡Levántalo, imbécil! ―dijo otro.

El hombre que se encontraba más cerca lo cogió del cabello y le levantó la cara. La tierra mojada por las lágrimas cubrían cada recoveco de su rostro y le daban a sus ojos llenos de miedo más intensidad.

―¿Qué acaso no te puedes levantar por ti solo, inútil?

―¡Ya basta! ―dijo otro gritando, haciendo que el tipo soltara el rostro de Victor y éste se estrellara nuevamente contra el suelo lleno de tierra mojada.

Uno más vino para levantarlo y se lo colgó al hombro, llevándoselo por un camino a cuestas. Se hallaban en medio de un campo, se escuchaban a lo lejos grillos y otros animales nocturnos que hacían que la escena fuera más escalofriante. Victor se preguntaba si esos serían los últimos minutos de vida que tendría y se lamentaba. Se lamentaba de no haber vivido, de haber estado metido en libros y en su trabajo. Se lamentaba no haber abierto su corazón a alguien pero por sobre todo, se lamentaba no haber amado de verdad.

Lentamente lo llevaron hacia la cima y lo colocaron al ras de un acantilado. Podía ver gracias a los rayos selenos la frondosidad de los árboles abajo. Tan tranquilos e inamovibles. Muy diferentes a como se encontraba en esos momentos su corazón.

―Recuerda bien esta fecha, Nikiforov―le dijo el hombre de los dientes de oro―: Es el día de tu muerte...

Tras él se encontraba el acantilado y abajo lo esperaba vegetación y árboles que probablemente le arrebatarían la vida si caía mal. Pero era su única opción.

Sudor y lágrimas caían por su rostro. No quería morir. No ahora. No justo cuando se había dado cuenta que no había valido la pena no haber vivido de verdad.

El hombre levantó la pistola que tenía en la mano y apuntó a su corazón. No había otra forma de escapar. Se le acababa el tiempo y no tenía modo de pensarlo más. Victor cerró los ojos y por primera vez en su vida creyó ser capaz de decidir si morir en ese momento o no. Cuando el hombre iba a tirar del gatillo se tiró hacia atrás, en caída libre, sin tener brazos y piernas libres para protegerse.

La caída pareció durar toda una eternidad. Abrió los ojos mientras caía y veía a la luna, tan serena arriba en el firmamento. No escuchaba nada aunque podía ver a los hombres allá arriba lanzando improperios.

Después de eso sintió el efecto del golpe. Primero chocó contra algunas ramas de árboles que amortiguaron la caída, pero al sentir el suelo que lo dejó sin aire, se dio cuenta no era una superficie plana y que su cuerpo empezaba a rodar, cada vez con más velocidad.

Al principio le dolió hasta la punta de los cabellos pero poco a poco, mientras rodaba como bola de nieve en medio de una avalancha, el dolor había desaparecido y había sido reemplazado por una sensación de letargo. Se sentía irreal y sin cuerpo. Todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta y de pronto se detuvo, se detuvo el instante suficiente como para mirar nuevamente la luna y cerrar los ojos.

Aquellos ojos que parecían que no volverían a abrirse más.


	5. El desconocido

Diez de la noche marcaba el reloj cucú en la sala de la familia Katsuki. Era un miércoles como cualquier otro en el que Toshiya leía un libro en la sala y su esposa Hiroko hacía lo mismo, pero con una revista.

De pronto se escucharon pasos estridentes bajando por las escaleras.

―¡Papá, Mamá, me voy a pasear a Makkachin!

―¿No es muy tarde para que salgas con ella, hijo? ―preguntó Toshiya.

La puerta se cerró rápidamente antes de recibir respuesta alguna. Ambos padres intercambiaron miradas, suspiraron y volvieron a su lectura.

Yuuri Katsuki trotó feliz en dirección al pequeño bosque que se alzaba a poca distancia de su casa. Su peluda amiga estaba tan emocionada que brincaba como cachorrita juguetona.

Ese día no había podido ir a sacarla temprano. Sus citas se lo habían impedido.

Suspiró. Tres bancos habían rechazado su proyecto sin dejarlo siquiera explicar mucho su plan.

Sus padres habían sido muy comprensivos cuando Yuuri les había pedido regresar a casa con el fin de ahorrar el dinero que gastaba en renta para poder hacer su sueño realidad.

Pero nada había sido como se lo había imaginado. Nadie estaba interesado en un pequeño productor agrícola deseoso de expandir tierras para ofrecer productos bio de calidad. Eso no era para el banco tan interesante ni lucrativo. Y quizás no lo era. Yuuri no quería ser millonario ni tener el mundo a sus pies. Él sólo quería seguir disfrutando de lo que hacía y vivir decentemente con ello. No ansiaba más. No era un chico petulante ni ambicioso. Pero sabía lo que quería y seguiría luchando para conseguirlo.

Cuando el viento helado lo regresó a la realidad no vio a Makkachin por ningún lado. Seguro algo habría encontrado en el bosque.

Aceleró sus pasos y empezó a escuchar pequeños gemidos seguidos de lengüetazos.

―¿Makka? ―llamó con tono inseguro.

Escuchó a Makkachin llorar y pronto la vio regresando a él, corriendo desesperada. Empezó a gruñir mientras lo jalaba del pantalón y su amo no entendía lo que pasaba con ella.

―¡Calma, Makka! ¿Qué pasa?

Su peluda amiga siguió gruñendo hasta que el joven se dejó llevar.

Quizás Makkachin había encontrado algún ave herida u otro animalito del bosque.

Su respiración fue entrecortándose cuando pudo divisar que frente a él, exactamente donde Makkachin lo estaba llevando, un bulto muy grande se encontraba tirado en el piso.

Eso no podía ser un pequeño animal.

Yuuri se detuvo en seco al pensar en la cantidad de cosas que ese bulto podía ser. Makkachin siguió jalando sin éxito a su amo, por lo que rendida, lo soltó y regresó donde se encontraba el bulto, gimoteando y lamiéndolo suavemente.

La primera impresión de terror pasó lentamente y, aunque el corazón de Yuuri no dejaba de latir como un enjambre de avispas, fue acercándose despacio a donde se encontraba su canina amiga.

Le estaba siendo difícil respirar. Podía sentir muy cerca el ataque de pánico que empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. A los pocos metros de Makkachin sabía que ese bulto era una persona.

Sudor caía por sus sienes y tuvo que quitarse los anteojos para limpiarlos.

Aquel hombre se encontraba tirado, sin movimiento alguno, aunque se escuchaba un pequeño gemido casi inaudible, lo que calmó en un primer momento a Yuuri.

El saber que estaba vivo le dio algo de paz. Aunque pronto se dio cuenta de la escena. Manos y pies atados y muy lastimados, de su cabeza salía algo de sangre, con el rostro lleno de raspones. Las ropas estaban llenas de lodo y rasgadas, probablemente debido a la caída. Porque era obvio que había caído. Yuuri tenía miedo de tocarlo. Jamás había visto a alguien herido tan cerca.

Levantó la mirada con miedo. ¿Y si estaban buscando el cuerpo del chico para asegurarse de que había muerto? ¿Y si lo hallaban a él? Estaba seguro que no saldría vivo de esa. Pero no pudo levantarse para huir. Los pequeños gemidos de aquel hombre lo hacían sentir responsable de su seguridad.

Se agachó a verlo y lamentó su estado. Era más grande que él pero estaba muy flaco y pálido. No podía perder más tiempo, si lo quería salvar tenía que llevárselo en esos momentos. Respiró hondo y con miedo, siempre había escuchado del peligro de mover personas heridas, ya que podía causarle parálisis o rotura de huesos o vértebras, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Emitió un último suspiro para calmar la ansiedad y lo cargó. El hombre automáticamente gimió, esta vez más fuerte, lo que causó que el nerviosismo de Yuuri aumentara. Lo sostuvo con cuidado, tratando de no moverlo demasiado.

Quería correr hacia la casa, tenía la necesidad de llegar pronto para ver si había más que pudiera hacer por él, pero eso era demasiado peligroso. El chico, a pesar de su delgadez, no era ligero. Aunque su casa estaba cerca y era un hombre acostumbrado a las labores del campo, el cargarlo le demandaba cierto esfuerzo.

Miró a su perrita expectante, deseoso que supiera lo que quería hacer.

Makkachin sólo necesitó la mirada de su dueño para salir corriendo cual estampida salvaje hacia la casa. Con cada paso Yuuri sentía que no podía más.

Pronto sintió a su padre renegando al ser jalado por la caniche, Toshiya soltó un pequeño grito ahogado al ver a su hijo con alguien en brazos.

―¡Por Dios, Yuuri! ¿Qué pasó?

―¡Papá, ayúdame! ―dijo casi cayéndose.

Toshiya le tomó la posta y se llevó al muchacho a la casa. Yuuri cayó de rodillas por el cansancio, jadeando y mirando cómo su padre se llevaba al herido. Trató de calmarse un poco, volteando a mirar por todos lados para garantizar que no había nadie espiándolo, se levantó y caminó hacia la casa lo más rápido que pudo.

Encontrar a una persona atada y media muerta entre los árboles de una pequeña ciudad como Kiritsy era inimaginable para cualquier habitante del lugar.

Sin embargo allí se encontraba aquel hombre esbelto de cabellos plateados, malherido, tendido en la cama de Yuuri y atendido por Hiroko, quien era, para su suerte, doctora. En realidad era de las pocas doctoras que aún vivía en el pueblo.

Curó con mucho cuidado sus heridas, trajo vendas y otros materiales del pequeño consultorio que tenía al lado izquierdo de su casa y, cuando lo había estabilizado, miró a Yuuri y le llamó la atención.

―¡Pero cómo se te ocurre mover a un herido de esa forma como si sólo tuviera dificultades para caminar!

―¡Mamá, no podía dejarlo allí! Estoy seguro que cayó del acantilado...¿No te parece raro que esté atado? Alguien lo ha querido matar...

―Yuuri, hijo ―dijo Toshiya―, la verdad es que no sabemos nada de él, podría ser un asesino buscado por la justicia.

―Bueno, entonces lo llevaré de vuelta donde lo encontré para que muera ―respondió de mala manera. ¿Cómo podían pensar eso sus padres en momentos como ése?

―Igual de arrebatado que tu padre —murmura Hiroko, poniendo los ojos en blanco al momento que arreglaba sus utensilios.

―¡Hey!―El señor Katsuki volteó con la mano en el pecho, fingiendo que las palabras lo habían ofendido.

―Miren, no pensaba dejar a este hombre tirado hasta que le llegue la muerte, ¿bien? Me hubiera sentido culpable.

―Está bien ―Hiroko cubrió a su paciente con una sábana―. Vamos a ver cómo evoluciona. Sólo hay que esperar a que despierte.

El rostro del desconocido se encontraba magullado, el hombro izquierdo se le había dislocado, siendo Hiroko quien lo había puesto nuevamente en su sitio. También había tenido que ponerle puntos en la cabeza y por encima de la ceja derecha, por lo demás no presentaba ningún otro problema. Había sido un milagro que no hubiera resultado más herido.

Yuuri aseguró que no había problema en dejarle su habitación. Él no tenía problemas en dormir en la habitación de Mari, que vivía en otra ciudad a 50 kilómetros de allí y trabajaba como psicóloga en un hospital.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin mayor novedad. El chico presentó un cuadro de fiebre que tuvo a Hiroko atenta de hora en hora, pero aún así las heridas fueron sanando poco a poco. Los moretones del rostro seguían algo marcados, su cara ya no estaba tan inflamada como cuando Yuuri lo había encontrado, a Yuuri le sorprendía mucho lo apuesto que era el hombre ahora que su rostro poco a poco iba curándose.

Una semana pasó y el joven aún no abría los ojos. Yuuri tenía enormes deseos de saber quién era, cómo había terminado allí y por qué.

El viernes en la mañana Yuuri fue al castillo de Kiritsy para llevar productos a la familia Plisetsky.

El castillo le había pertenecido alguna vez a un conde que había gastado toda su fortuna en la construcción de dicho edificio. Era un castillo majestuoso, con unas tierras bellísimas. Ahora los Plisetsky lo mantenían con la fortuna que Nikolai, el abuelo, había ganado en las minas de diamante hacía 30 años.

Colocó en la cocina las cajas de hortalizas y frutos que él mismo había plantado con mucha delicadeza en uno de los terrenos que tenía a las afueras de la ciudad. No le había contado a nadie sobre el extraño que desde hacía diez días pernoctaba en su casa pero Yuuko, el ama de llaves le preguntó:

―¿Y todo bien por casa, Yuuri?

El muchacho encontró rara aquella pregunta. Si bien Yuuko era una buena amiga desde la secundaria, nunca le preguntaba mucho por asuntos personales.

―Sí ―respondió.

―¿No has recibido visitas últimamente?—La pregunta resbaló sus labios de forma casual, como si fuera un "buenos días" o un simple "¿qué tal?"

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Oh, no sé. ¿No tienes a nadie hospedado allí?

―Yuuko, dime qué es lo que quieres saber y déjate de rodeos.

―Yuuri, tú sabes, la señora Anna que trae siempre los pedidos de la tienda comentó que tu mamá había ido a comprar algunas cosas para el paciente que está en su casa ¿Es cierto?

Yuuri amaba vivir lejos de alguna ciudad grande pero odiaba los chismes de las ciudades pequeñas. No por algo siempre se decía "Pueblo chico, infierno grande"

―Hay un paciente en casa, sí.

Yuuko lo miró expectante.

―¿Y?―le dijo a Yuuri buscando más información.

―Y eso es lo único que te diré.

Yuuko estaba abriendo la boca para decirle algo más cuando el celular de Yuuri sonó. Era su madre.

―¿Mamá, qué pasa? ―sonó preocupado. Su madre nunca lo llamaba en horario de trabajo. Probablemente era una emergencia.

―El chico, Yuuri.

―¿Qué hay con él? ―preguntó aún más preocupado. En su cabeza pensaba en lo peor.

―Acaba de despertar.

Yuuri no hizo más que salir disparado hacia su camioneta. A mala hora el castillo se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad.

Durante los veinte minutos de camino Yuuri sentía que su corazón quería salirse del pecho. Por fin podría conocer al extraño que había salvado y podía saber qué lo había traído ahí.

El único semáforo en rojo fue una tortura para él.  
Apenas llegó a la casa saltó del auto y fue corriendo a su habitación. Allí vio la silueta del chico de espaldas, mirando por la ventana. Estaba a punto de dar un paso para acercarse cuando sintió una mano que lo jalaba y alejaba.

―¡Mamá, déjame!

―Yuuri, cálmate ―le dijo con una voz suave.

―Pero...

―Ese chico está en shock. No sabe quién es ni de dónde viene. Ya se lo pregunté varias veces y todas las veces lloró asustado y frustrado por no saber nada de él.

―¿No sabe quién es? ―preguntó decepcionado. En el fondo se había imaginado una escena en la cual el chico le contaba que provenía de algún sitio peligroso y había vivido múltiples experiencias antes de llegar allá.

―No y ahora tiene un gran dolor de cabeza por tratar de hacer memoria. No quiero que lo presiones.

―No lo voy a presionar...

―Yuuri, soy tu madre y sé que eres terco como una mula y perseverante hasta obtener lo que quieres.

―Pero...

―¡No! ―le dijo simplemente―Ese pobre chico ha sufrido muchas cosas, todavía tiene dolor y encima vas a ir a atormentarlo, el pobre va a terminar perdiendo el poco juicio que aún le queda.

Yuuri no supo qué contestar. En el fondo sabía que su madre tenía razón y que lo mejor era no acercarse. Pero eso no evitó que sintiera un poco de tristeza. Su madre, conociéndolo mejor que nadie le ofreció:

―No quiero que entres ahora, pero en un rato, si deseas, puedes llevarle el almuerzo. ¿Está bien?

Yuuri asintió mostrándole una leve sonrisa.


	6. Mischa

Yuuri no se movió de la casa durante ese día. Pospuso entregas, canceló reuniones y ayudó a su madre a preparar el almuerzo.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que había regresado como flecha a su casa. No quería aceptarlo pero se moría por ir donde aquel desconocido y saber más de él.

―Anda, hijo ―le dijo Hiroko dándole una bandeja. Yuuri aceptó y fue decidido a encontrarse con el chico ubicado en su habitación.

No sabía si aquel hombre se había quedado todo ese tiempo mirando a la ventana o si en algún momento había regresado a su cama pero Yuuri solo podía apreciar la espalda del muchacho.

Yuuri podía ver que era alto, delgado y tenía un cabello plateado muy particular. El cabello era algo que lo sorprendía porque no parecía ser mayor de 27 o 28 años. Aún así había algo muy especial, un garbo que hacía que se viera muy elegante y perfecto con aquel hermoso cabello sedoso. Yuuri suspiró silenciosamente antes de reunir el valor para hablar con aquel extraño.

―¡Hola! Mi madre me dijo que te trajera algo para comer.

Es recién ahí que Yuuri pudo ver en aquellos ojos turquesas todo un mundo que no había conocido anteriormente. Sus ojos decían mucho sin decir nada en realidad. Su mirada lo perforó por segundos que parecieron horas y el extraño trató de ser agradecido esbozando ligeramente una sonrisa.

―Gracias ―Fue lo único que le escuchó decir antes de regresar a la cama.

―Soy Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.

―Hola, Yuuri. Yo te diría mi nombre pero no lo recuerdo ―Le contestó el chico con los ojos nuevamente húmedos.

―Tranquilo ―contestó con voz serena―. El que no te acuerdes no es necesariamente malo. Tú tienes una gran ventaja sobre mucha gente por si no te has dado cuenta.

El muchacho lo miró sorprendido y curioso, no entendiendo a lo que se refería. Yuuri le ofreció una sonrisa amable para tranquilizarlo.

―Existen millones de personas en este mundo que adorarían tener la capacidad de olvidar su pasado ―le explicó― y tú tienes ahora ese poder. Sin importar lo que hayas sido, ahora puedes comenzar de cero y ser lo que desees ser.

Los ojos de Victor se abrieron como platos y su corazón se sintió aliviado. Las palabras de Yuuri ciertamente lo habían dejado marcado:empezar de cero, olvidarse de todo lo malo, tener una nueva oportunidad.

—Bueno ―interrumpió Yuuri sus pensamientos―, ahora no debes preocuparte por nada. Aquí estás seguro.

―Lamento causarles tantos problemas ―le dijo Victor con las mejillas sonrosadas―. Estoy muy agradecido, pero no quiero incomodar.

―No incomodas —La sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de Yuuri no era normal, pensó Viktor, porque aún sin recordar nada, estaba seguro que era la más sincera que había visto―, es agradable tener gente nueva en casa.

Los días pasaron muy rápido. Una semana después de haber despertado en casa de los Katsuki, Victor ya sabía de memoria la rutina de Yuuri.

En la mañana temprano Yuuri se iba con el auto, después de desayunar con su familia. Victor aún no se sentía tan bien y por eso no bajaba a desayunar aun si se moría por hacerlo. Hiroko venía con una bandeja media hora después sirviéndole algo delicioso, Toshiya lo visitaba antes del almuerzo y jugaba con él ajedrez o a las cartas. Ambos eran muy paternales y lo hacían sentir bienvenido en esa casa.

Y luego venía su parte favorita del día. Yuuri regresaba para almorzar.

Cuando escuchaba el auto estacionarse se acercaba lentamente a la ventana y veía bajar a Yuuri, siempre con su ropa de trabajo. Yuuri era muy sencillo a la hora de vestirse y aún más cuando se iba a trabajar, siendo su traje siempre el mismo: jeans y una camiseta remangada por los brazos. Victor amaba ver el look que traía Yuuri cada día. Yuuri mostraba brazos fuertes y bien trabajados y los jeans remarcaban su figura.

Victor ya se había enterado por Yuuri mismo que había estudiado ingeniería agrónoma, que tenía unos terrenos a las afueras de la ciudad donde sembraba muchos productos bio y que vendía dichos productos en el mercado regional los domingos y de forma privada a muchos habitantes de la ciudad.

Pero eso no era lo que más le gustaba a Victor cuando Yuuri regresaba a casa, sino lo que sucedía después. Yuuri siempre le traía la bandeja con el almuerzo y se quedaba con él conversando mientras el convaleciente comía.  
Yuuri le contaba lo que había pasado durante la mañana y le contaba sobre legumbres, algunas incluso desconocidas para él y sobre sus clientes. A veces incluso le contaba cómo se imaginaba dentro de 5 años, siendo productor a mayor escala y abasteciendo a la zona sur del país con los mejores productos del mercado.  
Para Victor era un placer escuchar los planes de Yuuri porque se daba cuenta de lo apasionado que era. Su boca esbozaba sin querer una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban chispeantes, alumbrando todo lo que estuviera cerca.

A veces el tiempo pasaba tan rápido que Yuuri saltaba aclamando que se le hacía tarde para llegar a algún lugar, por lo que se llevaba la bandeja y se despedía de Victor con una sonrisa. Volvía a salir de casa y, poco después del anochecer, regresaba y salía a caminar con Makkachin, su hermosa y peluda perrita que era un amor.

Tres semanas pasaron así, llena de novedades para todos. Victor seguía sintiéndose frustrado por no recordar nada de su pasado, pero de una u otra manera no se sentía solo. Los Katsuki habían procurado que se sintiera cómodo y, cuando Hiroko le dio oficialmente "el alta", la buena mujer se sentó junto a él y le dijo:

―Hijo, no podemos seguir diciéndote sólo "tú". Yo sé que te va a llevar un tiempo recordar algo de ti pero debemos darte un nombre mientras estés aquí.

―Nada me gustaría más que recordar mi pasado ―aseguró Victor con un suspiro algo triste. Aunque no dijera nada, sabía que había sido muy afortunado al haber sido cuidado y aceptado por Hiroko y su familia. Y tenía miedo de ser una persona de mal vivir que había terminado tirado y casi muerto por un ajuste de cuentas. Deseaba con todo su corazón un día acordarse de todo y saber que era un chico bueno, que había terminado en una situación mala fortuitamente.

―Y estoy segura que algún día no muy lejano lo recordarás ―Le respondió la buena mujer―. Bien, elegir un nombre no es fácil, tiene que ver con los gustos de los padres, los antecedentes genealógicos y mucho más pero un nombre me ha estado rondando la cabeza desde hace unos días, un nombre con el que creo que podrías identificarte.

Victor la miró sorprendido. Hiroko había gastado parte de su tiempo pensando en el nombre indicado para él, un nombre que resumiera en una palabra lo que era, aunque no fuera mucho. No podía más que sentir cariño por aquella tierna mujer.

―Cuando Yuuri te encontró estaba muy asustado ―le contó Hiroko, haciendo que Victor se sonrojara―. Creía que debía protegerte y cuidarte porque pensaba que en cualquier momento podría aparecer alguien para tratar de aniquilarte. En realidad, tuviste mucha suerte de ser encontrado y no terminar muerto después de esa caída...

―Lo sé ―murmura―Y no me siento afortunado solo porque no morí, sino también por el hecho de haber sido rescatado por ustedes, una familia tan buena, que me aceptó a pesar de ser un desconocido con un pasado esquivo. Yo jamás podré retribuirles todo lo que hicieron por mi.

Hiroko lo miró gentilmente, poniendo ambas manos en su rostro cariñosamente. Su sonrisa, limpia como el cristal, hizo estremecer el corazón de Victor, que se olvidó por un momento cómo respirar.

―Cuando llegamos de Japón, mis padres me inscribieron en una escuela primaria cerca de la casa donde vivíamos. Yo tenía mucho miedo porque no conocía a nadie y no hablaba ruso en ese entonces.

Los niños me ignoraban a la hora de jugar y yo pasaba los recreos sola. Pero un día un chico se sentó a mi lado y trató de conversar conmigo. Luego se volvió mi mejor amigo. Ese chico tenía los ojos turquesa más bellos y el corazón más puro del mundo. Se llamaba Mikhail y, cuando te veo, veo esos ojos bellos y esa pureza que tenía. Por eso quiero llamarte como él, el chico más bueno y bello que conocí.

Podría haber sido otro nombre en el mundo pero Victor se hubiese sentido igual de conmovido. En verdad, el hecho de estar con vida y en el seno de una familia tan buena, era suficiente para estar feliz de estar ahí.

―¿Qué dices? ― siguió Hiroko―¿Querrías ser nuestro "Mischa"?

―¡Me encantaría!― dijo con una sonrisa en forma de corazón, enterneciendo a la buena mujer.

―¡Entonces desde hoy tú eres nuestro Mischa!

―Así que ya te pusieron un nombre―fue lo que dijo Yuuri, tocando la puerta entreabierta del forastero y trayéndole el almuerzo.

―Bueno, Hiroko insistió en que no era bueno decirme "tú" todo el tiempo.

―Eso es cierto, pero...¿Estás de acuerdo con el nombre recibido? Mi madre a veces suele ser un poco "incisiva" en sus opiniones.

"Mischa" tuvo que sonreír. El que Yuuri se hubiera preocupado por algo así le parecía tierno, en verdad, Yuuri le parecía tierno. Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarse de la cabeza esa idea, escuchando aquella vocecita que de cuando en cuando surgía en él. "_¿De cuándo aquí le parecía un hombre 'tierno'?"_

―Sí ―contestó simplemente, con las mejillas acaloradas debido a lo que había pensado sobre Yuuri previamente.

―Entonces supongo que tendremos que celebrar "tu bautismo", Mischa.

La sonrisa cómplice de Yuuri combinado con un tonito coqueto lo hizo sonrojar nuevamente. La vocecita dentro no dejaba de molestar "_¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?"_

Mischa sintió como si le hablaran a un yo paralelo. Sentía que ese no era su nombre verdadero, pero no tenía idea de cuál podía ser.

―Hoy es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe ―citó Yuuri, con una sonrisa coqueta que le hizo sonrojar―. Vamos a tomar algo más tarde con unos amigos, ¿qué te parece?

El chico del cabello color de plata quedó en silencio.

Mischa sabía que Yuuri debía tener amigos fuera de su hogar. ¡Eso era lógico! Pero aún, había algo en eso que le molestaba, y eso era el hecho que para él no había nadie más en el mundo que Yuuri y su familia. El mundo exterior parecía muy lejano y tratar de imaginar a cualquiera que también compartiera parte de la vida de los Katsuki lo hacía sentir extraño.

―No, no te preocupes ―Su temple era serio—ve con tus amigos a festejar, tampoco te quiero obligar a que te quedes en casa con Makkachin y conmigo.

Mischa se sorprendió de la reacción de Yuuri. El muchacho lo miró perplejo y luego emitió una risa tan fuerte, que hizo eco en la habitación. Tenía que admitir que esa risa era contagiosa y muy bella. "_¡Espera!"_ cuestionaba la vocecita "_¿BELLA?"_

―¡Pero si salimos es por ti, no por mi! Ahora que ya estás oficialmente de alta creo que ya puedes divertirte un poco. ¡Anda, te va a gustar!

Yuuri le dio una palmada en el hombro que animó un poco a Mischa. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado posesivo porque Yuuri lo había rescatado y se sentía muy agradecido con él. En el fondo sabía que Yuuri tenía mucha razón. Él era joven y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que salir al mundo exterior.

―De acuerdo...voy...

Yuuri festejó dándole otro par de palmadas en el hombro y terminó diciendo:

―¡Genial! Nos vemos en la noche. ¡Tengo que hacer un montón de cosas!

Al terminar, Yuuri se puso de pie sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro y salió de su cuarto.

Mischa no sabía por qué se sentía tan nervioso. Saldría con Yuuri y sus amigos y asumía que, en su vida verdadera, salía mucho con sus amigos. Eso era parte normal de una persona joven como él.

Pero esos nervios no se iban. Cuando pensaba en Yuuri sonreía y cuando se daba cuenta de que sonreía tontamente cuando pensaba en él, trataba de convencerse que era un hombre y los hombres no le podían atraer. Eso no era lógico.

Suspiró al verse al espejo. No tenía ropa aparte de las pijamas que se había estado poniendo y un par de jeans con tres camisas que Hiroko sabiamente había escogido adivinando su talla.

―Una madre siempre sabe la talla de sus hijos ―le había explicado dulcemente.

Suponía que eso bastaría. No era tampoco que dispusiera de dinero para comprarse algo. Cuando se estaba volteando para ver si todo lucía perfecto también por la parte posterior entró Hiroko y le dijo:

―Mischa, ¿Qué haces?

―¡Nada! Sólo arreglándome.

―¡Ay, no me digas que piensas salir así con Yuuri!

Mischa no sabía cómo contestar a eso. Pensó que era muy obvio.

―No creas que te voy a dejar salir de aquí usando tu ropa de diario.

―Pero...

―Obviamente te he traído otra cosa, pero yo creo que la próxima vez ya puedes salir conmigo a comprar. Esa es la ventaja de estar de alta.

La pequeña mujer colocó un par de camisas nuevas, un pullover, un pantalón de vestir y un par de zapatos encima de la cama. Mischa tocó las prendas. No sabía cómo pero su instinto le decía que esas eran prendas mucho más caras.

―Pero, Hiroko, esto es demasiado, seguro que te costó mucho.

―¿Y cómo puedes saberlo si la etiqueta no está? ― le dijo dándole un pequeño golpe con su palma derecha para retirar la mano del chico de la prenda―. Además,cuando te encontramos llevabas puesto un traje Armani así que, deduzco que estás acostumbrado a usar ropa muy cara.

Mischa también en el fondo había sentido que estaba acostumbrado a la ropa de marca.

―¡Prometo devolver todo lo que están gastando por mi! ―Avergonzado, bajó el rostro mientras se sonrojaba.

―Ya, ya ―Le acarició dulcemente la cabeza―. Supongo que me aprovecho de ti un poco porque me dejas comprarte cosas y engreirte, hace años mis hijos no me dejan hacer eso con ellos así que no me debes nada, es como un intercambio: tú me dejas ser una mamá gallina y así obtienes cosas bonitas, ¿ok?

Hiroko siempre hacía sentirlo mejor. Lo dejó solo para que pudiera cambiarse y Mischa aceptó animosamente las prendas. La mujer tenía un gusto exquisito.

Diez minutos después se sentía otro. Tenía puesta ropa de marca y se sentía muy cómodo con ella. Algo dentro de él le decía que era normal para él vestir con ropa cara.

Eran ya las ocho y media de la noche y Yuuri apareció, también vestido para la ocasión. Unos jeans azules, un pullover azul muy lindo y unos zapatos marrones chocolate que resaltaban sus ojos. Se había quitado los lentes y eso le cambiaba la apariencia completamente. Mischa quedó impresionado por su _look_, cosa que fue evidente también para Yuuri, que enrojeció como un tomate.

―¿Me veo decente, verdad?

Mischa no pudo evitar ser honesto.

―Te ves mejor que decente, te ves muy bien, pero espera, ya vuelvo.

Yuuri no sabía por qué Mischa había salido corriendo de la habitación hacia el baño. Abrió la despensa y sacó un frasco.

―¿Qué es eso? ―le preguntó Yuuri con curiosidad.

―Es gel, pensé que era tuyo ―dijo arreglándole el cabello. Yuuri se sentía como un niño pequeño al que lo trataban de vestir pero Mischa era persistente y al final aceptó que lo terminara de arreglar.  
Tener las manos de aquel guapo muchacho masajeando su cabeza hizo algo en el corazón de Yuuri. Cerró los ojos y rogaba porque sus latidos alocados no fueran escuchados por su peinador.

―Wow ―Fue lo único que escuchó salir de la boca de Mischa. Yuuri abrió con miedo los ojos y se acercó al espejo tímidamente. Al verse no pudo reconocerse.  
Con el cabello para atrás y los lentes bien guardados en su mesa de noche parecía ser otra persona.

―Deberías salir más seguido sin lentes―murmuró Mischa con una pequeña sonrisa. Yuuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

―Los lentes de contacto se sienten raros y cuando estoy en el campo, la tierra y el polvo los dañan y me molestan mucho.

Luego le dio una mirada a Mischa. Su madre sí que tenía buen gusto. El chico tenía puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca dentro de un pullover gris claro que lo hacían ver muy bien. Los zapatos negros de cuero lo estilizaban aún más. Ahora Mischa no podía evitar enrojecer al sentir esos profundos ojos chocolate mirándolo.

―Hiroko me trajo esta ropa...

―Dile a Hiroko que debe traerte mucha más ―le dijo Yuuri sonriendo coqueto.

Una vez listos ambos se pusieron una chaqueta y se despidieron de Toshiya y de Hiroko, que andaban, como siempre a esas horas, leyendo en la sala.

―Lucen bellos los dos―exclamó Hiroko, sonriendo hacia ambos, el orgullo desbordando por sus ojos―Yuuri, cuida bien de Mischa, ¡no se olviden de usar protección!

―¡Mamá! ―dijo Yuuri avergonzado. Su rostro, rojo como el Ketchup, lo delató y Mischa se sintió algo incómodo. Su vocecita interna se hacía escuchar _"Seguro Hiroko no se puede referir a… No, no estará pensando que tú y Yuuri..."_  
Ahora era él el que no podía esconder su rostro que ardía de vergüenza.

―Protección contra la lluvia, Yuuri ―explicó Toshiya levantando la mirada hacia su hijo―. Los pronósticos indican que lloverá, lleven paraguas.

Yuuri suspiró aliviado al encontrarse por fin en el auto. Sus padres lo ponían muy nervioso, extrañaba vivir solo sin tener que lidiar con comentarios como el que acababa de escuchar.

Mischa no sabía qué pensar. Yuuri le parecía un chico atractivo pero era un chico. Quizás sentía cosas extrañas por Yuuri porque lo había salvado de la muerte. Sí, eso era muy probable, seguro tenía un síndrome con un nombre raro puesto por Freud. Un síndrome en el cual un paciente cree sentirse atraído por su enfermero. Sí, seguro era así.

―Lo lamento ―se disculpó―. Mi madre a veces dice unas cosas que...

―Tranquilo, Yuuri, no pasa nada. No me siento aludido por lo que dijo. Ya sé que lo que dijo fue absurdo, pierde cuidado ―dijo Mischa burlándose de aquel comentario, tratando de quitarle importancia. No podía dejar que Yuuri notara que en realidad lo había afectado. Después de todo, si lo que sentía era un síndrome, acabaría por esfumarse ni bien se fuera de la casa. Porque tenía que irse, eso ahora era claro para él, tenía que dejar de depender de ellos y dejar de ver a Yuuri para volver a la realidad.

Yuuri entendió muy bien sus palabras en relación al comentario. Mischa acababa de poner una barrera muy grande entre ellos y para Yuuri el mensaje era evidente: "No estoy interesado".

Arrancó el auto y se dirigieron a su destino. El camino les pareció muy largo a los dos.


	7. Conversaciones y oportunidades

Tras veinte minutos que parecieron eternos llegaron al bar. El comentario de Hiroko había dejado en shock a Mischa.

¿Cómo Hiroko había llegado a una conclusión tan absurda como la que acababa de decir? ¿Cómo podía pensar que le gustaba Yuuri? Mischa se llevaba muy bien con él porque Yuuri era muy lindo  
con todo el mundo, era amable y gracioso, además que le había salvado la vida. Era normal que Mischa pensara en él cuando se acercaba el almuerzo porque él lo traía o cuando se iba a dormir. ¿Verdad?

Se acercaron a una mesa donde habían cuatro chicos más, seguro todos amigos de Yuuri. Yuuri lo fue presentando y todos le fueron dando la mano.

―Este es Seung Gil, por aquí está Guang Hong, Kenjirou Minami y, mi mejor amigo, Phichit Chulanont.

―Mucho gusto, soy Mischa―Fue diciéndole a cada uno de ellos mostrando una bella sonrisa.

―Voy a pedir más trago― dijo Minami de pronto― Hey, Mischa, ¿por qué no me acompañas para traer las bebidas?

El chico obedeció dócilmente y despareció con Minami entre la pista de baile y el bar.

Guang empezó a contarle sobre su día a Seung Gil y se ensimismaron tanto que Phichit pudo empezar a hablar con Yuuri.

― ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Qué guardadito te lo tenías!

Yuuri rió incómodo.

―No he guardado nada―explicó― Mischa está desde hace un par de semanas con nosotros, eso es todo.

― Pero sí te das cuenta que es muy guapo, ¿no? Porque no creo que tus problemas visuales sean tantos que no lo hayas notado.

Y vaya que Yuuri lo había notado. Hacía mucho tiempo que su corazón no palpitaba así por alguien. Pero no quería admitirlo gracias a que la última vez que se había enamorado, había sido de un imbécil que se había aprovechado de él. A partir de allí se había prometido no volver a darse por completo a nadie. No quería volver a sufrir.

―No quieras ver cosas donde no las hay―la sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Yuuri―, él es hetero, me lo dejó muy en claro antes de llegar aquí.

―¿En serio?―preguntó Phichit algo decepcionado― Qué desperdicio de belleza.

Yuuri buscó a Mischa con la mirada en el bar y lo encontró sonriéndole amablemente a una chica que se le había acercado a conversar y pensó: "En verdad un desperdicio".

Ambos chicos regresaron con los vasos para todos y empezaron a ponerse al día sobre las novedades de la ciudad.  
Por lo que Mischa pudo notar, la ciudad era tan pequeña que todos sabían lo de todos, no había persona desconocida, excepto...

―Y Yuuri―dijo Guang mirando al forastero―tú y Mischa han estado en la boca de todos.

―La gente habla porque no tiene nada interesante qué hacer con su vida―La respuesta de Yuuri buscaba restarle importancia al asunto.

―Decían las malas lenguas que se sentían campanas de boda entre ustedes dos―terminó de decir Guang.

Mischa terminó tan pasmado con la idea que escupió todo el trago que tenía en la boca. Enrojeció y empezó a toser tanto que Seung Gil pensó que necesitaría primeros auxilios.

― ¿Las "malas lenguas", Guang? ― espetó Phichit― ¿No te estarás refiriendo a ti mismo y a tu falta de vida sexual?

Guang miró a Phichit molesto pero éste ni se inmutó.

La noche, aunque tranquila, resultó por momentos incómoda para Mischa. Si bien no volvió a escuchar ningún comentario más sobre él y Yuuri, se quedó con las dudas. ¿En verdad todo el pueblo pensaba que él y Yuuri tenían un romance? ¿Pero de dónde diablos podía salir una idea tan descabellada como esa?

Mischa no tenía idea, a pesar de todo, tomaron hasta sentirse felices y disfrutaron lo más que pudieron.

Phichit y Guang incluso terminaron compitiendo para ver quién tomaba más y se carcajearon hasta las lágrimas cuando Seung Gil les contó un chiste de doble sentido.

Animados por el trago se despidieron todos con un abrazo, incluido Mischa, quién le cayó muy bien a todos.

Ya en el auto Yuuri y él se abrocharon el cinturón de seguridad. Yuuri suspiró hondo antes de mirar a su acompañante y le dijo:

―Lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato antes. No se me ocurrió preguntarte si tenías algún problema saliendo a divertirte con algunos homosexuales.

Mischa se puso rojo ante tal frase emitida por Yuuri. Más directo no pudo haber sido y eso lo puso nervioso.

―Ah, no, no me molesta. ¿Acaso tú eres...?

―¿Homosexual?―completó Yuuri mirándolo directamente a los ojos― Sí, lo soy ¿Te molesta que lo sea?

A Mischa se le cayó la cara de vergüenza. Yuuri sonaba tan casual que parecía estar hablando del clima.

― ¡No! Para nada, sólo me sorprendió, es todo.

― No todos en el grupo lo somos, ¿sabes? Guang y Seung son hetero. Phichit, Minami y yo sí lo somos.

Mischa no sabía qué pensar ante el comentario de Yuuri.  
Pero se había dado cuenta que sus reacciones habían causado un pequeño efecto en aquel chico de pelo negro junto a él y se sintió mal por ello. Yuuri había sido muy bueno y atento con él, sentía que había reaccionado como si fuera un malagradecido.

―Discúlpame, Yuuri, no fue mi intención reaccionar de esa forma y causarte molestias.

―A mí no me molesta que tú pienses diferente que yo―le respondió―. Mischa, tú tienes todo el derecho de sentir y pensar lo que quieras, yo no puedo obligarte a que seas de una u otra forma.  
»Pero sí te puedo decir algo que aprendí con la experiencia: jamás debes sentirte mal por ser como eres. Nunca trates de ser como otros quieren que seas porque lo importante es que tú estés feliz contigo mismo.  
»Yo me siento orgulloso de lo que soy y no cambiaría para ser lo que otros esperan que sea.  
¿Soy homosexual? Sí, lo soy. ¿Me gustan los hombres? ¡Me encantan! ¿Odio a los heterosexuales? Para nada.

»El que seas o no homosexual no es relevante para tenerte aprecio o cariño. Yo te respeto como persona.

Mischa sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Yuuri tenía mucha razón y él no sabía qué hacer a partir de allí, salvo mostrarle a Yuuri que todo seguía como siempre y empezar a ser independiente para ya no ser una carga. Porque sí, después de lo que había escuchado se sentía una carga para la familia Katsuki. Habían sido parte de la comidilla del pueblo, tan sólo porque "misteriosamente" le habían salvado la vida y lo habían cuidado hasta que estuviera sano.  
El muchacho de cabellos selenos ya no quería que la gente pensara algo de la familia, de él o de Yuuri porque no se merecía que cuchichearan sobre él y a Mischa tampoco le gustaba que hablaran de él. Mucho menos si en verdad no conocía a nadie de los que pregonaban rumores sobre su vida privada.

A partir de entonces la relación entre Yuuri y Mischa se mantuvo buena y agradable como siempre, pero los espacios de Yuuri para conversar con él habían disminuido mucho. Con la excusa de que tenía que hacer muchos papeles o algunas entregas, Yuuri a veces no regresaba a casa sino hasta la noche y se iba poco después de dejar comiendo a Mischa, contándole rápidamente su día.

El chico de cabellos plateados extrañaba mucho los momentos que pasaba con él, lastimosamente no podía cambiar las cosas. Yuuri tenía todo el derecho a mantener distancia y Mischa prefería eso antes que confrontarlo. Aunque eso lo hacía sentir un poco cobarde.

Un par de semanas después apareció en la tarde Phichit. Los padres de Yuuri no se hallaban en casa y Yuuri había ido a llevar un pedido inesperado a alguna familia del lugar.

Mischa le abrió la puerta y lo hizo sentar en la sala mientras lo esperaba. Le sirvió un vaso con limonada y se sentó nervioso a hacerle compañía.

― ¿Qué tal todo por aquí, Mischa?― Le preguntó el moreno, sentándose en la sala frente a él.

―Todo bien―dijo tímidamente.

― ¿Yuuri ha seguido igual que siempre contigo?

Mischa enrojeció tenuemente. Sabía qué responder pero no sabía si debía decirlo. Miró a Phichit y sabía que era el mejor amigo de Yuuri y probablemente lo conocía mejor que nadie. Así que decidió ser franco con él.

―Yuuri es un chico muy amable y tierno.

―¿Pero…?― dijo Phichit tratando de acrecentar la información que recibía.

―Pero siento que algo cambió desde aquella noche en el club. O sea, sigue siendo amable y gracioso como siempre lo ha sido pero se ha ido alejando poco a poco de mi. Eso me hace sentir un poco incómodo y también un poco triste.

Phichit lo evaluó con la mirada. No era el mejor amigo de Yuuri por nada.

―Mischa, no puedes esperar tener todo el paquete como si nada hubiera pasado―añadió cortésmente―. Yuuri no es mi mejor amigo sólo porque sí. Él es un chico muy bueno, sencillo, amable y excelente amigo, muy fiel e incondicional pero no esperes que no se aleje un poco sabiendo que te sientes incómodo por saber que es gay.  
»Estoy seguro que no lo sabes pero él ha sufrido mucho justamente por situaciones como esas. Gente que se aprovechaba de su buen corazón y de sus atenciones y luego lo dejó como si nada, triste y no sabiendo por qué se aprovecharon de él.

―Es que no me molesta que sea gay.

―Pero si te molesta que te confundan a ti con uno ¿verdad?

―Molesto no es la palabra correcta—corrige sin ver a Phichit a los ojos.

―Bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir? Es mejor que le des su espacio. Si siguen muy cerca podrán malinterpretar muchas cosas y luego pueden darse situaciones complicadas. ¿Por qué no empiezas a buscar trabajo? Quizás el pasar más tiempo haciendo otras cosas facilite el distanciamiento.

―No es tan fácil como tú crees―dijo él, agachando la cabeza. Le daba vergüenza admitir que era un desconocido, que jamás podría presentarse a un trabajo sin papeles.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―¿Yuuri no te ha contado nada de mi?

―No más de lo que le ha contado a los demás: que estás de visita hace varias semanas...

Mischa se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. Algo dentro de él le decía que podía confiar en Phichit pero no podía evitar sentir vergüenza por su situación. Luego de observar aquel pequeño bosque que se formaba al fondo, volteó a mirar a los ojos al moreno.

―Yuuri me encontró tirado y abandonado en medio del bosque. Me encontró con las manos y los pies atados, la boca tapada y malherido.

Phichit no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca para evitar emitir algún tipo de gemido por la sorpresa de aquella noticia. Mischa siguió:

―A la familia Katsuki les debo mi vida. Ellos me cuidaron y aceptaron como un miembro más de la familia. A pesar de no saber nada de mi.

― ¿Y ahora?

―Ahora tampoco puedo hacer mucho. Tengo amnesia, no sé quién soy, ni lo que soy de profesión, soy un desconocido. Y aún así los Katsuki siguen apoyándome en todo.

―Entiendo cómo te sientes porque a mí también me ha pasado―confesó Phichit―. Yuuri y su familia también me acogieron como uno más hace años atrás, cuando mis padres me botaron de la casa al declararme homosexual.

Esa confesión movió el corazón de Mischa. Podía imaginarse la situación y de cómo se habría sentido Phichit.

―Hiroko y Toshiya me recibieron sin dudar. Me trataron como a un hijo más y, poco a poco, con mucha paciencia, convencieron a mis padres de que yo seguiría siendo su hijo y que me dolía estar alejado de ellos. Sin los padres de Yuuri yo quizás nunca hubiera hecho las paces con ellos.

Mischa no sabía qué decir. No le sorprendía la generosidad de la familia Katsuki porque la conocía de primera mano. Pero sentía que ya estaba abusando de su bondad.

― ¡Tengo una idea!―dijo Phichit―En mi trabajo están buscando alguien y quizás te puedan contratar.

―¿En serio?―dijo Mischa ilusionado.

―Sí, bueno, no sé si te contó Yuuri pero yo estudié Bibliotecología. En fin, como sabrás aquí no hay una biblioteca decente pero estoy ahorrando para abrir una librería. Mientras tanto trabajo como chofer para la familia Plisetsky, la familia más rica de toda esta parte de Rusia. El trabajo no es mi ideal pero gano bastante bien, es tranquilo, la familia es amable y tengo muchísimo tiempo para leer mientras espero a la señora Plisetsky o al Señor Nikolai. Son buenas personas, algo curiosas pero buenas. Están buscando a una persona que apoye a Yuuko en la casa, ella es la ama de llaves del castillo. La paga no es espectacular pero te dan vivienda en el castillo y los fines de semana libres. Quizás te pueda conseguir una entrevista.¿Qué dices?

Mischa estaba más que feliz por la oferta. Más allá del tema monetario, le agradaba la idea de poder tener un lugar para vivir y ya no ser una carga para la familia de Yuuri. Le agradeció inmensamente la propuesta pero le pidió reserva, ya que sólo quería contarlo en casa si le daban el empleo. Phichit estuvo de acuerdo y, justo cuando terminaban de hablar, entró Yuuri, quien se alegró al ver a Phichit.

―¡Phichit!―exclamó dándole un abrazo― ¿Y ese milagro?

―Bueno, Yuu, ya estaba extrañando el Katsudon de Hiroko, así que pasé por aqui para ser engreido.

Los tres se pusieron a ver una película hasta la noche, cuando Hiroko les preparó Katsudon y Mischa emocionado, no podía esperar. Le emocionaba el tener una oportunidad de empleo. Esperaba en verdad que eso pudiera hacerse realidad.


	8. Entrevista con los Plisetsky

Una semana después de la conversación con Phichit, Mischa recibió la primera luz de esperanza.

El moreno le dijo que había conseguido que los Plisetsky se interesaran por él. Así que, un día a escondidas, se vistió con la linda ropa que Hiroko le había comprado, le dijo a Toshiya que se iría a caminar un rato y esperó sigilosamente al mejor amigo de Yuuri a la salida de la casa.

Un par de minutos después de salir, llegó Phichit en un Mercedes Benz negro muy lujoso y se pusieron en marcha.

―Un consejo, Mischa―le dijo el pequeño mientras manejaba―: no tomes lo que te digan tan en serio. El señor Nikolai ya está algo pasado de años y pues a veces dice y hace cosas raras y la señora Plisetsky es amable pero también muy superficial. Digamos que, lo que tiene en dinero, también lo tiene en superficialidad y vanidad pero es una buena persona. Te he recomendado mucho así que no me falles, ¿ok?

―Ok, Phichit, no te defraudaré―Le dijo muy emocionado―. Conseguiré ese empleo.

―¡Esa es la actitud!―exclamó Phichit sonriendo―Espero que no te moleste que haya preparado un Currículum por ti. Puse alguna de tus cualidades pero también puse que tenías un poco de experiencia en artes culinarias y limpieza, de otra forma no te hubiesen llamado.

A Mischa no le pareció tan malo el que Phichit hubiera escrito algunas cualidades a su favor. Después de todo, ¿Quién no exagera un poco al presentarse para un trabajo?

Veinte minutos después Mischa quedó impresionado por lo que vio.

Había escuchado la palabra "castillo" Pero nunca se había imaginado que en verdad lo era.

El Castillo de Kiritsy era la atracción de la zona y la familia Plisetsky cuidaba mucho del mantenimiento del lugar porque muchas veces venían grupos de turistas a observar el castillo. Era en verdad un edificio hermoso en medio de una zona rural a tres horas y media de Moscú. Verdaderamente impresionante.

Phichit lo dejó en el umbral de la entrada principal y, abriendo la ventana, le dijo:

―Te tengo que dejar aquí, Mischa. Tengo que recoger al joven Plisetsky de su práctica de entrenamiento. Toca la puerta y te abrirán. ¡Te deseo mucha suerte!

Diciendo eso Phichit se fue nuevamente con el auto y Mischa empezó a sentir cómo el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Trató de respirar profundamente para calmarse y, cuando se sintió más relajado, tocó valiente la puerta.

Si el exterior del castillo era impresionante, el interior lo era aún más. Un recibidor que se extendía por dos pisos le dio la bienvenida con una araña impresionante de cristales Swarowski colgando del techo. Justo debajo se encontraba una mesa de fina caoba adornada con un hermoso arreglo de flores frescas que daba un toque menos formal, y el piso de mármol de Carrara era imposible de no admirar. ¡Ciertamente un lujo!

Un amable señor mayor lo condujo por un pasillo amplio lleno de cuadros hasta que llegaron a una puerta al lado derecho. El señor golpeó la puerta y al entrar exclamó:

―El siguiente postulante, señora.

―Házlo entrar, Vladimir.

Mischa volvió a ponerse nervioso. Las palabras "siguiente postulante" no le habían agradado para nada. ¿Acaso habrían muchos postulando para el mismo empleo?

Fue conducido al salón y observó a una mujer hermosa de mediana edad, de cabello rubio, ojos verde esmeralda y mirada curiosa. Se encontraba sentada en una hermosa silla estilo rococó y tenía en la mano una revista de chismes.

Mischa se quedó tieso. No sabía si acercarse o retroceder porque la mirada de aquella mujer era muy penetrante. Ella lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y le pidió a Vladimir que se retire.

―El que seas tan guapo es un punto a tu favor―le dijo coqueta.

Mischa emitió un suspiro que lo relajó un poco. La mujer se paró muy decidida y empezó a caminar alrededor de Mischa, como si éste fuera el sol y ella algún planeta.

―¿Te llamas Mikhail, verdad?

―Así es...

―Mikhail Katsuki...―dijo sorprendida con la información. Mischa estaba aún más sorprendido con la novedad.― ¿Eres pariente de Yuuri Katsuki?

Mischa no sabía cómo responder a eso sin que suene ridículo. Aún así el momento le exigía reacciones de inmediato.

― S-se podría decir que sí—tartamudeó—. El tío de Yuuri, el hermano de su padre, se casó con mi madre cuando yo era muy pequeño y me adoptó.

Mischa estaba convencido que esa excusa era demasiado absurda para tomarla en serio, por lo que sentía que su entrevista terminaba allí.

―Bueno… Eso explica el apellido―le dijo la señora algo más convencida―Cuéntame algo de ti, Mikhail.

El chico no tenía idea de qué decir. ¿Cómo se supone que podía saber algo de un pasado del que no se acordaba? Bueno, ya que había empezado con una mentira, decidió seguirla.

―Tengo muchos pasatiempos durante la semana. Cuando busco la tranquilidad, leo los clásicos rusos: Tolstoi, Dostoievski, Kafka... Cuando quiero más acción, voy al gimnasio y salgo a correr. Pero también tengo tiempo para el arte: puedo pintar un poco en óleo y acuarelas.

La mujer lo miró algo impresionada y siguió.

―Bueno, los Plisetsky llevamos más de 30 años cuidando el castillo de Kiritsy, somos un punto de referencia en la zona no sólo por el tema cultural e histórico, sino por ser una respetable familia que apoya las causas nobles. Veo que en tu currículum se remarca la experiencia que tienes organizando eventos de caridad. ¿Puedes decirme algo al respecto?

"¿¡Qué!?" pensó Victor asustado. Phichit le había dicho que había puesto algunas cosas en su curriculum pero ¿organizador de eventos? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido eso?

―He impulsado algunas reuniones para obtener subvenciones para algunas causas, por ejemplo―piensa, piensa―una para los perros abandonados y otra para apoyar a desempleados...

La señora Plisetsky sonrió con la respuesta. Mischa sudaba frío. Su respuesta había sido lo más ambigua que había podido y por ello, muy poco creíble.

―Bueno, también dice aquí que tienes gran experiencia en las labores domésticas y en las artes culinarias pero… Eso lo tienen todos. ¿Por qué crees que te mereces el puesto? Aquí no veo recomendación alguna de tus empleadores previos.

―Las cartas de referencia y recomendación no definen el trabajo que uno pueda realizar en un ambiente laboral nuevo―explicó agradeciendo a los cielos el tener el don de la palabra, se preguntaba si en su vida real habría sido abogado, vocero o periodista―. No considero importante el tenerlas porque prefiero que mis empleadores se hagan una idea directa de mi trabajo. Sin embargo, puedo decir que he estudiado artes culinarias en "Le cordon bleu" en Francia y he trabajado de Sous Chef en restaurantes reconocidos con muchos tenedores.

En ese momento Mischa se dio cuenta de la cara impresionada que tenía la mujer. Él mismo se sorprendió al darse cuenta no sólo que su pronunciación en francés había sido perfecta, sino que en verdad podía hablarlo fluidamente.

―Bueno, ahora el arreglo monetario―dijo la señora mirándolo expectante. Mischa podía sentir que la mujer lo quería contratar. Eso le dio confianza. Estaba a un paso de obtener el empleo.

―Nosotros otorgamos siempre 1500 Euros por el servicio―continuó la señora.

―¿1500 Euros?― preguntó sorprendido.

Se imaginaba todo lo que podría hacer con todo ese dinero pero la señora Plisetsky entendió su sorpresa como algo negativa, así que se puso nerviosa y añadió.

―¡1500 para una persona sin la experiencia que tú tienes! ¡Por supuesto que tus referencias superan al promedio de esta zona! ¿Estarías de acuerdo con 2000?

―Bueno, yo no sé.

―¡No, en realidad 2200!―añadió suplicante―pero no te puedo ofrecer más.

Mischa no podía estar más emocionado. Sin querer había logrado un ascenso económico antes de empezar a trabajar. Miró a la señora Plisetsky y aceptó el empleo con una sonrisa en los labios. Quedó con ella en que regresaría al día siguiente con sus cosas.  
Necesitaría esa noche para despedirse de los Katsuki.

Al salir de la habitación se chocó con un chico que quería subir corriendo las escaleras.

―¡Hey, vejete, muévete! ¿No ves que estoy subiendo?

El chico de mirada furiosa y voz estridente lo dejó sorprendido, ya que en realidad había sido él quien había chocado con Mischa.  
Lo vio desaparecer por las escaleras furioso y escuchó una puerta cerrándose violentamente instantes después.  
Supuso que era aquel chico Plisetsky que le había nombrado Phichit, por lo que dedujo que el moreno ya había regresado.

Salió de la casa y caminó un poco hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba un enorme estacionamiento techado.  
Ahí vio a Phichit, cerrando la puerta con llave antes de voltear hacia el lado donde Mischa se encontraba.

―¡Mischa!―dijo sorprendido― ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te fue?

El muchacho puso una cara seria que asustó a Phichit pero luego sonrió formando una sonrisa de corazón que enterneció a Phichit y exclamó:

―¡Tengo el empleo, mañana empiezo!

Phichit sonrió y lo abrazó genuinamente contento por él. Mischa le debía toda su gratitud y se encargaría de expresarlo cuando pudiera pagarse un almuerzo para dos en un lugar agradable.

Llegada la noche Hiroko se encargó de preparar la cena para todos en casa. Los cuatro, sentados a la mesa, conversaban amenamente de todo un poco.

―¿Y qué tal tu día, Yuuri?― preguntó Toshiya luego de que sirvieran el postre.

―Bien. Hoy fui en la mañana a ver cómo iba la siembra, este año creo que tendremos una excelente cosecha y ya anocheciendo fui donde los Plisetsky para dejarles un pedido grande. Yuuko me dijo que encontraron a alguien para reemplazar a Vladimir. Ya era hora, el pobre quiere retirarse desde hace cuatro años.

―¿Y por qué no se retiró antes?― preguntó Hiroko.

―Bueno, mamá, tú sabes lo "especiales" que son los Plisetsky. Encontrar a alguien que los entienda…

―Dirás que los aguante―dijo Toshiya en son de broma.

―Bueno, en general que quiera trabajar con ellos, es difícil. Vladimir ahora debe estar feliz. No quería dejarlos sin un reemplazo.

―¿Y no te dijo Yuuko a quién habían contratado?

― A mí― interrumpió Mischa por primera vez.

Es en ese momento los tres voltearon a mirarlo sin entender verdaderamente lo que les acababa de decir. Mischa los miró sonrojado y siguió:

― Hoy fui a preguntar por el empleo y, tras una entrevista me contrataron...

―Espera ¿Qué?― dijo Yuuri sin poderlo creer.

― Quería decirles justamente después de la cena. Yuuri, Toshiya, Hiroko, no sé cómo agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mi. Abrieron las puertas de su casa a un chico moribundo y lo hicieron sentir uno más de la familia. Jamás podré pagarles tanta generosidad. Yo quiero que sepan que estoy feliz con la decisión que he tomado. Ahora por fin podrán regresar a su vida normal, sin nadie de quién preocuparse. Viviré en el castillo y me encargaré de algunas cosas domésticas.

»Hiroko,―Viktor planeaba dirigirse a cada uno, mirándolos al momento que mencionaba su nombre—prometo devolverte todo el dinero gastado por mi. Toshiya, espero poder volver a jugar contigo de vez en cuando. Yuuri―esta vez se le hizo difícil mirarlo de frente, por lo que bajó la cabeza―, muchas gracias por salvarme la vida y acompañarme. Creo que jamás podré retribuirte con justicia todo lo que hiciste por mi, yo...

Yuuri se levantó de la mesa esbozando una sonrisa congelada, con la excusa de dejar el plato en el lavadero diciendo:

―No tienes por qué agradecerme. Estoy feliz de haberlo hecho y lo volvería a hacer.

No se habló mucho más del asunto. Hiroko le pidió a Mischa que la ayudara a lavar los platos, Toshiya sacó la basura y Yuuri se fue con Makkachin a pasear.

Mischa sabía que la despedida no sería fácil. Pero sentía un pequeño dolor que no se iba con nada. Se había encariñado con la familia Katsuki y sentía que iba a ser difícil separarse de ellos y mucho más de Yuuri.

Yuuri y Makkachin seguían el camino hacia el bosque cuando un chico los interceptó. Era Phichit. Yuuri sólo lo miró, se puso serio y le preguntó:

―Tú fuiste quien lo ayudó, ¿verdad?

―Fui yo quien le dije de la posibilidad de empleo y quien lo recomendó. Es cierto.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso?―exclamó molesto.

―Vamos, Yuuri, tú y yo sabemos por qué lo hice.

― No sé a qué te refieres.

―Yuuri, a mi no me puedes engañar. A ti te gusta Mischa y ya sabes cómo reaccionó al enterarse que los demás pensaban que era homosexual. Tú mismo estás alejándote de él y Mischa me lo dijo, él no es tonto.

― No tenías ningún derecho a meterte, todo estaba bajo control y...

― ¿Ya te olvidaste de Adrik?—Interrumpió de pronto―Porque yo no puedo olvidar todas esas noches que te acompañé hasta que te hiciste a la idea que era un imbécil y que estabas mucho mejor sin él.

―Lo de Adrik fue muy diferente y lo sabes. Mischa no es una mala persona—La respuesta de Yuuri es suave, como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo más que a su mejor amigo.

―Estoy seguro que no pero lo que me importa es tu bienestar y si eso significa alejarte de él, lo haré. Además, no es como si no lo volvieras a ver. Lo puedes ver cuando vas donde los Plisetsky y podemos salir juntos en grupo los fines de semana.

Yuuri no estuvo contento con todo pero tuvo que darle a Phichit un poco de razón. Sí le gustaba Mischa, mucho, y sabía que era peligroso tenerlo tan cerca. No sufriría nuevamente como con Adrik, de eso estaba seguro.

Se despidió de su amigo y se encaminó al bosque buscando claridad. Tenía mucho en qué pensar.


	9. ¿Qué clase de familia es esta?

Yuuri llevó a Mischa en el auto a la casa de los Plisetsky en su camino al campo. Hiroko lo abrazó muy fuerte y le hizo prometer que los visitaría el fin de semana. Le dio una maleta para poner las pocas cosas que tenía y se despidió de Toshiya con un gran apretón de manos. Este le dijo que le deseaba lo mejor y que las puertas de su casa siempre estarían abiertas para él.

En el auto no hablaron mucho más. Yuuri encendió la radio de su camioneta y se puso a tararear, lo que Mischa agradeció porque tampoco le quería decir mucho más. Sabía que a quien más extrañaría sería a Yuuri.  
Llegaron al castillo y ambos bajaron de la camioneta. Mischa, cargando la ligera maleta, fue acompañado por Yuuri hasta la puerta.

―Quiero darte esto―Le dijo Yuuri poniendo un celular en sus manos.

―Yuuri, no puedo aceptar esto, es demasiado…

―Tranquilo―habló suave, tratando de calmarlo―acabo de cambiar de celular y este es el que usaba antes. Ahora que no vas a estar en casa, es la mejor manera para comunicarte con mis padres y cuando quieras, conmigo.

Mischa enrojeció nuevamente con vergüenza pero Yuuri siguió:

―Los contactos de mis padres y míos ya están grabados. Cuando quieras escríbenos.

―Gracias Yuur...

Antes de que terminara de hablar Yuuri se abalanzó contra sus brazos, tomándolo por la espalda fuertemente.  
Mischa cerró los ojos y poco a poco se dejó llevar por el abrazo. Recostó su barbilla en el hombro de su amigo y aspiró el olor fresco del cuello de Yuuri. Olía delicioso. Podía sentir a Yuuri muy cerca y no le molestó, al contrario, amó tenerlo de esa forma. Lo apretó más fuerte y se quedaron así, en lo que parecieron horas y luego se separaron. Al hacerlo, Mischa no pudo dejar de sentirse triste.

―Cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarnos, ¿ok?―Yuuri trató de mostrar una sonrisa y luego se fue.

Mischa vio cómo Yuuri se subía al auto y desaparecía hasta perderse en el camino. Suspiró y trató de calmarse antes de tocar la puerta. Sabía que desde ese día empezaba una vida por su propia cuenta y eso le asustaba.

―Buenos días, soy Mikhail...

―Sé quién eres―le dijo Vladimir sin dejarlo terminar la presentación―, ayer te abrí la puerta, llegas cinco minutos tarde. Eso no puede volver a ocurrir, a la señora no le gusta esperar.

Lo llevó para el lado posterior de la propiedad y entraron al jardín. Este estaba lleno de diversas flores de estación que se notaban estar muy bien cuidadas. Llegaron a una pérgola donde se encontraba sentada la señora Plisetsky, conversando con el que parecía un jardinero.

―¡Ah, Mikhail!―exclamó contenta―Bienvenido por fin― observó a su mayordomo y al jardinero― Muchas gracias, Vladimir, Igor, pueden retirarse.

Al irse, ambos se excusaron y fueron a continuar sus labores.

―Bueno, te mostraré donde dormirás y te mostraré la casa. Obviamente no serás responsable de mantener limpio todo el castillo, eso sería imposible para una persona. Te encargarás de supervisar a un grupo de gente y asumirás completamente el cuidado y limpieza del área de la parte más íntima de la casa, osea, nuestros aposentos.

Lo condujo por una galería impresionante llena de retratos para luego bajar una enorme escalera, llegando a una puerta que dio paso a una pequeña sala con una chimenea.

―Aquí empieza el ala de la servidumbre. Es una sala común con algunos sillones, televisor y mesas de juego. Aquí puedes tomar un descanso para tomar un café o simplemente platicar con los demás.

Siguieron caminando hasta que, al fondo, llegaron frente a dos puertas.

―La puerta de la izquierda corresponde a las habitaciones de las mujeres y la de la derecha es la de los hombres.

Cuando entraron a la de los hombres Mischa se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, eran pocas habitaciones.

―Como te darás cuenta no son muchos cuartos―explicó la señora Plisetsky como si le hubiera leído la mente―, eso es porque muy pocos de nuestros empleados se quedan a dormir en el castillo. Sólo los que se encargan de atender personalmente a la familia se quedan, los demás viven en el pueblo.

La tercera puerta de la derecha fue abierta y pudo ver cómo era el dormitorio. No era muy grande, tenía un escritorio, un armario y una mesa de noche. La cama era de plaza y media y tenía una ventana que daba para el jardín que había visto anteriormente. Además disponía de un baño propio, eso le agradó mucho.

―Bien, sé que aún falta el recorrido del resto de la casa pero en media hora tengo clases en la bicicleta estacionaria. Te dejaré por aquí para que acomodes tus cosas. En dos horas estoy por aquí de nuevo y podemos hablar de tus labores. Más tarde vendrá la modista a tomarte las medidas para el uniforme.

La señora se retiró apurada y Mischa se tiró en la cama. El colchón era suave y cómodo, seguro que podría dormir feliz allí.

Se imaginó despertando todos los días sin tener que pensar en el tráfico para ir a trabajar, sencillamente tendría que caminar hacia el ala central. Eso parecía genial. Pero después de veinte minutos de felicidad Mischa empezó a sentirse solo. En casa de los Katsuki siempre escuchaba la voz de Hiroko que cantaba o Toshiya que hablaba solo sobre las noticias del día. Miró el reloj y eran las 10 de la mañana. Una hora atrás había llegado pero recordaba que Yuuri siempre llamaba a casa entre las 10 y las 11 para preguntar cómo estaba todo y si necesitaban algo especial del campo para cocinar.  
Sacó el teléfono de su abrigo. No pensó mucho antes de escribir un mensaje y mandarlo. Al segundo se arrepintió. ¿Por qué le mandaba un mensaje a Yuuri si había elegido justamente el trabajo para distanciarse un poco de la familia y él y no depender de ellos?

"_Yuuri ¿qué tal? :) ¿Ya llamaste a casa?"_

"_¡Hola! No, en un rato llamaré. Saludos."_

Seco, directo y cortante. Mischa sabía que una respuesta así era probable pero en el fondo había deseado equivocarse.

Había sido un tonto, la verdad. No había pasado una hora desde que había llegado a la casa de los Plisetsky y de pronto mandaba mensajes como si hubieran pasado días. De pronto se sintió como un idiota. Sintió su rostro arder por la vergüenza, estaba haciendo el ridículo y seguro que también dando pena.

Decidió apagar el celular y olvidarse de los Katsuki por un momento. No podía seguir pensando en ellos en un nuevo trabajo y una vida alejada de ellos. Él tenía que entender que antes de él, ellos tenían una vida y en esa vida él no existía.

Pensando en alguna actividad para tener otras cosas en qué pensar salió de la habitación y fue a recorrer el castillo.

Mischa se hallaba hacía media hora perdido en alguna parte del antiguo edificio. En algún momento se detuvo a observar una bella vasija, muy probablemente de alguna dinastía china, cuando lo sorprendió una voz.

―¡Tú eres amigo de esos sucios americanos!

La violencia como esta frase fue dicha fue la que hizo que Mischa volteara con algo de temor hacia su interlocutor.

A sus espaldas, un adulto mayor de ojos verdes y barba lo miraba furioso con una escopeta en la mano. Caminaba de manera lenta hacia él, su rostro rojo de cólera y sus manos temblando por la misma razón.

―¡Habla de una vez, cobarde! ¿Eres amigo de esos americanos, verdad?

Mischa sólo logró levantar las manos en señal de rendición y a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro para responder negativamente. Las palabras no podían salir de su boca. La escopeta apuntándole lo hacía sentir indefenso como un niño pequeño.

― ¡Todos ustedes deben morir!

― ¡Abuelo, detente!― dijo una voz por detrás que le parecía conocida.

A los pocos segundos la escopeta fue alzada por el chico rubio que le había hablado molesto la última vez que se habían cruzado.

―Abuelo, él no es amigo de los americanos, él está de nuestro lado.

De alguna manera le quitó la escopeta y la dejó sobre un mueble cercano.

―Yuratchka, esos americanos malditos vienen a apropiarse del mundo.

― Lo sé, abuelo pero aquí nadie es amigo de ellos, todos somos fieles al gobierno ruso.

Mischa sólo miraba la escena perplejo. El rubio le preguntó su nombre en voz baja y luego le explicó al abuelo más.

―Este es Mikhail, abuelo, trabaja aquí. Vladimir ya no va a estar aquí.

―Pero Vladimir era un buen miembro del partido.

―Sí, abuelo pero Mikhail también. Ha venido a jugar con nosotros _Rummykub*_.

Cuando el abuelo escuchó esa última palabra sus ojos se llenaron de alegría y le brindó a Mischa, por primera vez, una sonrisa.

― ¿En serio, jovencito? Pues me temo que yo soy muy bueno en el _Rummykub_.

El señor sonrió, no era muy propenso a las pequeñas pláticas, se veía más tranquilo y poco a poco su rostro regresaba a un color más natural, sin decir mucho más, se alejó caminando lentamente hasta llegar a una mesa donde yacía el juego, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, el joven rubio habló.

―Mi abuelo fue fiel miembro del partido comunista y odia a los americanos más que a nada en el mundo―explicó el chico mientras le indicaba con la mano que debía seguir al anciano―. Si juegas con él _Rummykub_ te dejará en paz.

Los dos jóvenes se pasaron la siguiente hora perdiendo contra el anciano, algunas veces a propósito, otras en serio perdiendo. Hubieran seguido de no haber sido porque la señora Plisetsky apareció de pronto.

―¡Oh, Mikhail, veo que ya conociste a mi padre!―Su sonrisa de complacencia lo tranquilizó.

―Les gané―explicó el hombre mayor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― ¡Qué bueno, papá!―respondió la señora con cariño― Papá, Mikhail se va a quedar en la casa, ¿ya? Ya lo revisamos: no tiene amigos americanos pero es miembro del partido como tú y yo.

La mujer le pidió a Mischa que se levantara y la siguiera. El joven siguió con su abuelo jugando.

―¿Te amenazó con la escopeta?―le preguntó apenas cerraron la puerta tras de ellos.

―Sí―respondió con cierta vergüenza.

―No temas, desde hace tiempo todas las armas en esta casa están sin balas. No hay ni una, así que pierde cuidado.

Mischa caminó lentamente sin saber qué decir. Su vocecita interior no dejaba de repetirle: _"¿Qué? ¿Y se supone que eso debe calmarme?"_

―Mikhail, quiero presentarte a Yuuko, ella es la ama de llaves de la propiedad y con quien compartirás responsabilidades.

Caminaron por unos corredores que a Mischa le parecieron interminables hasta que, por fin, entraron a un bello gran comedor interconectado con un pasillo que terminaba en la cocina.

―Yuuko, ¿Dónde estás?

―Aquí, señora Plisetsky.

―Yuuko, déjame presentarte a tu nuevo compañero de labores, el nuevo mayordomo de la casa: Mikhail Katsuki.

―¿Katsuki?―El asombro reluciendo en sus palabras fue evidente.

―¡Sí!―agregó la señora riendo levemente― ¡Yo también me sorprendí! Es familiar indirecto de Yuuri, ¿no es curioso?

Yuuko era una chica muy guapa y joven. Lo miró de arriba a abajo, escaneando todos los detalles de Mischa.

―Bueno, los dejo solos. Yuuko, por favor orienta a Mikhail en sus labores. Tengo mucho que hacer. Acabo de enterarme que Mascha Petrovski acaba de hacerse otra cirugía de nariz… ¡Como si eso fuera a quitarle lo fea! Bueno, estaré en mi cuarto haciendo llamadas telefónicas, no me molesten si pueden solucionarlo solos.

―Sí, señora― contestó Yuuko .

Una vez desaparecida la dueña de casa Yuuko se acercó emocionada a Mischa y le dijo:

―¡Así que tú eres el que estaba en la casa de Yuuri como huésped todo este tiempo!― dijo emocionada, dándole palmadas confianzudas en la espalda.

―Pues sí, soy yo―Fue lo único que respondió, algo avergonzado. No la conocía y se sentía extraño viendo que ella se acercaba mucho a él.

― ¡Pues Yuuri no me quería decir nada de ti!―reclamó haciendo un puchero.

Mischa sonrió. No le sorprendía escuchar eso de Yuuri. Probablemente quería mantener un perfil bajo, era de las cosas que le gustaba de Yuuri.

Yuuko quería empezar con una ronda de preguntas personales pero Mischa le dijo que por favor le enseñe lo que le faltaba de la casa, lo cual distrajo a la chica y caminaron por una hora por los sitios que aún no había conocido.

La casa no sólo era enorme, sino también muy bonita. La familia Plisetsky la mantenía muy bien cuidada. Tenían varios jardineros, los cuales vieron durante la caminata y todos parecían ser muy amables. Luego llegaron al estacionamiento, donde una cara conocida se hallaba sentada en un cómodo sillón reclinable.

―¡Phichit!― exclamó Mischa feliz de verlo.

―¡Mischa, buenos días!― dijo alegre― ¿Te trajo Yuuri a la casa?

―Phichit, no te cuesta nada saludarme a mi también― se quejó Yuuko.

―Hola, Yuuko― dijo él algo más seco.

―Mikhail, tengo que terminar de hacer unas cosas en la cocina. Te veo después allá, ¿sí?

Yuuko se fue molesta y entró a la casa. Phichit sonrió y agregó en voz baja:

―Adiós, bruja.

―Creo que no te cae bien―dijo Mischa sonriendo―¿Por qué es eso?

―Es que siempre está detrás de Yuuri, está enamorada de él desde el colegio.

Mischa se puso serio. Quizás Yuuko no sabía de la orientación sexual de Yuuri.

―Sé lo que estás pensando― le dijo Phichit con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa cómplice―Ya Yuuri le ha dicho que tiene otros gustos pero no puede evitarlo porque fue su novia en noveno grado. Asumo que cree que lo puede "convencer" para que vuelva al "camino del bien".

Eso no se lo esperaba Mischa. Nunca se imaginó que Yuuri hubiera estado con una chica antes.

― ¿Y cómo te sientes en esta casa, Mischa?―la pregunta de Phichit lo hizo volver a la realidad.

―Bastante bien considerando que el señor Nicolai me quería matar con su escopeta porque decía que yo tenía amigos americanos.

Phichit no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario.

―Bueno, al principio quiere matar a todos, bienvenido al club ―le dijo a Mischa―. Pero,¿te hizo jugar _Rummykub_?

―Sí y se alegró de que formara parte del partido comunista.

―¡Muy bien!―exclamó el moreno― Entonces ya estás bautizado, asi que no te volverá a tratar de matar. Y, ¿todo bien con Yuuri?

―Pues, sí―respondió el recién llegado―. Le mandé un mensaje hace un rato y me contestó al instante. Pero fue muy cortante, así que ya apagué el celular.

―Dale su espacio―explicó―. Está bien que hayas apagado el celular, buen chico.

Mischa no pareció tan convencido de ello. No había querido admitirlo pero todo el día había pensado en ir corriendo a encender el celular. Aún así le dio la razón y pensó que volvería a encenderlo en la noche, cuando le escriba a Hiroko contándole sobre su día.

El tiempo pasó volando mientras conversó con Phichit. Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora tuvo que ir corriendo a ver lo que Yuuko hacía. Al regresar a la cocina vio que estaba terminando de cocinar.

Al ver a Mischa ella automáticamente le pidió que pusiera la mesa para el señor Nicolai, la señora Plisetsky y el joven Yuri.

Mischa obedeció pero se sintió inservible. No tenía idea de cómo colocar cubiertos o copas ni mucho menos dónde estaban guardados.

―Disculpa Yuuko―su voz suave y temerosa delataba su inseguridad―, no sé dónde están los cubiertos.

―¡Ay, verdad! Ven, yo te ayudo.

Mischa observó detenidamente a su compañera de trabajo. No tardó en entender el orden de los cubiertos y se sorprendió de su gran memoria fotográfica. Incluso pudo imitar el ave que Yuuko realizó con una servilleta con tan sólo mirar hacerlo. Se quedó boquiabierto con lo que logró. Quizás en su vida real también era mayordomo o mesero.

Una vez lista la mesa, Yuuko procedió a hacer sonar una campanita, causando que los Plisetsky aparecieran en el comedor.

―Mikhail, dile a Yuuko que me traiga la balanza―ordenó la mujer.

A Mischa le pareció rara la orden pero obedeció. Fue a la cocina y pronto regresó al comedor. La señora empezó a pesar cada pedazo de comida que había en su plato. Después de pesar la comida se quedó sólo con la mitad en el plato.

Nadie habló en la mesa. El joven movía el pie juguetón de un lado a otro y comía de mala gana, el señor Nicholai parecía degustar lentamente la comida, quizás como esperando a sentir alguna clase de veneno colocado por algún americano y la señora suspiraba viendo el resto de la comida que había dejado abandonada.

Cuando terminaron, los tres se levantaron de la mesa al unísono, dejando servilletas y cubiertos al mismo tiempo.

Al irse los dos varones, la señora se acercó a la cocina y le dijo a Yuuko.

―Yuuko, la próxima semana se encargará Mikhail de la cocina. Oriéntalo lo mejor que puedas. Hay que aprovechar la experiencia ganada en el Cordon Bleu.

―Sí, señora.

Mischa palideció. Empezó a enumerar en su cabeza los platos que sabía hacer: cero.

―Esta semana quiero que conozcas el castillo―Le explicó―. Encárgate de la limpieza y de las habitaciones. Yuuko te ayudará con lo que necesites.

La señora Plisetsky se estaba retirando de la cocina cuando volteó a mirar a Mischa y le dijo:

―Mikhail, en cualquier momento vendrá la costurera a tomarte las medidas para el uniforme pero quiero que vengas a mi dormitorio a las 6:30 de la tarde, sin falta ¿ok?

―Por supuesto, señora Plisetsky.

Tal como dijo su ama, pronto tocó la puerta una pequeña mujer de la tercera edad con unos anteojos que por lo gruesos que eran, parecían de fondo de botella.

―Así que tú eres "el nuevo".

Mischa estaba a punto de responderle cuando la mujer se le acercó y pasó rápidamente sus manos por los glúteos y la entrepierna alta del chico. Él sólo pudo emitir un "¡Ay!" Y zafarse rápidamente de las manos de la mujer.

Madame Koslov era una mujer muy particular. Demostraba que disfrutaba su trabajo al máximo, mientras toqueteaba a su cliente de una forma descarada. A Mischa le dedicó cumplidos sobre su cuerpo esbelto, el largo de sus piernas y "sus atributos" en general.  
Se tomó su tiempo, maravillándose con el chico de cabellos plateados y, poco antes de las 6:30 p.m terminó con las medidas.

Mischa sintió que llegaría tarde a la reunión con la señora Plisetsky, así que caminó apresurado hasta la habitación que le había descrito Yuuko. Tocó la puerta y la señora Plisetsky ordenó que entrara.

El hombre quedó en shock al ver a la rubia de ojos verdes en ropa interior y un corsé con bordados.

―Mikhail, ¿puedo llamarte Mischa?―Su voz sensual podía provocar muchas cosas.

―Sí, sí, claro―tartamudeó nervioso. Sus mejillas parecían que se derrerretían por el calor que de ellas emanaba.

―Debo pedirte algo muy especial. Durante casi 20 años Vladimir ha estado encargado de la casa y en los últimos 5 además estuvo ahí para apoyarme con mi pasión por el corsé.

Y ahora Mischa entendía de pronto la razón por la que Vladimir no quería retirarse tan fácilmente de su trabajo.

―No será todos los días pero quizás dos veces por semana― siguió la mujer―necesito que lo ajustes lo más que puedas, hasta que esté satisfecha.

El muchacho de cabellos selenos entonces se calmó. Ajustar el corsé de la señora Plisetsky dos veces por semana no sonaba tan mal. Se acercó más tranquilo a la mujer. Cogió los cordones de dicha prenda y jaló.

―Más fuerte―exigió la mujer.

Mischa entonces fue más brusco.

―¡Ay, sí! ¡Dame más, más duro!

Los gemidos deseosos de la señora fueron los que lo hicieron reflexionar: dos veces a la semana de eso sí estaba mal.

―¡Eso, eso, dame duro! ¡Oh, Mischa eres genial, con más fuerza!

Mischa trataba de concentrarse lo mejor que podía.

―¡Ahí, sí, sigue, sigue! ¡Más!

Los gritos obscenos de la mujer eran difíciles de soportar. Cualquier visitante que pasara cerca podría e iba a pensar que estaban teniendo una sesión de sexo. Una sesión de sexo muy dura.

La mujer gritaba más con cada jalón, jadeaba fuertemente y se enloquecía excitada mientras su cintura se hacía más pequeña. El morbo con que lo disfrutaba hacía sudar a Mischa, quién había decidido cerrar los ojos y ajustar lo más fuerte que podía para acabar con el martirio lo más rápido posible.

―¡Mischa, ah, eres genial, dame más!

La mujer empezó a gritar de placer, a sudar y a temblar, continuando con la tortura por muchos minutos más acabando el jaloneo cuando ella por fin emitió el "¡Sí!" más largo y alto de todos. Después de eso se quedó quieta y rígida, mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios y con los ojos cerrados, sonreía plácidamente.

Mischa abandonó la habitación sintiéndose sucio, así que se fue a su cuarto a recuperarse, para luego regresar y atender a la familia antes de la cena.

Yuuri regresaba a casa después de una jornada larga. En la tarde, después del almuerzo, había sacado a pasear a Makkachin como lo hacía antes de que apareciese Mischa en su vida.

Ahora instintivamente manejaba sin pensarlo mucho y cuando se dio cuenta, había terminado en el estacionamiento de los Plisetsky.

Podía pasar a saludar a Mischa y ver si estaba bien. Después de todo, había conseguido no escribirle durante el día. El mensaje en la mañana pretendía ser seco y cortante para que Mischa pudiera concentrarse en el trabajo y no dependiera del celular. Pero tampoco podía engañarse. Era su manera de poner distancia para cuidar a su propio corazón. Temía que con cada mensaje de Mischa, terminara sonriendo tontamente como en la mañana, pensando en él durante el día.

Suspiró abatido y se negó a salir del auto. Había sido un tonto. Yuuri no tenía excusa alguna para estar ahí, los Plisetsky no habían hecho ningún pedido y el castillo quedaba lo suficientemente alejado del pueblo como para pasar por casualidad. Reclinó con cólera su cabeza contra las manos que sostenían el volante.

―¡Eres un tonto, Yuuri! ―Se dijo en voz alta a sí mismo―¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

―Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto―dijo una voz que lo hizo saltar de susto. Era Phichit, quién luego se acercó al asiento del copiloto y se sentó a su lado.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Yuuri?

―Vine a ver a Mischa.

―Ya lo viste en la mañana.

―Sí pero no he sabido nada de él en todo el día. En la mañana le envié un mensaje muy cortante.

―Y eso me parece genial―le dijo su mejor amigo―. Ahora regresa en silencio a casa. Haremos de cuenta que nunca estuviste aquí.

―Pero, quisiera saber si está bien...

―Está bien, no te preocupes. Tu mensaje cortante lo entendió a la perfección y hoy tuvo una de esas sesiones con el corsé de la señora Plisetsky así que debe estar agotado por ahí.

―¿Con el corsé? ¿En el primer día?― preguntó con preocupación

Phichit rió un poco.

―Pues sí, debe ser que lo encontró demasiado guapo para no hacerlo. Creo que todo el mundo en este castillo se enteró con los gritos que la señora dio. Imposible no desear algo con él viendo lo guapo que es, ¿verdad?

Yuuri sabía que no podía mentirle a su amigo. Se sentía como adolescente enamorado por primera vez y estaba molesto consigo mismo. Esa situación no iba a traer nada bueno y lo sabía.

―Vete a casa, Yuuri. Debes tomar distancia.

―¡Lo sé, Phichit, yo lo sé!―respondió rendido― ¡Estoy buscándome problemas!

―Sí y muchos―El moreno respondió, cruzándose de brazos― Estás enamorándote de un chico que no es gay, el que va a terminar sufriendo eres tú.

Yuuri bajó la cabeza triste y decepcionado de sí mismo. Se prometió que nunca más dejaría que pasara algo como lo que había sufrido con Adrik. Claro que Mischa no era de la calaña de su ex. Las cosas no terminarían de la misma manera que con él pero de una u otra forma terminaría sufriendo por un amor imposible. Suspiró y dijo:

―Me voy, gracias Phichit.

―No te preocupes, Yuuri. Te aconsejo que te apartes un poco. Te prometo que si sucede algo, el primero al que se lo diré serás tú.

Yuuri se despidió de su amigo, agradecido por haberle servido de voz de su conciencia y se fue a casa, manejando lentamente y recordando aquella pesadilla que había sido su relación con Adrik. Quizás pensando en ello volvería a entrar en razón.


	10. Adrik

_**4 años atrás...**_

Vivir en una ciudad como Moscú le parecía a Yuuri emocionante. Al principio le había costado adaptarse al ver lo caótica que podía ser una ciudad tan grande. Las personas parecían estar siempre apuradas, los automovilistas siempre parecían estar molestos con los peatones y Yuuri siempre se preguntaba por qué los vecinos no conversaban con los otros de su mismo edificio.

Y, aunque extrañaba Kiritsy, ya se había acostumbrado a la vida allí. No tenía muchos amigos pero los que tenía lo hacían feliz.  
Yuuri pensaba que se iba a quedar allí. Después de todo, vivir en la ciudad le permitía conseguir un buen empleo y ganar mucho dinero. Él quería ahorrar y poder realizar su sueño: Tener muchas hectáreas de cultivo y vender productos BIO de calidad.

Por fin terminada la universidad había podido conseguir un empleo que le permitía pagar el alquiler de su pequeño departamento y sus gastos.

No podía ahorrar mucho pero necesitaba reunir experiencia para postular a un trabajo mejor. No se quejaba, la verdad, su jefe era agradable la mayor parte de las veces (excepto cuando se peleaba por teléfono con su mujer y se ponía de mal humor). Lo bueno es que estaba trabajando en el rubro de comida saludable, lo cual era interesante para él.

Además su jefe quería que estudiara alemán para mandarlo por seis meses a la sucursal principal de la compañía en Köln. Eso lo emocionaba incluso más.

El idioma le parecía interesante. Estaba seguro que el haber aprendido japonés como segunda lengua le había ayudado para entender idiomas complicados como el ruso. Porque el ruso le parecía más difícil que el alemán.

El alemán le parecía un idioma muy lógico, lleno de reglas pero pocas excepciones. Estaba agradecido por ello.  
Con mucho esfuerzo llevaba un año aprendiéndolo y sus profesores decían que tenía talento para ello.

Cada sábado desayunaba temprano, se preparaba unas tostadas y se tomaba un café y un jugo de naranja. Luego tomaba sus libros y se olvidaba de todo lo demás del mundo para pasar una mañana con _Frau_ Wagner. Ya la conocía desde hacía tiempo. En el instituto a veces pasaba por los mismos profesores en diferentes ciclos y ella no era la excepción. Era una alemana delgada, con cara dura pero en el fondo dulce como una _Sachertorte_.  
Eso sí, era muy exigente con la pronunciación. Por eso algunos le tenían tanto miedo. Pero con él era muy amable, debía reconocerlo, y le encantaba cómo enseñaba.

Yuuri jamás olvidaría que allí, en medio de palabras complicadas como _Mitfahrgelegenheit_ y _Weltanschauung_ llegó un hombre que le cambiaría la vida como la conocía.

― ¡Hola! Eres Yuuri, ¿verdad?

El muchacho de lentes levantó la mirada sorprendido. En las pausas nunca hablaba con nadie, sino que se sentaba solo a tomar un café.  
Frente a él se encontraba un bello chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes profundos. Sólamente en esos hermosos ojos podía perderse para siempre, así que reaccionó como siempre: se puso rojo como un tomate y empezó a toser casi atragantándose con la bebida caliente que tenía en sus manos.

― ¿Estás bien? ¿Tú no eres Yuuri?

―Sí, me llamo Yuuri―respondió con la voz afectada por lo que acababa de ocurrir con el café.

― ¡Oh, qué bueno!―exclamó el chico― Yo soy Adrik, vamos en la misma clase con Frau Wagner.

Yuuri no tenía ni idea quién era. Pero eso no le sorprendió. En clase normalmente sólo veía a su profesor,le era muy incomodo estar con otras personas, socializar nunca fue de sus puntos fuertes.

Como no supo qué más decir, Yuuri siguió tomando su café pero Adrik no estaba dispuesto a claudicar.

―Yuuri, he visto lo bueno que eres en clase y sé que tú quieres hacer el examen B1 el año que viene. Yo también quiero y por eso pensé que podíamos juntarnos en algún momento, quizás después de clases y practicar juntos ¿Qué te parece?

―Ah, sí, puede ser―dijo sin saber qué más decir. Nadie antes le había pedido sentarse a estudiar juntos y el chico parecía muy amable.

―¡Genial!―dijo el chico sonriendo tan genuinamente feliz que Yuuri no pudo evitar emocionarse.

Empezaron ese mismo día. Adrik era bastante aplicado y en verdad se esforzaba por aprender de Yuuri. Se quedaron dos horas revisando el libro, creando pequeñas cartas y conversando un poco en alemán, al terminar, decidieron que repetirían estas sesiones todos los sábados.

Así empezó una rutina que Yuuri esperaba con emoción todos los fines de semana. Un par de meses pasando tiempo juntos, riendo, conociéndose más. Adrik quería hacer una maestría en Alemania, Yuuri quería que su jefe lo enviara a la sede en Köln de la compañía donde trabajaba. Ambos compartían una misma meta y Adrik parecía muy decidido a conseguirla. Luego empezaron a intercambiar mensajes durante la semana. Adrik y Yuuri se mandaban canciones, videos, frases y links. Yuuri empezó a preguntarle por su día antes de ir a dormir. Adrik lo llamaba en las tardes para preguntarle qué le habían parecido los links que le había mandado.

Todo empezó lento pero seguro.

Poco tiempo después Adrik le propuso no sólo verse los sábados sino también entre semana para tomar un café y conversar en alemán. Con cada día que pasaba, Yuuri empezaba a enamorarse más de su compañero de estudio.

Al principio no sabía si Adrik sentía lo mismo y se rehusaba a creerlo completamente, pero de pronto veía que Adrik lo miraba de la nada y sonreía como bobo, lo acompañaba a la salida y se iban juntos conversando hasta la estación del metro y Adrik acompañaba a Yuuri hasta que se tomara el tren. A veces no tomaba el primero o el segundo. Con la excusa de que pronto vendría el siguiente se quedaban conversando una hora más, Yuuri tomaba el tren y Adrik empezó a despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla.

Fueron cinco meses en los cuales Yuuri creía entender las señales del enamoramiento en Adrik también. Por eso un día se animó, pese al corazón acelerado casi saliéndose de su pecho, a preguntarle si quería ir al cine, lo que Adrik aceptó gustoso. Las mejillas de Yuuri nunca habían estado tan encendidas de la emoción. Se despidieron ese día con la promesa de verse el jueves para ir al cine. Adrik le dio ese beso en la mejilla que Yuuri tanto esperaba cada sábado y, armado de valor, se acercó a Adrik y le dio otro beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Adrik sonriera y también enrojeciera.

Ah, el amor. _"En las pequeñas situaciones se viven los grandes amores",_ pensaba Yuuri.

Phichit, su mejor amigo y con quien compartía el departamento, había empezado a escuchar cada vez más de Adrik y estaba feliz por su amigo. Era la primera vez que veía salir a Yuuri con un chico seriamente. Sabía que a Yuuri le gustaban los chicos, tanto como él, pero Yuuri no salía con ellos lo suficiente. Su timidez siempre había relucido a la hora de emprender una conquista.

El día del cine llegó y Yuuri era un manojo de nervios. Quería besar a Adrik esa noche, desde hacía un par de meses tenía esa loca idea revoloteando por su mente, este era el mejor momento para cumplirla. Su armario quedó hecho un desastre, ropa por el piso, zapatos fuera de lugar, camisas limpias sobre la cama, pantalones sobre su silla, todo para conseguir un look que tuviera la aprobación de Phichit.

Una vez en el cine, no hubo beso de saludo, pero si una sonrisa despampanante de parte de ambos. Adrik pagó las entradas y Yuuri pagó las palomitas de maíz. Definitivamente era una cita. En la oscuridad del cine, Yuuri miraba en silencio a Adrik, quien estaba apoyado en el respaldo de brazo contrario, lejos de él. No había manera de que pudiera halarlo para besarlo, Yuuri no se atrevía a eso. No hubo oportunidad de darle un beso en la película. Cuando la cita terminó, Yuuri ofreció a Adrik caminar hasta su casa, que no estaba lejos. Llegando, Adrik lo invitó a pasar.  
La conversación era tranquila, discutían de la película, errores, puntos interesantes, partes graciosas, posibles finales, todo lo que se les ocurriera. Fue grande la sorpresa de Yuuri cuando notó que el joven se quedaba callado y que sus ojos estaban posados en sus labios.

Lentamente, Adrik se acercó a Yuuri, cortando la distancia entre ellos y robándole un beso. Fue tierno e íntimo, fue cariñoso incluso, también muy, muy rápido. Yuuri sentía su corazón saltar de felicidad y no dudó antes de lanzarse hacia los brazos de Adrik, besándolo incontable cantidad de veces antes de regresar a casa.

Adrik era todo lo que Yuuri deseaba y más. Era un chico guapo, inteligente, que tenía muchas metas respecto a su vida y eso le atraía a Yuuri sobremanera.  
Se pasaban horas conversando por teléfono, utilizando apodos tiernos como "amor" o "cariño", cocinaban en casa de Yuuri y eran los tórtolos más enamorados del mundo.

Entre cuatro paredes.

Ahí es que Yuuri empezó a confundirse. Tan pronto como empezaron a salir, Adrik puso distancia en público. En clase Adrik no miraba a Yuuri, mucho menos se sentaba con él. En las pausas se iba a conversar con otros compañeros y Yuuri seguía tomando su café solo. Después de clases se quedaban repasando como si fueran un par de compañeros más, luego caminaban y Adrik lo acompañaba a casa. Una vez allí Adrik volvía a ser el novio perfecto. Lo llenaba de besos, acariciaba con ternura su cuerpo para hacerlo reír y permanecían largo rato abrazados, conversando, y Yuuri deseaba que esos minutos fueran eternos.

Yuuri pensó al principio que Adrik sólo quería privacidad y por eso lo dejó pasar. No le parecía mal que Adrik quisiera darse un tiempo para conocerlo y mantener las cosas en bajo perfil. Hasta incluso quería convencerse que era mejor así. Si las cosas no funcionaban, todo seguiría como siempre y nada se complicaría de más. Sin embargo, Yuuri ya tenía una pequeña espinita clavada en el corazón que a veces lo hacía sentir inseguro. Porque, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más necesidad sentía de demostrarle a Adrik que su relación valía la pena.

Así fueron transcurriendo los meses, entre la clandestinidad forzada y los arrebatos de cariño a puerta cerrada. Yuuri trataba con todo su corazón de ganarse la atención de Adrik frente a sus compañeros. Llegaba más temprano a clases para elegir un asiento cercano al de Adrik, le pedía trabajar en grupos y se sumaba a las conversaciones que el chico de cabellos castaños tenía con sus otros compañeros de clase durante la pausa. Pero aún así el cambio de Adrik era nulo frente al mundo.

Era como si Adrik tuviera una segunda personalidad. Con Yuuri a puerta cerrada era cariñoso, amable y gracioso. Frente a los demás, parecía como si fueran poco más que conocidos.

Era difícil mantener distancia con alguien a quien quería ver a todas horas del día, ignorar a alguien cuya sonrisa te hacía vibrar y a quien abrazabas con tanto amor a solas.

Entonces Yuuri llegó a la conclusión que era él quien tenía que dar el siguiente paso. Quizás Adrik se portaba así de distante frente a los demás porque no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Yuuri y por eso debía demostrarle cuán profundo era su amor. Porque para Yuuri en su corazón todo estaba muy claro: amaba a Adrik con todo su ser. Por eso decidió mostrarle no sólo con palabras, sino con gestos lo profundos que eran sus sentimientos. Estaba listo para acostarse por primera vez con él.

Planeó una hermosa primera vez juntos.

Ese día convenció a Phichit para que los dejara solos hasta el día siguiente. Yuuri preparó una cena con velas, compró un buen vino y recibió a su novio emocionado. Éste le trajo flores y conversaron amenamente en la mesa, tomados de la mano e intercambiando miradas coquetas.

Después de la cena se sentaron en el sillón y se besaron, los besos eran suaves, poco a poco se volvían más exigentes, mas toscos y deseosos. Las manos empezaron a descubrir otros sitios, devorados por el deseo físico que emanaba de ellos. Las manos de Yuuri traviesamente desabotonaron el pantalón de su novio, quién lo besaba esbozando una sonrisa placentera en sus labios. El muchacho de cabello negro se sentía emocionado porque sabía que su novio lo deseaba. Por primera vez en mucho, Yuuri se sintió realmente _hermoso_.

Poco después, Yuuri se levantó y tomó de la mano a Adrik. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que iba a morir de la emoción. Lo llevó lentamente a su cuarto, pensando en lo dulce que sería hacer el amor. Yuuri lo acarició y siguió besando con ternura.

Pero algo oscuro empezó a manifestarse entre ellos.

Para Adrik, los besos tiernos y caricias tímidas dejaron de ser suficientes, él quería más. Se decía a si mismo que necesitaba más. Tomó a Yuuri con mayor fuerza de la necesaria, como si estuviera desesperado por hacerlo suyo.

Porque para Adrik, Yuuri era su pertenencia y él podía hacer lo que quisiera. Dejó de lado los besos tiernos, la pasión se transformó en dientes chocando y mordidas fuertes que dejaban adoloridos los labios de Yuuri, quien por más que tratara de alejarse, era atraído por la mano en su nuca, dolía, dolía mucho y era incómodo, pero era soportable.

El japonés pensó que a lo mejor, eso era realmente hacer el amor, y algo en su interior le hacía sentir incómodo.

Yuuri pidió a su pareja detenerse, necesitaba un respiro, estaba agitado y no se sentía del todo bien, sus labios dolían al igual que su nuca y las partes de su cuerpo que Adrik apretaba con fuerza mientras lo besaba.

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire.

Por primera vez, mientras la ropa caía pesada al suelo, Yuuri se sentía aterrado. LLoraba, quería convencerse de que eso estaba bien, estaba con su novio, el hombre que tanto amaba, pero dolía, las mordidas dolían, las caricias que antes eran cariñosas ahora eran exigentes, las uñas se enterraban en su piel y podía ver la mirada llena de deseo en los ojos ajenos.

Pero Yuuri estaba tan enamorado que se engañó a si mismo.

"_Él me ama, solo es el deseo."_ Era el mantra que Yuuri repetía.

El colchón se sentía duro a su espalda, Yuuri sintió cómo Adrik aprisionó sus manos sobre su cabeza, se sentía impotente, sus muñecas ardían y todo en su interior le gritaba que estaba en una situación peligrosa. No podía respirar bien.

Adrik tomó aquello como jadeos de placer y sonrió.

"Yuuri es mío."

Sentía aún más besos desesperados, fue entonces, cuando no soportaba el dolor en sus muñecas, que Yuuri rogó que pararan.

― No, amorcito.―La voz de Adrik era tierna y cariñosa, contraria a su fuerte y molesto rostro―. No me vas a dejar con las ganas ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos.

Fue entonces que Yuuri rompió en llanto, gimiendo por el dolor físico y emocional, la carga era demasiado en su cuerpo y quería que todo acabara rápido. Quería despertar al lado de Adrik y entender que no fue más que una horrenda pesadilla.

―Para, por favor, ¡me duele!

Adrik parecía sordo a sus peticiones. No se había imaginado que su primera vez con Adrik sería así, tan horrible.

Miraba al techo con lágrimas cayendo del rostro, sintiéndose como trapo mientras el hombre encima suyo se movía desesperado. ¿En qué momento había cambiado todo? ¿Por qué una cena que pensaba sería romántica, terminaría con la sensación de haber sido tomado sin su consentimiento?

Adrik llegó al orgasmo cuando Yuuri parecía muerto en vida, mirando a la nada. Las lágrimas resecas habían dejado de salir y sólo trataba de concentrarse en respirar. Adrik se acostó feliz consigo mismo. Yuuri se volteó dándole la espalda y se acurrucó como bolita mirando al otro lado, tratando de reprimir el dolor en el corazón.

A la mañana siguiente ni el dolor corporal ni el llanto lo dejaban olvidar aquella pesadilla vivida. Su victimario no se encontraba más con él.

Yuuri no supo en qué momento Adrik se había ido. Se levantó de la cama con dolor físico, sí, pero lo que más le pesaba era aquel dolor en el alma.

Phichit regresó alegre, bombardeando a Yuuri de preguntas, cada respuesta era más vaga que la anterior, y Phichit no dudó que algo andaba mal con él.

—¿Seguro que todo bien?—preguntó.

—Sí…

Yuuri había mentido, diciendo que había sido una noche hermosa y muy romántica, atribuyó su humor y cansancio al trabajo, excusándose que estaba demasiado atareado.

No contestó llamadas ni mensajes de Adrik esa semana. En su cabeza procesaba muy lenta la información. Tampoco fue a las clases de alemán. No quería pensar en nada. Todo lo que había pasado lo había dejado en shock.

Dos semanas después Adrik lo esperó en la puerta de su trabajo. Yuuri lo miró con algo de miedo, esperando un reclamo, gritos e incluso palabras obscenas, eso era lo que Yuuri quería, para convencerse de una vez por todas que eso estaba mal y que debía alejarse de Adrik para siempre.

Pero todo lo que recibió fue una hermosa sonrisa, palabras dulces y un beso en la mejilla. Yuuri estaba confundido, ¿acaso había soñado lo que había pasado? El Adrik que tenía al frente era el Adrik de quien estaba enamorado, el Adrik tierno que le sonreía como nadie, que lo desarmaba con una tierna mirada y lo derretía con un toque.  
Su novio le pidió conversar en privado en su casa. Yuuri, con algo de miedo, asintió y lo acompañó.

Una vez en el hogar de Adrik, este lo abrazó como nunca y le dijo:

―Yuuri, discúlpame si te hice daño sin darme cuenta de ello. Yo jamás podría querer causarte dolor. Yo te amo.

Y Yuuri se derritió en los brazos y besos ajenos, perdonándolo de inmediato, pensando que Adrik también era humano y los humanos cometen errores. Esa noche, hicieron el amor como Yuuri tanto quería, suave y delicadamente, mirándose a la cara, perdiéndose entre besos y caricias.

Lo amaba, amaba a ese Adrik que tenía en frente y disculpaba a aquel Adrik que lo había tocado un par de semanas atrás. Nadie era perfecto y si verdaderamente lo amaba, lo aceptaría con esa mancha porque eso es lo que pasa cuando uno ama.

Phichit sintió a partir de allí que Yuuri había empezado a cambiar poco a poco. Ya no salía con él y sólo se quedaba metido con Adrik en casa, aunque en verdad Yuuri no participaba en la vida cotidiana de su novio. Nadie sabía que salían porque Adrik seguía ignorando a Yuuri en el instituto y no lo invitaba a ninguna reunión de trabajo ni conocía a nadie de su familia. Pero Yuuri siempre encontraba una excusa a esas actitudes raras. Decía que quería mantener privado su amor, que su relación era sólo entre ellos dos y que no importaba que Adrik no se sentara con él en público ni que jamás salieran juntos.

Pero eso no pudo durar mucho. Poco a poco la falta de autoestima en Yuuri fue creciendo, dudando si era lo suficientemente bueno para estar al lado de Adrik. Sentía que tenía que desvivirse por él para mantenerlo a su lado y eso lo volvió dependiente de su novio. Empezó a descuidarse y engordar, Adrik a veces le decía que así lo aceptaba, que era su dulce cerdito y Yuuri lo adoraba, lo adoraba como si fuera el hombre más perfecto de la tierra. No importaba que nadie supiera de su amor.

Sus amigos, que trataban de convencerlo sobre la extraña que era toda esa situación, se volvieron sus enemigos. Ellos no entendían su amor, no entendían que Adrik era el mejor hombre del mundo, que era maravilloso porque de entre todos los seres sobre la tierra, su novio lo había escogido a él.

Las conversaciones con Phichit pronto se volvieron en peleas, en momentos desagradables y de tensión.

Por ello tomó una decisión. Convenció a Adrik de que era momento de compartir el amor bajo un mismo techo. Estaba convencido que una vez juntos, Adrik se daría cuenta del gran amor incondicional de Yuuri. Adrik aceptó con algo de renuencia que Yuuri se mudara con él. Y el joven de cabellos negros, totalmente ciego a los detalles, pensó que de ahí en adelante todo sería mejor.

Pero mudarse con Adrik fue peor.

Adrik a veces llegaba furioso, o muy tarde e insultaba su comida o lo descuidado y gordo que estaba. A veces venía con el deseo de tener sexo, exigía que Yuuri cumpliera sus palabras, porque era su hogar, y en su hogar debía hacer lo que él quisiera.

No habían palabras dulces, besos o caricias previas, solo un acto parecido al de la primera vez, pero Yuuri ya no lloraba, no podía más que tirarse en la cama y cerrar sus ojos.

Lo aceptaba porque lo amaba y porque Adrik no siempre era así, su novio tenía un lado tierno que le hacía olvidar todo lo demás, y era ese Adrik por el que Yuuri esperaba siempre.

Empezó a callar los malos momentos y a sobrevalorar los buenos, que ya para esos momentos eran escasos. Terminaba echándose la culpa por el mal humor de Adrik. En su cabeza Adrik era así porque Yuuri no hacía mérito para merecerlo. Adrik era demasiado para él y por eso debía amarlo más, para que aquel hombre maltratador siguiera quedándose a su lado, a pesar de lo inútil y poca cosa que Yuuri se sentía.

Al cumplir un año y medio con Adrik, Yuuri estaba irreconocible. Ahora era un chico descuidado, con ojeras, había dejado el alemán y no quería salir con ninguna de sus amistades.

Phichit odiaba a Adrik, odiaba lo que había hecho con su amigo, odiaba que Yuuri ya no fuera ese chico seguro e inteligente que siempre estaba haciendo muchas cosas. Lo odiaba porque Yuuri cada vez tenía más miedo de ser él mismo.

Medio año de convivencia hicieron destrozos en el ánimo y el corazón de Yuuri. Adrik y él discutían mucho y a veces Adrik ni siquiera regresaba a dormir. Empezó a tener excusas para no contestarle el teléfono: estaba en una reunión de trabajo o llevando unos cursos en la universidad. Y Yuuri se sentía cada vez más solo y abatido, ya no sabía qué más podía hacer.

Phichit un día tomó la decisión que no dejaría que su amigo termine de convertirse en un muerto en vida. Tenía la misión de regresar a la normalidad a su hermoso y seguro mejor amigo y entonces un día lo obligó a salir. Le trajo ropa nueva, lo obligó a levantarse de la cama, a bañarse, a ponerse guapo y se fue con otros amigos a bailar, aprovechando que Adrik le había dicho que se iba a quedar terminando un proyecto ese día hasta tarde en la oficina. Terminaron yendo a una disco de moda y se pidieron unos tragos. Ahí Yuuri empezó a sentirse un poco mejor. Bailó con sus amigos y tomó un poco más. Phichit sentía que Yuuri volvía a ser el de siempre: alegre y positivo.  
Y todo hubiera acabado bien si Yuuri no hubiera notado que en la pista de baile Adrik besaba a una chica muy guapa. Yuuri palideció. Phichit trató de jalarlo hacia la salida pero Yuuri fue a enfrentarlo.

―¡Adrik!―reclamó molesto― ¿Pero qué significa ésto?

―Adrik, ¿quién es éste?―preguntó la chica, mirando de arriba a abajo a Yuuri.

―Yuuri, vámonos.―le dijo Phichit jalándolo.

―No me voy hasta que mi novio me explique qué mierda hace besando a una chica cuando supuestamente está trabajando en la oficina.

―¿Novio?― dijo la chica asqueada― oye, me hubieras dicho que eras gay.

―No soy gay, ¿estás loca?―exclamó Adrik molesto. Yuuri sintió esas palabras como un par de golpes directos al corazón. No podía creer que aquel hombre que vivía con él lo pudiera estar negando, a él y a su condición sexual.

― Adrik, no mientas―Su voz era suave, parecía un murmullo entre la música de la discoteca, el color abandonó su rostro y se sentía desfallecer―dile a esta chica que eres mi novio.

Yuuri rogaba mientras Phichit trataba de alejarlo de allí, su mejor amigo se contenía para no partirle la cara al idiota.

―¿Novio?―Adrik miró a todos lados, se había hecho un pequeño círculo alrededor suyo. Miró a Yuuri y molesto, prácticamente escupió sus palabras―Yo no soy un marica.

Yuuri sintió como si un balde con agua lo regresara a la realidad, Adrik lo miraba asqueado, Yuuri sentía el mundo dar vueltas, su pecho ardía, su cabeza dolía y sus piernas amenazaban con dejarlo caer, el dolor emocional era demasiado y las lágrimas no tardaron en humedecer su rostro, nublando su visión por completo.

―Oye Adrik, ¿quieres que te ayudemos a darles su merecido a este par de maricas?―le preguntaron unos chicos que parecían ser sus amigos.

―No, vámonos― dijo él dándoles la espalda a los dos jóvenes.

La escena parecía de pesadilla. Yuuri había quedado tan aturdido de la impresión que no se había movido del sitio donde había quedado.

Pasados los segundos, Yuuri pareció reaccionar, sus amigos lo llevaron a una mesa cercana, moviéndolo con fuerza, tratando de hacer que entrara en razón.

Yuuri secó sus lágrimas y corrió sin que nadie pudiera impedírselo hacia la salida, Phichit fue tras él, sabiendo que eso no iba a acabar bien.

Yuuri llegó corriendo tras Adrik y lo jaló fuertemente.

―Adrik, mi amor—dijo, con el mismo tono en que lo llamaba en la intimidad—, no hagas esto, llevamos más de año y medio siendo novios y hemos vivido juntos por más de seis meses.

―¡Vaya, Adrik! No sabía que te gustara tanto el pene―Los tipos se reían de Yuuri, burlándose de su forma de hablar y de cómo había hecho el ridículo en la discoteca.

―¡Claro que no!—gritó, desesperado por negar su vida privada—Este marica ha bebido demasiado, apuesto que me confundió con alguien más y solo escuchó mi nombre. ¡Aléjate! Me das asco, maldita sea.

―¡Adrik, no digas eso por favor, yo te amo!

Adrik no pudo más. Le dió un golpe que tumbó a Yuuri. No conforme con eso empezó a golpearlo más estando en el suelo. Phichit lo jaló pidiéndole que lo deje en paz y Adrik se levantó, escupiendo sobre Yuuri y diciendo con todo el odio del mundo:

―Púdrete, marica de mierda...

Esa sería la última vez que Yuuri vería a Adrik. Phichit no dejaría que ese maldito volviera a ver o a tocar a su amigo.

Los amigos de Yuuri lo llevaron a su antiguo departamento, Phichit tomó la llave del bolsillo de Yuuri, dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Adrik, tomando lo más importante de las pertenencias de Yuuri, dejando la mayoría de cosas allí.

Antes de salir, tomó un plumón de los materiales de Adrik, escribiendo en una pared cercana.

"Púdrete, marica de mierda".

Porque Phichit quería que Adrik recordara amargamente el día que perdió al mejor hombre que sería capaz de conocer. Quería que llegara a casa y entendiera que nunca más volvería a acercarse a Yuuri, que supiera que se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho y que viviría miserable el resto de su vida si decidía ocultar quién era realmente.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Phichit no pudo contenerse, dejando todas las luces encendidas, dejando el agua correr en cada grifo de la casa, abriendo la puerta del refrigerador y poniendo una silla para que no pudiera cerrarse sola.

Era poco comparado a lo que le había hecho a su mejor amigo, pero por el tiempo y miedo que el idiota regresara, tuvo que salir corriendo del lugar.

Phichit y Yuuri decidieron mudarse al apartamento de uno de sus amigos cercanos, evitando que Adrik llegara a buscarlo para disculparse, Yuuri lucía como muerto en vida después de eso. Bajó de peso al no comer, su piel se volvió pálida y su mirada perdida.

Por las noches Phichit tenía que ir corriendo a consolar a Yuuri, que se despertaba llorando y gritando. Yuuri no se calmaba con nada y sólo se podía conversar con él durante pequeños momentos de lucidez mental.

Yuuri trataba de entender lo que había pasado en su vida.

Estaba perdido, odiándose por ser homosexual, echándose por momentos la culpa, pensando que no había sido suficiente o que era gordo y feo, y por eso Adrik lo había dejado.

Phichit temía lo peor. A veces encontraba a Yuuri mirando por la ventana del departamento en el cuarto piso, y parecía que en cualquier momento tomaría la decisión de dejarlo todo, saltando hacia el vacío.

Fue un proceso largo y agotador pero con todo el amor y paciencia que poseía, Phichit fue haciéndole entender que en el mundo también hay desgraciados como Adrik, deseosos de hacer la vida miserable a los demás, sintiéndose bien a costa de la inseguridad de los otros. Yuuri debía alegrarse de que ese hombre se había esfumado de su vida porque ahora podía volver a ser feliz.

También le decía Phichit de que había sido mejor de que se hubiera manifestado así, loco e irónicamente homofóbico porque así Yuuri podía saber cómo era en realidad.

Yuuri se animó eventualmente, convenciéndose de la maldad de Adrik, dándose cuenta que Adrik odiaba ser homosexual, se detestaba por serlo y quería negarlo frente al mundo y, gracias a sus amigos y al cambio de rutina, volvió lentamente a ser como siempre había sido: un chico alegre y feliz.

Regresó a su vida habitual y a estudiar alemán, logrando el examen B1 que tanto había deseado. Adrik no volvió a aparecer más. Y Phichit no podía estar más agradecido por ello. Yuuri necesitaba paz y necesitaba volverse a amar.

Con el diploma obtenido y con el aprecio de su jefe, Yuuri pudo cumplir su deseo: le ofrecieron una estadía de seis meses y se fue por medio año a Köln.

Allí conoció a mucha gente, volvió a animarse por la vida y a sentirse agradecido por ella. Aprendió mucho de su experiencia allá. Sobre todo, pudo volver a creer en sí mismo. Cuando regresó, Phichit se sentía orgulloso de su mejor amigo. Sus ojos tenían nuevamente ese brillo que los hacía tan vivaces y bellos y Yuuri se prometió a sí mismo que jamás volvería a sentirse mal por su homosexualidad.

Adrik, sólo era uno de esos tormentos que el tiempo lo ayudaría a superar.


	11. Mari

Mischa tuvo que anotar en una libreta todo lo que tendría que reponer de la familia Plisetsky cuando cobrara su primer sueldo. Durante la semana había teñido la ropa interior de la señora de rosado, cuando, sin quererlo, lavó ropa blanca y una prenda roja se coló en la canasta. Le hizo un enorme hueco a la camisa del señor Nicholai al tratar de plancharla, encogió una camiseta del joven Yuri y una de las vasijas más antiguas había caído torpemente de sus manos cuando andaba desempolvando el comedor.

Mischa no entendía cómo funcionaba la plancha, no sabía cómo limpiar una ventana, no sabía llevar el orden en una casa y en un par de días los empleados se habían dado cuenta. Los baños no se habían limpiado en días, los pisos estaban sin barrer y todo andaba patas arriba. Dado que nadie le había querido hacer caso tuvo que hacer muchas de las cosas él mismo, por lo que llegaba a su cuarto en la noche agotado.  
Yuuko había tratado de ayudarlo un poco pero él tampoco quería mostrar su incapacidad para las labores hogareñas.  
Aún así, había sobrevivido a su primera semana, sintiéndose el peor mayordomo de la historia y decidido a mejorar en ese aspecto hasta tener el control de su reino.

Llegó el viernes en la noche y la señora Plisetsky lo había mandado a llamar para otra sesión de corsé. Victor había conseguido a través de Phichit unos pequeños tapones con los que los gritos de la rubia no lo asustaban tanto y terminó su faena con relativa calma.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer en tu fin de semana?― la señora Plisetsky encendía un cigarro y movía sólo la mitad de la boca y con la otra sostenía aquel objeto lleno de nicotina.

―Pues, no sé si me necesitan por aquí―contestó tímido. Ella le parecía espeluznantemente impredecible.

―Para nada, Mischa. Tus fines de semana deben ser sagrados. No quiero que te enfermes por el estrés.

Después de escuchar eso se retiró a su habitación y buscó el número de Hiroko, conversando alegremente con ella. Era bueno escuchar su voz después de tantos días. La amable mujer de cachetes redondos le dijo que lo esperarían con muchas ansias al día siguiente.

El sábado Mischa se levantó antes de que saliera el sol. Estaba feliz por volver a casa de los Katsuki y en su rostro era evidente.

Se miró al espejo. Seguía más delgado de lo que hubiera querido pero su sonrisa era genuina.

Bajó temprano a tomar un café y recoger el periódico que siempre dejaban en la puerta. Sentarse solo en la cocina era todo un lujo que recién se había podido dar. El sol empezaba a salir con timidez y la cocina tomaba un color tornasolado. Por las ventanas se filtraban haces multicolores que hacían de la cocina un lugar fresco y luminoso.

Miró a su alrededor y se quedó sorprendido de lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a la vida en el castillo. Los demás trabajadores todavía no eran muy conversadores con él, así que sólo conversaba con Yuuko y con Phichit.  
El trabajo aún no lo hacía bien y él lo sabía pero estaba seguro que lograría dominarlo con algo de práctica.

Suspiró. Aún no quería reflexionar sobre si era feliz o no, aunque la idea de terminar su labor después de la cena sin tener que "llevar trabajo a casa" le parecía genial. Mischa no tenía que pensar en nada después de las 8 pm. Se ponía a ver televisión o a leer un libro que tomaba prestado de la enorme biblioteca.

Conforme pasaban los días se había dado cuenta de varias cosas sobre sí mismo: cuando veía algo podía imitarlo inmediatamente, su memoria fotográfica era excelente, podía hablar inglés, francés y alemán perfecto y era muy rápido leyendo.  
Se preguntaba si es que leía velozmente porque en su vida normal tenía que hacerlo mucho. Quizás en la vida real era traductor o editor de una editorial que publicaba en diversos idiomas.

Mientras revisaba el periódico lo asustó la dama del corsé, quien entró a la cocina haciendo mucho ruido. Al parecer hacer ruido era lo que le gustaba más.

― ¡Ah, Mischa, qué bueno que te encuentro!

El muchacho se levantó cuál resorte y la saludó muy educado.

― ¿Necesita algo, señora Plisetsky?

―¡No, nada! Pero he venido a darte esto antes de que te vayas.

Se acercó a él y le dio un sobre.

― Esta es la paga de tu semana.

Mischa se llenó de temor. ¿No se suponía que su paga era mensual? ¿Por qué entonces la señora Plisetsky le daba dinero? ¿Acaso quería liquidarlo? ¡Pero si sólo había estado una semana allí! Él sentía que recién se estaba acomodando al trabajo y estaba convencido que lo podía hacer eventualmente muy bien.

―Toma el dinero, Mischa―Le dijo la mujer al ver que él no quería recibirlo.

―¿Usted me está liquidando? ¿Ya no quiere que siga trabajando para usted?― el tono preocupado de Mischa no pasó desapercibido para la matriarca del clan Plisetsky.

―¡No, no, no! No me malentiendas. Por supuesto que quiero que sigas trabajando. Lo que pasa es que pensé que necesitarías el dinero para comprar algunas cosas. Después de todo, esperar hasta final de mes debe ser incómodo para ti que empiezas a trabajar así que el primer mes te pagaré por semana. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Una sonrisa en forma de corazón se formó en sus labios y recién en ese momento se tranquilizó. Aceptó gustoso el dinero y se fue a su dormitorio a saltar feliz sobre la cama.

Phichit condujo a Mischa hacia el centro de Kiritsy. Eran las 8 de la mañana y sólo una panadería y un supermercado estaban abiertos a esa hora.

―Espero que tengas buen fin de semana.

― ¡Gracias, Phichit, tú también!

Mischa entró solo a comprar algunas cosas en ambas tiendas y después salió en rumbo a la casa de los Katsuki.  
La familia vivía a la salida del pueblo, así que caminó casi media hora antes de llegar a su destino. El aire fresco de la mañana y la actividad física habían teñido su rostro de un ligero rosa, que lo hacían ver muy saludable.

Su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte cuando divisó la casa de la familia. Aceleró un poco el paso y soltó una bocanada de aire en la puerta, antes de tocar.

―Hola, dígame, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

Mischa no supo qué decir. Frente a él se encontraba una mujer joven, de cabellos teñidos a medias, una parte de castaño y la otra de rubio. En la mano sostenía un cigarro y un encendedor que estaban a punto de ser usados.

―Hola―dijo algo ansioso― vengo a visitar a la familia Katsuki, yo soy...

―¡Mischa!―Se escuchó decir a Hiroko, con el tono de voz elevado y alegre. Al verla Victor se emocionó y corrió hacia ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Estando allí se daba cuenta que había extrañado a la familia aún más de lo que había pensado.

―¡Ay, hijo, qué bien te ves!―Le dijo con una sonrisa. Luego se acordó de su hija y se la presentó―Mischa, esta es mi hija mayor, Mari. ¿Te acuerdas que te he contado de ella?

―¡Hola, Mischa, por fin nos conocemos!―dijo la chica dándole la mano.

Mari era la hermana mayor de Yuuri y vivía en otra ciudad. Seguro que andaba de visita.

―Un gusto conocerte, Mari― dijo muy educado y formal.

Hiroko acarició con sus manos las mejillas del chico cuando éste le presentó un sencillo ramillete de flores primaverales y el pan recién horneado de la panadería. En la cocina Toshiya lo miró y, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, le brindó una sonrisa que calentó el corazón de Mischa. Los quería como si fueran de su familia.

Aunque no dijo nada miró por todos lados buscando a Yuuri. Normalmente todos desayunaban juntos y el no verlo le llamó la atención.

―Yuuri no está, ―Le explicó Hiroko, quien había notado que Mischa había estado buscándolo con la mirada―se ha ido a una feria regional desde ayer y regresa recién mañana.

Mischa entristeció un poco. No lo había dicho en voz alta pero también quería ver a su amigo, de quien no había escuchado en toda la semana.  
Trató de restarle importancia y siguió desayunando con los demás, a quienes entretuvo con sus anécdotas en el castillo. Obviamente lo único que excluyó en su relato fue el corsé de la señora Plisetsky. Eso iba más acorde con las historias de terror.

Hiroko escuchó muy atenta cuando Mischa le contó lo preocupado que estaba por empezar a cocinar la próxima semana. Estaba aterrado con el hecho de que no sabía ni hervir agua. Si ya de por sí el trabajo del cuidado de la casa le parecía difícil, el trabajo de la cocina le parecía imposible.

―Mischa, no te preocupes. ―Trató de calmarlo Hiroko.― la cocina de cualquier gran chef es en esencia la comida casera pero fusionada o con nombre raro. Tú tranquilo. Hoy y mañana idearemos recetas para la semana. Cocinarás conmigo y vas a ver que te irá muy bien.

Dicho y hecho, Hiroko y Mischa entraron a la cocina para no salir. Mari los apoyó tan sólo para ir conociendo al desconocido.

Cuando su madre le había contado de Mischa, Mari había pensado que debía tener mucho cuidado con él. Era muy extraña la forma que Mischa había sido encontrado y también muy conveniente el que "no se acordara" de su proveniencia ni de su información personal.

Pero mientras lo veía y conocía un poco más se daba cuenta que Mischa era auté un chico muy educado y respetuoso y que por momentos parecía ser muy inocente.  
No parecía ser timador ni un mitómano. Verdaderamente parecía no saber quién era.

Hiroko se encargó de dividir el día en 3 partes: entradas, platos de fondo y postres.

La doctora decidió crear diversos platos con el mismo tipo de preparación pero con diversos ingredientes.

Al principio comenzaron con un curso básico de reconocimiento de verduras. Hiroko le fue mostrando algunas verduras que el mismo Yuuri había cosechado. Mischa no comprendía la razón por la que Hiroko lo hacía oler cada una de ellas. Sin embargo, al relacionar olores y colores de dichas verduras le fue posible reconocerlas en los platos que prepararon luego.

― Mischa, ahora vamos a empezar con el cortado de verduras. Lava estas zanahorias, por favor.

Mischa se llevó las zanahorias muy curioso con la indicación. En el lavadero observó con atención las verduras y se preguntó si tenía sentido lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

―Mamá, mira― dijo Mari en voz baja al ver que Mischa cogía con la mano izquierda la zanahoria y con la derecha cogía la esponja con líquido lavavajilla.

― Mischa, ¿qué haces?― le preguntó la buena mujer mientras se acercaba rápidamente al lavadero para evitar una tragedia.

―Me dijiste que lavara las zanahorias― le dijo inocentemente― por eso cogí el lavavajillas.

Hiroko y Mari se miraron sorprendidas y luego no pudieron evitar reírse de tal ocurrencia.

Así pasaron una tarde muy amena. Mischa pudo, con mucho esfuerzo, cortar en rodajas y en juliana. Aprendió además que las verduras no se lavaban con detergente. Eso era muy importante.

Con Mischa en la cocina, Toshiya decidió mantenerse alejado del caos.  
Se quedó en la sala viendo televisión

Mischa era muy bueno imitando. No necesitaba ver más que una vez cómo se hacía algo para reproducirlo al pie de la letra. Eso hacía que su aprendizaje fuera rápido. Lo que aún le costaba mucho era el cortado de verduras.

Cuando llegó el momento de almorzar, la cocina era un caos. Ollas y sartenes estaban por todos lados, las cucharas de madera y otros utensilios estaban sucios, los rostros de los tres estaban salpicados de harina y el mandil de cocina de Mischa no estaba apto para ser usado nuevamente.

El chico se ofreció para poner la mesa y lo hizo muy bien, dejando impresionada a la familia Katsuki.

Hiroko puso en la mesa el festín y Toshiya no podía estar más feliz. Parecía como si estuviesen celebrando su cumpleaños. El tener tantos platillos de donde probar era para el padre de Yuuri como estar en el paraíso culinario. Mischa se sentía orgulloso de haber ayudado a preparar los platillos y comió con mucho placer de todo un poco.

―Toshiya, mañana va a cocinar únicamente Mischa―dijo Hiroko orgullosa.

―¿En serio?―dijo sonriente― entonces mañana estoy seguro que tendré que ponerme un pantalón con elástico para poder comer el triple y no sentir que me aprieta el pantalón.

Durante el almuerzo rieron y hablaron mucho. Todo con mucho respeto y cariño. Era una familia feliz.

Al terminar, Toshiya se ofreció a recoger los platos mientras los demás procedían con la limpieza. Esa fue la parte más tediosa de todo el día. Era como regresar a la realidad y darse cuenta que cocinar no implicaba solamente disfrutar la comida, sino también ordenar todo el desastre dejado.

Ya anocheciendo prepararon juntos un pie de manzana y disfrutaron nuevamente de una amena conversa con una taza de café y la mejor compañía que podían desear.

Terminaron su jornada con un juego de cartas bastante accidentado por las múltiples intenciones de Toshiya de querer ganar a toda costa.  
Mari y Hiroko fueron las defensoras máximas del juego limpio, Mischa trató de mantenerse imparcial pero era adorable ver a la familia tan contenta junta. Verdaderamente disfrutaban el tiempo en familia y se amaban. Él, desde el fondo de su corazón, esperaba tener también una familia así, donde sea que se encontrara, tan unida y feliz.

La noche se cerró cuando Mischa empezó a cabecear por cansancio. Ya eran las 10:30 P.M y él había estado despierto desde la madrugada. Hiroko lo mandó a la habitación y se despidió con una sonrisa cansada.

― ¿Qué te parece Mischa, Mari?―preguntó Hiroko muy perspicaz, luego de que este se retirara.

― Parece ser un buen hombre―expresó―, es muy amable y hasta diría algo inocente.

―Yo sé que es un buen chico―dijo Hiroko―. Lo siento en mi corazón.

―El único problema es que no sabe quién es―replicó Mari.

―Ese no es un problema―contestó Toshiya metiéndose a la conversación―, cuando lo sepa seguirá siendo en esencia el mismo Mischa.

―Sí―dijo Mari, pensativa―. Supongo que así es.

A la mañana siguiente Mischa se levantó como lo había hecho el día anterior. Apenas y el cielo aclaraba cuando se dirigió a la cocina. Se había propuesto que ese día asumiría la responsabilidad de la cocina él solo, para prepararse para la semana terrible que venía.  
Seguro lo conseguiría, Hiroko le había mostrado que cocinar no era tan difícil, era cuestión de medidas y de sabores.  
Encontró periódicos sobre la mesa de la cocina que Toshiya normalmente dejaba sobre el sofá de la sala y los llevó allá. En vez de darse la vuelta para encarar el mueble arrojó los periódicos por detrás, escuchando de pronto un gemido que lo asustó y lo hizo saltar.

― ¿Qué pasa?―gimió la voz que recibió los periódicos en la cabeza.

―¿Quién está ahí?― dijo Mischa sintiendo como su corazón casi salía por su boca.

―¿Mischa?-Justo en ese momento, reconoció la voz y sonrió.

―¡Yuuri!― exclamó aliviado.

Era el menor de los Katsuki, quien había llegado muy tarde el día anterior y se había quedado dormido en el sofá a falta de una cama.

―Lamento haberme apropiado de tu cama―Se disculpó Mischa algo avergonzado. Sus mejillas rosadas le causaban ternura al otro.

―No te preocupes―contestó con una sonrisa.

Yuuri ayudó a Mischa con la preparación del desayuno. Colocó los platos y observó impresionado los panqueques y los huevos con tocino puestos en la mesa. El olor y la luz del día despertaron pronto a los Katsuki, que poco después acudieron al llamado para comer. Todos se alegraron de ver a Yuuri. Él les contó los pormenores de la feria donde había estado. Al parecer había conseguido nuevos clientes y, por ende, más trabajo, lo que lo alegraba mucho.

―Uno de ellos tiene una gran empresa de alimentos en Moscú. Quizás haciendo negocios con él pueda conseguir más fácilmente un préstamo.

Mischa no pudo pasar mucho más tiempo con Yuuri porque se entretuvo cocinando. De cuando en cuando, el chico de cabellos negros entraba a husmear porque olía delicioso, pero su madre lo expulsaba de la cocina cuando quería probar cada cosa antes del almuerzo.

Durante la comida, todos disfrutaron de los platillos de Mischa. El cocinero lucía muy orgulloso de su obra. Después de una amena y larga conversación se dio por terminado el almuerzo, Yuuri se ofreció para limpiar con Mischa todo el desastre. Hiroko y su esposo aceptaron la oferta muy a gusto y se sentaron en la sala, mientras que Mari se quedó sentada en la cocina leyendo el periódico. Ella encontró esa ocasión perfecta para observar la conducta de ambos.

Adoraba a su hermano menor y Yuuri a ella, y ambos hermanos se cuidaban entre sí.

Lo último que Mari quería era verlo nuevamente sumido en la depresión.

Yuuri se esforzaba por tener un contacto más físico con Mischa. Mientras lavaba la vajilla, el muchacho jugaba por momentos tratando de mojar a Mischa, quién se defendía como podía con una sonrisa. Ambos como dos pequeños niños disfrutando del momento. También trataba de hacerle cosquillas, lo cual Mischa trataba de evitar, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Los sentimientos de su hermano siempre habían sido muy transparentes. Se notaba que estaba enamorado. Y se lamentaba que se enamorara tan rápido. Eso había resultado en tragedia para él cuando había empezado la relación con Adrik.

No podía evitar suspirar al recordarlo. Phichit había sido una pieza clave para que Yuuri pudiera olvidar a Adrik poco a poco pero Mari lo había derivado a un psicólogo amigo para lidiar con la depresión que tal monstruo había originado en su bello y sensible hermano.

Yuuri había caído en una depresión tal, que había pensado en suicidarse. No lo había intentado pero los pensamientos volaban en su cabeza con mucha facilidad. Fueron momentos desesperantes, en los que todos sus amigos y familia trataban de hacerle entender que tenía que seguir adelante.

Adrik había roto su corazón, su autoestima, su confianza y su identidad. Yuuri se preguntaba si no había sido la culpa de ser homosexual el que lo había llevado a ser despreciado por Adrik. Se negaba como persona y sólo quería llorar. Habían sido tiempos muy oscuros para él.

Pero, con mucho amor y paciencia de parte de todos los que lo querían y mucha determinación de parte de él por levantarse, había superado el dolor y el trauma que Adrik le había dejado.

Nunca más quería Mari ver sufrir a su hermano de esa manera y es por eso que se encontraba ese fin de semana ahí, para "espantar" al tal Mischa si eso era necesario.

Pero se había dado contra la pared. Mischa no era peligroso. Es más, parecía un chico encantador y honesto. Se notaba por su manera de hablar y sus expresiones que había recibido una excelente educación.

Pero algo en él, una mirada, una pronta palidez que denotaba algo de incomodidad, se dejaba entrever cuando sentía que Yuuri se acercaba mucho físicamente y eso también le causaba dolor a Mari, porque veía cuán maravillado lo miraba Yuuri, quien no se daba cuenta de esas pequeñas señales.

Debía hablar con él y debía hacerlo recapacitar. No había luchado durante tanto tiempo para volver a caer en esa dependencia emocional como la que lo había casi destrozado cuatro años atrás.

Llegó la noche demasiado pronto para todos y Mischa tuvo que regresar al castillo. Toshiya se ofreció a llevarlo, ya que Mari le recordó a Yuuri que debía sacar a pasear a su bella Makkachin.

Hiroko abrazó a su hijo adoptivo, le deseó lo mejor para su nuevo reto en la cocina y Mari le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y un beso en la mejilla. Por último Yuuri se quedó con él en la puerta. Se miraron frente a frente, muy cerca uno del otro.

―Me alegra que te esté yendo bien en la casa de los Plisetsky.

― Sí, a mi también me alegra haber sobrevivido esta semana― dijo Mischa, mostrando una sonrisa aliviada.

―No se olvide de nosotros los pobres, _su alteza_―dijo de broma Yuuri―, ahora que vive en un castillo, no vaya a olvidarse de la plebe que lo quiere y extraña.

―Yo también los extraño, Yuuri. Y los quiero mucho.

Las mejillas de Yuuri y Mischa se encendieron fuertemente. El chico de cabellos plateados quería y extrañaba a los Katsuki. Por eso le había sido imposible dejar de mirar a los ojos a Yuuri mientras lo decía. Su vocecita interna, mientras tanto, no dejaba de patalear _"¿Pero qué estás diciendo en voz alta?_"

Yuuri no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago al escuchar eso. Se sentía tan enamorado que podía saltar a la luna y regresar.  
Levantó la mano derecha con el único propósito de acariciar la mejilla de Mischa. Pero a mitad de camino detuvo su avance, cerró su puño fuertemente para contenerse y colocó su mano sobre su hombro, dándole unas palmadas muy amicales.

―¡Cuídate, Mischa!―Fue lo que salió de su boca con mucho esfuerzo.

El chico de cabellos plateados entonces lo sorprendió, abrazándolo fuerte e intempestivamente, como una semana atrás cuando él lo había dejado en el castillo. Yuuri amó devolver ese abrazo que se prolongó un buen tiempo. Sintió su cabello con olor a manzanas y sonrió.

Poco después el auto de Toshiya podía verse aún a la distancia.

―Estás tan enamorado que podrían volar corazones alrededor de tu cabeza-La voz de Mari interrumpió los pensamientos de Yuuri, el joven seguía observando a la nada.

― ¿A qué te refieres?―Palideció.

―¡Vamos, Yuuri, soy tu hermana, te conozco desde que naciste!― respondió―Es obvio que estás enamorado de Mischa y sólo un idiota podría no darse cuenta de ello.

Yuuri agachó la cabeza con vergüenza. Le había costado mucho alejarse de Mischa esa semana y de pronto hasta su hermana, que ni siquiera vivía con él, lo notaba.

Sentía como si su esfuerzo no había valido de nada.

―Es un buen chico, no te lo niego―Le dijo Mari―. La verdad, me ha parecido muy agradable.

― En realidad es muy agradable― dijo Yuuri con una media sonrisa.

― Pero estás tomando las cosas con demasiada rapidez, Yuuri― la voz grave de Mari denotó la seriedad de esas últimas palabras― Mischa es un chico confundido. No sabe quién es y vive en medio de una sociedad homofóbica. El tema de la homosexualidad es un tema tabú para él y obviamente no se siente cómodo con ello. No creo que Mischa pudiera sentirse cómodo reconociendo una posible homosexualidad.

Yuuri entendía muy bien a lo que se refería Mari. Rusia era un país muy homofóbico. Si él y sus amigos se declaraban abiertamente homosexuales era porque en Kiritsy todos los conocían. Todos sabían que eran buenos chicos y los aceptaban como cualquiera. Pero en una ciudad como Moscú pululaban muchos homofóbicos hambrientos de agredir y ofender. Probablemente Mischa venía de Moscú.

―No quiero que te vuelva a pasar lo que te pasó con Adrik― siguió su hermana―, empezaste muy enganchado con ese hombre y lo pusiste en un pedestal, para luego tratar de disculpar sus actitudes.

―Mischa no es como Adrik―Espetó Yuuri.

― No. Al menos Mischa no es un gay reprimido con el que te puedas hacer falsas ilusiones.― respondió Mari con mucha seguridad― Por favor, Yuuri. La experiencia con Adrik te ha hecho un hombre fuerte y seguro de ti mismo. Han pasado cuatro años. No le des a ese hombre la satisfacción de volver a verte caer en lo mismo.

Las palabras de Mari llenaron el corazón de Yuuri de preocupación. En el fondo, aunque había tratado de negarlo, lo había sentido él también.

―No quiero perder su amistad―explicó Yuuri―. Me gusta hablar con él, es una persona muy positiva y alegre.

―Bueno esa es otra cosa―replicó Mari―. Nadie dice que no puede ser tu amigo. Pero sólo eso, Yuuri. Sé su amigo, así como lo eres con Phichit.

Yuuri asintió, decidido a mantener una relación constante con Mischa, pero una relación de amigos.

Eso era lo mejor para Yuuri y para su amigo.

Empezaría con él desde cero.


	12. Empezando de cero

La mañana del lunes empezó de forma muy positiva para Mischa. Se levantó con mucha energía y con ganas de empezar la semana.

Con la ayuda de Hiroko había elaborado una especie de menú, que contenía la lista de platos a preparar durante la semana.  
Todos tenían nombres afrancesados y algo rimbombantes. Seguro la señora Plisetsky iba a estar muy contenta.

Por primera vez se puso el uniforme que Madame Koslov había mandado el día sábado por la tarde. Era un traje con un acabado muy fino. Pantalones negros sobrios y de buen corte, camisa blanca, un chaleco de seda con rayas grises y negras y un saco negro con espalda larga. Los zapatos negros impecables y de cuero bien trabajados, los había encontrado sobre su cama el domingo al regresar. Tenía además dos repuestos iguales de aquellas prendas. No podía quejarse. La familia Plisetsky vestía con mucho estilo y dedicación a sus empleados.

Se miró al espejo antes de ir al ala central a encargarse del desayuno y, cuando se estaba acomodando el chaleco sintió que le había llegado un mensaje.

_"Mischa, me dio mucho gusto haber podido verte ayer. Espero que tu primera semana en la cocina sea un éxito. ? "_

Era de Yuuri. Lo releyó con un sentimiento de satisfacción y no pudo evitar sonreír.  
Le agradaba saber que Yuuri pensaba en lo difícil que sería su semana y que le deseaba buena suerte.

Feliz por aquel mensaje, se fue a empezar una nueva labor en el castillo.

El lunes, Yuuri Katsuki se había despertado pensando en la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con su hermana Mari, en quien confiaba ciegamente.

Mari conocía todo de él y sólo quería que fuera feliz. Por eso habían hablado con tanta seriedad sobre un adorable desconocido que había sido bautizado por la familia de Yuuri como Mischa.

Mischa había aparecido en la vida de la familia Katsuki como por milagro y muy rápido se había ganado el cariño y afecto de todos. Sobre todo del menor del clan Katsuki, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles como parecían.  
Temiendo enamorarse de un chico que no le podría corresponder, Yuuri había decidido tomar distancia de Mischa, pensando que era lo mejor para su ya lastimado corazón.

Sin embargo, Mari le había hecho entender que no había nada de malo en perseguir una amistad, siempre y cuando sólo fuera la amistad la que estaba siendo buscada.

Sabiendo eso había decidido retomar contacto con él más seguido pero de forma mucho más ligera.  
Sólo en plan de amigos.

Para empezar con esa renovada "amistad", le había mandado a Mischa un mensaje al celular, deseándole una linda semana. Había sido un mensaje corto pero que buscaba mostrarle que le importaba su vida en el castillo.

Lo que lo sorprendió, sin embargo, es recibir respuesta 15 Minutos después.

_"Yuuri, yo también me alegré al verte ayer. Espero que esta semana te vaya muy bien y espero que en algún momento pases por el castillo para poder saludarte ? __ﾟﾘﾊ__?__￢ﾀﾝ_

Guardó su celular y sacó muy temprano a pasear a Makkachin, tendría un par de entrevistas en diversos banco en Moscú y no sabía si regresaría ese mismo día.

―No me mires así, Makka―Miró a su perrita al hablar―. Ya sé que no te gusta salir tan temprano pero no me queda otra. En un rato me voy a Moscú y no sé cuándo volveré.

El mensaje de Mischa le había alegrado el ánimo y, pensando en las entrevistas que tendría en Moscú, se dispuso a practicar con Makkachin mientras ella descansaba en el pasto.

―Los alimentos bio cada vez juegan un papel más importante dentro de la alimentación de las familias rusas. Luego del desastre de Chernobyl muchos empezaron a ver cuan importante era alimentarse de productos saludables, libres de elementos dañinos para la salud humana...

Miró a Makkachin para ver su respuesta. Esta bostezó y volteó la cara hacia el otro lado.

― ¡Makka, necesito de tu apoyo, no de tu desprecio!

Pero la perrita defendió su punto de vista. Gruñó un poco y ladró suavemente, como restándole importancia al monólogo cuidado de su amo.  
Yuuri sonrió levemente.

—Menos mal no eres tu la que trabaja en el banco.

El desayuno transcurrió en absoluto silencio, lo cual hizo sentir a Mischa algo incómodo. En la casa de Yuuri, las comidas eran lo más ruidosas y agradables. Toshiya y Hiroko hablaban felices, al igual que Yuuri, quien se explayaba contando su día o sus planes. La familia siempre estaba contenta de compartir un tiempo juntos.

Diez minutos después llegó Phichit, le guiñó el ojo al verlo y luego dijo:

―Disculpe, joven, se le va a hacer tarde para ir al colegio.

Yuri gruñó y dijo que ya iba, le dio un tierno e inesperado beso en las sienes a su abuelo y otro a su madre, y se fue con el moreno.

― El desayuno estaba bueno, camarada Mikhail―exclamó Nicolai.

―Papá, sólo dile Mikhail o Mischa.

― ¡Pero si él también es del partido!―exclamó casi indignado. Mischa encontró la situación muy graciosa y tuvo que aguantar las ganas de sonreir.

―Sí, papá, pero si se enteran que Mischa es del partido, no podrá defenderte de los americano.

― ¡Oh!― dijo el tierno señor, tapándose la boca con las dos manos y mirando al mayordomo―Lo siento, Mischa.

―No hay problema, señor Nicolai. Mi identidad aún se encuentra bien protegida.

Minutos después el señor se retiró y quedó sólo la señora Plisetsky, quien le dio a Mischa una lista con nombres que él no entendía.

― ¿Qué es esto, señora?― preguntó.

―Es la lista de los platos que quiero que prepares para la semana.

Mischa palideció. No estaba preparado para dejar que la familia le dijera qué hacer. Con las justas había practicado un par de platos el fin de semana y, si le pedían cosas exóticas, todos se iban a enterar que era neófito en las artes culinarias. Adiós estudios de cocina en el "Cordon Bleu". Adiós trabajo y adiós vida nueva.

La señora Plisetsky seguía con la lista en la mano y le sorprendía que Mischa aún no la hubiese cogido.

―Mischa, toma la lista.

El chico sólo negó con la cabeza sin decir nada, lo que sorprendió a la mujer.

― ¿No vas a tomar la lista?―dijo algo molesta.

Mischa sudaba hasta por las uñas. Sabía que era una malcriadez el no tomar aquel papel pero sencillamente no podía. Tenía que ser convincente al dar una excusa para ello.

―Así es, me niego rotundamente―exclamó indignado.

―¿Y se puede saber por qué?― la rubia estaba al límite.

―Señora Plisetsky, con todo el respeto que usted se merece, no estoy de acuerdo en recibir un "menú" como si fuera un restaurante― exclamó molesto. Tenía que sonar lo más convincente posible.

La señora no estaba acostumbrada a recibir un no como respuesta de parte de sus empleados, así que lo miraba retadoramente, para su mala suerte, Mischa sabía exagerar las cosas, así había conseguido el empleo y el aumento, después de todo.

―El arte culinario se da por la creatividad y la inspiración del chef. Si algo he aprendido a través de mis años de experiencia es que el Chef es el creador de sabores deliciosos, no un trabajador de fábrica que sólo "realiza"—Levanta sus manos, haciendo comillas con sus dedos al momento de hablar— lo que se le pide. Para ello no necesita a un chef, señora Plisetsky, puede conseguir cualquier cocinero de la zona.

La señora Plisetsky lo miró sorprendida, Mischa lo tomó como buena señal, así que siguió con su monólogo.

―He estado bajo la batuta del famoso François de la Crème durante años y jamás he visto que algún comensal le hubiera dicho qué poner en la Càrte.

El tal François, obviamente existía sólo en su cabeza, confiaba en que en verdad, la señora Plisetsky desconociera mucho de la vida élite de una ciudad grande. Después de todo, vivía en un pequeño pueblo.

La rubia lo miró pálida, y por un momento, creyó que su nueva vida había acabado con dicho monólogo. Pensaba en la vergüenza que tendría pidiendo asilo nuevamente donde los Katsuki.

―Lo lamento mucho, Mischa―dijo apenada― no sabía que un chef podría sentirse así recibiendo indicaciones de otros. Por favor, no lo tomes a mal. Te prometo que no te volveré a dar un plan de alimentación semanal.

― No se preocupe, señora Plisetsky, ―Le dijo sintiéndose aliviado― entiendo su postura y es obvio que puede pedirme con toda tranquilidad algún deseo especial como en el desayuno, pero espero que confíe en mis decisiones culinarias en general.

―Así será, Mischa―respondió más tranquila.

Una vez que la señora Plisetsky se fue a sus clases de bicicleta estacionaria, Victor sintió cómo un peso de encima se desprendía. Había tenido mucha suerte pero no podía abusar de ella.

Sabía que lo que más le costaba era el cortado de verduras así que fue a la cocina a empezar a preparar el almuerzo. Dos horas después podía empezar a cocinar.

La primera y tercera entrevista de Yuuri habían resultado bastante esperanzadoras. Ambos bancos se habían interesado en su proyecto y le habían dicho que le mandarían una propuesta en los siguientes días.

Eso había llenado de ilusión a Yuuri. Para celebrar su próxima expansión había ido al bello bar de un hotel caro en el centro de la ciudad.

Pidió un vodka bien cargado y no pudo evitar voltear a mirar a la mesa más ruidosa del lugar. En el centro resaltaba un chico alto, de ojos verdes y una sonrisa encantadora, que deslumbraba al grupo que lo acompañaba. El muchacho no ignoró la mirada de Yuuri y, mirándolo con una sonrisa coqueta levantó su vaso desde lo lejos para brindar con él, Yuuri contestó con amabilidad.

Luego volteó a seguir mirando al barman pero unos minutos después no pudo evitar notar que aquel chico se había sentado a su lado para pedir otros tragos para la mesa.

― ¿No te aburre estar aquí solo?―Le preguntó el recién llegado.

― La verdad es que un poco, pero me era imposible dejar de celebrar― respondió alegre Yuuri.

― ¡Ven con nosotros, celebraremos contigo!―respondió el chico.

―Gracias, pero me parece algo raro que un desconocido me invite a su grupo.

―Bueno, eso se puede arreglar― respondió dándole la mano― soy Christophe Giacometti y sí, ese Christophe Giacometti.

Yuuri lo miró y le dio la mano sin saber qué contestar. No sabía quién diablos podía ser el tal Christophe Gimetti.  
Chris se dio cuenta de ello y exclamó.

― Christophe Giacometti, el galán de "Hasta que me olvides".

Ese nombre lo había escuchado decir a su madre, así que ahí recién se enteró.

― ¡Ah, sí!― respondió― creo que mi madre ve esa novela.

―Veo que tu madre tiene buenos gustos―exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― ¿Me darías tu autógrafo para ella? Seguro se pondría contenta.

― Por supuesto, pero ahora el desconocido eres tú.

Yuuri enrojeció.

―Me llamo Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki.

―Bueno Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki―Imitó el rubio para romper el hielo― te daré un autógrafo y un selfie. Pero sólo si vienes a celebrar con nosotros.

La noche iba a ponerse más alegre, pensaba Yuuri.

Y con mucha razón.

Eran las 11 de la noche cuando Mischa estaba a punto de acostarse. El almuerzo y la cena habían quedado, para su sorpresa, bastante bien. El señor Nicolai y el joven Yuri incluso habían pedido que les sirvieran de nuevo. La señora Plisetsky se sentía satisfecha y luego Mischa se había pasado dos horas limpiando el desastre de la cocina. Pero estaba seguro que Hiroko estaría muy orgullosa de él.

Le envió emocionado a Yuuri algunas fotos con los platillos elaborados y escribió:

_"Éxito a pesar de todo. Estoy seguro que a Hiroko le hubiera gustado verlo"_

Yuuri se encontraba en su cuarto de hotel, algo bebido pero muy alegre. Había sido una noche interesante y había hecho amistad con un famoso de la televisión. Le envió a Mischa la foto con Chris y le escribió:

_"Sólo en Moscú puedes ir a tomar un trago y toparte con famosos actores de telenovelas como Christophe Giacometti"_

Mischa observó la foto y aquel chico rubio de ojos verdes le pareció de pronto conocido. Asumió que, como era un actor famoso, era obvio que lo conocía así que sonrió y se despidió de Yuuri.

_"Se ve que se han divertido mucho. ¡Me alegro! ¡Buenas noches, Yuuri! ?__￢ﾀﾝ_

Yuuri sonrió.

_"Y los platillos que me mandaste se ven deliciosos. ¡Buenas noches, Mischa! ? __ﾟﾘﾊ__?__￢ﾀﾝ_


	13. Chris

Frente a un hotel cercano al sitio donde habían celebrado, un grupo de jóvenes se detuvo algo eufórico, entre risas y frases sin sentido.

Un chico de cabellos negros y anteojos se paró frente a la puerta del recinto con una sonrisa y algunos tragos de más.

―Muchas gracias por acompañarme, no se hubieran molestado.

―No es una molestia, Yuuri―contestó el muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, coqueto y sonriente como siempre―, ahora tienes mi número y yo tengo el tuyo. La próxima vez que vengas por Moscú, avísanos.

Yuuri desapareció al entrar al hotel y luego el grupo de amigos se fue disolviendo. Algunos tomaron un taxi, otros siguieron caminos contrarios a pie, otros fueron de a dos a tomar el metro. Todos sabían que irían a darse un buen descanso.

Todos excepto Chris. Llegó caminando a su casa, sin compañía y algo tambaleante.

El sonido de las llaves chocando contra la cómoda junto a la entrada rompió el silencio de su hermoso y lujoso departamento, muy cerca a donde habían estado.

Había sido una noche como tantas, perdido entre superficialidades que lo mantenía cuerdo por un par de horas.

Era en uno de esos días en los que conocía gente como Yuuri Katsuki, que se ponía a pensar más en él.

Había encontrado en la mirada del joven algo de inocencia que muchas veces solía encontrar en los ojos de Victor.

Emitió un profundo suspiro.

"Victor", pensó.

Fue tambaleando lentamente hasta su cuarto, quitándose de a poco lo que llevaba puesto, hasta que se quedó sólo con su ropa interior negra. Sabía que todo era una actuación, una fachada ante los demás que le funcionaba muy bien.  
Era un profesional en ocultar lo que sentía.  
Sin preocupaciones, era posible imaginarse una vida feliz.  
Era más fácil para él perderse entre la multitud y las nimiedades del espectáculo y las amistades falsas, que tratar de analizar lo que sentía.

No quería analizar.

Sencillamente no quería sentir nada.

Y se negaba a sentir algo, porque tan pronto regresaba a la realidad, a puerta cerrada y sin nadie alrededor, se volvía a encontrar con la tristeza y, con menos frecuencia, también con las lágrimas.

Odiaba llorar pero a veces no le quedaba de otra. Pensaba en los "si tan solo" y no podía evitar sentirse mal.

Ese día no lo había invitado a quedarse en su casa. Ese día, en el que había perdido el ascenso, lo había tratado de animar con trago, con mucho trago. Y así, borracho como había estado, lo había dejado ir.

Jamás hubiera creído que sería la última vez que lo vería vivo.

Y por eso la culpa, muy bien guardada, le hacía mella cuando se acostaba y se levantaba.

Había sido un imbécil insensible. Un idiota que no se había puesto a pensar verdaderamente en el bienestar de su hermano.  
Quizás Victor no hubiera desaparecido si él hubiera tratado de ahondar más en sus sentimientos.

¿Por qué había querido solucionar la tristeza y decepción de su hermano como si solucionara un mal día como cualquier otro?  
¿Por qué no se había tomado la molestia de ahondar en lo que Victor sentía? ¿Por qué no lo había obligado a pasar la noche con él, a buen recaudo?

Lo había dejado solo. Solo y sin tener ni una maldita idea de lo que debía hacer.

Victor no tenía a nadie más. Sólo lo tenía a él. Y él sólo lo había emborrachado y lo había dejado en la calle, como si no le importara su vida. Como si no supiera que era el hermano que más quería y respetaba.

Ahí, en la soledad de su cuarto, se podía dar el lujo de deprimirse como los demás.

Era su culpa y de nadie más. Y lo peor era sonreirle al mundo mientras que una sombra se apropiaba dolorosamente de su corazón. Una sombra que tomaba lo más puro de él y lo aplastaba, a tal punto de sentir a veces la ausencia de aire, a tal punto de pensar que en cualquier momento sus pulmones dejarían de funcionar, a falta de una razón importante para vivir.

―Victor, ¿dónde estás?―Se preguntó en voz alta, echándose de cara al techo. Su voz resquebrajada hacía juego con las lágrimas que caían de su rostro.

No podía decirle nada a nadie. Su madre se lo había prohibido. Y su familia estaba de acuerdo con ello.

Aún así, él había contratado a un investigador privado, que había podido rastrear sus pasos hasta la orilla del río Moscova. Luego de eso, era como si Victor hubiera desaparecido del mundo.

Pero tenía que encontrarlo. Tenía que dar con su paradero y saber qué estaba haciendo. Porque no estaba muerto. Victor no había muerto. Él estaba seguro que en algún lugar se hallaba su hermano y estaba seguro que iba a encontrarlo. Y no le importaba si tenía que enfrentar a su madre por ello, porque la situación no podía seguir así.  
Demoró en quedarse dormido, a pesar de lo agotado que estaba y con la cabeza que le explotaba. Al día siguiente tendría grabaciones en el set por la mañana, en la tarde podría ir a hablar con su madre.

Las grabaciones de la novela ocupaban gran parte de su día y eso lo hacía feliz. No tenía que pensar más que en los diálogos y las escenas bien actuadas. Eso le salía muy natural.  
El problema se daba cuando no trabajaba, porque su cabeza lo hacía pensar en la desaparición de Victor y en todo lo que podía haber hecho para evitarlo.  
Ahora, con la tarde libre para encarar a su madre, Chris se subió al auto y se dirigió a la mansión Nikiforov.  
Aquella casa enorme, donde había pasado su infancia, ya no le causaba ningún temor. Había dejado de importarle cuando su madre le había dado la espalda al enterarse que quería dejar de estudiar derecho para estudiar artes escénicas y volverse actor.

Todos en casa lo habían mirado con decepción. Todos excepto Victor. Su hermano de cabellos plateados lo había abrazado y le había prometido colaborar con sus estudios. Empezaba a ganar bien en "Vasilevich , Smirnov & asociados".

Siguió pese a todo. A pesar de que su madre le quitó el habla durante un año, a pesar de que JJ lo sermoneaba cada vez que lo veía, a pesar de que Georgi apoyaba las ideas de los demás, por ser el oficio de actor uno para nada rentable.

A pesar de todo, se convirtió en actor, y Victor estaba siempre ahí, como faro inamovible, que lo alumbraba cuando más lo necesitaba.

Victor fue el único que fue a su graduación y el único con el que celebró sus éxitos. Y por eso estaba tan agradecido con él y jamás dejaba de llamarlo, pese a sus horarios y pese a que Victor cada vez tenía menos tiempo para algo que no fuera su trabajo.  
No quería ver a Victor encerrado, pensando solo en esa estúpida firma. No quería verlo pudriéndose en vida.

Él vivía feliz con la vida que vivía y quería proyectarle a Victor esa tranquilidad y las ganas de vivir. Porque él era feliz y quería que Victor también lo fuera.

―Joven Christophe, buenas tardes―Fue el saludo de Ivan, el mayordomo, el cual interrumpió sus recuerdos.

―Hola, Ivan. ¿Y mi madre?

―Acaba de volver de la oficina―respondió―, espérela en el salón de juegos, le avisaré que está aquí.

No necesitó ninguna indicación para ir a tal salón. La sala de juegos era su sitio favorito de la casa. Era un salón hermoso, con paneles de madera oscura, una mesa de billar y otras más para el juego de cartas. Allí había ganado apuestas contra sus amigos jugando al billar, se había emborrachado haciendo fiestas clandestinas cuando sus padres estaban de viaje y se había besado por primera vez con Alina, con Yulia, con Andrea...

―Buenas tardes, Christophe―Le dijo su madre con la voz severa.

―Madre― Aunque serio, Chris no dudó en saludar a su madre de la forma más respetuosa posible. Aún así, el beso que le dio en la mejilla era más frío que el aire afuera.

La señora se sentó ceremoniosamente en uno de los sitios distribuidos por el cuarto. A pesar de que le indicó a su hijo que se sentara, el chico se negó a hacerlo. Se sentía más fuerte mirando a su madre desde arriba.

―Y bien, Christophe, ¿a qué se debe tu sorpresiva visita entre semana? Asumo a que no has venido por dinero, ¿verdad?

―Madre, voy a hacer algo que has debido hacer tú hace mucho tiempo: voy a hacer pública la desaparición de Victor.

― ¡Y de nuevo con eso!―Exclamó furiosa. Tantas veces había luchado con él por lo mismo que ya estaba cansada.

―Madre, tenemos que encontrar a Victor, ¿por qué no quieres mover ni un dedo?

La mujer colocó una de sus delgadas y huesudas manos sobre sus sienes, cerró los ojos y dijo furiosa:

—Christophe, he movido muchos dedos desde que Vitya desapareció.

La mirada de Lilia era dura, sus ojos verdes, enmarcados por aquel cabello color avellana, denotaban molestia y mucho cansancio.

― ¡Madre, Victor tiene que estar en alguna parte!

― ¡Si Victor está en alguna parte, no está donde debe estar!

― ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible sabiendo que tu hijo desapareció sin dejar rastro?

Chris tampoco quería pelear con ella. Era su madre, después de todo, así que pensó mejor en lo que le diría a continuación. Ya estaba cansado y muy dolido con el hecho de que ella no hubiera iniciado la búsqueda de su hijo. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y continuar.

―Eres su madre. ¿Por qué… por qué no haces nada al respecto?

La madre por fin se levantó del sitio.

―Soy su madre y él fue un mal hijo.

Chris la miró con incredulidad.  
― ¡Sabes que Victor jamás ha sido un mal hijo!

― Lo único que les pedí―interrumpió su madre―, la única cosa que les pedí fue que no hicieran escándalo. ¡Y es lo primero que Victor termina haciendo!

― ¡Victor jamás ha hecho escándalo en su vida!

― ¿Y qué se supone que deba decirle a la policía? ¿Que mi hijo desapareció porque no le dieron un ascenso en esa maldita firma? ¿Que probablemente se haya suicidado?

―¡Sabes que Victor no haría una cosa así!

― ¡Lo único que sé es que toda mi vida he luchado por criarlos para que sean hombres fuertes y valientes y con su desaparición después de su fracaso laboral ha sido todo menos eso! ¡Victor ha actuado como un vil cobarde y eso no puedo perdonarlo!

― ¿Tú, luchando por criarnos?― espetó Chris burlón― ¡No me hagas reir!

El sonido de la bofetada que recibió Chris fue tan fuerte como el dolor que le provocó. Pero ya no tenía miedo a su madre. No estaba solo. Sabía que Victor, en algún lugar, seguramente lo apoyaba.

―No te permito que me faltes el respeto en mi propia casa.  
Su madre lo miraba con los ojos llenos de rencor, por lo que sabía que, sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera, no tendría ninguna reacción positiva de ella.

―No volveré a decirte tus verdades si a eso le llamas respetarte. ¡Pero no les perdonaré, ni a ti ni a mis hermanos, que sigan su vida como si nada hubiera pasado!  
― No metas a tus hermanos en ésto. Ellos también han sufrido al ver lo mal que Víctor se ha comportado con la familia.

Chris no aceptaba esa respuesta. Sus hermanos eran cómplices del desinterés ante la desaparición de Víctor. Se acercó rápidamente a la puerta, decidido a no regresar.

―Yo sé que Victor está vivo, en algún lugar. Y sé que lo voy a encontrar.

Lleno de muchos sentimientos encontrados, Chris miró a su madre furioso. Él no dejaría de buscar a su hermano, sabía que Victor aparecería en algún lugar de Moscú.  
No se despidió de la mujer que le había dado la vida. Sólo se dio la vuelta y se marchó.  
El camino hacia la entrada le pareció eterno. Tenía la impresión de que, con cada paso que daba, se alejaba para siempre de la historia que lo precedía.  
Se sentía más solo que nunca en medio de ese corredor. Sus hermanos habían optado por hacer lo que su madre les ordenaba hacer, sin cuestionar ni una vez si aquello era lo correcto. Ni siquiera Georgi se había dignado a dar la cara. Georgi, que era el más cercano a Víctor, aparte de él.  
No entendía cómo podía ser el único de su familia que quería asegurarse que Víctor se encontraba a salvo en algún lugar.  
Tenía que buscarlo, tenía que hacerlo y tenía que volverlo a ver.  
Sólo deseaba que fuera pronto. Ya quería acabar con esta sensación de impotencia y tristeza de una vez por todas. Sólo quería dejar de sentir esa culpa que no lo dejaba dormir en las noches.  
El corredor llegó a su fin, con este terminó el apego de Chris por su familia. No le dio tiempo a Iván para abrirle la puerta. Tan sólo la jaló y la nubosidad del cielo de Moscú lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Cuando salió de la casa estaba lloviendo. Perfecto clima para expresar cómo se sentía. Las gotas enormes ya habían dejado charcos por todo alrededor. Se cubrió con ambas manos la cabeza y salió en búsqueda de su auto.

No demoró en entrar al vehículo y arrancó tan rápido como pudo, dejando atrás aquella casa y aquella familia que ahora tanto detestaba.  
Mientras recorría el camino de regreso a la ciudad, no podía dejar de sentirse agotado. El enfrentamiento con su madre había terminado por acabar con sus energías.

Su corazón latía muy acelerado y sufría de dolor de cabeza. Habían sido demasiadas emociones y demasiada realidad por un día.  
Tenía que quitarse esa sensación de malestar de una u otra forma. No estaba acostumbrado a soportar ese cúmulo de emociones.

Había sólo una cosa que jamás le fallaba, sin importar cuán cansado, herido, triste y pensativo estaba.  
Sabía que estaba mal y sabía que no era una solución pero pensó en lo único que al menos lo tranquilizaría por un par de horas.  
Cogió el celular, buscó un contacto y, con una falsa sonrisa habló:

―¡Hola, Mikel! Hey, ¿qué te parecen unos tragos en donde siempre? ¡Pásale la voz a los demás! ¡Adiós!

No sabía donde estaba Victor y necesitaba desahogarse con algo. Otra vez prefería dejar el sentimiento de culpa en casa.


	14. Yuri Plisetsky

De Lunes a viernes, a Mischa no le molestaba para nada su rutina.

Las obligaciones de un mayordomo de un castillo de provincia eran bastante manejables. La señora Plisetsky había dispuesto que ese mes, él se encargaría de la cocina y Yuuko de la administración de la casa, eso le daba la oportunidad de irse entrenando con Hiroko los fines de semana en las artes culinarias y en la administración del hogar.  
A Mischa le parecía más fácil cocinar que dirigir a otras personas en la casa, no porque el trabajo fuera menos exigente, sino porque en la cocina él tomaba las decisiones y no tenía que lidiar con nadie. En cambio, al dirigir el trabajo de limpieza, tenía que lidiar con el personal del castillo y ellos no lo querían aceptar tan fácilmente. No le gustaban las confrontaciones y tendría que luchar mucho para hacerse escuchar entre sus compañeros de trabajo.

Tenía que levantarse muy temprano para preparar el desayuno, sus labores acababan después de las 7 de la noche. Los Plisetsky no eran de molestar y, salvo el tema de los corsés, la familia era bastante inofensiva.

La señora Plisetsky amaba a Mischa. Él había encontrado el punto exacto de fuerza que la mujer necesitaba cuando le ajustaban el corsé. Ella deliraba de placer, gritaba excitada y él terminaba más rápido ese momento incómodo que atravesaba dos y hasta tres veces por semana. Con los tapones para oídos que Phichit le había conseguido, ya hasta la experiencia no le parecía tan traumante.

El moreno siempre se burlaba de ello pero nunca lo comentaba frente a otras personas. Mischa y él se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos y conpartían varios momentos al día conversando.

El señor Nicolai, pese a la primera impresión, había resultado ser un hombre muy amable. Claro, a veces venía a inspeccionar que los alimentos no hubieran sido manipulados por algún americano, pero también lo invitaba a jugar Rummykub por las tardes y le invitaba galletitas que a veces su hija le traía. También le contaba innumerables historias de sus experiencias en la época de la guerra fría, y de cómo su padre había sido de gran ayuda a la patria acabando con todos esos zaristas oportunistas después de la revolución.

Mischa escuchaba sus historias con atención, el señor Nicolai era muy apasionado cuando las contaba, le parecía gracioso e irónico el que hablara tan fervientemente de los comunistas viviendo en un castillo, rodeado de lujo y de muchos sirvientes.

Al que parecía no poder descifrar era al joven Plisetsky, llamado también Yuri y que siempre parecía molesto con el mundo, aunque tenía chispazos de amabilidad y ternura con su familia, más con su abuelo que con su madre.

Phichit llevaba a Yuri al colegio pero jamás lo dejaba en la puerta. Le daba vergüenza ser dejado en un auto lujoso por su chofer. Caminaba un par de cuadras, solo y escuchando música con sus audífonos.  
Una vez en el colegio, se unía a su grupo de amigos deportistas y se burlaban de los nerds y los pocos populares. A veces se metía en líos por encerrar en un casillero a un compañero, por bajarle el pantalón a otros y por contestarle mal a un profesor.  
Su madre ya estaba cansada con la situación. Ella trataba de ser estricta con él pero no lograba que Yuri dejara de ser malcriado en el colegio.

Por las tardes, se quedaba a entrenar Hockey en la pista cercana al colegio. Sus compañeros al principio se habían burlado de su pequeño tamaño y de su rostro delicado. Por esa razón había empezado a comportarse como vándalo. De una u otra forma tenía que hacerse respetar y demostrar que era genial y retador.

Las chicas al principio lo buscaban porque se veía "lindo", para terminar apodándolo como "el presumido", nunca había querido tener alguna novia de la zona. No se le conocía gustos, salvo los estampados de leopardo y de tigre que resaltaban en sus camisetas, chaquetas y zapatillas.

Cuando llegaba a la casa lo hacía muchas veces furioso. Subía molesto a su habitación y tiraba la puerta de tal forma que se escuchaba hasta en el primer piso. A Mischa le daba pena verlo siempre de mal humor.

Recordaba cuando, en su primer día, había sido amable con él y lo había rescatado de su abuelo, explicándole las particularidades de este. Pero luego de eso no había tenido oportunidad de verlo tan amable.

Durante la hora del desayuno, al menos, ya no se quejaba. Mischa había tenido razón: el rubio sólo había querido que lo dejaran tomar decisiones por sí mismo.

Pero normalmente Yuri Plisetsky lo miraba con recelo y, cuando lo veía entrar al cuarto de su madre, le mandaba una mirada asesina.

Una noche, pasando por las habitaciones de la familia, Mischa encontró la puerta del cuarto de Yuri entreabierta, eso era raro porque el joven odiaba que entraran o vieran su habitación. Una pieza de ballet clásico se podía escuchar saliendo de allí. Mischa, curioso de escuchar tal tipo de música proveniente de la habitación del joven rebelde, se acercó para mirar lo que ocurría.

La imagen que apreció lo dejó sorprendido.

Una rutina de patinaje artístico de Yevgeni Plushensko se apreciaba en la pantalla del televisor. Era una pieza rápida y avezada, que demandaba mucha velocidad. El patinador se desplazaba con gracia, estirando elegantemente los brazos, alzándose majestuoso entre sonidos celestiales que lo hacían ver incluso más sorprendente.

Curiosamente, Plushensko parecía tener a un doble frente a él.  
El joven Plisetsky repetía la rutina de saltos y giros con una agilidad impresionante. Mischa podía notar que no era nuevo realizando esa clase de movimientos, es más, a pesar de no saber nada del patinaje, podía apreciar cuánto talento tenía el chico.

Se quedó observando unos minutos hasta que el rubio notó su presencia.

Mischa jamás había visto ojos tan inyectados de rabia. Fue tal la mirada que se sintió obligado a retroceder unos pasos. El joven se acercó furioso y lanzó gritos desesperados.

― ¡Imbécil! ¿Quién carajos te crees para estar espiándome? ― el tono amenazador de la frase y su mirada indignada no dejó nada a la imaginación. Mischa sentía que había invadido un espacio muy privado del menudo rubio.

―Lo siento mucho, joven...

― ¡Más lo vas a sentir cuando haga que te boten de esta casa por estar metiendo tu nariz donde no te llaman! ¡Largo!

No lo dudó ni pensó dos veces, Mischa caminó lejos, poco a poco sus piernas iban cada vez más rápido hasta que se encontraba corriendo, le faltaba aire, sentía una presión tremenda en el pecho y no era por su condición física. Sentía que el aire faltaba, sus pulmones parecían no funcionar bien, se obligaba a respirar tranquilo, trataba de contar sin entender bien qué le pasaba.  
Necesitaba aire con urgencia, salió de la casa camino al jardín, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, respirando, abriendo sus ojos, sintiendo incluso el mundo dando vueltas.  
Respiraba, contaba números en su mente, buscaba algo que lo calmara. ¿Qué acababa de pasarle?  
Pensar en las palabras del joven no hizo más que regresar esa presión en su pecho.  
"Más lo vas a sentir cuando haga que te boten de esta casa"  
Saltó y dejó escapar un jadeo cuando alguien mencionó su nombre a sus espaldas, no había notado a nadie cerca suyo.

― ¿Mischa? ¿Qué pasa?—Logró respirar de nuevo al ver a su amigo , un rostro familiar era justo lo que necesitaba.

―Phichit―dijo sobresaltado y tratando de controlar su respiración.

― ¿Estás bien? Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma.

―Estoy bien. Sólo me sorprendí.

Mischa no tardó en contarle a Phichit lo que había visto y sobre lo mal que se sentía por las amenazas de despido.

―Tranquilo―dijo Phichit―, el joven Yuri reniega mucho pero no muerde. No sabía que le gustaba el patinaje artístico, aunque ahora entiendo por qué se queda más tiempo en la pista, luego del entrenamiento de Hockey.

― ¿Juega Hockey? ―preguntó Mischa muy sorprendido― ¿No es demasiado chiquito y delgado para eso? ¿Cómo sobrevive a esos mastodontes?

Phichit no pudo evitar reír con el comentario.

―Créeme que también me lo pregunto. Lo que pasa es que su abuelo ama el Hockey y es por eso que entrena. Aunque nunca lo veo feliz después del entrenamiento. ¡Quién sabe, capaz y hasta lo odie!

Mischa se quedó pensando en ello un par de minutos en silencio. Yuri no parecía ser un chico feliz, sino todo lo contrario. Quizás vivía molesto con el mundo por sentirse obligado a hacer cosas que detestaba.  
El de cabellos plateados hubiera seguido pensando en ello, si no hubiera sido por la mano que Phichit colocó en su hombro sacándolo del trance en el que se encontraba.

― ¿No quieres ir conmigo a casa de Yuuri?

― ¿No es muy tarde para estar yendo a verlo?―preguntó temeroso, ya eran las 8:30 PM.

―Normalmente sí, pero hoy es una ocasión especial. Acaba de recibir dos respuestas de diversos bancos pre-aprobando un crédito y vamos a celebrar. Aún no sabe cuál elegir pero eso no quita el hecho de que lo festejaremos como si ya lo hubiera hecho.

Mischa no tenía palabras para expresar la felicidad que le causaba. Sabía que Yuuri ansiaba ese préstamo para ir creciendo en el negocio.  
Aceptó gustoso la oferta, sabiendo que sus labores en el castillo habían culminado por ese día.

En casa de Yuuri todo era algarabía. El chico de cabellos negros sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de felicidad.  
Había buscado por todos los rincones una entidad financiera que creyera en él y de pronto había encontrado dos.

Estaba a punto de salir al campo, cuando, en la mañana, había recibido los correos con la oferta. Se había decidido ya por uno que le había parecido más adecuado pero se alegraba como niño pequeño con caramelo por el otro también.

Y ahora, en la noche, se sumaban a su júbilo Phichit y Mischa, quienes se alegraban infinitamente por él.

Las copas llenas de espumante no tardaron en aparecer y brindaron por Yuuri y por su negocio, el cual sería un completo éxito.

Mischa había visto la oferta de cada banco sobre la mesa y, por un tiempo prolongado, no pudo evitar querer leerlas para analizar lo que decían.

―Mischa, ¿estás bien?― le preguntó Yuuri, quien había notado la mirada perdida sobre la mesa del comedor.

― ¿Eh?― dijo Mischa, volviendo con ello a la realidad―Sí, no pasa nada. Yuuri, ¿puedo ver ambas ofertas? Me gustaría analizarlas y ver si tienen alguna cláusula o detalle perjudicial para ti.

No sabía por qué había dicho eso. Él desconocía lo que lo había movido a querer ver esas ofertas. Se sentía corto para "analizarlos" Y, no obstante, algo dentro suyo lo motivaba a hacerlo.

La familia había quedado sorprendida con sus palabras y, aunque no habían dicho nada, habían intercambiado miradas curiosas.

Yuuri le aseguró que no había problema, le puso ambas ofertas en las manos y le explicó por cuál ya se había decidido.

Mischa sintió un hormigueo por su cuerpo cuando empezó a leer con calma lo que decía. Allí se encontraban estipuladas todas las demandas de ambos bancos y Mischa se sintió sorprendido de entender y notar pequeñas y grandes diferencias entre ambas ofertas.

La que Yuuri había escogido parecía, superficialmente, la más conveniente. Sin embargo, a la larga, la del segundo banco era la mejor oferta.

Mischa leyó y releyó con sumo cuidado ambas. Sacó el celular y se puso a sacar cuentas, concentrándose con seriedad en su actividad.  
Yuuri no le había prestado mucha atención hasta el momento en que el joven le había pedido a Hiroko un lápiz y un papel.

La familia y el amigo siguieron conversando pero, de reojo, seguían observando al otro invitado que miraba concentrado los papeles y anotaba, con seriedad, algunas cosas en el papel. Luego de unos minutos, Mischa se quedó pensando en silencio, analizando cómo iba a explicar lo que había sucedido.  
Sentía que lo que había acabado de hacer había sido natural, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo.  
No había nada en aquellas ofertas que no hubiera entendido y eso lo había dejado sorprendido. ¿Acaso en la vida real habría trabajado en una entidad financiera?

―Yuuri, creo que deberías escoger la otra propuesta―dijo de pronto. La seriedad de su voz había conseguido la atención de todos los presentes y el muchacho continuó―. La oferta que has decidido tomar no es tan mala pero si por algún motivo retrasas el pago, te irá multiplicando el interés. Además no te invita a pagar un seguro de pago. Obviamente, quieren que no puedas pagar para quitarte todo.

Yuuri lo miró sorprendido. ¿Cómo había sido Mischa capaz de identificar esas cosas de las que hablaba?

―El otro banco parece querer un poco más cada mes pero tiene menos intereses y lo terminarías pagando antes. Además, te ofrecen el seguro contra imposibilidad de pago sin recargo alguno y, al demorar el pago, la penalidad sigue manteniéndose igual.

En ese momento ya todos lo observaban con curiosidad. Mischa sintió las miradas taladrarlo y enrojeció como tomate, disculpándose por su atrevimiento.

― ¡Vaya!― exclamó Hiroko― Al parecer tenemos a un banquero en la familia.

―Bueno, ya vemos que la cocina y la limpieza te pueden servir como un buen pasatiempo, hijo―agregó Toshiya, guiñándole el ojo juguetonamente― pero creo que tenemos en ti a nuestro próximo Petr Kellner*

Yuuri lo miró impresionado. Tomó ambas propuestas y leyó meticulosamente cada una de ellas. Aún no le quedaba claro cómo había obtenido Mischa tal información, puesto que él no parecía encontrarla por ninguna parte.

―Bueno, Yuuri―dijo Toshiya en son de broma―, creo que de aquí en adelante sabremos quién será nuestro hijo favorito. No te lo tomes a mal pero entiende que siempre quise ir con tu madre a recorrer el mundo. No es nada personal.

Todos rieron ante tales palabras y a Mischa, se le calentó el corazón. Toshiya y Hiroko lo reconocían, no sólo como parte de la familia, sino como un hijo más. Mischa no podía sentirse más conmovido.  
Amaba a los Katsuki con todo su corazón.

― Papá, seguro ya desde mañana querrás que empiece a empacar mis cosas, ¿no?― siguió Yuuri.

―Bueno, Mischa está en el castillo―respondió Hiroko por su esposo― supongo que aún tenemos espacio para tus pertenencias.

La noche transcurrió entre bromas y conversaciones amenas. Todos estaban felices y orgullosos de Yuuri.

Un par de horas más tarde Phichit y Mischa regresaron a casa. Ambos se durmieron inmediatamente. Al día siguiente tenían que trabajar.

A la mañana siguiente Mischa sirvió el desayuno como de costumbre. El señor Nicolai había pedido especialmente unos huevos con tocino que olían delicioso. La señora Plisetsky estaba tomando un jugo de frutas y había pesado en la balanza un pedazo de pan. Su hijo Yuri untaba en silencio mantequilla a su pan.

Había intercambiado miradas furiosas con Mischa pero no había mencionada nada. Era mejor no presionarlo.

― ¡Oh Yuri, hoy es tu último día de entrenamiento de la temporada! ¿Verdad?―señaló su madre.

―Sí―contestó de mala gana―, no olvides que le prometiste al entrenador que te encargarías de los snacks.

― ¡Por supuesto que no me he olvidado!―dijo casi indignada.

― ¡Muy bien, mi Yurochka!― dijo el abuelo― ¡Un jugador de Hockey como su abuelo!

Yuri se despidió al ver a Phichit y se llevó su pan a medio terminar. Apenas desapareció de la habitación, la señora Plisetsky volteó a mirar a Mischa y le dijo:

― ¡Me olvidé por completo que tenía que pedirte que prepares algo para los chicos! Por favor, cocina algo sencillo y encárgate de preparar sandwichitos y demás. Llamaré a Yuuri para que te traiga lo que necesites.

Mischa no estaba preparado para un pedido así. La semana en la cocina no le había salido tan mal porque había practicado con Hiroko algunos platos y había repetido la misma fórmula con otros ingredientes pero ahora la señora Plisetsky esperaba comida y snacks. Si con las justas terminaba a tiempo, ¿cómo se supone que lo iba a solucionar?

Entró a la cocina y trató de organizarse para lograr su meta. Revisó los ingredientes ya existentes en la despensa. Al pensarlo mucho decidió hacer algo horneado porque le daba tiempo a preparar los sandwiches sin tener que mover o estar atento al fuego.

Tenía pollo pero le faltaban lechuga y tomate para los bocadillos. Le pidió a Yuuri que le trajera ambos y le prometió que pasaría por allí más tarde.

Viendo videos por youtube y cortando la verdura se le pasó la vida. Eran las 12 y aún no terminaba la preparación de su pollo a la rosmarín. No estaba seguro si las palpitaciones que sentía y el sudor eran normales en situaciones de estrés como esas.  
A la una y media recién metió el pollo al horno. Sabía que la familia almorzaba a la una y media así que tuvo que subir y disculparse por el retraso.

―Disculpe, señora Plisetsky.

―Dime, Mischa.

―Quiero avisarle que, con todos los preparativos de los snacks, el almuerzo está tomando más tiempo del que creí. Me demoraré una hora más para servir el almuerzo.

― ¡Oh, Mischa pero papá se molestará!―contestó la mujer contrariada. Mischa sabía que la contrariada sería ella, no el señor Nicolai.

―_Je suis désolé, madame. Je fais ce que je peux faire.*_

Con el francés no tenía pierde. La señora Plisetsky no era una mujer de grandes conocimientos académicos. Hablándole en otro idioma la dejaría sorprendida y guardaría silencio.

Mischa se alegraba al ver que en poco tiempo la conocía tan bien. Ella lo miró contrariada.

―Está bien. Puedes retirarte.

Mischa se dio la vuelta sin poder evitar sonreír con el sabor a victoria en su boca. Pero cuando estaba yéndose la señora añadió:

― ¡Ah, Mischa, me gustaría que vinieras hoy a las 7 a mi cuarto para otra sesión de corsé!

El muchacho tuvo que voltear para mirar a su interlocutora con la cara pálida. No. No la conocía tan bien después de todo, dos días atrás la mujer ya había gritado su nombre a voz en cuello durante una sesión muy gutural. Ella quería la revancha.

―_Oui, Madame._

― Y trae ese acento francés contigo. Me excita.

_"Merde!",_ pensó esa vocecita que siempre lo acompañaba.

La carne para las mini hamburguesas ya estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Mischa se encontraba viendo un tutorial de cómo hacer entremeses de forma rápida y trataba de retener toda la información visual que había podido.

Se remangó la camisa y se puso manos a la obra.

― ¡Hola!―era la voz de Yuuri que interrumpía su concentración.

― ¡Yuuri!― exclamó feliz. Siempre era bueno ver a Yuuri. Sobre todo si era él que traía los ingredientes que le faltaban.

―Alguien me llamó por una emergencia―contestó sonriendo.

Mientras Mischa y Yuuri conversaban amenamente sobre los pormenores de la vida en el castillo, el tiempo pasó volando. Mischa se sintió nuevamente en casa de los Katsuki y no pudo quitar la sonrisa plácida de sus labios. Yuuri le contaba emocionado que ya había mandado respuesta a ambos bancos y que pronto adquiriría otros terrenos. Sonaba tan emocionado como cuando le traía el almuerzo a su cuarto y le contaba de su día a día. Era refrescante verlo feliz, hablando de un trabajo que tanto lo apasionaba.

―Mischa...

―¿Sí?

― ¿No huele a quemado?

Salió de su estupor y saltó corriendo hacia el horno. El pollo estaba prácticamente carbonizado.

―¡Oh no!―Se quejó contrariado― ¡La señora Plisetsky me va a matar!

Mischa corría de un lado a otro ofuscado y temeroso. Pronto tendría que llamar a almorzar y no tenía nada que ofrecer.

―Calma―le dijo Yuuri―, termina los sandwiches. Yo cocino.

― ¿Tú cocinas?―le preguntó curioso el menor. Yuuri lo miró sorprendido y emitió esa risa que le había escuchado antes, una risa genuina, pura y escandalosa. El tipo de risa que captaba inmediatamente la atención de Mischa.

― ¡Pero por supuesto que cocino!―exclamó Yuuri muy divertido―No siempre he vivido con mis padres, cuando vivía en Moscú tenía que cocinar para mi.

Mischa se quedó pensando en ello. No se imaginaba a alguien como Yuuri viviendo en una ciudad tan grande como Moscú. A Yuuri se lo imaginaba feliz en medio de la naturaleza, viviendo una vida tranquila.

Yuuri lo animó a que continuara con sus sandwiches y él se puso a buscar ingredientes para preparar algún platillo. Haría algo simple pero atractivo.

El ruso de cabellos plateados lucía totalmente concentrado cuando Yuuri le avisó, media hora después, que podía invitar a los Plisetsky al comedor.  
Estaba salvado. Yuuri había manipulado lo que más conocía: verduras. Usó pimientos coloridos, calabacines, cebollas, zanahorias y alegró un rico plato de tagliatelles. Además hizo crutones con la tostadora y los colocó en una sencilla ensalada verde mientras los tagliatelles se cocían.

Mischa quedó anonadado con la simpleza y belleza de los platos.

―Yuuri, jamás creí que pudieras hacer lucir algo tan bien siendo tan práctico.

―Bueno, creo que yo también tendré que darte clases de cocina cuando las de mi madre terminen...

Mischa fue corriendo a servir la mesa y la familia Plisetsky se quedó muy satisfecha con aquella elección de platos.

A las tres y media vino Phichit a recoger los sandwiches y demás. La señora Plisetsky ordenó a Mischa que se fuera con él a atender a los comensales y Yuuri le siguió el paso por si necesitaban apoyo en algo.

Lo que había preparado Mischa también lucía delicioso. Phichit exigió que le invitaran un par y Mischa accedió, aunque le dio el doble a Yuuri.

― ¡Hey! Yo también quiero más―Se quejó Phichit.

―Lo siento, Phi,―La sonrisa de Yuuri mostraba implícita su felicidad― yo le salvé la vida.

―Muy cierto―agregó Mischa―, está en todo su derecho de pedir doble.

Alegres, llegaron a la pista de hielo y bajaron todo lo que habían traído. Les proporcionaron una mesa grande donde pudieron distribuir lo preparado. Esperaron media hora más hasta que acabara el entrenamiento.

Durante ese tiempo Mischa se quedó observando la práctica. Yuri no lo disfrutaba para nada.  
Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo esquivando a sus toscos compañeros y deslizándose por el hielo. No podía entender cómo podía pasar a esos movimientos toscos después de haberlo visto deslizarse como un auténtico bailarín.

Terminada la práctica, los enormes muchachos fueron en dirección a los bocadillos. Se entretuvieron una hora, eran las cinco y media cuando todos se despidieron, prometiendo volver a encontrarse en las siguientes semanas.

Los tres adultos recogieron todo y luego Phichit habló.

―Vámonos, chicos.

―Espera―preguntó Mischa― ¿No vamos a ir con Yuri?

―Se quiere quedar más―explicó―, siempre lo dejo y luego pasó nuevamente por aquí.

―Pero no es lo mismo, Phichit. Eso es normalmente más temprano, con gente en la pista. Ahora no hay nadie.

―Mischa, ¿por qué no te quedas y luego viene Phichit por ambos?― sugirió Yuuri.

Y es así que quedaron. Mischa entró al local sin hacer ruido y se acercó a la pista de hielo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a Yuri haciendo la rutina que le había visto haciendo en su dormitorio.  
El muchacho tenía talento para ello. Sus saltos eran espectaculares aunque aún debía pulir algunos pasos.

Patinó sin parar por media hora y, cuando se detuvo para tomar aire, levantó la cabeza al escuchar aplausos que provenían del lado derecho de la pista.

― ¡Eso fue espectacular!―exclamó el mayor, auténticamente feliz.

― ¡Te dije que no metieras tus narices en los asuntos de otros!―el rubio se veía furioso. Pero esta vez, Mischa estaba dispuesto a lidiar con la situación de otra forma.

―Joven, no se preocupe. Yo no pienso decirle nada a nadie. Se lo prometo.

Aunque Yuri seguía con el rostro tenso, su mirada se suavizó un poco.

―De verdad usted es muy bueno―siguió Mischa― ¿Por qué no hace mejor patinaje artístico? Tiene talento de sobra.

―A ti no te importa por qué no lo practico. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Ya dile a Phichit que se vaya contigo.  
El adolescente se veía muy contrariado y en su tono se evidenciaba mucha agresividad. Mischa tendría que ser inteligente para responder.

―Phichit ya se ha ido con el auto―le daba en un tono muy calmado para aliviar la tensión― Yo me quedaré a acompañarlo...

― ¡No necesito de una porquería de niñera, menos una que se folla a mi madre varias veces por semana!

Mischa se quedó sin saber qué decir. El tono era muy amenazador. Llevaba rencor y rabia muy dentro. Algo que él no podía solucionar.

― ¿Crees que no he escuchado sus gritos como si fuera una asquerosa actriz porno?―siguió el chico― Me da asco verte entrar a su cuarto. Lo peor es toda la mierda que se habla en Kiritsy y yo tengo que defenderla cada vez que la insultan aunque ni siquiera tenga ganas de protegerla.¡Es una puta que se acuesta con un maldito mayordomo de cuarta!

Mischa entendió perfectamente el malestar. Podía imaginarse en su situación, y lo más probable era que su reacción sería la misma.

―Joven Yuri, no es lo que usted cree, se lo juro.

― ¿Piensas que te voy a creer?

―Joven, créame, su madre no se acuesta conmigo. Ella me llama para ajustar el corsé.

― ¿Corsé? ¿Qué corsé?

―Su madre tiene una pasión… algo curiosa. Le gusta que le ajuste el corsé muy fuerte.

Yuri lo miró como si acabara de descubrir América. Nunca le había visto a su madre corsé alguno.  
― ¡Eres un enfermo mentiroso! ¡No te creo ni una puta palabra de lo que dices! ¡Te odio y odio a mi madre por hacer eso!

Yuri cogió molesto sus cosas y no dijo palabra alguna hasta llegar a la casa.

Mischa de pronto sintió que no era justo que el rubio no supiera lo que sucedía. Su madre tenía que hablar con él. No era sano para ninguno de los dos.

Se propuso hablar ese mismo día con la señora Plisetsky. Tenía que hacerlo, así perdiera su trabajo.


	15. Situaciones de la vida

Mischa llegó al castillo sabiendo que tendría problemas. A las siete y media lo esperaba la señora Plisetsky para otra sesión de corsé pero esa vez no lo iba a permitir.

El muchacho de nombre desconocido estaba preocupado por el hijo de su señora. ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo a su hijo? No sólo estaba seguro que el chico pensaba que él y su madre se acostaban, sino que se había metido en más de un problema en el colegio por defender su honor y defenderse a sí mismo de las habladurías del pueblo.

Mischa no quería ser cómplice de ello, prefería perder el trabajo a seguir siendo comidilla del pueblo. Subió tenso al segundo piso, con la intención de decirle a la señora Plisetsky que no haría nada que perjudicara a su familia, pero a medio camino escuchó los gritos del rubio despotricando contra su madre.

― ¡Ya estoy harto de que todo el mundo te diga puta! ¿Por qué no puedes ser una viuda como las demás? ¿Una viuda que se queda en casa y cuida de su familia?

La señora Plisetsky no había reaccionado debido a la sorpresiva aparición de su hijo. Un minuto después se levantó al ver a su joven hijo furibundo y trató de calmarlo.

― ¡Todo el mundo te dice prostituta por acostarte con ese maldito mayordomo! ¡Y después yo tengo que defenderte! ¡Ya no quiero defenderte porque te lo mereces, te mereces que te digan puta!

Un sonido fuerte entre piel y piel le indicó a Mischa que la mujer le había dado una cachetada. Eso, en vez de calmar al muchacho, avivó más el rencor que habitaba en él, por lo que empezó a vociferar.

― ¿Crees que no escucho tus gritos salvajes cada vez que ese tipo te mete el pene? ¡Todos en Kiritsy lo comentan! ¡Me das asco!

― ¡Yurochka!―se escuchó la voz gruesa y molesta de Nicolai, quien se había acercado al escuchar los gritos― ¡No te permito que le hables así a tu madre!

―¡Abuelo, todos lo comentan! ¡Ya estoy harto de tener que defenderla!

Yuri miró a su madre y sorpresivamente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

― ¿Qué pasó con mi mamá, la que le importaba más su familia que saber quién se había operado la nariz? ¿Qué pasó con ella? Mi mamá era buena y cariñosa antes de que papá muriera.

Salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando una estela lúgubre de silencio entre ambos adultos. Nicolai tampoco era tonto, ni mucho menos sordo. Pero su hija era adulta y no había sabido cómo hablar del tema con ella.

Cerraron ambos la puerta tras ellos y Mischa bajó compungido. No podía hacer nada para ayudar a la familia. El joven Plisetsky había entrado a su habitación arrojando tras de sí furioso la puerta.

Se dirigió a la cocina, donde Phichit y Yuuri lo esperaban preocupados, habiendo escuchado también todo el escándalo.

―Ahora sí se armó la buena―dijo Phichit― El joven Yuri jamás había dicho nada al respecto.

―Bueno, Phichit―exclamó Yuuri―, también es cierto que, cuando Vladimir le ajustaba el corsé, la señora no era tan… vocal con sus expresiones.

Mischa se sorprendió al ver que Yuuri estaba al tanto del corsé, pero luego tuvo sentido, sabiendo que medio pueblo hablaba de ello.

― ¿Acaso la culpas?―Se burló el moreno― Nuestro amigo Mischa, aquí es demasiado guapo como para no gritar a los cuatro vientos todo el placer que puede causar...

Mischa se sintió avergonzado y enrojeció tanto que ambos amigos terminaron riendo y disculpándose. No debía tomar el comentario en serio.

―Espero que de todo esto salga algo bueno―Phichit le sirvió a Mischa una taza de café y el chico se sentó para seguir conversando.

―El joven Yuri dijo que antes su madre no era así―añadió curioso Mischa― ¿Es cierto?

―Sí, es cierto―explicó Phichit―. Cuando el señor Plisetsky aún vivía era una familia feliz y tranquila. Luego de su muerte, la señora se deprimió y empezó a obsesionarse con los corsés.

Mischa dejó la taza sobre la mesa, deseando comprender más de ese fetiche. Su menudo amigo continuó.

―Al principio sólo llamaba la atención entre algunas personas pero poco a poco fue volviéndose más común en las habladurías del pueblo. Cuando llegaste se descontroló todo. Antes de que aparecieras no había tanto escándalo porque Vladimir era viejo y no gritaba tan eufórica.

Mischa se sintió culpable de toda la situación por la que la familia pasaba. Quizás si él se hubiera rehusado desde el principio eso jamás hubiera ocurrido.

―Creo que tengo que renunciar―dijo muy decidido―. No quiero ser causante de ninguna disputa familiar y mucho menos causarle daño a un joven tan talentoso como Yuri.

― ¡Espera, espera, espera!― Yuuri lucía sorprendido ante tales palabras y agitaba sus manos en negación― ¿Por qué vas a renunciar? Tú no has hecho nada malo.

―Claro que sí, Yuuri―Mischa lucía muy convencido de su decisión―. He contribuido a que se hable mal de esta familia. Pude haberme negado pero acepté a ajustar ese corsé y ahora vemos las consecuencias.

―Cálmate―Trató de tranquilizarlo Phichit―, mejor anda a hablarle a la señora. Te estará esperando en un rato.

―Y entonces yo me despido―agregó Yuuri― Mischa, ¿te esperamos mañana en casa, verdad?

―Sí, Yuuri, mañana estaré por allí.

―Te esperamos. Phichit, ¿salimos en la noche, verdad?

―Sí, ya hablé con los otros. Nos encontramos en el pub a las 9. Mischa, ¿quieres ir con nosotros y los demás al pub? Tenemos ganas de pasar un buen rato.

Mischa iba a decir que no, ya que se sentía mal con toda la situación de la familia, pero en verdad tenía ganas de despabilarse y ser un amigo más del grupo, por lo que aceptó la propuesta.

Yuuri se marchó a las siete y media de la noche y Phichit fue al garaje a guardar el auto. Mientras tanto Mischa debía servir la cena, que ya estaba atrasada y solucionar el asunto del corsé.

Puso la mesa, preguntándose si en verdad bajarian a comer y subió, sin prisa y en silencio, al segundo piso. Todo estaba calmado y los gritos antes escuchados parecían haber sido sólo una pesadilla.

Tocó suavemente la puerta. Esperó respuesta un par de minutos pero, como no escuchó nada, tocó más fuerte. Una voz rasposa lo invitó a pasar.

La señora Plisetsky se hallaba sentada sobre la cama, con fotografías familiares regadas por todas partes. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, su cabello sin peinar y lucía una hermosa pijama de seda blanca.

Mischa se acercó con cuidado y, cuando estuvo cerca del pie de la cama, la mujer lo miró triste y exclamó:

―Yo no era así cuando mi Alexei estaba con vida, ¿sabes?

Mischa no supo qué decir. Tenía miedo de acercarse. La señora estaba muy sensible y él no sabía cómo consolarla.

La mujer se quebró y empezó a llorar con dolor. El mayordomo entonces le facilitó unos pañuelitos de papel para que se limpiara.

―Mi hijo me odia. Me odia porque piensa que me acuesto contigo. ¡Y tiene todo el derecho de odiarme!

Mischa tuvo que otorgarle todo el paquete de pañuelos porque la mujer era un mar de lágrimas.

― ¡Tengo tantas ganas de que me toquen, Mischa! Quiero sentirme deseada de nuevo y me obsesioné, me obsesioné con algo que me hacía sentir bella… bella pero infeliz.

Mischa estaba a punto de retirarse. Se sentía sobrando en medio de tantos sentimientos y dolor.

―Estoy enferma. Así me ha dicho mi padre. Necesito ayuda y… necesito pedirte una disculpa.

―No se preocupe, señora―respondió lo más suave posible―. Entiendo lo que ha pasado pero siento que también ha sido mi culpa. He debido negarme desde el principio. Por eso creo que es mi deber renunciar a mi puesto de mayordomo en esta casa.

La señora lo miró en shock y se acercó a él rápidamente.

― ¡No, por favor, te necesitamos! Sé que he abusado contigo ¡pero estamos satisfechos con tu trabajo!

―Es que pienso que los rumores seguirán dándose en el pueblo si sigo quedándome.

―Peor será si te vas―explicó ella― porque con tu partida reafirmarán que tenía una relación amorosa contigo.

Después de conversar un poco más, Mischa aceptó quedarse, con la condición de que lo asignaran a labores que no lo comprometieran directamente con la familia.  
Por esa razón quedó definido que sólo se ocuparía de la cocina y de las partes del castillo abiertas al público en general. Las habitaciones privadas de la familia y su atención sería asumida por Yuuko.

Además la señora Plisetsky prometió que nunca jamás lo incitaría a hacer algo de nuevo y que buscaría ayuda profesional para resolver la situación vivida con su hijo.

Mischa la escuchó y esperó de corazón que ella dijera la verdad y que estuviera dispuesta a cambiar.

Otro fin de semana había llegado para felicidad de Mischa. Esa semana verdaderamente había sido muy agitada.

La familia Katsuki ayudó para que el ruso pudiera relajarse. El sábado Hiroko le enseñó las artes de la limpieza. Con la excusa de que la primavera empezaba a manifestarse Hiroko decidió hacer un aseo con Mischa.

Armados de guantes y baldes, Hiroko y Mischa empezaron a limpiar las ventanas.  
La señora le enseñó que debía echar el líquido limpia ventanas y luego pasar la espátula. La actividad distrajo a Mischa un montón. Jamás hubiera sabido que limpiar ventanas era tan fácil.

Para cuando el reloj cucú de la sala sonó avisando que era la una de la tarde, Hiroko llevó a Mischa a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo.

Prepararon juntos Pelmeni y de postre unos blinis con mermelada.  
Yuuri llegó ese día para almorzar. Se veía cansado y al mismo tiempo feliz.

― ¡No se imaginan todo lo que hay por hacer! Hay que ver el trabajo de los agricultores, hacer seguimiento de la producción, etc. Pero no puedo estar en todos lados y necesito a una mano derecha que me apoye.

― ¿Y si Mischa te ayuda?―preguntó su madre―Él tiene tan buena memoria fotográfica que todo lo aprende a la primera.

Mischa quedó sorprendido y levantó el rostro para mirar a la familia. Había estado tan concentrado comiendo sus blinis que, cuando los demás se dieron cuenta, tenía una gran mancha de mermelada que acompañaba el lado derecho de su boca. Se veía tierno e inocente, como un niño disfrutando de un postre después de meses de no haberlo hecho.

―No sería una mala idea―dijo Yuuri, sonriendo de ternura por la escena. A veces Mischa lo sorprendía―¿Me ayudarías con los terrenos nuevos? Podrías apoyarme en las tardes y fines de semana, ¿no?

El joven no podía ni quería decir no a la propuesta. Ayudando a Yuuri podría retribuir, aunque muy poco, toda la ayuda brindada por él.

―Por supuesto, Yuuri. Cuenta con mi ayuda.

Después del almuerzo y una muy agradable conversación de sobremesa, Yuuri se marchó de nuevo. Antes de irse, le recordó a Mischa de la salida en la noche y este asintió.

Después de lavar los platos y ollas, Mischa y Hiroko se pusieron a limpiar concienzudamente la vivienda.  
Mischa jamás había imaginado que sería tan complejo el cuidado de la casa. Hiroko le dio consejos para limpiar las porcelanas, la platería y mantener un orden en las despensas. También le indicó cómo podía controlar que los sirvientes estuvieran haciendo sus deberes y cómo debían hacerlos.

―Para que puedas dirigir bien, tú debes saberlo hacer mejor, hijo.

Con los consejos de la señora Katsuki, Mischa no tenía duda de poder administrar mejor la limpieza y orden de la casa. Ahora nadie en el castillo podría tomarle el pelo.

La madre de Yuuri, además, le mostró de qué forma podía mantener por más tiempo frescas las flores en los floreros del castillo.

Mischa estaba recibiendo clases de lujo y quería prestar atención en todo lo que podía. Hiroko tenía mucha paciencia, explicándole detalle a detalle las cosas en las que debía poner mucha atención.

Cuando anocheció, tomaron té juntos y Mischa, antes de ir a arreglarse para la salida con los amigos de Yuuri, no pudo evitar dedicarle una buena mirada a aquella mujer de mejillas redondeadas y gafas. Ella había sido como un hada madrina dentro de un cuento, brindándole no sólo su tiempo y dedicación, sino también su amor. No habían palabras para terminar de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por un desconocido al borde de la muerte. Mischa sentía que jamás dejaría de admirarla ni de quererla y de pronto sintió el impulso de abrazar fuertemente a Hiroko.

―Muchas gracias por todo, Hiroko. ¡Te quiero mucho!

La mujer no pudo evitar enrojecer ante tal arrebato sentimental y le acarició con ambas manos las mejillas.

―No me agradezcas, Mischa. Lo hago con gusto. Para mi tú eres como un tercer hijo ¡Yo también te quiero mucho!

En la noche Mischa esperó ansioso a Yuuri. La ropa que Hiroko le había comprado la última vez seguía funcionando de maravilla.  
Yuuri entró al cuarto de Mari, donde se estaba hospedando Mischa, una vez que estuvo listo para salir.

El look anterior con el cabello engominado y recogido para atrás lo había repetido.  
Mischa no pudo evitar enrojecer. Yuuri realmente era apuesto y, su tan familiar vocecita interior parecía gritar nuevamente _"Un hombre no luce apuesto. ¡Un hombre es hombre! ¡Punto!" _  
Aún así, ese día Mischa no quiso prestarle atención a su vocecita recurrente porque para él, sin miedo a equivocarse, Yuuri era apuesto. Y la vocecita interior podía irse a dormir.

Salieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se fueron cantando durante el trayecto. Parecían adolescentes camino a una fiesta.

Cuando llegaron, todos se alegraron de ver a Mischa y a Yuuri.  
Ni bien se sentó, bombardearon de preguntas sobre la vida en el castillo Plisetsky. Habían rumores que la señora tomaba sangre de vaca para mantenerse joven, que el señor Nicolai era un demente que ya no hablaba y que Yuri iba a terminar en la cárcel.  
A Mischa le parecían curiosas todas esas historias y con mucho gusto las negó.

Celebraron y disfrutaron tomando entre amigos. En algún momento Phichit, Yuuri y Minami se pusieron a bailar entretenidos, mientras Guang, Seung y Mischa conversaban. De pronto, sintió que una chica le tocó el hombro. Era una chica muy hermosa, con ojos celestes y cabello rubio.

―Hey, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Mischa no se sintió atraído, lo cual lo sorprendió, pero no quería ser rudo ni maleducado, así que asintió y se la llevó de la mano a la pista de baile.

― Así que le gustan las rubias― exclamó Phichit mirando preocupado a su mejor amigo― ¿Yuuri, estás bien?

―Estoy bien, Phi― la voz tranquila de Yuuri lo calmó― soy su amigo nada más. Todo está bien.

Los tres siguieron bailando animadamente, por momentos sacados a bailar por otras chicas.

Mischa, aunque muy concentrado en sus pasos, no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Yuuri, tan sólo para ver que estuviera bien.  
La misma chica guapa de veinte minutos atrás seguía bailando con él, ¿que acaso no se cansaba? Se acercaba a Yuuri sensualmente, como queriendo conquistarlo y eso, extrañamente, alteraba un poco al ruso.  
Se suponía que Yuuri se sentía atraído por chicos pero lo veía muy bien y feliz disfrutando coqueto del baile con la joven que lo había invitado a la pista.  
El par de tragos que Yuuri había bebido hacía cambios en su forma de ser. Mischa veía que Yuuri era muy suelto y divertido a la hora del baile. Sencillamente no podía quitarle los ojos encima.

La chica que lo acompañaba, quien también se había esforzado sin éxito por atraerlo, volteó a ver lo que había captado su atención.

―Oye, no estés mirando a esas chicas mientras bailas conmigo.

―Lo siento, no estaba mirándolas, sólo me pareció genial cómo bailan― Se disculpó sin mentir. La verdad, sólo había volteado a admirar la felicidad y soltura de Yuuri. Lo veía en una faceta cautivadora, totalmente feliz.

La chica eventualmente se aburrió, cuando vio que Mischa no iba a besarla y cambió de pareja. Mischa, cansado, fue a sentarse.

Se quedó conversando con Minami, quien se sentó a descansar.

Yuuri seguía feliz bailando con la chica, aunque no pudo evitar ver de reojo que Mischa y Minami conversaban con alegría.  
La música era estridente por momentos, lo que obligaba a ambos a acercarse a las orejas del otro para conversar. Ambos sonreían a gusto y Yuuri de pronto tuvo ganas de descansar. Tenía que saber de qué conversaban con tantos ánimos.

Se despidió amablemente de la chica al terminar la canción y se sentó cerca de sus amigos en silencio.  
En algún punto ellos se rieron con fuerza y Yuuri deseó mandar a Minami a traer más trago.

―Hey, Minami, ¿Puedes traer más Vodka?

Minami se levantó y fue a buscar más trago para el grupo.  
Yuuri y Mischa quedaron uno al lado del otro, sonriendo como bobos.

―Veo que hoy te estás divirtiendo mucho― exclamó Yuuri sonriente― no has dejado de bailar ni un momento.

―Lo mismo digo, te he visto bailar como nunca.

―¡Amo la música!― exclamó Yuuri―Mi madre me inscribió desde pequeño a clases de baile y aprendí a bailar de todo un poco.

―Se nota que te gusta―confesó Mischa―, bailas muy bien.

Minami llegó pronto con vasos en una bandeja.

―Yuuri, justo le contaba a Mischa sobre la primera vez que invitaste a Yuuko a bailar. Eras un manojo de nervios. Te quisiste armar de valor tomando varios shots hasta que el alcohol se te subió a la cabeza y te colgaste la corbata en la cabeza.

Yuuri no podía creer que esa era la causa de la risa de ambos mientras bailaba.

Ambos amigos se reían imaginando la escena. Yuuri se puso rojo de vergüenza.

― No te preocupes, Yuuri, Minami también dijo que eras el mejor bailarín que había visto.

―Y eso se los puedo demostrar― anunció Yuuri tomando a Minami de la mano. El amigo no dudó en sonreirle y salir detrás de él con dirección a la pista.

Minami no bailaba mal pero Yuuri brillaba en la pista. A modo de broma, Yuuri le sacó la corbata a Minami y se la colocó en la cabeza, riendo a carcajadas y bailando como nunca.

― Yuuri está feliz―exclamó contento Phichit, quien había regresado a la mesa para descansar―. Me alegra verlo así.

A Mischa también le alegraba ver brillar a Yuuri. Era un ser de luz, que emanaba alegría y belleza de forma natural.  
Yuuri era un hombre lleno de vida, amable, gracioso y muy bueno. Mischa se alegraba por haberlo conocido.

Una hora después Yuuri no pudo regresar a casa manejando. Phichit se ofreció llevarlos. Minami se sentó junto a Phichit, Yuuri y Mischa se acomodaron atrás.

Yuuri, desinhibido gracias al alcohol, se recostó en el hombro de Mischa.

―Hueles muy rico, Mischa.

―Gracias, es tu perfume―Le respondió honestamente. El comentario causó la risa de Yuuri, quien acercó su nariz a su cuello.

Mischa se puso tenso al sentir la nariz de Yuuri sobándose seductoramente contra su cuello.  
Le fue imposible pensar en otra cosa más. La respiración de Mischa se aceleró, sentía algo que no entendía en su estómago. Él mismo se forzó para respirar con mayor tranquilidad, por miedo a perturbar los movimientos de Yuuri. Empezó a sentir un agradable hormigueo, la respiración cálida golpeaba su piel, erizándola y enviando señales a todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con placer, la sensación causada por el roce de pieles con Yuuri era intoxicante, esos cortos segundos se sintieron como el paraíso para Mischa.

―No me refiero al perfume― explicó Yuuri esbozando coquetamente una leve sonrisa―. Hueles a lavanda y a miel.

El comentario hizo que Mischa se sonrojara. No podía negar que tener de esa forma a Yuuri, tan desinhibido, hacía estragos en él. Se sentía muy confundido.

Yuuri siguió apoyado en Mischa y el ruso no pudo evitar sentir también el olor de Yuuri, un toque de madera y manzana, que era agradable y sedante. ¿Como era que nunca lo había notado antes? El aroma de Yuuri era relajante, le encantaba demasiado y lo hacía querer sentirlo cerca por siempre. ¿Se había sentido así antes? Lo más probable es que en su vida hubiera encontrado a alguien así, pero estaba seguro, aún sin sus recuerdos, que nadie más podría tener ese olor tan exquisito como Yuuri.

―Yuuri, deja en paz a Mischa―dijo Phichit, quien vio por el espejo retrovisor cómo su amigo se recostaba sobre el otro.

―Déjalo, se ha quedado dormido―murmuró Mischa.

Y, en efecto, así había sido.

El camino a casa le pareció muy rápido al chico de cabellos plateados.  
Tener a Yuuri apoyado sobre él, a su lado, le hacía sentir bien y quería protegerlo a toda costa, así como él lo había protegido cuando lo encontró. No era solo el querer estar a lado de Yuuri, tomaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no rodear a Yuuri entre sus brazos. Pensaba que incluso estaría más cómodo si él se apoyaba en la puerta, acostándolo en su pecho.

Llegando a casa, Mischa ayudó a caminar a Yuuri. Lo llevó cuidadosamente a su cuarto, sosteniéndolo cuando parecía que iba a caerse. Yuuri se sentía feliz y trataba de cantar a voz en cuello. Como ya era de madrugada, Mischa tenía miedo de despertar a alguien con sus gritos.

―¡Shhhh! Yuuri, silencio―Le dijo poniéndole la mano en la boca.

― ¡Mischa!―Exclamó entre sus dedos.

Cuando Yuuri notó que era su amigo quien le pedía que mantuviera la boca cerrada, no pudo más que dejar escapar una risilla, cerrando los ojos y llevando su propia mano a su boca. Luego buscó aún más el apoyo de Mischa, sonriéndole con ternura. Solo pudo hacer lo mismo y regresar esa tierna sonrisa.

―Eres muy guapo―Confesó―. Quiero a alguien como tú.

―Yuuri estás borracho. Vamos a tu cuarto.

― ¡Oye, si te digo que estás guapo, estás guapo! ¿Ya?

―Está bien, soy guapo, gracias―contestó Mischa riéndose de la escena.

―Y eres bueno―agregó― pero no te gustan los chicos. ¿Por qué no te gustan los chicos? Yo soy un chico.

―Lo eres, y muy guapo también.

Mischa lo decía muy en serio. No era momento para traer de su inconsciente a aquella vocecita que lo frenaba. Él pensaba, con todo su corazón, que Yuuri podía conquistar a cualquiera, con esa personalidad tan suya, esa pureza de corazón, esos cabellos azabaches emuladores de noches místicas y esos ojos rasgados de terrenales colores, que adornaban la inocencia de su rostro.

Miró a Yuuri con atención, quien lo observaba expectante, como si tratara de descifrar en un micromomento, aquello que Mischa parecía guardar en su corazón.

―Bueno, supongo que nadie es perfecto...

Yuuri seguía hablando pero Mischa ya no lo escuchaba. Después de lo que había sentido con Yuuri recostado en él sólo se sentía confundido. En silencio lo ayudó a echarse en la cama y de nuevo Yuuri se quedó dormido.

Mischa le quitó los zapatos y, antes de irse, observó a Yuuri. Se veía muy frágil así y sintió mucha ternura. No lo pensó mucho, sólo lo sintió y se acercó para darle un beso en la frente.

―Descansa, Yuuri― dijo sonriendo―. Nos vemos en la mañana.


	16. Primavera en Rusia

Los árboles frondosos y las flores alrededor de los caminos y jardines eran testigos del tiempo que había pasado desde que un joven, que respondía anteriormente al nombre de Victor Nikiforov, había llegado a fuerzas a la pequeña ciudad de Kiritsy.

Aquel joven, que ahora todos llamaban Mischa, no podía creer lo rápido que transcurrían las semanas cuando uno era feliz.

Muchas cosas pasaban a su alrededor en los casi cuatro meses que llevaba en casa de los Plisetsky.  
Lo más resaltante para él era todo lo que había cambiado en su ambiente laboral.

Con todo lo que había tenido que reponer de los Plisetsky, el primer mes había quedado en bancarrota. El segundo mes había recurrido varias veces a un servicio de comidas para salvar el almuerzo cuando se le quemaba algo. Y ya por el tercer mes empezaba a ver dinero en sus manos.  
Para el tercer mes también todo había dejado de ser tan tirante con Yuri Plisetsky.

La familia había empezado semanas atrás a asistir a terapia y ya por fin Yuri entendía que su madre jamás se había acostado con Mischa.  
Saber con seguridad eso había hecho que Yuri ya no lo mirara con odio, sino con indiferencia.

De lunes a viernes Mischa trabajaba tranquilo. Por fin había logrado dominar a los trabajadores del castillo, los cuales habían hecho hasta lo imposible porque lo despidan. Su espíritu decidido, sin embargo, había hecho que se impusiera y los otros habían terminado de aceptarlo como jefe.

La señora Plisetsky le estaba muy agradecida porque era muy servicial y correcto, además de que le tenía mucha paciencia a su padre.  
Nicolai siempre lo buscaba para jugar _Rummykub_ y para contarle sus historias.

Tomando en cuenta ello, la señora Plisetsky le permitía tres veces a la semana que se ausentara en el palacio un par de horas y Mischa se iba a apoyar a Yuuri en la administración de sus nuevos terrenos.

Los fines de semana de Mischa eran, religiosamente, para Yuuri y su familia.  
Por las mañanas practicaba con Hiroko alguna cuestión de la casa y después del almuerzo se iba con Yuuri a sus campos de cultivo.

La primavera traía consigo un período fértil y Yuuri había luchado porque las tierras estuvieran bien trabajadas antes de la temporada más alta.

Trabajar con Yuuri había hecho que Mischa terminara por admirarlo más. Su seguridad al momento de estar en el campo era como ver a otro Yuuri tomando posesión de su cuerpo, un Yuuri amante de su trabajo, hábil, planificado y muy dedicado.

Por las noches, Yuuri conducía a Mischa al castillo o lo llevaba a la casa a cenar. La familia Plisetsky no lo extrañaba porque sabía que no tenía horario de llegada.

Poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta, Yuuri Katsuki se había convertido en su mejor amigo.  
Salían juntos a comprar, incluso se iban al cine y Mischa ya se había acostumbrado al acercamiento físico y natural de Yuuri.  
Un abrazo, una palmada en la espalda e incluso unas cosquillas eran parte del estilo de Yuuri Katsuki para decirle que lo estimaba y, para Mischa, eso estaba muy bien.

Ya no sentía esa incomodidad de los primeros meses porque conocía y valoraba a Yuuri mucho más.

Y estaba seguro que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Yuri Plisetsky no dejaba de encerrarse en su cuarto para replicar rutinas de ballet y de patinaje artístico.

Ahora que su equipo de Hockey se había disuelto por la temporada baja, Yuri le pedía a Phichit que lo llevara más seguido a la pista de hielo.

El rubio se sentía feliz sin la presión del grupo y la terapia familiar lo estaba ayudando mucho con el tema de la ira, por mucho tiempo se había guardado muchas cosas.  
La relación con su madre, aunque deteriorada, estaba mejorando día con día.  
En el colegio ya no peleaba con tanta frecuencia y al parecer sus compañeros habían decidido no molestar más.

La primavera hacía florecer también el amor en él y en su entorno familiar.

―Creo que Makkachin se pondrá celosa por todo el tiempo que paso contigo y no con ella―Las palabras de Yuuri se sintieron como un abrazo directo al corazón.

―A mi me encanta pasar tiempo aquí, contigo, Yuuri―respondió Mischa en medio de una colina―. Hoy es viernes, ¿por qué no vamos a comer una pizza con Phichit?

―No puedo―dijo Yuuri enrojeciendo como tomate―, hoy tengo una cita.

Su rostro palideció al instante. La palabra cita la había entendido Mischa a la perfección pero quería saber si había escuchado correctamente.

― ¿Una cita?―preguntó sorprendido― ¿Y cómo así surgió la cita?

―Phichit conoció a un chico, un profesor nuevo en Kiritsy, le encantó y pues, nos presentó.

Mischa trataba de recordar cuándo Phichit había tenido tiempo de conversar con Yuuri y presentarle profesores de los cuales desconocía y se molestó al no saber nada de la cita.

― Bueno, espero que te diviertas― atinó a decir, haciendo denodados esfuerzos por sonar neutral.

Ahora se hallaba sin planes para más tarde y se sentía muy molesto, aunque no quería aceptarlo.

La verdad, se había acostumbrado a salir con Yuuri los fines de semana, a veces también con los demás. Los viernes eran días de comer o salir a tomar algo. Los fines de semana la pasaban genial tratando de ganar a Toshiya en el monopolio o scrabble.

Ya sin planes para el viernes, se sintió algo abandonado pero pensó que no sería mala idea pasar tiempo, aunque sea una vez, consigo mismo. De todas formas, siempre habían muchos libros en la biblioteca del castillo deseosos por ser leídos.

Yuuri Plisetsky últimamente se sentía molesto con el mundo pero, aún más, consigo mismo.

Frustración, impotencia e ira eran sentimientos que lo acompañaban en las últimas semanas que había empezado a patinar solo en la pista.

Se había pasado cuatro horas en la pista de patinaje tratando de imitar la rutina que practicaba todos los días en casa pero siempre había algo que le impedía aterrizar perfecto o girar adecuadamente.  
Y es que sus patines de hockey no le ayudaban con ello.

Se moría por tener unos patines de hielo negros pero no tenía dinero para comprarse unos de patinaje artístico y tampoco podía decirle a su familia que se los compraran.

Miró al suelo molesto, primero por su pobreza y segundo por su cobardía. No tenía valor para decirle a su abuelo que odiaba el Hockey, que prefería mil veces una tarde cayéndose en hielo al tratar de hacer un triple Salchow, que golpearse con esos monos de su equipo que celebraban si se les salía un diente por algún golpe.

Su abuelo era todo para él. Era el único que había luchado por cubrir las carencias emocionales a falta de un padre. No podía defraudarlo rechazando el deporte que su abuelo adoraba.

Suspiró frustrado. El hielo era parte de su alma y el patinaje artístico su corazón.  
¿Por qué era tan difícil dedicarse a aquello que lo hacía feliz?

El rubio regresó a la casa molesto. Más con él mismo que con su situación.

―Mamá, ¿puedes darme dinero para comprarme patines nuevos?

En la mesa no se hablaba a no ser que fuera necesario, así que la señora Plisetsky se sorprendió. Mischa, quien traía el postre, pudo escuchar la conversación.

―Pero Yuri, tus patines te los compré recién el año pasado.

―Es que...

― ¡Seguro que mi Yuratchka barre con todos en el entrenamiento y necesita patines porque les da duro!

Nicolai empezó a darle golpetazos leves al hombro de Yuri y éste le sonrió levemente.

―No papá, al contrario, sus entrenamientos con el equipo no comienzan hasta septiembre...

―Olvídalo―contestó el joven, con una expresión triste decorando su rostro.

Mischa lo observó antes de retirarse nuevamente a la cocina. Podía reconocer su tristeza, incluso frustración al no poder ser sincero con su familia.

Lamentaba eso porque había visto lo talentoso que el joven era. Era un patinador innato y él creía que no debía dejar eso por nada del mundo.

Yuri terminó de comer tan pronto como pudo y pidió permiso para levantarse, se escondió en su cuarto, como siempre, para olvidarse de todo.

El sábado en la mañaba apareció sin previo aviso Yuuri Katsuki en el castillo. Supuso que su mejor amigo se encontraría cerca del auto, así que se dirigió de frente hacia el garage. Se sorprendió cuando vio también a  
Mischa allí. El ruso alto acababa de vestirse y conversaba con Phichit amenamente.

―¡Yuuri!― exclamó el moreno sorprendido― ¿Cómo te fue con Dema?

Mischa asumía que así se llamaba la susodicha cita.

―Muy bien―respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja― el miércoles iremos al cine. Es en verdad muy agradable.

― ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que te agradaría!

Phichit estaba feliz con las buenas nuevas y Mischa escuchaba, atento y algo curioso, la conversación de ambos amigos hasta que, Yuuri, recordó por qué había venido.

― ¡Oh, verdad, Mischa, he venido a raptarte!― le dijo juguetón― Tengo que ir a dejar unas cosas a Timoshkino y no me haría mal alguien que me ayude. Conversé sobre ello con Makkachin pero ya la conoces. Ella, como sabes, duerme hasta tarde así que no aceptó mi propuesta.

― Entonces no te quedó otra que pensar en mi― bromeó Mischa.

― Bueno chicos, a mi nadie me rapta― agregó Phichit―, hoy me voy a Moscú porque tengo que hacer algunas compras.

Yuuri y Mischa se subieron a la camioneta y partieron hacia Timoshkino.  
El camino se presentaba muy particular, lleno de campos multicolores y árboles frondosos. Mischa se sorprendía con lo inhóspito del paisaje y pensaba que la zona rural de Rusia no tenía nada que envidiarle a ciudades grandes como Moscú y San Petersburgo.  
La ruta hacia Timoshkino duraba unas dos horas, así que tuvieron tiempo de conversar.

Cantaron desafinados muchas canciones, se contaron lo que habían hecho en la semana y se rieron de algunos chistes de un programa de radio.

A Victor le gustaba ver a Yuuri feliz. En general su amigo era un hombre muy positivo pero, cuando Yuuri estaba completamente feliz, sus ojos le brillaban y su risa parecía volver más colorido todo alrededor.

― Me encanta verte feliz― no pudo evitar decirlo. Segundos después su vocecita interna gritaba _"¿Puedes escucharme por primera vez en tu vida?Aléjate de él"_. Pero ya había aprendido a ignorarla.

― Gracias― la sonrisa y las mejillas rojas de Yuuri lo hicieron más feliz.

Y Yuuri, aunque no quería, se sentía totalmente confundido por aquellas muestras de afecto y palabras que ahora brotaban tan naturales de Mischa.  
Habían empezado unas semanas atrás, cuando su amigo se sentía más cómodo en casa de los Plisetsky y empezaban a compartir más el tiempo juntos en el campo.

Yuuri había aprendido poco a poco a desligarse del aspecto romántico con Mischa para concentrarse sólo en el amical. Y le había funcionado bastante bien. Parecía que las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago estuvieran dormidas porque ahora sentía que podía estar junto a Mischa sin estar nervioso.

Había sido un pequeño logro para su corazón y estaba orgulloso de ello.

Para Mischa, en cambio, la situación era muy diferente.  
No sabía cuando había empezado a pensar tanto en Yuuri. Pensaba en él cuando le pasaba algo, pensaba en él cuando preparaba algo que sabía que le gustaba y, en general, pensaba en él todo el día.

Desde que pasaban más tiempo juntos sentía que lo quería ver todo el tiempo. Yuuri era un chico inteligente, guapo _(sí, guapo, toma eso vocecita interna)_ y muy sensible.

Lo apreciaba mucho y creía que era la mejor persona que conocía. No le sorprendía, sin embargo, que fuera así. Yuuri era como sus padres y Mischa amaba a sus padres como si fueran los suyos propios.

― Bien, en Timoshkino tengo que entregar un gran pedido en un hotel― explicó Yuuri, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Misha―. De ahi lo que quede lo llevamos al mercado que se abre todos los fines de semana a tres kilómetros de aquí. No tenemos pierde.

Mischa aceptó conforme la propuesta y bajaron apenas Yuuri se estacionó a dejar la mercancía.

El hotel de Timoshkino era, en verdad, bello e impresionante. Era una estructura hermosa, un castillo en un blanco elegante, con techos estilizados. Yuuri era proveedor del local y era un muy buen negocio.

―Deberías pensar en un camión y buscar personas que transporten por ti la mercadería―dijo Mischa―. Pronto tendrás tanta demanda que te faltarán manos para repartir tus productos.

―Sería genial si tuviera el dinero, Mischa, pero recuerda que acabo de pedir un préstamo enorme al banco.

―Las cosas como los autos de carga se pagan solos―agregó―. Si no los tienes, no tendrás clientes y eso implica nada de dinero. Si tienes cómo repartir, tendrás muchos clientes y, por tanto, el dinero para pagártelo.

Yuuri nunca dejaba de sorprenderse con la habilidad financiera de Mischa. En ocasiones como esas moría por saber lo que Mischa era en su vida real, antes del accidente.

― Bueno, ¿qué te parece si lo discutimos después en casa?― dijo Yuuri ofreciéndole una sonrisa conciliadora.

Mischa tenía ahora un físico admirable. El trabajo en el castillo y el apoyo a Yuuri lo había obligado a endurecer músculos y había obtenido un tono muy suave de bronceado que lo hacía lucir sano y feliz. A Yuuri le parecía más apuesto que antes y, a pesar de no poder pensar más que en una amistad con él, no dejaba de admirarlo cuando trabajaban juntos, con una camisa ceñida y un pantalón que estilizaba su figura.

En el castillo se quedaron un buen tiempo, llevando cosas de un lado a otro y Yuuri hablando con el encargado del local. Mientras Yuuri conversaba con el gerente, Mischa se dio un paseo por el castillo. Los huéspedes, se notaba de mucho dinero, caminaban con prendas muy caras por el hermoso recibidor ovalado de piso de mármol. Mischa se sentía cómodo en un ambiente como ese.

Una hora después de haber dejado hablando a Yuuri, observó que este se despedía del encargado y volteaba a mirarlo.

―Bueno, Mischa, ya podemos irnos.

―Está bien, Yuuri pero ¿me dejas ir al baño primero?

―Está bien, te espero afuera, en el auto.

Mischa se adentró en el baño y Yuuri fue a pedir al restaurante del castillo dos botellas de agua que pudiera llevar para los dos.

― ¡Yuuri Katsuki!― exclamó una voz varonil que lo hizo voltear a mirar.

― ¡Christophe Giacometti!―exclamó con una sonrisa― pensé que te habrías olvidado de mi nombre.

― ¡Para nada!―contestó contento―Recuerdo que estabas celebrando por una inversión que harías pronto. ¿Cómo te va con eso?

―Me va muy bien, en realidad. Justo he venido con mi amigo, Mischa, a entregar un pedido muy grande al hotel.

― ¡Vaya, qué bueno! ¿Y tu amigo?

―Está en el baño, ya nos vamos. Pero, ¿tú qué haces por aquí?

―Estoy con unos colegas, grabando unas escenas de la novela.

―Ya veo, bueno, cuando quieras regresar por esta zona avísame, yo vivo en Kiritsy, allí hay un castillo que te puedo enseñar.

―Y yo te ofrezco ayuda en Moscú. Si quieres irte un fin de semana y quieres recomendaciones de hoteles u hospedajes, escríbeme. Total, que tenemos el Whatsapp.

Ambos se despidieron muy amablemente, Yuuri cogió las dos botellas de agua y se marchó. Una vez en el auto, esperó por Mischa. El joven de cabellos selenos no tardó en salir. Se dirigió al auto rápidamente para partir.

En el restaurante, Chris conversaba con una actriz hermosa cuando, de pronto, levantó la mirada hacia la ventana y lo vió.

La espalda, el cabello, no habían dudas: era Victor.

Ignoró completamente lo que decía su compañera y sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir tan rápido que pronto su cabeza explotaría.  
El desconocido se alejaba del castillo en dirección a un auto y Chris no pudo evitar gritar.

―¿Victor?

Obviamente el hombre no podía escuchar gritar su nombre, así que fue corriendo él mismo, con el corazón en la boca, hacia la entrada del hotel.

Por más que tratara, los pasos eran lentos. Maldecía a sus piernas por no ir más rápido, y por más que tratara de avanzar, no era suficiente. Respiraba agitado, sentía un creciente ataque de pánico en su pecho, quería gritar más fuerte, llamar su atención, hacer cualquier cosa para que su hermano volteara a verlo. No podía ser una ilusión, había tenido muchas en ese tiempo, pero esta parecía tan _real_.

Victor se alejaba, no podía permitirlo, había vivido ese momento en muchas de sus pesadillas, cada una con el mismo resultado, pero esto era diferente, aun si parecía una cruel broma del destino. Parpadeó varias veces, buscando la figura con sus ojos, no, no estaba equivocado.  
¡Era él! ¡Tenía que ser él!

Chris corrió como pudo, podía ver a lo lejos su figura. Perdió el equilibrio en la entrada con una vuelta demasiado brusca, sus manos tocaron el suelo en busca de apoyo, se recuperó en segundos, ignorando a su cuerpo gritarle que se detuviera, no le importaba lo que las personas a su alrededor dijeran, corrió de nuevo hasta que horrorizado notó que Victor subía a un auto.

― ¡Victor!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas, incluso con sus cuerdas vocales ardiendo, gritó de nuevo, pero el auto había partido ya, llevándose a Victor y a la esperanza de Chris de volver a ver a su hermano.

Mischa sintió como si su cuerpo hubiera temblado de pronto. Era una sensación inexplicable que había alborotado todo su ser.

Miró confundido a Yuuri, quien parecía seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.  
El joven de cabellos azabaches se dio cuenta de reojo que su copiloto se había puesto algo ansioso, mirando a través de la ventana y sobándose la frente.

— ¿Estás bien, Mischa?

Mischa seguía absorto en sus pensamientos. No recordaba algún evento que pudiera haber causado esa alteración en su organismo.  
Por alguna razón extraña, su cabeza le había empezado a doler mucho.

— ¿Mischa?

Es ahí que Mischa regresó a la realidad.

—Sí, dime, Yuuri.

— Te veo algo raro. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, sólo tengo dolor de cabeza.

Dicho esto, el chico no quiso explicar más, por lo que Yuuri siguió.

—Oye, verdad que no te conté. Adivina, ¿A quién crees que me encontré en el hotel?

— ¿A quién?—Mischa seguía sobándose la frente por el dolor.

— ¡A Christophe Giacometti! ¿Te acuerdas? El actor.

Mischa lo había olvidado en algún momento, quizás porque no había sido información importante para él. Pero ahora, con el dolor de cabeza a cuestas, el nombre regresaba a él rápidamente.

**—**Ah, sí me acuerdo de él. El chico rubio que conociste en Moscú.

Miró hacia la ventana nuevamente, tratando de concentrarse en otras cosas para olvidarse del dolor.

Por suerte, llegaron rápido al mercado y la actividad física lo distrajo. Una hora después, Mischa regresaba a la normalidad.

El dolor de cabeza sólo había sido algo pasajero. Y él esperaba que fuera un evento para olvidar.


	17. Amor en el aire

Dema Sastevich era el nuevo profesor de literatura en la preparatoria de Kiritsy. Era un hombre alto, delgado, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, muy seguro de sí mismo y de su fuerte cariño por quien llevaba siendo su novio desde hacía un mes.  
Este, llamado Yuuri Katsuki, era en resumen todo lo que andaba buscando en una pareja: inteligente, amable, desinteresado y amoroso.

Agradecía al cielo haber conocido al mejor amigo de Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont, en la cola del supermercado y que este le propusiera presentarle a Yuuri.

Las cosas iban muy bien con él. Se veían los martes y jueves y el sábado. Se iban al cine o a comer y ya había tenido oportunidad de conocer a sus padres.

La familia Katsuki era muy amable y siempre lo recibían con mucho cariño. Todo parecía andar muy bien.

Yuuri también estaba feliz por el cambio tan positivo de vida que tenía. Sus cultivos habían sido un éxito y tenía muchos clientes. Trabajaba mucho porque el negocio siguiera adelante y por volverse el proveedor de productos bio más grande de la zona.  
Además tenía novio nuevo, uno amable y responsable. Poco a poco empezaba a apreciarlo más y más.

Su vida no podía ser mejor.

Yuri Plisetsky y Mischa empezaban a tener una amistad muy particular.

Todo había empezado un mes atrás, cuando, una noche regresando de entrenar, el rubio había encontrado unos patines nuevos exactamente como los había deseado. Los miró extasiado, emocionado por tenerlos para él y se los puso.

Luego del impulso de usarlos se puso a pensar quién se los había dado. Ni su abuelo ni su madre sabían ese secreto. No fue muy difïcil llegar a la conclusión de que el mayordomo había sido.

Fue corriendo hacia la cocina, pasando por pasillos largos. Bajó las escaleras, casi de un golpe y abrió, algo agitado, la puerta.

― ¿Tú has sido?― le preguntó sin adornos ni formalismos.

Mischa lo miró, sin estar seguro si debía decírselo. El rostro del muchacho se marcaba con el ceño fruncido y expectante pero no parecía molesto.

― Sí, yo fui.

Tras decir esto Mischa volteó el rostro y siguió enjuagando algunas cosas que habían quedado.  
Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, de forma imprevista, un par de brazos lo rodearon diciendo.

― ¡Gracias!

Luego de ese inesperado acto, el muchacho desapareció por el mismo lugar de donde había venido y Mischa sonrió complacido. El joven Yuri, después de todo, tenía un lado dulce.

El fin de semana Yuuri y Mischa se hallaban en la oficinita de Yuuri en el campo, dirigiendo algunas cosas. Era tarde, ya el sol se había ido pero parecía que aún quedaban cosas por hacer.  
Algo cansados revisaban unos planos del área de cultivo, ya que tenían que repartir lo que iban a sembrar de acuerdo a las características del suelo que se hallaba en esa zona.

Hablaban amenamente, con la confianza que siempre había entre los dos. Estaban riendo de una anécdota que habían vivido en la mañana hasta que escucharon que alguien tocó la puerta y una voz varonil se escuchó.

― Buenas noches, vengo a interrumpirlos para robarme a Yuuri.

Ambos voltearon y vieron la figura de Dema, parado en el umbral de la puerta. Yuuri reaccionó tan pronto lo vio. Se acercó sonriente y le dio un beso en los labios muy ligero y veloz. Mischa observó todo con cierto recelo y algo de incomodidad.

― Hola, amor ¿Todo bien? ― preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa coqueta―Me preocupé por ti porque no me contestaste el teléfono.

Yuuri tocó sus bolsillos y no lo encontró.

― Creo que lo dejé en el auto. Discúlpame.

― Pierde cuidado, ya veo que estás bien.

Lentamente Dema se acercó donde Mischa. El chico con amnesia le dio la mano, muy amable y le otorgó una débil sonrisa.  
Dema le parecía un hombre agradable, educado y muy atento con Yuuri. En realidad, no tenía de qué quejarse ni por qué no llevarse bien con él. Pero Mischa tenía algo de desconfianza, se sentía incómodo cuando lo veía con Yuuri y eso era algo que no podía cambiar, por más que había tratado.

Dema era un intruso, alguien como él había sido en su momento y no quería que Yuuri se encariñara tan pronto con él. Mischa sabía que estaba loco, que no podía pensar así, era ilógico todo lo que sentía. Le molestaba que el chico les quitara el tiempo que antes pasaban juntos, que Yuuri hablara a veces de él y que apareciera de pronto, como ahora, inmiscuyéndose en el espacio que Yuuri y Mischa compartían juntos.

A pesar de eso se llamaba la atención a sí mismo porque sabía que estaba mal. Acudía entonces a la vocecita interna, en esos casos, lo ayudaba a pensar con más claridad.

Apagaron las luces y salieron del recinto. Yuuri y Mischa se subieron al auto y arrancaron, en dirección a la casa Katsuki.

En su burbuja volvieron a compartir un momento agradable y cercano. Rieron juntos, hablaron de cosas de la casa y Mischa volvió a sentirse bien y en armomía con Yuuri. Una vez estacionados en la puerta, Mischa bajó y notó que Dema estacionaba su auto en la entrada.

― ¿No van a entrar?― preguntó Mischa algo impaciente.

― No, nos vamos al cine― respondió Yuuri. ¡Adiós!

Apenas dicho esto, Dema se sentó en el sitio antes ocupado por Mischa, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se marcharon, despidiéndose ambos con la mano, para partir con rumbo desconocido.

Mischa suspiró. Allí se iba de nuevo Yuuri con él.

El juego de scrabble con Toshiya y Hiroko había estado muy reñido, pero, por primera vez en varias semanas, Mischa se hacía ganador de la copa "Katsuki", que no era más que un vaso dorado con el nombre de la familia. Había sido creado por Mari, cuando ésta tenía diez años y los juegos de UNO eran muy reñidos.

Mischa se retiró a su cuarto y se sentó en el escritorio, dibujando cosas sin sentido que sólo lo ayudaban a abstraerse en su mundo.

― ¿Mischa?― preguntó Hiroko, quien tenía una bandeja con un vaso y unas galletitas en las manos.

― ¡Oh, gracias, Hiroko!― le dijo muy agradecido, esbozando una sonrisa.

― Toma, hijo, pensé que no te vendría nada mal algo de dulce.

Se sentó al borde de la cama para poder conversar con él. Mischa tomó la leche, mordió unas galletitas y preguntó:

― Hiroko, ¿a ustedes les cae bien Dema?

― Bueno, es un chico muy correcto, gentil, parece ser muy responsable y parece tratar bien a Yuuri. ¿A tí te cae bien?― preguntó la señora con curiosidad. Su perceptiva mente maternal se había dado cuenta de inmediato por qué le preguntaba eso.

― Bueno, no lo conozco mucho en realidad. Sólo lo veo cuando viene a llevarse a Yuuri a algún lado.

― ¿Y no te gusta que se lo lleve?

― No digo que esté mal― dijo nervioso―, sólo que hace semanas que no jugamos juntos o que conversamos en familia. Pasa mucho tiempo con él a pesar de que sabe muy poco de él.

Hiroko lo miró con ternura y sonrió. Se acercó y acarició sus cabellos suavemente, lo cual siempre relajaba a Mischa. Ya conocía muy bien a su hijo adoptivo. Mischa cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquel momento.

― Entiendo tu preocupación por Yuuri― la voz de Hiroko era suave y adormecedora―, es normal lo que sientes y puedo entender que te cueste compartirlo con otras personas, habiendo pasado todo ese tiempo con él.

― Es que pasa demasiado tiempo con él― se quejó levemente. Hiroko rió.

― Es cierto, pero es lógico que quiera pasar tiempo con él si es su novio. Quizás si hubiera _otra_ persona cercana que sintiera por él lo mismo que siente Dema, entonces Yuuri dejaría de pasar tiempo con él.

Mischa sabía muy bien a lo que se refería Hiroko. Por eso su rostro se puso muy rojo. Se quedó en silencio porque se negaba, se rehusaba aceptar que le gustaba Yuuri.  
Sí, cuando pensaba en él sonreía, cuando le pasaba algo pensaba en contárselo a él y siempre le mandaba algún meme o se contaban un chiste por whatsapp antes de ir a dormir. Pero nada más.

― Creo que deberías ir a dormir― le dijo Hiroko al ver que Mischa se adormecía con sus caricias.

El muchacho asintió y se despidió de ella, con un abrazo y un adorable beso en la mejilla. Después de salir y cerrar la puerta del dormitorio Hiroko, parada al otro lado, sonrió.

― Ay Mischa, eres tan tierno. Pero muy lento. A ver si con Dema te pones alerta de las cosas que pasan por tu corazón.

En casa de los Plisetsky todo parecía estar muy bien. Yuri entraba pronto a vacaciones y estaba muy contento y amable con todos. Mischa sabía que era así por los patines nuevos que ahora usaba.

Una tarde, mientras Mischa sacaba del horno un pastel, Yuri entró a la cocina.

― Mischa, quiero pedirte algo.

― Dígame joven, ¿en qué le puedo servir?

― Quiero que vayas el lunes conmigo a la pista de patinaje. Le diré a mi mamá que nos acompañarás.

Mischa se sintió sorprendido pero también halagado con su pedido.

― Claro joven, será un honor.

― Y dime Yuri, no soy viejo y tú tampoco.

―Muy bien joven Yuri, allí estaré.

― ¡Nada de "joven"! ¡Sólo Yuri!

Mischa no pudo evitar sonreir.

― Está bien, Yuri, ahí estaré.

Eran las 9 de la noche y la familia Katsuki se encontraba en la sala. Toshiya y Hiroko leían atentamente, mientras que Yuuri revisaba su celular.

― Yuuri, ¿qué tal todo con Dema?― Hiroko fue muy suave al preguntarle a su hijo, no quería sonar invasiva.

― Todo bien creo, justo me estaba contando que tendrá que irse de excursión con sus chicos, lo envían dos semanas a Alemania. Sale en dos semanas.

―¡Ah, qué bueno!

― Mamá, he estado pensándolo bien y he tomado la decisión de mudarme.

― ¿Mudarte?― preguntó Toshiya curioso― ¿No dijiste que querías ahorrar todo lo que pudieras?

― Sí, pero el préstamo ha sido de gran ayuda. Los nuevos terrenos son muy fértiles y tengo pedidos para toda la temporada. Voy a estar bien.

― Bueno Yuuri, ya sabes que siempre eres bienvenido aquí.

― Lo sé y lo agradezco.

― ¿Te vas a mudar con Dema?― preguntó Hiroko muy curiosa. Yuuri enrojeció de pronto.

― ¿Con Dema? ¡Nooo, recién lo estoy conociendo! He hablado con mi casero de antes, ya sabes, de mi departamento en el centro. Él dice que está sin alquilar así que es como si sólo me hubiese tomado un descanso.

―¿Entonces cuando te mudas?

― Quiero mudarme la próxima semana, le pediré a Mischa que me ayude con las cosas.

― Bueno, habla con Mischa y trátalo con mucho cariño, hijo― le aconsejó Hiroko―, está celoso por todo el tiempo que pasas con Dema y ya no con él.

A Yuuri se le paralizó el corazón. ¿En serio Mischa se sentía celoso?

― Mamá, ¿Qué cosas dices? Por supuesto que no está celoso.

― Quien habló con él soy yo y no tu.

― Mischa es un buen chico, Yuuri― dijo Toshiya, recién inmiscuyéndose en la conversación.

― Sí, lo sé pero...

― Y no es que nos desagrade Dema pero a Mischa lo conocemos mucho más― completó Hiroko.

― Sí, él es un muy buen chico, hijo. Creo que Mischa estaría bien contigo―completó Toshiya.

El rostro de Yuuri no podía estar más rojo. ¿Era en serio que sus padres le estaban aconsejando de amor?

― ¡Ustedes no deberían hablar de mi vida amorosa, son mis padres!― exclamó lleno de vergüenza, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

― ¡Y los queremos!― dijo Hiroko.

― ¡Sí y por favor juntos!― completó su esposo.

―¡Me voy a mi cuarto!

Yuuri se levantó ansioso, sin poder creer que sus padres le estaban buscando novio y se fue apurado a su dormitorio.

― Tranquilo― le dijo Hiroko a su esposo, sonriendo adorablemente―, esos dos están más enamorados que tú y yo. Dales tiempo.

Toshiya se levantó del sillón con una sonrisa, le dio un beso a su esposa y le dijo:

― Me alegro saber eso, entonces están por buen camino.

Una vez en su cuarto, Yuuri no pudo evitar echarse y ponerse a pensar en Mischa.

Le había costado meses, viéndolo casi todos los días, aceptar que sólo había entre ellos una amistad. Había preparado su corazón poco a poco para ella. Le había dado todo de él de la forma más respetuosa que había podido y por fin sentía que Mischa se sentía cómodo con sus demostraciones de afecto. Ya no sentía que su amigo las tomaba a mal o se sentía incómodo al recibirlas.

Pero ahora miraba al techo con emociones incomprensibles y variadas.

También había sentido ese cambio sutil en Mischa que le había insinuado su madre.

Había tratado de obviar el hecho de que Mischa cambiara un poco cuando él y Dema estaban juntos. Yuuri podía apreciar que Mischa no se sentía completamente a gusto con Dema, a pesar de que era muy amable con él. Yuuri lo conocía y sabía que intentaba todo por ser agradable. Pero sabía también que Mischa no lo había conseguido con éxito.

Aún así, no había querido hacerse de ilusiones tontas cuando Mischa demostraba con palabras y acciones que quería mucho a Yuuri.

No había querido aceptar que había sido idea de Mischa hablar por teléfono antes de ir a dormir o de ir al cine y a comer tan seguido. No había querido aceptar tampoco que desde hacía un tiempo atrás Mischa correspondía sus atenciones de forma muy física, abrazándolo y mirándolo encantadoramente.

Yuuri sencillamente había decidido ignorar todo eso porque tenía mucho miedo. No quería ilusionarse sin sentido. No quería malinterpretar ningún detalle de Mischa hacia él para luego acabar con el corazón destrozado.

Y ahora toda su lucha parecía haberse ido por el caño porque, en efecto, para él en el fondo, los sentimientos de Mischa sí iban más allá de lo amical.

Pensar en ello hizo que su rostro se enrojeciera.

Recordó las miradas cómplices de Mischa, aquellos ojos turquesa robándole el aliento, la forma como brillaban cuando lo miraban y cómo estos se dirigían a él, de una manera que sólo él podía conseguirlo.

Recordó sus gestos, sus manos tomándole los hombros, sus dedos recorriendo parte de la línea de su espalda y el jugueteo delicioso que hacían sus manos. Recordó sus sonrisas amplias y sinceras, con una forma de corazón adorable, dadas sin reparo y de forma muy transparente.

Recordó sus palabras, diciéndole lo mucho que lo apreciaba y cuan feliz se sentía pasando tiempo con él.

Recordó todo y ese todo lo hizo sonreír con esperanza.  
Con Dema o sin Dema Yuuri no podía negar el hecho de que, a pesar de todo, le era demasiado fácil enamorarse de Mischa. Que, en efecto, ya lo estaba, y que rogaba porque ese presentimiento que volvía ahora a despertar a esas mariposas en el estómago, estuvieran en lo correcto.

Estaba enamorado de Mischa y, si el sentimiento era correspondido, dejaría que su corazón se abriera de nuevo.

Como si Mischa hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos, Yuuri escuchó el zumbar de su celular. Mischa lo estaba llamando.

― ¡Yuuri, hola! ― exclamó su amigo― ¿Qué tal tu día?

―Bien. En el trabajo todo bien, sin problemas. Y hoy fui donde mi antiguo casero. He decidido que voy a mudarme.

―¿En serio? ― preguntó asombrado― pero ¿no vas a irte de Kiritsy, no?

― No, sólo regresaré a vivir al centro de la ciudad. Todo con los productos bio está yendo muy bien y tengo muchos nuevos clientes. Es necesario que retome mi vida independiente. Al menos sé que la puedo pagar.

Mischa se quedó en silencio.

― ¿Mischa, sigues ahí?

― ¡Sí! ― contestó rápidamente.

Yuuri sentía que algo quería decir pero no sabía qué.

―¿Te pasa algo?

―No, sólo que...

Yuuri tenía que conseguir que lo dijera porque la situación iba a tornarse incómoda de seguir así.

―Dime qué sucede. ¡Vamos!

―Me preguntaba si te ibas a mudar con Dema.

―¿Con Dema? ―dijo sorprendido― ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que me voy a vivir con Dema?

―Porque es tu novio y últimamente pasas casi TODO tu tiempo con él.

El tono molesto de esa frase lo sorprendió. Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír como bobo al escuchar el reclamo.

―Lamento si te sientes un poco relegado.

―¡Claro que me siento relegado!―le reclamó, sin poder esconder su molestia― Últimamente te la pasas más con él en la calle que en casa. Si no te ayudara con tus cultivos ya no te vería.¡Y sólo se conocen desde hace seis semanas!

Yuuri sintió su corazón derretirse, su boca mantuvo una sonrisa enorme y su cuerpo se relajó.

― Siento mucho que sientas que ya no paso tiempo contigo.

―Sí, bueno, yo te extraño. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

El corazón de Yuuri latía tan rápido que tenía miedo de que Mischa pudiera escucharlo retumbar a través del teléfono.

―A mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo...

― ¡Entonces deja de ir al cine a cada rato! Para eso tenemos Netflix.

Yuuri no pudo evitar reír. Mischa calló adorándolo. Una risa de Yuuri era todo lo que necesitaba a veces para sentirse feliz en medio del mundo.

―Bueno, cambiando de tema, quiero pedirte que me ayudes con la mudanza el próximo fin de semana. ¿Puedes?

―Está bien―contestó―. Pero sólo tú y yo, ¿verdad?

― Sólo tú y yo. ¡Y Netflix!

―Ok, con Netflix todavía puedo vivir― contestó Mischa riendo.

La risa de Mischa era música para los oídos de Yuuri. Quería más de ella. La necesitaba.

―Bueno, ya es tarde― dijo Yuuri algo nervioso―, vamos a dormir.

―¡Hasta mañana, Yuuri!

― ¡Hasta mañana, Mischa, descansa!

Esa noche, Yuuri Katsuki durmió plácidamente como bebé.

Y Mischa Katsuki también.


	18. Reflexiones del corazón

Una mañana de primavera, como una de tantas, Mischa se levantó algo cansado pero muy feliz.

Era más fácil para él despertar en esa época del año. Los pájaros se escuchaban fuera de la ventana desde temprano, adornando el comienzo del día con sus cánticos, el sol salía para levantarle el ánimo y el aire ya no provocaba el tiritar automático del cuerpo.

A través de las cortinas, los rayos solares calentaban los colores sobrios de la habitación y la convertían en un sitio agradable y brillante para despertar. Abrió los ojos lentamente, dando paso a la luz a través de sus retinas y miró perezoso al techo.

Ya con varios meses inmerso en el mundo culinario, Mischa había descubierto muchas cosas. Tenía la oportunidad de ganar más tiempo libre si se apresuraba en sus labores y ya había aprendido a través de múltiples tutoriales por YouTube a cocinar diversos y sabrosos manjares.

Algunos platillos no le salían para nada bien, sobre todo los postres, pero para eso siempre tenía de reserva algunas latas de conserva de frutas variadas, que pudiera añadir al helado de vainilla que religiosamente mantenía en la nevera. El helado nunca tenía pierde y siempre era bien aceptado.

Le gustaba su trabajo porque no era extremadamente demandante y, terminando su turno, no tenía más en qué pensar. Su vida era suya después de la cena y muchas veces salía con Yuuri o Phichit o leía algún libro.

Ser mayordomo le había dado a Mischa un estilo de vida que jamás Victor Nikiforov hubiese podido imaginar. Ahora podía cocinar, limpiar, administrar una casa y, sobre todo, tenía una familia que lo amaba y se alegraba de verlo los fines de semana.

Ese amor estaba implícito en cada almuerzo y cena juntos, en cada partida de cartas, de scrabble o de monopolio que compartía con la familia Katsuki.  
Estaba implícito en las galletitas y el vaso de leche que le llevaba Hiroko por las noches, en las palmadas cariñosas en el hombro de Toshiya, en los mimos de madre que Hiroko le daba cada vez que podía y estaba implícito, especialmente, en el corazón de Mischa.

Mischa era una persona feliz, una persona valorada, querida y protegida. Tenía, quizás, un pasado nebuloso pero era, sin lugar a dudas, un desconocido orgulloso y satisfecho de su presente.

Mischa Katsuki amaba su vida y respetaba su trabajo.  
Amaba su tiempo libre y amaba a su familia. Porque sí, para él no habían dudas en el corazón. La familia Katsuki era su familia. No se imaginaba una vida mejor.

Y lo único capaz de sobrecoger a su inocente y poco experimentado corazón era ese sentimiento de apego que había nacido en Mischa desde un tiempo atrás hacia el hijo menor de la familia Katsuki.

Yuuri era especial para Mischa por muchos motivos.

Era, como principal motivo, la persona que lo había salvado de la muerte, le había ayudado a recuperarse, lo había apoyado aunque fuese un desconocido sin pasado, un hombre sin perspectivas aparentes.

Yuuri lo había aceptado así, exactamente como era: un ser en proceso, en camino a conocerse, una persona que se estaba creando paso a paso y eso había generado un cariño por Yuuri que no tenía comparación.

Yuuri era un hombre transparente, sincero con sus pensamientos y opiniones, dadivoso con su tiempo y dedicación.

Mischa sentía muchas cosas por ese Yuuri con el que chateaba a cada rato, con el que iba al cine y con el que reía y jugaba en casa de los Katsuki.

Y justamente esas muchas cosas se encontraban ese día muy presentes en su cabeza, como nubes cargadas de preguntas sin respuesta.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Yuuri? ¿Eran celos los que Dema causaba en él? ¿Por qué había disfrutado tanto el contacto con Yuuri aquel día en que regresaron en el auto de Phichit? ¿Era acaso normal sentir la piel erizarse con el mero contacto con la suya? ¿Por qué su corazón tenía la necesidad de saber de él a toda hora?

Mischa consideraba que Yuuri poseía muchísimos atributos personales, capaces de atraer a cualquiera. Su amigo era guapo, inteligente y muy bueno. No creía que Dema fuera una digna pareja para él. Yuuri necesitaba a alguien atento, inteligente, dedicado, sensible, y, aunque Dema cumplía con algunos de esos puntos, lo cierto es que Mischa nunca parecía estar convencido de que fuera el correcto para Yuuri.

Él, en cambio...

―¡Dios, pero qué diablos estoy pensando!― negó con su cabeza una y otra vez, con la esperanza de que con ese movimiento podría espantar aquel pensamiento que acababa de posarse sobre él.

Pasado un rato, Mischa se metió a la ducha y trató de pensar en otras cosas, haciendo una lista de todo lo que tendría que hacer ese día.

Primero serviría la primera comida del día.  
La señora Plisetsky se iría después del desayuno a sus clases de bicicleta estacionaria, el señor Nicolai probablemente se encerraría en la biblioteca para leer sobre la guerra fría, y el joven Yuri y él partirían hacia la pista de patinaje tan pronto Mischa terminara de lavar los servicios.

Esto lo emocionaba sobremanera.

El chico mismo lo había invitado y sentía curiosidad por la razón.  
Aunque no había hablado mucho con él, sentía que las cosas iban por buen camino. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que el patinaje artístico los uniría?

Una vez puesto el uniforme, se miró al espejo. Sonrió complacido al darse cuenta de que por fin se veía saludable y bronceado. Era la primera vez, desde que había despertado con amnesia, que se sentía satisfecho con su apariencia.

Se dirigió sin prisa al ala central del castillo. Los corredores se le hacían familiares y ya se sentía cómodo en la propiedad. Conocía todo de ella y se manejaba casi como el dueño allí.

En la cocina se entretuvo con la vajilla y la preparación de las cosas. Mientras preparaba todo, se puso a cantar una canción.

Era la favorita de Yuuri.

"¡Ahhhhh, deja de hacer eso!". La vocecita interior seguía manifestándose y lo volvía loco con cada intervención intempestiva.

Lo salvó por la campana Yuri Plisetsky, quien entró con prisa, como siempre y se dirigió a él.

―Oye, Mischa―Lo llamó el rubio muy casualmente, mientras este guardaba unas tazas.

―Dígame, joven Yuri.

―¡Dime sólo Yuri!

―Está bien, disculpa. Dime, Yuri.

―¿Cuánto falta para el desayuno? Tengo hambre.

―Ya voy a empezar a servir, joven, quiero decir, Yuri.

Yuri gruñó y se sentó en el pequeño comedor de diario. Aunque Mischa le daba la espalda, podía sentir cómo esos ojos esmeralda perforaban su espalda, a tal punto que los sentía casi casi encima suyo.

―¿Mischa?

―¿Sí?

―He escuchado que Yuuri Katsuki está buscando ayudantes para este verano en sus terrenos, ¿es cierto?

Mischa, en efecto, había escuchado a Yuuri decir que pondría un anuncio en el periódico de Kiritsy para darle trabajo de medio tiempo a los chicos jóvenes que entrarían dentro de poco a vacaciones de verano.

―Pues sí, es cierto.

―¿Puedes hablarle bien de mi? Necesito el dinero.

Notó cierta incomodidad ante la petición por parte del rubio. Probablemente sentía que estaba rebajándose a mendigar un puesto de trabajo. Lo volteó a mirar con ternura, otorgándole una leve sonrisa.

―Yo le diré que serías de mucha ayuda.

Los labios de Yuri temblaron en un gesto que bien podría ser una sonrisa ínfima. Luego de eso, el intercambio de palabras cesó.

Cinco minutos después Yuri se iba al comedor a desayunar. Su madre y su abuelo le dieron el alcance y sólo hablaron rápidamente de lo que harían ese día.

Sin saber qué más decir, la familia siguió comiendo hasta que el desayuno se dio por concluido. Cada uno tomó su rumbo. Phichit llevó a la señora al gimnasio, Nicolai se fue a la biblioteca y mientras tanto, Yuri tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la cocina para esperar por el chofer.

Mischa enjuagó en silencio la vajilla, mirando de reojo cada cierto tiempo al joven. Este jugaba con una servilleta que había sacado del servilletero sobre la mesa.

Quince minutos después llegó Phichit a la casa. No esperó encontrarse al rubio sentado en la cocina, por lo que saludó y se disculpó:

―Joven, buenos días, disculpe que los interrumpa.

―Pasa, Phichit―dijo Mischa de lo más informal. Ya que Yuri le había dado la autorización para tutearlo, lo iba a tratar como alguien más de su círculo de amigos.

Phichit hizo lo que su amigo le había dicho y pensó dos veces antes de sentarse en la misma mesa del joven Plisetsky. Lo miró curioso, sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionaría y Mischa volteó a preguntarle al rubio:

―Yuri, ¿A ti no te molesta que Phichit se siente aquí, no?

―No―contestó muy seco.

El joven Yuri no era muy sociable con los trabajadores. Por esa razón, Yuri había terminado sentado cerca de Phichit sin emitir palabra alguna.  
Jamás era malcriado con ellos, pero sencillamente tenía la sensación de no tener nada que decirles.

Diez minutos después de un silencio algo incómodo, los tres fueron en rumbo hacia la pista de patinaje.

La pista de patinaje de Kiritsy era la más grande de la zona. El equipo de Hockey regional entrenaba allí temprano por la mañana y, a partir de las 9, la pista era abierta para el público en general.

Cuando llegaron, la pista estaba vacía. Ese día era feriado y Yuri se había propuesto pasar un par de horas en el hielo.

Phichit y Mischa se sentaron en las gradas mientras observaba al joven Plisetsky calentar. Al principio, el chico se limitó a dar vueltas alrededor de la pista, acelerando y desacelerando la marcha. Así se quedaron observándolo, entre comentarios sobre alguna nueva película en cartelera y la mudanza de Yuuri ese fin de semana. Al rato, Phichit tuvo que disculparse y salir pronto para recoger a la señora Plisetsky, por lo que Mischa se quedó sentado frente a la pista. Una vez a solas con Mischa, el cuerpo de Yuri se relajó.

Mischa podía sentir la satisfacción de Yuri en el hielo. La mirada atizada y concentrada del joven podía impresionar a cualquiera. Parecía que nada importaba más que el hielo. El joven hizo, poco después, unos estiramientos que dejaron a Mischa perplejo.

Yuri, mientras tanto, se sentía como en casa cuando patinaba. Desde que había recibido los patines se había sentido totalmente feliz. No quería admitirlo abiertamente pero sentía que le debía esa felicidad a Mischa Katsuki. Mischa, a quien había odiado desde aquellos arranques de su madre por buscar placer con los corsés. Mischa, el mayordomo algo tímido y muy educado que al principio parecía tenerle miedo.

Ese Mischa estaba ahora ahí, frente a él y quería demostrarle que la fe depositada en él valía la pena.

Pensando en ello, se dio un par de vueltas más alrededor de la pista, acelerando y desacelerando la marcha de forma natural, elevando los brazos con movimientos gráciles, que imitaban los suaves vuelos de las aves.  
Las piernas, la espalda, la forma cómo el cuerpo parecía sucumbir a una simbiosis con el hielo, todo se prestaba para hacer más icónica la escena.

Una vez con la sensación de que sus músculos quemaban deliciosamente, Yuri se acercó hacia las gradas para mirar a Mischa. Por primera vez en esos meses, Mischa vio en Yuri un pequeño tigre, maravillado con el hielo frente a él y deseoso por experimentar más. Sus mejillas, rosadas por la exigencia física, se tiñeron aún más cuando miró a aquel mayordomo, a quien le debía en parte la sensación de felicidad que lo acompañaba.

Yuri nunca había sido el tipo de persona demasiado amigable, siempre estaba a la defensiva y luchaba por tener ese aire de rudeza, por esto mismo jamás en su vida había pensado tener a alguien que como su mayordomo, le ayudara de manera desinteresada. Yuri podía llamar a Mischa un verdadero amigo.

―Escucha―dijo el menor, mirando fijamente a su mayordomo―, he estado preparando mi rutina en todo este tiempo, perfeccionándola para que te des cuenta que haberme comprado estos patines no fue un desperdicio de dinero. Mira lo que hago con ellos y trata de ver lo que yo amo del hielo.

Mischa lo miró sorprendido y asintió, se sentía orgulloso de saber que el pequeño tigre ahora sí podía ser libre de disfrutar su pasión sin sentirse humillado solo por adorar algo diferente a los demás. Mischa sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo, y apreciaba la nueva amistad con el joven Plisetsky.

―¡Mas te vale que no te distraigas! Porque cuando sea un profesional, todos desearán haber visto mis inicios.

De nuevo Mischa sonrió, con el orgullo resplandeciente en sus ojos. Entendía ahora la manera de comportarse de Yuri, sabía que muchas veces, en sus oraciones toscas iba escondido un mensaje suave o una plegaria de un niño que rogaba atención.

Yuri sacó el celular y unos pequeños parlantes, que colocó frente a Mischa y encendió la música que Mischa antes había escuchado en el cuarto del joven.

Yuri levantó suavemente su rostro al cielo, colocando sus manos en el pecho. Se deslizó en retroceso de una manera delicada, formando ondas que marcaban el hielo.

Cada paso, cada movimiento de brazos, pies y caderas, cada cosa parecía hilvanar una cadena de sensaciones, de sentimientos y de pasión.

La música acompañaba los suaves y delicados movimientos hechos por Yuri, quien parecía entregar su alma entera en esos minutos sobre la pista.

Un silencio imposible de prever en la tonada dio de pronto paso a un salto espectacular que dejó a Mischa anonadado. El mayordomo no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta cuando, en la rutina, Yuri volvió a saltar tres veces más, otorgándole en total dos triples y dos dobles, que dejaron al único espectador sin palabras.

Mischa supo que había terminado cuando Yuri quedó estático en medio de la pista, con los brazos levantados hacia el cielo. No pudo de dejar de aplaudir entusiasmado. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz de gastar 300 euros en un par de zapatos.

Una vez recuperado el aliento, el rubio patinó hacia el lado de Mischa, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa. Esbozó la primera sonrisa completa que Mischa había visto de él en su vida y se dirigió a él.

―Quise que vinieras, Mischa, para demostrarte lo que es el hielo para mi.  
Siempre he odiado el hockey y me he despreciado por practicarlo, aún en contra de mi voluntad. Lo he hecho por mucho tiempo, para cumplir las expectativas de otros. Primero las de mi abuelo y las de mi madre y segundo la de mis compañeros de equipo.

Mischa podía comprender a lo que se refería. El hacer algo sólo para satisfacer a los demás parecía ser algo con lo que antes había experimentado. Lo podía sentir en su interior.

―Desde que recibí estos patines, me he dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que perdí, tratando de hacer a otros feliz y desentendiéndome de lo que yo mismo quería para mi. Me he dado cuenta que he sido miserable porque no he luchado por lo que amo. Pero ya no volverá a ser así.

La seguridad y determinación del rubio era avasalladora. Sus ojos le brillaban, como si a través de sus palabras, pudiera dominar el mundo.

―En verdad me alegra saber eso, joven, quiero decir, Yuri―Mischa aún tenía que aprender a tenerle confianza a ese chiquillo que le estaba abriendo una parte de su corazón.

―Ya decidí que hablaré con mi abuelo y mi madre, pero primero quería enseñarte lo que soy capaz de hacer. Trabajaré en el verano para pagarte por los patines.

―No tienes que hacer eso―contestó Mischa―, con que seas feliz es suficiente para mi.

Yuri lo observó con seriedad.

―¿Y tú eres feliz?

La pregunta del joven lo cogió desprevenido.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Bueno, no te lo tomes a mal pero eres un sirviente, haces lo que otros quieren que hagas. ¿Eso te hace feliz?

La pregunta era válida.  
Ser mayordomo no era su oficio favorito pero no lo detestaba para nada. Más bien agradecía serlo. Le daba dinero al final del mes, nada de estrés al momento de ir a dormir y tenía todo el fin de semana para pasarla en familia, y con Yuuri. Al pensar en él y en sus momentos juntos no pudo evitar sonreír.

―No sólo se es feliz con las cosas que tienes o haciendo algo en particular―Le respondió Mischa―, muchas veces son las personas a tu alrededor la razón de tu felicidad.

―¿Entonces quién te hace feliz?

Mischa se quedó inmóvil ante tal pregunta. No le salían las palabras pero sabía, muy dentro suyo, la respuesta.

Mischa era feliz con las caricias maternales de Hiroko, con los momentos cómplices con Toshiya pero, sobre todo, era feliz con Yuuri.

Se ruborizó ante tal pensamiento. El adolescente que lo acompañaba, sin embargo, no esperó respuesta y regresó al hielo, para seguir saltando y ejecutando bellos pasos.

"_Estás pensando en un hombre",_ sintió que le decía la vocecita.  
Y sí, era cierto, estaba pensando en un hombre pero eso ya se había vuelto algo normal en su día a día.  
Todo el tiempo pensaba en Yuuri. Cuando estaba feliz, era porque estaba con él o porque pensaba en él. Y cuando no lo tenía cerca, lo extrañaba y pensaba en lo que haría apenas lo viera.

Yuuri Katsuki hacía feliz a Mischa.  
Su felicidad la provocaba él. Incluso en ese momento pensaba en él y sonreía como bobo.

Se sintió más confundido que antes cuando recordó aquella sensación de hormigueo corporal al tener la nariz de Yuuri recorriendo sutilmente su cuello en el auto de Phichit.

Recordó la quemazón en la parte baja de su vientre causada por aquella situación, recordó los abrazos tiernos y entregados de Yuuri, las cosquillas y las sonrisas hermosas que le regalaba y no pudo evitar que se le escarapelara el cuerpo.

Recordó sus bellos ojos rasgados y saltarines, llenos de intensidad y colores chispeantes, recordó sus brazos fuertes y su espalda hermosamente cincelada.

Recordó sus cabellos lacios y azabaches, rebeldes y juguetones durante el día pero hermosos cuando se peinaba hacia atrás. Recordó su voz, tan varonil pero a la vez tan suave.  
Recordó su preciosa risa y había en ella razón suficiente para sentir miles de mariposas más en el estómago. Porque sí, las sentía, sentía mariposas revoloteando agitadas y locas.

Mischa de pronto se sintió algo mareado. En verdad Yuuri provocaba algo en él, algo fuerte e imposible de negar. Algo que ni sus creencias ni la vocecita interna podía evitar.

―Oye, estás pensando en Katsuki, ¿verdad?

La voz de Yuri, acercándose al borde de la pista para hablarle, lo sacó del trance emocional en el que se encontraba.

―¿Qué?―preguntó distraído. El cúmulo de sensaciones que lo acompañaban era demasiado embriagador para prestar mucha atención.

―Katsuki. Estás pensando en él.

Su rostro enrojeció como tomate. Fue tan obvio que Yuri rió escandalosamente.

―He visto cuando hablas de él con Phichit. Es asqueroso. Tus ojos brillan y tu rostro se ilumina.

Mischa no podía decir que no. Hablaba siempre emocionado cuando era sobre Yuuri. Se tragó su orgullo, sonrió a medias y contestó:

―Sí, estoy pensando en él.

―Estar enamorado es lo peor―Le dijo Yuri, burlón―te vuelves un zombie sin cerebro. Por eso no me enamoraré nunca.  
El chico volvió a dar vueltas en el hielo pero todo era nebuloso alrededor de Mischa.

"_Estar enamorado es lo peor…"._ Las palabras de Yuri resonaron fuertes en su cabeza. ¿Acaso eso era lo que le pasaba? ¿Estaba enamorado de Yuuri?

Pero Yuuri era un hombre, eso no podía ser.

Pero, a la vez, Yuuri no era cualquier hombre. Yuuri era el mejor hombre que había conocido Mischa, el más amable, el más gracioso y el más inteligente que recordaba conocer en toda su vida.  
Yuuri, además, era la razón por la que él seguía con vida . Si Mischa estaba ahí, era porque Yuuri lo había salvado.

No se imaginaba en realidad una vida sin Yuuri. Su vida tenía sentido porque él estaba allí. Mischa no pudo evitar sentir la sudoración fría en su cuerpo. Se le había bajado la presión y se sentía mal.

Felizmente Phichit no tardó en llegar a recogerlos. Yuri desapareció en los vestidores y ambos amigos se dirigieron al auto para esperar por él.

― ¿Estás bien, Mischa?―Phichit parecía preocupado―Te veo algo pálido.

―Estoy bien, sólo me siento algo mareado. Creo que, antes de preparar el almuerzo, me acostaré un rato.

Mischa sabía que tendría una hora como máximo para descansar antes de empezar a cocinar. Haría alguna pasta con verduras fáciles de picar y serviría su clásico helado de vainilla con frambuesas.

Su cabeza parecía darle vueltas y cerró las cortinas para evitar molestias por la luz del sol.

Recostado por fin sobre la cama, Mischa decidió cerrar los ojos, obligándose a respirar profundo. Su pensamiento divagaba confundido entre lo que decía su cabeza y lo que decía su corazón. Dentro de él, las palabras de Yuri resonaban como potentes tambores y quería darles otro significado. Se desesperaba por tomar otra ruta en el laberinto de su mente, pero todas, sin excepción, daban un mismo resultado:  
Estaba enamorado.

Abriendo nuevamente aquellos ojos turquesas sobre su cama, pensó en todo el miedo que lo inundaba.

Tenía miedo de dos cosas: la primera, de estar enamorado de un hombre. La segunda, de saber que ese hombre ya tenía novio y probablemente era absurdo conversar con él sobre sus sentimientos.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? _Todos_ en casa de Yuuri lo sabían. Lo sabían antes que él. Para ellos era claro que Mischa estaba enamorado de Yuuri.

―¡Soy un imbécil!―se reclamó molesto.

Por supuesto que era un imbécil. Estaba enamorado de un chico y encima de uno que ya era feliz con alguien más.

El solo hecho de pensar en esto le revolvía el estómago, porque aún sin memoria, él sabía la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Lo que sentía por Yuuri no era un simple gustar pasajero, eso era imposible debido a todo lo vivido con él. Lo conocía demasiado como para sentirse tan sólo atraído a él por su físico. Para Mischa, Yuuri no sólo era un hombre atractivo, lo cual, dicho sea de paso, era imposible pasar inadvertido. Los sentimientos de por medio pesaban muchísimo más a la hora de pensar en un romance con él, era algo más profundo, más tierno y, justamente por eso, podía llegar a ser más doloroso.

O mejor dicho, era más doloroso.  
Porque, a pesar de ahora poder reconocer lo que sentía, Yuuri estaba con otro hombre.

Mischa dio media vuelta y abrazó una de sus almohadas. No podía evitar poner mala cara al sentir el dolor en su pecho. Pensar en Yuuri sonriente en brazos ajenos era como si alguien tomara su corazón en su puño y lo apretujara. Odiaba a Dema. Odiaba todo el tiempo que le había arrebatado con Yuuri. Odiaba haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo y no haber hecho nada al respecto.  
Sintió de pronto sus ojos arder y suspiró varias veces para tranquilizarse.

En realidad, si lo pensaba detenidamente, estar enamorado de otro hombre ya no le aterraba tanto como el hecho de que Yuuri estuviera con alguien. La vocecita interna, extrañamente, parecía no querer contradecir sus sentimientos, como si sólo se hubiera rendido de una batalla perdida hace tiempo.

Creyó que pensar en otras cosas quizás lo tranquilizaría, así que miró su celular para tratar de despejar su mente pero, tan pronto desbloqueó su pantalla apareció una foto de Yuuri y él en el fondo, juntos y sonrientes.

Le gustaba mucho esa foto, se la habían tomado en el cumpleaños de Phichit. Los dos habían puesto un brazo rodeando al otro, felices y sonrientes ante la cámara. Se veían perfectos juntos. Excepto que no lo estaban.

¿Ahora cómo iba a hacer para verlo de nuevo a los ojos? ¿Cómo iba a dejar que lo toque sin sentirse nervioso? ¿Cómo iba a sonreírle de la misma manera si esos sentimientos cambiaban toda su relación?  
Y lo peor, ¿cómo iba a resistir ver a Yuuri con Dema, sin querer empujarlo de un abismo, así como él había caído?

Se quejó interiormente de sí mismo y de Dema.

Pensó que debía pensar más en el asunto pero, al mirar el reloj, se dio cuenta que no podría.

Se quejó agotado pero se obligó a levantarse. No podía olvidarse del mundo ni del trabajo, por más ofuscado y nervioso que se encontraba. Suspiró profundamente antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Con suerte tendría suficiente tiempo para cocinar.


	19. Eventos inesperados

**Yuuri:** "_Hola, Mischa. No sé nada de ti últimamente. Phichit me dijo que estabas bien pero ¿lo estás?_?￢ﾀﾝ

"_En fin...quería desearte buenas noches, como normalmente lo hacemos. Te extraño en el campo…"_  
"_Espero que todo esté bien_…"

Visto 21:32 ✔✔

No. No estaba bien. La verdad no estaba nada bien.

Mischa sabía perfectamente que toda la semana había estado muy esquivo con Yuuri. Lo sabía y no podía evitar sentirse lleno de culpa, una culpa que no lo dejaba trabajar tranquilo. No le había brindado razones, tan sólo se había disculpado por mensaje por no poder ir a apoyarlo en esos días.

Pero no había otra cosa por hacer, su corazón había jugado con sus nervios durante toda la semana, siempre que trataba de ser fuerte y hablar con Yuuri, la ansiedad le ganaba, se sentía consciente de sus pensamientos y no podía apartarlos de su mente.

Cuatro días antes, Yuri Plisetsky lo había ayudado a reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos y se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado. Y no estaba enamorado de cualquiera, sino de Yuuri Katsuki, quien le había salvado la vida y era su mejor amigo. Ahora todo tenía sentido, y Mischa encontraba muy lógico el hecho de enamorarse de alguien como Yuuri, porque era alguien increíble, se sentía muy feliz de haberlo conocido, y odiaba que él mismo buscara evitarlo y alejarse de él, era injusto para ambos.

La verdad, Mischa se sentía confundido. Lo que sentía no era una simple atracción, no era pasajero o algo físico, ahora aceptaba sus sentimientos pero le confundía la necesidad mórbida de alejarse de quien tanto amaba, el miedo de estar cerca del chico que le había salvado la vida, porque la vida era caprichosa y con él no era la excepción. La vida puesto en el camino de Viktor a Yuuri, lo había ayudado a enamorarse inconscientemente, había hecho que Yuuri le brindara su amistad incondicional, y justamente era Yuuri el hombre con quien no podía estar.

No quería hablar con Yuuri sobre sus sentimientos porque no quería entrometerse en su relación con Dema. Mischa no tenía ningún derecho a complicar la vida sentimental de Yuuri. Su novio parecía ser una buena persona y Yuuri se veía feliz cuando estaba con él.

Además de eso, Mischa nadaba en un mar de dudas.  
¿Se sentiría bien besar a un hombre como él? ¿Cómo se vería frente al mundo aceptando una homosexualidad que hasta ese momento todavía le costaba trabajo procesar? ¿Cómo iba a demostrarle a Yuuri que estaba enamorado si este estaba con otro? ¿Si algo pasaba entre ellos en el plano sexual, qué tendría que hacer él? ¿Qué haría Yuuri? ¿Acaso era normal buscar placer así? ¿Acaso no le dolería?  
Nadie le había dado un manual de cómo lidiar con una relación homosexual. Y mucho menos si esa relación implicaba entrometerse en otra relación.

Eran muchas interrogantes las que volaban en su interior sin respuesta. En muchos casos, interrogantes que le daban mucha vergüenza y parecían absurdas de contestar.

Por ello lo mejor, pensaba él, era alejarse de Yuuri. Había pensado que tomando distancia, todo bajaría de intensidad y sería capaz de pensar con la cabeza fría.

Pero alejarse de Yuuri no había sido una buena decisión. Mientras trataba de no pensar en él, parecía que su corazón conspiraba contra su dueño y lo hacía pensar más fuerte en su amigo de cabellos azabaches.

Escuchando un programa de radio pensó haber escuchado su voz y cuando Phichit le preguntó por su película favorita, él le contestó que eran sus favoritas todas las que veía con Yuuri. El colmo había sido cuando Yuri Plisetsky había entrado a la cocina a preguntarle lo que iba a preparar de desayuno y Mischa, sumergido en sus pensamientos, le había contestado "Yuuri con jamón", por lo que molesto le dijo "¡Demonios, Mischa, deja de pensar en Katsuki y piensa en HUEVOS con jamón!"

Algo había pasado desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia Yuuri. La vocecita interna ya no lo molestaba más y, tan pronto pensaba en Yuuri, su cuerpo se encendía y un cúmulo de sensaciones lo mareaban.

Quería tener la fuerza para pensar con claridad y no en un beso de Yuuri. Se imaginaba un tierno beso, lleno de dulzura y amor. Y luego volvía a negar rápidamente con la cabeza, llamándose la atención por dicho pensamiento.

Ahora sólo debía enfocarse en una cosa: ¿Cómo haría para disculparse ese fin de semana con Yuuri para no ayudarlo con la mudanza?

―Phichit, algo raro pasa con Mischa.

Eran las once y media de la noche y Phichit se había sorprendido al recibir a esa hora una llamada de su mejor amigo. Desde que Mischa y Dema estaban en su vida, Phichit había tomado un papel más de espectador que de consejero y se sentía bien con ello. Supuestamente las cosas iban muy bien para Yuuri.

Supuestamente.

―¿De qué hablas, Yuu?

―Toda la semana ha ido creando excusas para no vernos. No ha ido ni una vez en esta semana a ayudarme en el campo.

―Bueno, el lunes estuvo sintiéndose mareado y estaba muy pálido pero como te dije, después de eso lo he visto bien. Qué raro.

―¿Estará enojado conmigo por algo?

―¿Por qué se enojaría contigo?

―¡Ni idea! Es que me parece muy raro que no me llame por las noches antes de ir a dormir, o que me diga para ir al cine, o me escriba contándome sobre su día...

―¡Yuuri, ya tienes a Dema, no estés buscando un sustituto heterosexual, por favor!

―¡No es eso! Es...¡No sé! ¿Acaso está mal que extrañe hacer las cosas que hago con él cuando son cosas que uno hace con amigos?

―Yo soy tu _mejor_ amigo y no hacemos todas esas cosas durante la semana. ¿Debo empezar a sentirme celoso y reemplazado por Mischa?

―¡No! Es sólo que...¡Ay, olvídalo! Ya es tarde, me voy a dormir.¡Buenas noches!

Yuuri sabía muy bien que no podría dormir de inmediato. El distanciamiento de Mischa lo había afectado mucho, aunque no quería aceptarlo.

No recordaba que hubiera pasado alguna situación entre los dos que pudiera cambiar las cosas entre ambos. Más bien le extrañaba que Mischa hubiera tomado distancia, cuando la otra vez le había dicho que extrañaba pasar tiempo con él.

Le preocupaba haber hecho o dicho algo que hubiera causado tal situación entre los dos. Esperaba solucionar eso de una vez por todas porque Mischa había quedado con ayudarlo con la mudanza ese fin de semana y ya era jueves. Tenía que apurarse.

Sentados en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo, los miembros de la familia Plisetsky comían en silencio.

Yuri llevaba casi una semana prometiéndose que hablaría con su familia sobre el patinaje artístico y no lo había hecho aún.

A decir verdad, no sabía cómo hacerlo pero igual se molestaba consigo mismo por no poder hacerlo más rápido. Sabía que trabajaría en verano para ahorrar dinero para clases de patinaje artístico. Quizás un curso pequeño, pero le importaba tener a alguien que lo pudiera orientar en ese deporte.

Para Yuri Plisetsky no había marcha atrás. Tenía que ser sincero y tenía que hacerlo ya.

―Yuri, no te olvides de ir empacando la ropa para verano. Ya sabes que no estaremos aquí―recalcó la señora Plisetsky.

―Sí, ya sé―respondió parco― ya metí algunas cosas en la maleta para llevar a _Dyetva._

―¡Oh, en _Dyetva_ pescaremos todo el día, Yurochka!―dijo feliz el abuelo. Yuri le brindó una pequeña sonrisa cálida al anciano. El verano era su estación del año favorita porque pasaba mucho tiempo con él.

―Papá, este año no te acompañaremos a _Dyetva._

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no lo vamos a acompañar?

―Yuri, Anya Koslova tiene un yate en el Mediterráneo y nos ha invitado.

―¡Pero yo no quiero estar en un maldito yate!¡Yo quiero quedarme con el abuelo y trabajar en los terrenos de Yuuri Katsuki!

―¿Pero qué cosas dices?

―Yurochka, ve con tu madre, vas a ver que la vas a pasar bien―dijo Nicolai algo triste. Siempre le emocionaba pasar tiempo con su único nieto.

―¡Pero yo quiero quedarme con el abuelo y trabajar! ¡Necesito el dinero! ¡No pienso ir en ese puto yate contigo!

La mujer ya sabía que tenía que respirar hondo antes de contestar. Las terapias familiares habían ayudado a mejorar su relación con su hijo y a solucionar poco a poco el tema del corsé.

El psicólogo le había explicado que el mecanismo de defensa de Yuri lo haría ponerse furioso en lugar de explicar lo que sentí ía obligarlo a punta de gritos pero desde hacía un par de semanas Yuri había empezado a darle un beso de buenas noches. Tenía que morderse la lengua y actuar como adulta.

―Está bien, Yuri, vamos a hablar tranquilos. Tú no quieres ir conmigo y respeto eso. Pero me dices que quieres trabajar. ¡Hijo, no necesitas un trabajo!

―Necesito el dinero para pagar unas clases―A Yuri no le quedaba de otra. Era el momento.

―¿Qué clases si tu equipo de Hockey no entrena en verano?

―¡No son clases de Hockey! Quiero clases de patinaje artístico.

Ninguno de los dos adultos se esperaba esa respuesta.

―¿Patinaje artístico?―preguntó Nicolai sorprendido.

―Sí, abuelo, es lo que amo y soy muy bueno patinando―dijo Yuri casi susurrando.

―¿Pero qué va a pasar con el hockey?―preguntó su mamá―¿Acaso no te gustaba?

Yuri tenía que decirlo para acabar de una vez con toda esa horrible sensación de disconformidad que sentía adentro. Miró a su abuelo, quien lo miraba expectante.

―Abuelo, ya no quiero jugar hockey. Siempre lo he hecho por ti pero, en realidad lo detesto. Odio el hockey, abuelo. Lo odio...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales limpió con la manga de su camisa.  
A la larga, Yuri era un pequeño tigre hipersensible, incapaz aún de manejar sus emociones.

Nicolai pudo ver todo lo que le había costado a Yuri sincerarse y no se pudo molestar con él. Amaba a su nieto más que a nada en el mundo. Le dolía en el corazón que dijera que odiaba el deporte que él adoraba pero eso no iba a cambiar todo lo que sentía por él. Miró a su hija, que no sabía qué hacer y supo que él tenía que dar el primer paso. Lo miró con cariño y le dijo:

―Estoy seguro que debes ser excelente patinador. Y creo que un trabajo te va a ayudar mucho. Quédate conmigo en _Dyetva._ Yo te llevo a tus clases y al trabajo cuando quieras.

La sonrisa de Yuri era la más linda y tierna que había visto su madre. Su corazón le hizo recordar su rostro diez años antes, cuando la abrazaba antes de ir a dormir.

Habían pasado tantas cosas entre ellos que ya estaba cansada y no quería más. Su familia era más importante que cualquier yate.

―Está bien―dijo ella cansada emocionalmente―. Trabaja, eso te hará apreciar lo que cuesta ganar dinero. Y entrena duro. Si al regresar veo que te lo has tomado en serio y eres muy bueno, yo prometo ayudarte con las clases. El abuelo y tú pueden quedarse en _Dyetva._

Yuri le sonrió como le había sonreído a su abuelo. Con amor. Por un pequeño instante pudo ver a su pequeño Yuri de nuevo. La señora Plisetsky quería llorar de amor. Su hijo era como su Alexei.

―¿En serio?―preguntó incrédulo.

―En serio, hijo. Ya estás grande para empezar a tomar tus decisiones.

Yuri Plisetsky se sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, feliz de tenerlos como familia.

En el auto, Dema observaba de reojo a Yuuri, quien no dejaba de mirar el camino en absoluto silencio.  
Toda la semana había estado actuando algo raro. No había querido salir durante la semana con la excusa de sentirse cansado y ese día, viernes, por fin había accedido a verlo después de mucha insistencia.

―Yuuri, te pasaste la entrada hacia la avenida donde está el cine.

―Todavía tenemos tiempo―le dijo despreocupado―. Tengo que ir un rato al castillo de los Plisetsky. Necesito hablar con Mischa para ultimar algunos detalles.

Dema no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. Aunque confiaba mucho en Yuuri y en sí mismo, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo frente al tal Mischa.  
Sí claro, era un chico amable y educado pero pasaba demasiado tiempo con su novio. Según Yuuri, era heterosexual pero Dema no podía evitar sentirse confundido al ver los intercambios de miradas y sonrisas que ambos se daban.  
Se sentía celoso y no le gustaba.

―¿No puedes hablar con él mañana?

―Tiene que ser ahora. Mañana me va a ayudar con la mudanza.

Dema volteó a mirarlo sorprendido.

―¿Mudanza? ¿Qué mudanza?―Yuuri suspiró. Se le había olvidado decirle a Dema sobre su mudanza. ¡Ups!

―¿No te dije?―dijo Yuuri tratando de sonar casual―Pensé que te lo había dicho. El fin de semana me voy a mudar a mi antiguo departamento en el centro.

A Dema le había sorprendido que no se lo hubiera dicho, pero lo que más le molestaba era que el tal Mischa sí lo sabía. Trató de reaccionar como adulto pero no pudo evitar que salieran a flote su orgullo y los celos.  
―¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuando cumplieras un mes allí?  
―Lo siento, se me olvidó. No es gran cosa la verdad. Sólo voy a cambiar de dirección pero sigo siendo el mismo.  
Dema sabía que debía actuar inteligentemente, así que trató de calmarse y cooperar.

―Bueno, ¿entonces a qué hora se van a reunir? Para ayudarlos.

―¿Ayudarnos? No, no te preocupes. Le prometí a Mischa que sería un tiempo entre los dos.

―¿Y por qué tendrías que prometerle un tiempo a solas?

―Porque desde que estamos tú y yo juntos, paso menos tiempo con él.

―¡Yuuri te pasas un montón de tiempo con él! ¡Están juntos en el campo de lunes a viernes y también en tu casa los fines de semana!

Dema estaba enojado y Yuuri no quería problemas en el paraíso. Sus primeras seis semanas de relación habían sido muy agradables y sin contratiempos. Calló sabiamente mientras estacionaba el auto afuera y bajaba a buscar a su amigo.  
―Espérame un momento aquí―le dijo a Dema―, no me demoro.

Todo estaba ordenado y limpio nuevamente en la cocina del castillo.

Mischa había dedicado toda la tarde a la limpieza exhaustiva de los muebles y candelabros de las habitaciones más usadas.  
Era lo único que se le había ocurrido para tratar de no pensar en Yuuri.

Ahora se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor de diario, con un té de jazmín que Hiroko le había regalado y trataba de distraerse revisando el periódico que ese día se había quedado sin leer.

En primera plana de sociales apreció una reunión de camaradería en la cámara de comercio europea.

En la foto se encontraba un hombre apuesto de ojos azules.

J J

Mischa no pudo evitar mirarlo con atención. Sus ojos, brillantes hacia la cámara, lo hicieron pensar en voz alta con cierto fastidio.

―Siempre JJ tratando de figurar en estos eventos...

Se calló asustado. ¿JJ? ¿Quién diablos era JJ?  
Su pregunta era retórica porque sabía que se refería a aquel hombre de semblante orgulloso y sonrisa burlona.

Asustado buscó la descripción de foto y leyó:

_**"El renombrado abogado Jean Jaques Nikiforov (JJ) Posando alegre ante la cámara, disfrutando del grandioso evento (Moscú)."**_

No, no se lo estaba imaginando. En realidad lo conocía. Pero no sabía por qué. La situación lo perturbó y le causó un dolor de cabeza tal que no pudo pensar con claridad. Cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse.

Mischa trataba de explicar con lógica lo que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza. Probablemente el tal JJ Nikiforov era muy conocido. Seguro lo había visto en más de una carátula de la _Socialitè_ rusa. Pero, ¿por qué sentía que su relación con él era más estrecha que un simple vistazo en la prensa?

Antes de que pudiera darse el lujo de explayarse en sus pensamientos, sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta que daba a la entrada de improviso. ¿Quién sería?

Con el dolor de cabeza perforando su cerebro, se acercó a la puerta y abrió.

―¡Yuuri!―exclamó el mayordomo, sorprendido. De todas las personas que podría imaginarse tocando esa puerta, Yuuri no era una de ellas.

―Mischa―La sonrisa de Yuuri fue imposible de ocultar. Se sentía tranquilo al ver que su hermoso amigo estaba bien.

Mischa no pudo evitar enrojecer y sentir las palpitaciones aceleradas de su corazón.

―¿Estás bien?―preguntó preocupado Yuuri pasando a la cocina― No te he visto en varios días y no has contestado mis mensajes. ¿Pasa algo?

Mischa se moría de ganas de decirle que sí, que sí pasaba algo. Pasaba que estaba enamorado de él y quería besarlo. Bueno, más bien dejarse besar por él, porque era lógico asumir que Yuuri daría el primer paso y lo besara a él.

―No, todo está bien―mintió―, es sólo que he estado cansado esta semana y he tenido mucho que hacer.

―He venido a hacerte recordar que me prometiste que mañana y pasado me ayudarías con la mudanza.

Diablos. Con Yuuri al frente suyo ya no tenía cómo inventar una excusa para zafarse de eso.

―Sí, Yuuri, claro.

No podía. No podía dejar de sentirse nervioso. Miró a Yuuri y se veía guapísimo. Se notaba que se había cambiado para salir. Bajó la mirada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

―¿Estás seguro que estás bien?―preguntó preocupado Yuuri.

―Sí, no te preocupes por mí, sólo tengo dolor de cabeza.  
Mischa trató de alejarse un poco de Yuuri para poder calmar un poco sus nervios pero el que Yuuri lo viera por fin frente a él, después de tantos días prácticamente incomunicados, hizo que el recién llegado buscara, con más ganas, el contacto.

Yuuri no pudo evitarlo. Lo había extrañado mucho y en verdad quería hacérselo saber. Se acercó a Mischa y lo abrazó fuertemente, su nariz rozándole el cuello.

Eso no era justo para Mischa. Las sensaciones que causaba Yuuri en él se triplicaron al sentir su nariz en su cuello, al oler su perfume tan varonil y al sentir sus cabellos negros acariciando su rostro. Era imposible resistirse a la fuerza que Yuuri poseía en sí mismo. Correspondió el abrazo cerrando los ojos, deseoso porque fuera eterno.

―Mischa, estoy tan feliz de verte, te extrañé tanto en esta semana.

―Yo también―La voz de Mischa era un susurro pero llegó a los oídos de Yuuri como una canción de cuna.

Se mantuvieron varios segundos juntos, sintiendo más que diciendo. Ambos sabían que ese abrazo era necesario. El sentir sus respiraciones acompañadas de latidos locos y escandalosos los hacía sentirse más unidos. Ambos con las mariposas en el estómago que volaban a mil por hora.

Ellos hubieran querido que el tiempo se detuviera y quedaran pegados como estaban y quizás hubieran seguido así por mucho más tiempo si no hubieran escuchado nuevamente la puerta de la cocina.

Mischa se soltó de un salto y corrió a abrir la puerta. Era Dema.

―Hola, Mischa―dijo amable pero serio, dándole la mano.

―Hola, Dema―respondió igual.

Dema miró a Yuuri, quien de pronto había regresado a la realidad.

―Amor―Le dijo Dema muy dulce y tratando de llevar las cosas en paz―, me dijiste que no te ibas a demorar. Si seguimos aquí no llegaremos a la función.

Yuuri miró a Mischa, quien prefirió voltear a ver a otra parte. Entonces el chico de cabellos negros se acercó a su novio y le sonrió.

―Tienes razón, vamos.

Yuuri se acercó a la puerta y, antes de marcharse, volteó a mirar a Mischa.

―Mañana paso por ti a las 8:30, ¿está bien?

―Sí―respondió Mischa tratando de sonreír sin mucho éxito―¡Hasta mañana!

Luego de ver la puerta cerrarse, Mischa tuvo que sentarse en la silla más cercana y respirar profundamente varias veces antes de volverse a poner de pie. No sabía cómo iba a poder soportar dos días junto a Yuuri y comportarse de forma normal.

Angustiado miró su taza de té y, aunque ya estaba frío, se lo terminó igual.


	20. ¿Qué estás esperando?

Eran las diez de la noche en el pueblo ruso de Kiritsy cuando el teléfono celular de un joven llamado Phichit Chulanont sonó escandalosamente.

―¿Mischa?―preguntó sorprendido. Era raro recibir llamadas del mayordomo a esas horas.

―¡Phichit, te necesito y te necesito aquí ahora!

―Mischa, lo siento, eres muy guapo y todo pero no eres mi tipo...―Phichit pensó que era bueno ese comentario para calmar la ansiedad que sentía de su amigo.

―¡Phichit estoy hablando en serio!―dijo desesperado.

―¡Ok, cálmate! Dame media hora y estoy por allá.

Luego de colgar, Mischa suspiró. Calmarse no era una opción para él.

Se hallaba dando vueltas alrededor de su cuarto ya casi por 20 minutos y ni la ansiedad ni el dolor de cabeza parecían querer irse.

Para empezar, se había alejado toda la bendita semana de Yuuri para tomar fuerzas y cancelar el tema de la mudanza pero había sido débil al verlo. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no a esos ojos color almendra con miel que parecían brillar más que cualquier estrella?

Y lo segundo que le preocupaba era la razón de su dolor de cabeza. Había reconocido a un tal JJ Nikiforov en el periódico, pero Mischa no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era. ¿Por qué lo conocía?  
Después de la conversación con Yuuri había googleado el nombre. El tal JJ provenía de una reconocida familia de litigantes. No buscó mucha información de su familia, sino más bien de su trabajo y fotos de reuniones importantes donde se veía brillando como el dueño de la fiesta. Al parecer el tal JJ era una figura conocida en Moscú.

¿Y si lo conocía personalmente? Era probable. Hiroko le había dicho que lo había encontrado con un traje Armani puesto. Quizás él mismo era millonario aunque inmediatamente se rio de aquella absurda idea.

Probablemente había trabajado para él en su vida "real". Sí, eso le parecía más lógico.

La verdad, Mischa agradecía poder empezar a recordar cosas que lo ayudaran a saber más de sí mismo, pero a la vez sentía un gran miedo; en su nueva vida, Mischa quería pensar que era una buena persona, a lo mejor no un ejemplo a seguir como consideraba a Hiroko y a Yuuri, pero estaba seguro que no era del todo malo. Debía aceptar que le daba pánico el solo pensar que, en su vida real —porque la vida que llevaba en esos momentos incluso llegaba a sentirse como un sueño—, él no era alguien agradable, era alguien muy diferente a como era ahora.

Mischa se consideraba afortunado y feliz. La vida que tenía era una vida que lo satisfacía. No necesitaba mucho y lo que necesitaba ya lo tenía. No quería pensar en el momento en que esa vida se acabara.  
Porque se tenía que acabar, ¿verdad? La vida que tenía era prestada y en algún momento se la iban a cobrar.

Volvió a mirar el reloj. No habían pasado más de 10 minutos. No podía seguir caminando como loco en su habitación. Phichit venía en un rato y necesitaba relajarse, así que fue a darse un baño.

Saliendo del cine, Dema y Yuuri regresaron a la casa del profesor. Había sido una buena película pero Yuuri estaba intranquilo, por eso Dema lo invitó a tomar un té.  
Mientras tanto, Yuuri se sentía preocupado. El momento con Mischa le había resultado corto y raro y Yuuri pensaba que su amigo no lucía como normalmente lucía. Ambos se sentaron en la sala, uno al lado del otro.

―Te veo un poco ausente, amor. ¿Pasa algo?―Dema suponía que algo tenía que ver con la visita a Mischa pero no quería dar pie a sus absurdos celos antes de estar seguro. Yuuri seguía siendo _su_ novio y debía confiar en él.

―No, no me pasa nada―contestó Yuuri―, sólo estoy pensando en la mudanza de mañana.

Dema acercó su cuerpo lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Yuuri y acarició suavemente sus pómulos.

―Todo va a estar bien―le dijo Dema―, la próxima semana estarás cómodamente sentado en tu sala y yo te estaré llenando de besos― la sonrisa coqueta del chico fue antesala para que se acercara a los labios de Yuuri.

Yuuri cerró sus ojos y aceptó de buen grado el beso de su novio. Al principio el beso se sintió refrescante como una brisa de verano, suave y bien guiado. Los labios tersos de ambos se acariciaban al mismo compás y Yuuri empezó a jugar con los cabellos rubios de Dema con su mano derecha.  
Cuando la lengua de Dema invitó a la suya Yuuri no pudo evitar jadear. El beso se intensificó y Dema acariciaba su rostro mientras Yuuri tomaba con sus dos manos el hermoso y dócil cabello de su acompañante.

No supo con exactitud en qué momento su mente lo engañó y se olvidó de Dema, imaginando que los cabellos que acariciaba no eran rubios, sino plateados. En cada sensación, en cada movimiento bucal podía sentir a Mischa a su lado quien lo invitaba a seguirlo besando, lo cual le hizo abrir levemente los ojos.

Yuuri no pudo con la impresión. Por supuesto que no era Mischa a quien besaba. Su corazón se aceleró tanto que detuvo el beso de inmediato. ¿Por qué había pensado en Mischa si estaba con Dema?

―¿Yuuri, estás bien?¿Qué pasó?

Las preguntas de Dema no las podía contestar Yuuri, no sin sentirse mal.  
Por esa razón se levantó del sofá de pronto y se puso nervioso.

―No tengo nada, sólo estoy algo cansado. Mañana será un día largo.

Dema trató de usar todos sus encantos con su novio. El beso lo había dejado con ganas de más y le preocupaba ver el cambio repentino en su semblante.  
Se acercó lenta y seductoramente, pronunciando frases cortas y llenándolo de besos tiernos mientras acariciaba a Yuuri.

―Oh amor, claro...sé que estás cansado...Pero si quieres...puedes quedarte aquí hasta mañana.

Yuuri se sentía muy confundido con lo que acababa de pasarle. Contestó la lluvia de besos pero su cabeza no lo dejaba disfrutarlos. Dema estaba usando toda su ternura y en cualquier otro momento hubiera funcionado de maravilla pero el saber que pensaba en otro, estando con su novio, había dejado a Yuuri ansioso y lleno de culpa.

―No, mejor me voy―contestó alejándose de Dema y cogiendo su casaca. Pensó que tenía que despedirse de otra forma, por lo que vaciló y se acercó nuevamente ante su confundido novio y lo besó en la mejilla.

―Mañana hablamos, ¿sí?

No sabía si podría manejar bien. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que llegar a casa y tratar de calmarse.

Para cuando Phichit llegó al castillo, Mischa lo esperaba con un bizcocho hecho por él y una taza de té de jazmín. A pesar de la ducha, el chico seguía preocupado por todas las ideas que le rondaban la cabeza. Phichit se sentó inmediatamente en su lugar de siempre y empezó la charla.

―Bueno, aquí me tienes, casi a las 11 de la noche. Más te vale que me confieses que eres millonario y que me vas a regalar la mitad de tu herencia.

Mischa sabía que no valía la pena darle vueltas al asunto así que lo miró asustado y lo confesó.

―Estoy enamorado de Yuuri, Phichit― el moreno escupió el té que estaba tomando y casi se atora. Bueno, no era millonario, pero esa noticia también lo podía dejar en shock.

―¿Que tú qué?―Phichit lo miró incrédulo y, antes de dejarlo decir más se levantó molesto apuntándolo con el dedo índice―No,no no y no. Eso sí que no. ¡Mischa, no!

―Te lo juro, Phichit, recién me acabo de dar cuenta.

―¡No, me estás mintiendo! Seguro esta es una broma pesada y piensas que es graciosa pero no lo es.

―¡Phichit no sé qué hacer! ¡Necesito que me ayudes a pensar con coherencia!

La cara compungida de Mischa le dio pena. Él era ahora también su amigo y le importaba su bienestar. Pero su Yuuri era algo especial y no iba a permitir que un heterosexual confundido lo lastime. Eso sí que no.

―Mischa, a ti no te gustan los hombres, lo dejaste bien en claro desde el principio.

―Eso pensé también yo―contestó―, pero no es normal que piense en él todo el día, que sonría como imbécil cuando veo su foto, que me levante pegajoso habiendo soñado con él besándome...

―Ok, ok, ya te entendí, no necesito más información―Phichit dio vueltas alrededor de la cocina y trató de respirar profundamente para calmarse. Iba a matar a Yuuri. Primero por enamorarse de un gay que se moría por ser heterosexual y luego de un dizque heterosexual que en realidad era un homosexual de clóset. ¿Pero es que acaso Yuuri los pedía por catálogo?

―Phichit, no tengo con quién más hablar. Te considero mi amigo y el único que me puede explicar qué diablos está pasando conmigo.

Phichit miró a Mischa y le pareció verse a sí mismo diez años antes, confundido por pensar en aquel compañero de su salón con el que tenía sueños húmedos.  
Lo entendía y le daba gracia ver que la vida era cíclica y que muchas veces las experiencias pasadas tienen razón de ser ya que con frecuencia sirven para guiar a otros por su camino.

Se sentó tratando de calmarse y habló.

―Debí haberlo sabido. No era normal que se llamaran antes de ir a dormir, o que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos. En verdad no quise darme cuenta de nada. Era más fácil pensar que eras muy buen amigo de él y no que sentías atracción por Yuuri.

―Parece que todos lo sabían antes que yo. Hiroko no me ha dejado de mandar indirectas desde que apareció Dema. Todo este tiempo he estado celoso y no lo sabía. Pensé que sencillamente no me caía bien pero Dema en realidad es un chico agradable.

―Lo es, es muy agradable en verdad. Lo cual es un buen cambio para Yuuri después de haber sufrido horrores por Adrik.

―¿Adrik?

―Su ex, con el que perdió casi dos años de su vida, hasta que descubrió que era tan imbécil como nosotros sabíamos que era. Pero ese es otro tema...Mischa, ¿qué piensas hacer?

―No quiero confundir a Yuuri. Él tiene a Dema y no soy nadie para meterme en su relación. Por eso quiero que me ayudes para ver cómo puedo alejarme de él sin lastimarlo. No quiero causarle problemas, Yuuri significa mucho para mi y quiero que sea feliz.

Si hubiera sido otra persona, Phichit le hubiera dado la razón. Pero no era cualquier otra persona, sino Mischa y él era un buen hombre. A veces algo inocente e infantil pero justamente por eso Phichit sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo era real. Se sentía muy confundido y no tenía intención de dañar a Yuuri, sino más bien pedir ayuda para no hacerlo. Suspiró a sabiendas que lo que estaba a punto de decir podía cambiar la historia de ambos, así que se dijo a sí mismo que debía mantenerse lo más posible al margen.

―Mischa, yo sé que tú quieres ver a Yuuri feliz y también sé lo mucho que él significa para ti. Pero no te olvides que tú también significas mucho para él.

Mischa palideció. No se esperaba esas palabras de su interlocutor. Phichit continuó.

―Al alejarte vas a causarle más confusión de la que crees. Él no sabe lo que sientes, a pesar de todo lo que hacen juntos. Si te alejas lo afectaría muchísimo y sería incomprensible para él.  
Mira, no te ha visto en cinco días y ya me ha llamado varias veces durante la semana para preguntarme si estabas bien. Me sorprende que no te haya venido a buscar él mismo...

―Lo hizo―dijo Mischa sonriendo con las mejillas rosadas―, antes de irse al cine con Dema.

―No sé por qué no me sorprende. Bueno, el punto es: antes de que te hayas dado cuenta de tus sentimientos has sido su amigo y no es justo para él el que pierda tu amistad. Sé que no quieres hacerle daño y sé que no lo harás. Por eso te aconsejo que sigas como ibas, dándole lo mejor de ti como amigo.

Mischa suspiró. Lo que decía Phichit era muy cierto. Antes que nada, Yuuri era su amigo y no iba a dejar de darle su apoyo por nada del mundo.

―Creo que no debes pensar tanto las cosas. Yuuri está con Dema y es su decisión, tú como amigo debes respetarlo y apoyarlo.

―Tienes razón Phichit. Debo calmarme y dejar de estresarme por todo. Mañana me concentraré en la mudanza y en pasar un buen rato con él.

―¡Muy bien!―contestó el moreno―mientras tanto te estaré llamando de cuando en cuando para ver si necesitan otra mano.  
Y ahora, ¿puedes darme otro de esos bizcochos? No te quiero decir tacaño pero el pedacito que me diste se me quedó en los dientes...

A las ocho y media de la mañana Yuuri Katsuki se presentó puntual en el castillo de Kiritsy.  
Mischa, quien se sentía más tranquilo esa mañana, le ofreció desayunar pero Yuuri le contó que Hiroko y Toshiya los esperaban en casa.

En la casa de los Katsuki todo era alegría. Hiroko había preparado unos panqueques con miel que encantaron a todos. Toshiya los ayudó a llevar las cajas al auto.

―Hijo, recuerda que esta casa siempre estará abierta para ti―le dijo Hiroko acariciando las mejillas de Yuuri.

―Pero no te rindas tan fácil―agregó Toshiya, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda―. Cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles no te dejes vencer a la primera, ¡lucha por tu independencia!

―No le hagas caso a tu padre―dijo Hiroko―, sólo lo dice porque quiere que tu habitación se convierta en su salón de trenes a escala...

―¡Tampoco es que le vaya a quitar su cama!―exclamó casi ofendido―¡Sólo ocuparía sus paredes!

Casi a las diez llegaron a su destino. El departamento de Yuuri era pequeño pero muy iluminado. Le pertenecía a un señor que tenía una ferretería en el primer piso. El señor había remodelado el pequeño departamento para que se viera más moderno y lo había logrado con éxito.

El concepto era de espacio abierto, con ventanales desde el suelo hasta el techo. Tenía una chimenea moderna que le daba un ambiente muy familiar al sitio y una barra con tres sillas daban para la pequeña cocina.

El baño era grande y muy iluminado, al igual que el dormitorio y el pequeño cuarto que le serviría de escritorio.

―¡Vaya, no sé por qué me imaginé que vivirías en un departamento anticuado con apariencia retro!―exclamó sorprendido Mischa.

―Supongo que tengo alma de viejo―dijo Yuuri burlándose de lo dicho por su amigo.

―Yo diría que tienes gustos "clásicos".

―Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Yuuri le guiñó el ojo juguetón y Mischa no pudo evitar sonrojarse. En otro momento, el guiño no hubiera afectado en nada al chico. Pero otras campanas repicaban ahora.  
Se dijo a sí mismo que debía dejarse de tonterías. Era un momento de amigos como cualquiera y no debía tomarse las cosas tan en serio.

Se demoraron en traer todas las cajas de Yuuri. La cama y el sofá ya habían sido traídos con antelación y todo lo demás se encontraba ahora en el pequeño camión de mudanza que Yuuri había alquilado para la ocasión.

Al tratar de entrar con una mesa, uno de los bolsillos posteriores del jean de Mischa se desgarró y Yuuri se golpeó la cabeza cuando quiso poner el televisor contra la pared de la sala.

Ambos cayeron al suelo cuando Mischa pisó en falso la alfombra a medio colocar cuando cambiaban el sofá de lugar y uno de los cuadros que sacaban del camión de mudanza cayó en la cabeza de Mischa cuando jaló una caja.

Todo era felicidad y risa. Mischa fue calmándose poco a poco y el chico fue capaz de comportarse como siempre lo había hecho. Eso tranquilizó el corazón de Yuuri. Había estado preocupado por el cambio de conducta de Mischa.

Los dos sincronizaban perfectamente. Con una mirada, Yuuri y Mischa se comunicaban.

Mischa soltó un gritito cuando descubrió un álbum de fotos de la infancia de Yuuri. Los ojitos rasgados de un niño pequeño lo inmovilizaron.

―¡Oh, por Dios Yuuri, eras tan tierno! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?

―Jo,jo,jo, ¡qué gracioso!―exclamó burlón― Ay, a mi madre no se le ocurrió mejor idea que meter un álbum con fotos de mi vida.

Mischa adoró ese momento. El poder ver el pasado de Yuuri en imágenes lo hizo quererlo y valorarlo aún más.

Habían fotos de Yuuri en Kindergarten, en el colegio, en actuaciones y un Yuuri muy delgado con unos horribles lentes en su foto de fiesta de promoción...¿Esa chica delgada que la acompañaba era Yuuko?

Luego de eso, llegó el momento de desempacar las otras cajas. Yuuri sabía que Mischa lo conocía muy bien, así que le encargó que adornara la cocina y la sala como deseara.

Parecían una pareja de recién casados en plena mudanza. Yuuri llamaba en voz alta a Mischa cuando no encontraba algo, Mischa le llamaba la atención por no darse cuenta que estaba ahí frente a sus narices.  
Cuando se cruzaban, Yuuri le hacía cosquillas y Mischa le respondía buscando hacerle cosquillas también. Eran felices y confiaban plenamente el uno al otro.

Por la noche pidieron una pizza y tomaron un poco de cerveza.  
Ya sólo faltaban la mitad de las cajas y al día siguiente seguro terminarían.

Cansados, decidieron irse a dormir. Mischa iba a regresar a la casa de los Katsuki pero Yuuri lo convenció de quedarse a dormir en la sala, ya que tenía un sofá cama.

Mientras Mischa preparaba el sitio para dormir, Yuuri se metió a la ducha. Poco tiempo después de escucharlo salir, Mischa quiso desearle buenas noches y avisarle que se metería también a la ducha.

Tocó la puerta de Yuuri y no esperó respuesta, por lo que la estampa que apreció lo dejó de cabeza.

Yuuri estaba con un sencillo pantalón de pijama pero con el torso completamente desnudo.

Ver el cuerpo de Yuuri dejó a Mischa sin aliento. Los suaves y contorneados músculos marcados de su espalda, la musculatura perfecta de sus brazos, macizos y bronceados, las gotitas de agua resbalando por su pecho descubierto, con los hermosos y largos brazos alzados sosteniendo una toalla mientras se secaba aquel desordenado y oscuro cabello, sorprendido por ser captado en ese momento.

Ambos enrojecieron y Mischa sólo pudo tartamudear.

―Lo...lo siento mu...mucho. Yo...ehm...yo...bañar y...buenas noches...

―Ahm...buenas noches, Mischa.

Mischa necesitó un baño frío para calmar su ansiedad.

En cama, Yuuri no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y traer a su mente los ojos azules y brillantes de su amigo. Si se esforzaba más podía ver su hermosa sonrisa en forma de corazón y su cabello plateado y sedoso.  
Se revolvió en la cama en la oscuridad hasta quedarse echado con la cabeza mirando el techo. Su mano derecha la alzó, poniéndola contra la almohada, encima de su negra cabellera.

―Mischa es tan...―Sus pensamientos no lo dejaban dormir. Sentía algo en su corazón, algo que no podía explicar con palabras.

Después de Adrik nunca había sentido el deseo de ser tocado por nadie. Hasta que Mischa llegó a su vida.  
Con Dema no era lo mismo. Él sentía gran atracción por él y lo quería porque era un buen hombre pero sabía muy bien que lo que sentía por Dema no se comparaba en nada a lo que sentía por Mischa.

Recibía tantas señales por parte de su amigo y todas ellas lo volvían loco. ¿Acaso debía actuar guiado por esas señales? ¿Qué estaba esperando?

Volvió a removerse entre las sábanas.

Estaba esperando algo más, el saber a ciencia cierta que Mischa lo invitaba a sincerarse con sus sentimientos.  
Una palabra, un gesto claro del interés de Mischa hacia él. Se moría por saber si en verdad Mischa estaba interesado en compartir más que una amistad con él. Porque él lo estaba y se volvía loco esperando.

Decidió cerrar sus ojos. Era más fácil y menos agotador pensar en que mañana sería otro día genial.

El olor a tocino y huevo despertaron a Yuuri de inmediato. Salió medio dormido de la habitación y encontró radiante de felicidad a Mischa en la cocina.  
A pesar de que Yuuri siempre se levantaba temprano, odiaba hacerlo. Él amaba su cama y ver a Mischa tan feliz por la mañana lo impresionaba.

―¡Buenos días, dormilón!―le dijo Mischa dándole su mejor sonrisa.

―¡Buenos días!―contestó Yuuri medio adormecido y bostezando a la mitad de la oración.

―Es una gran ventaja vivir en el centro del pueblo―Mischa ponía las tazas con café en la mesa―, no me demoré nada en comprar todo lo que necesitaba para el desayuno.

A Yuuri le encantaba ser tratado así. Desayuno listo y fresco, el sol brillando a través de las cortinas de la sala y un hombre como Mischa a su lado. Sentía que estaba en un lindo sueño.

Ambos se sentaron a conversar, organizando el día y repartiéndose las obligaciones. Ya que no quedaba mucho más que hacer, Mischa decidió que dejaría que Yuuri terminara de desempacar las cajas que quedaban y él prepararía un digno almuerzo, dejándole además comida para el siguiente día.

Así fue que se pusieron manos a la obra. Yuuri fue arreglando las últimas cosas que faltaban sacar y el aroma a hierbas llenaba todo el lugar. Para el almuerzo, se apareció Phichit, quien se moría por ver el departamento arreglado.  
Los tres pasaron un muy buen rato, Mischa escuchando anécdotas de sus amigos cuando estaban en el colegio y en la universidad.

El departamento había quedado hermoso y pronto fue hora de despedirse de Phichit.

En la tarde decidieron ver Mischa y Yuuri una película en Netflix. Yuuri se ofreció esta vez a hacer las palomitas de maíz y Mischa a elegir la película.  
Se rieron con una grandiosa comedia que hacía poco habían estrenado en la plataforma y luego tomaron un pequeño lonche.

Por la noche Mischa tenía que regresar al castillo, por lo que Yuuri se ofreció a llevarlo.

Esos dos días habían sido perfectos para ambos. El saberse solos les había dado libertad para expresarse con soltura y tranquilidad. No sentían ninguna tensión, sino más bien felicidad. Habían crecido en confianza y en estima.

Estacionado en la parte delantera del castillo, Yuuri quiso agradecerle a Mischa por todo el tiempo compartido. Se hallaban sentados en el auto.

―Mischa, muchas gracias por tu ayuda con la mudanza, me he divertido mucho este fin de semana.

―A ti gracias por pedírmelo. Yo también me he divertido mucho contigo.

De nuevo ambos rostros encendidos por la vergüenza y palabras escritas en el corazón que no podían ser dichas.

Mischa observó con detenimiento a Yuuri. Era precioso. Definitivamente lo más bello que había visto desde que había despertado con amnesia.  
Yuuri merecía ser feliz por sobre todas las cosas. Más allá de los sentimientos románticos, Yuuri le había ayudado a tener una vida, a sentirse amado a través de su familia. Ese hombre que tenía al frente era el más honrado, sencillo y amable que había visto.

Mischa cogió el pestillo de la puerta con el corazon que casi se le salía de la boca. Le debía un gracias a Yuuri que iba más allá de las simples palabras. Abrió la puerta y, antes de salir y sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó a él.

―Gracias Yuuri por todo lo que has hecho por mi.

Casi sin saber cómo, Mischa no tuvo reparos en acercar sus labios a la rosada y delicada piel de su amigo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y rápidamente y se separó. Con la misma velocidad salió disparado del auto, sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

Yuuri se quedó de una pieza por el arrebato y no pudo responder rápido. Las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago no lo dejaron prender el auto, hasta un minuto después.

Encendió el auto con una sonrisa y se fue, con el rostro ardiente, a su nuevo sitio, donde, estaba seguro, no iba a poder descansar.


	21. Verdades

Eran las 2 de la mañana, en una ciudad a tres horas y media de Moscú llamada Kiritsy.  
Los grillos cantaban alegres en el pasto afuera y Yuuri Katsuki los sentía tan cerca que parecían estar junto a él sobre la cama.

El ruido de aquellos animalitos, sin embargo, no era el causante de ese insomnio. Llevaba dos días pensando en Mischa sin poder quitárselo de la cabeza. Todo había regresado a la normalidad con él pero ya no podía dejar de tenerlo en su mente.

Trataba de interpretar con ayuda de la lógica todas las señales. Los ojos de Mischa mirándolo, sus sonrisas y atenciones. Algo dentro de su corazón le decía que había algo más que amistad entre los dos, algo tácito que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a tomar en cuenta y esas mariposas en el estómago no dejaban de volar eternas.

Luego se acordó de Dema. Sí, del novio que en verdad tenía. El chico de cabellos rubios era un muy buen hombre, cariñoso, detallista, comprensivo y sensible. Yuuri había llegado a apreciarlo mucho. Pero estaba en falta con él desde el viernes, cuando lo había besado y había pensado en Mischa al hacerlo.  
Tenía que hablar con él antes del fin de semana porque se iba de viaje de estudios a Alemania.  
Tenía que ser sincero y decirle que tenía muchas dudas sobre su relación.

Después del desayuno, la familia Plisetsky se había dirigido a sus actividades cotidianas. El señor Nicolai se había ido al jardín a leer un libro sobre la caída de los zares en Rusia, Phichit había llevado a Yuri a la pista de patinaje como siempre y la señora Plisetsky estaba esperando a Phichit para ir a sus clases de bicicleta estacionaria.

La señora Plisetsky había dado un gran paso con el tema de los corsés. Aunque aún le gustaba que se los ajusten, su terapista le había recomendado que dejara que una mujer lo hiciera y no un hombre, ya que eso era exactamente lo que más le emocionaba.

Por esa razón Yuuko se encargaba de ayudar a la señora y ya había bajado los deseos de usar el corsé a una vez por semana. Además, le habían recomendado sesiones de masaje regulares, para quitar toda la tensión reprimida.

Justamente por eso, Mischa no se asustó cuando la señora Plisetsky lo mandó a llamar a su dormitorio.

El chico tocó la puerta y lo invitaron a pasar.

―Hola, Mischa, siéntate por favor.

El mayordomo se acomodó en un taburete cerca de la cómoda de la habitación y esperó a que la señora Plisetsky continúe hablando.

―Mischa, como tú sabes, el castillo de Kiritsy recibe a muchos visitantes al año. Se abren las puertas para todos los que quieran admirar la arquitectura y decoración del recinto.  
Como seguro deducirás, los meses en los que el castillo es más visitado son entre Junio y Setiembre.  
Dado que recibir a mucha gente en nuestro espacio se torna incómodo cuando la cantidad de visitantes es mucha, tomamos vacaciones de verano todos en el castillo y nos desestresamos.

Mischa dedujo que, al referirse todos, estaba incluyendo también a la servidumbre.

―Las vacaciones se incluyen también para ustedes, miembros del personal de servicio.

―¿Entonces tendremos todos vacaciones?

―Así es, durante todo el mes de Julio y la primera semana de agosto el departamento de cultura de Rusia asume el control total del castillo, elabora planes de turismo, visitas guiadas, conciertos, presentaciones, paquetes turísticos y todo lo que puedas imaginarte.  
En tres semanas empieza Julio y quería avisarte con calma para que vayas viendo la forma cómo te vas a organizar en esos cuarenta días libres.

Luego de eso Mischa se retiró de la habitación.

El mayordomo se sentía feliz. No se esperaba contar con tanto tiempo libre de improviso y se imaginaba lo que podía hacer. Cuarenta días le parecían un montón de tiempo y eso lo emocionaba sobremanera. Quizás podría irse de viaje o apoyaría a tiempo completo a Yuuri en el campo.

Detuvo su caminar. "Yuuri", pensó. Aunque aún su corazón latía como loco cuando pensaba en él, Mischa creía que su amistad era lo más importante. Tendría que acostumbrarse a Dema alrededor suyo y tratar de sobrellevar estos nuevos sentimientos que nacían de él con una orientación sexual diferente.  
Phichit le había dicho que lo ayudaría en el camino y que todo iba a estar bien.

Eso lo esperaba de todo corazón.

El jueves Yuuri decidió preparar una comida para Dema en su casa. No se habían visto en días, el lunes y martes por indisposición de Yuuri y el miércoles porque Dema tenía una charla con los padres de familia con los chicos con quien iba a viajar.

A las seis de la tarde ya tenía la comida en el horno, la mesa estaba puesta y todo lucía inmaculado. Hiroko le había pasado una receta con codornices al horno que prometía ser riquísima y eso esperaba Yuuri con todo su corazón. Sabía que su cita con Dema era importante. Con ella se iba a determinar su relación y no sabía cómo iban a seguir con ella.

A las siete Dema tocó la puerta. Se hallaba elegantemente vestido y traía puesta su mejor sonrisa.

―Hola, amor, me alegra verte―Dema le dio un beso suave que Yuuri contestó y pasó.

―Bueno, espero que estés con mucha hambre porque esta cena es para ti― le dijo Yuuri tomándolo de las manos y llevándolo al sofá.

Dema se sentó al lado derecho y Yuuri se acurrucó en su brazo al lado izquierdo. Mientras esperaban que la comida estuviera lista, se pusieron a ver las noticias, en silencio pero muy cómodos.

Dema se sentía seguro cuando tenía a Yuuri entre sus brazos. No quería admitirlo pero se había enamorado perdidamente de su carácter dócil y su predisposición a ser feliz. Sus ojos rasgados le parecían adorables y su boca llevaba consigo un sabor exquisito, que lo poseía y derretía sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando el timer sonó, Yuuri se levantó como un resorte. Sonrió orgulloso al ver que el platillo lucía perfecto. Dema lo ayudó a llevar las cosas a la mesa y se sentaron a platicar.

Hablar con Dema le encantaba a Yuuri. Era un hombre muy culto e interesante que había viajado mucho y le encantaba leer. Era definitivamente una amena compañía. Dema lo cogió de la mano después de terminar la comida y lo miraba tiernamente, como si apreciara algo valioso.

A las nueve y media ambos habían terminado de lavar y secar los platos. Dema se desperezó estirando sus brazos y emitiendo un pequeño bostezo. Apagaron la luz de la cocina y, antes de que Yuuri dijera algo, Dema lo cogió de la mano.

―Amor, me parece que este depa está muy bonito pero aún no me lo has enseñado por completo. ¿Me das el tour?

Yuuri no podía negarse, a cualquier visitante lo hubiera mostrado feliz.

Caminaron lentamente por la sala y la cocina, mientras Yuuri contaba emocionado algunas de sus anécdotas de la mudanza. Luego le enseñó el baño y el pequeño cuarto que le serviría como oficina tan pronto pudiera amoblarlo. Por último, terminaron en el dormitorio, el cual se veía bello y sencillo con la luz del sol o con la iluminación artificial.

Dema quedó fascinado con algunas de las fotos que Yuuri había colocado sobre la cómoda y escuchó con interés la historia de cómo habían hecho entrar la cama por la ventana.

Luego de reirse un rato Dema se sentó en la orilla de la cama y jaló a Yuuri para que se sentara junto a él.

―Lástima que ya me tengo que ir. Me temo que mañana no podré verte porque estaré empacando como loco.

―No te preocupes, por eso pensé en prepararte esta cena hoy y poder vernos por última vez.

―Te voy a extrañar, Yuuri, mucho―una suave caricia sobre su pierna erizó por completo el cuerpo de Yuuri. Dema lo trataba con mucho amor y delicadeza, era una de las cosas que le gustaban más a Yuuri de él.

―Yo también―respondió―, felizmente son sólo dos semanas.

―Dos semanas que serán eternas―respondió el rubio. Se acercó a darle un beso en la frente―. No tendré tu sonrisa―luego lo besó en las mejillas―, tampoco tendré tus ojos hermosos―ahora le miró con fervor sus labios― y ciertamente me harán más falta tus besos.

La atracción hacia Dema era fuerte cuando le hablaba a Yuuri así, tan suave y romántico.  
Dema buscó con suavidad la boca de su novio y lo volvió a desarmar, en un beso suave y para nada dubitativo. Mientras movía con maestría sus labios, Dema acarició la espalda contorneada de Yuuri, la que se perdía entre las múltiples sensaciones que se originaban en su interior. Con su otra mano siguió acariciando su pierna y entrepierna, haciendo jadear a Yuuri una vez más. ¡Oh, benditos jadeos!, pensaba Dema, ¡Podría escucharlos toda la noche sin parar!

Yuuri se conectó de inmediato con el momento y su boca pronto pidió profundidad y pasión. Dema obedeció sin chistar. Ambos respiraban aceleradamente, sin poder casi tomar aliento. Labios moviéndose sin cansancio en búsqueda de la lengua de su compañero.  
Yuuri tuvo que emitir un gemido cuando la traviesa mano de Dema acarició con cuidado su miembro sobre la ropa.  
No podía pensar mucho en ese estado, no cuando la razón se había ido de vacaciones y el deseo se quedaba en su lugar.  
Las caricias atrevidas de Dema dieron sus frutos. Casi sin darse cuenta, Yuuri se hallaba recostado en su cama, con Dema sobre él. Su novio, con paciencia, lo seguía besando con pasión y se frotaba contra él, causando explosiones internas dentro de los dos.  
Yuuri abrió sus piernas para que el contacto se hiciera más profundo. No podía pensar en ese momento, sus neuronas habían dejado de funcionar.

―¡Oh, Yuuri!―exclamaba Dema una y otra vez con devoción mientras se movía y lo llenaba de besos.

Escuchar su nombre una y otra vez con tanto deseo enloqueció a Yuuri. Necesitaba de aquel contacto , lo necesitaba porque su cuerpo se lo exigía.

―¡Oh, Yuuri!―Volvió a decir Dema y Yuuri tuvo que hablar, tenía la necesidad de expresar todo lo que brotaba de él.

―¡Oh, Mischa!

Eso fue lo que sorprendió a los dos.

Dema detuvo todo movimiento de inmediato. Abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar y miró a Yuuri, quién avergonzado lo miró serio.

―¿Qué dijiste?―Dema quería escucharlo directamente.  
Yuuri llevó ambas manos a su boca, los segundos que pasaron se le hicieron eternos e incómodos, abrió la boca de nuevo solo para confirmar, más para él mismo que para Dema, porque le costaba mucho creer lo que acababa de decir.

―Mischa, dije Mischa.

Dema se levantó de la cama molesto y Yuuri se levantó para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Suspiró con vergüenza sin poder mirar a su novio. No podía. Se sintió como un miserable traidor.

Dema caminó en silencio por la habitación tratando de calmarse y pensar con tranquilidad. Yuuri quedó con la cabeza baja, esperando alguna palabra de Dema.

―Quise convencerme que mis celos hacia ese chico eran injustificados―empezó Dema― quise pensar que estaba exagerando, que era "normal" que pasaras tanto tiempo con él.

―Lo siento, Dema, yo...

―No, déjame terminar―dijo suave pero decidido, levantando la palma de su mano para pedirle silencio―Yuuri, dime la verdad, ¿me has engañado con él?

Yuuri se levantó indignado. Podía haberlo traicionado con el pensamiento pero no con acciones.

―¡Jamás!―respondió en actitud defensiva―Mischa siempre ha sido un amigo, nada más.

―Un amigo que al parecer le agrada inmiscuirse en nuestros momentos de cama.

Yuuri quería contestar pero sabía que Dema estaba dolido, tenía que esforzarse por tomar las cosas con calma. Respiró hondo para hablar con objetividad.

―Dema, yo nunca he besado o tocado a Mischa...

―Sin embargo es su nombre el que sale cuando yo soy el que te toco y beso.

Dema cubrió su rostro con sus manos. La verdad, no quería nadar en un mar de drama. Luego de sentirse capaz de volver a hablar sin exasperarse, bajó las manos y siguió hablando.

― Yuuri yo… Yo te amo. No puedo negarlo. Te me metiste en la piel y en el corazón. Pero no pienso mendigar por tu amor.

―No sé cómo pasó esto―respondió Yuuri triste―, quiero pensar sólo en ti pero no puedo, no puedo y yo… Me siento mal porque te quiero...

―Soy un hombre de 31 años, Yuuri, y tú de 28. No estoy buscando una simple aventura, quiero a alguien con quien compartir mi vida.

―¡Lo sé y yo también!

―Pero no quiero una relación con alguien por quien tenga que pelear por amor. Quiero a alguien que me ame y en el que yo pueda confiar y sentir que me ama sin necesidad de estar celándolo.

Yuuri entendía muy bien lo que buscaba Dema, porque él también lo buscaba. Sabía que esta ruptura no iba a ser fácil. Porque sí, era una ruptura, Dema merecía una persona que se desviviera sólo por él y Yuuri no era esa persona, aunque había querido serla.

―Supongo que este viaje no pudo haber venido en mejor momento―exclamó el rubio. Se acercó a Yuuri, no con odio ni molestia, sino con decepción, lo que llenó de pena el corazón del ingeniero agrónomo―Yuuri, no me arrepiento de lo nuestro, sólo me da pena saber que no duró. Cuídate, ¿sí? Adiós...

Dema se fue sin mirar atrás. Yuuri pensaba, en el fondo, que había sido lo mejor para los dos.

El viernes en la noche, Phichit se hallaba sirviéndose helado en su cocina cuando alguien tocó su puerta.

Frente al umbral, Yuuri se hallaba parado junto a Makkachin, quien movía la colita con gracia.

―Tengo helado y no tengo miedo en usarlo. Yuuri, ¿qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

―Quiero que me acompañes a pasear a Makka.

―¡Oh, no! Me vas a explicar qué ha pasado para llegar hasta aquí . ¡Pero primero helado! Lo necesito con urgencia.

Yuuri permaneció un buen rato en silencio, sentado con Phichit sobre una banca, mientras observaba a su perrita saltando como cachorra por el parque cercano a la casa de Phichit.  
Su amigo sabía que algo tenía que decirle y lo quería escuchar de una vez por todas.

―Yuuri, deja de darle tantas vueltas. Lo peor que me podrías decir es que lo pensaste mejor y te diste cuenta que eres heterosexual y te quieres casar con Yuuko...

―Dema y yo terminamos―dijo de pronto, causando en Phichit una sorpresa que lo dejó sin palabras por un minuto.

―¿Qué?―soltó por fin. Yuuri miró a Phichit preocupado.

―No puedo evitarlo, Phichit. Cuando lo beso y hasta en la cama, no puedo dejar de pensar en Mischa.

Yuuri se veía cansado y preocupado. ¿Acaso había dormido la noche anterior? Phichit le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

―Ya sé lo que me vas a decir―siguió diciendo Yuuri, ahora molesto―, me vas a decir que soy un idiota, que está enamorado de un heterosexual y que acabo de perder a un buen hombre, guapo, inteligente, amable, cariñoso, tan sólo por alguien que ni siquiera me ve...

―Bueno lo de idiota puede ser―Phichit y su idea de romper la tensión.

Yuuri quedó en silencio. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, sabía que estaba en territorio desconocido. De un momento a otro soltó una risa grave y sarcástica.

―¿Sabes qué es lo peor?―dijo mirando a su perrita―Lo peor de todo es que siento que no le soy indiferente. Siento que hay algo ahí, algo que ninguno de los dos dice. Está ahí, en el aire, en los abrazos, en las palabras y en las miradas. Siento que Mischa me manda sutiles mensajes pero, a la vez, puede que sólo sea que yo estoy loco y estoy viendo cosas que no son...

Phichit suspiró. Al parecer, en Kiritsy había suficiente drama para hacer una novela koreana.

―Yuuri puede que seas un idiota, pero un idiota que sabe captar muy bien lo que sucede alrededor.

Yuuri volteó a cruzar miradas con su amigo. Phichit se sentía como el animador de un programa para encontrar pareja y, aunque le agradara la idea, lo cierto es que veía tristeza en ambos de sus amigos por cuestiones del destino.

― Mischa está muy confundido, Yuuri. Ha tratado de mantener distancia porque se ha dado cuenta que está enamorado de ti.

―¿Me estás hablando en serio?―Yuuri sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

―Muy en serio, él me lo ha dicho. Pero Yuuri, debes tener mucho cuidado.

―O sea que lo que sentí es correcto, sí me quiere―la emoción en Yuuri impregnada en una leve sonrisa era imposible de ocultar.

―Yuuri, ahora más que nunca debes tener cuidado, ¿me entiendes?―Phichit se puso serio.

―¡Phichit, me quiere!, ¡Y yo lo quiero!

Yuuri se levantó feliz, con la sonrisa más grande y cursi que su amigo le había visto. Como buen romántico se puso a pensar en aquella estampa del domingo de la mudanza, Mischa preparando el desayuno, ambos compartiendo una vida.

Phichit se levantó para cogerlo por los hombros. Entre dos locos enamorados, debía haber alguien con cabeza fría. No le quedaba otra a Phichit que asumir ese papel.

―Yuuri, escúchame. Ahora más que nunca estás en peligro.

―Por favor, Phichit, no seas dramático.

―Yuuri no es tan fácil como crees. Por favor, piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer.

―Phichit, estamos hablando de Mischa, el hombre más inocente de Kiritsy. Sé que te preocupas por mi pero Mischa no es como Adrik.

―Yo sé que no es como Adrik, eso no es lo que me preocupa. Ven, siéntate.

Obligó a Yuuri a sentarse y pensó la forma como expondría sus pensamientos.

―Mischa es un buen hombre, estoy seguro que jamás querría hacerte daño...

―Pero...―interrumpió Yuuri. Sabía que había algo más allí.

―Pero es un chico que se acaba de dar cuenta que es homosexual. No tiene la menor idea, de nada. Es una gran responsabilidad guiar a un chico como él. Necesitas mucha paciencia y comprensión.

―Tengo que ir despacio, a eso te refieres.

―Como tortuga embarazada, Yuuri, así de lento.

Yuuri sabía que Phichit tenía razón. Recordó su primera experiencia homosexual y había sido terrible. Si hubiera tenido a alguien comprensivo y paciente, se hubiera ahorrado muchas lágrimas y dudas.

―Y no es sólo eso lo que me preocupa. Yuuri, no sabemos nada de su pasado. ¿Acaso no lo encontraste amordazado? Podría ser un ladrón, alguien de la mafia...

―También podría ser un guapo chico millonario secuestrado―le dijo Yuuri en son de broma.

―¡Podría estar casado y tener hijos! ¿No me entiendes? ―dijo Phichit molesto―Yuuri, al aceptarlo como pareja, estás aceptando todo, incluso el hecho de que se vaya y te deje cuando recuerde quién es.

Eso jamás se le hubiera ocurrido a Yuuri. Miró preocupado a Phichit. Y él que había pensado que lo más importante era el amor. Nada más alejado de la verdad.

―Sólo quiero que pienses en eso―siguió el moreno―¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu corazón, a sabiendas que te lo pueden destruir en cualquier momento?

Yuuri no sabía qué contestar. Estaba demasiado enamorado de Mischa pero a la vez...

―Yuuri, eres el hombre más bueno y sensible que he visto en mi vida. Te he visto en las buenas y en las malas. Y en las malas he tenido miedo, mucho miedo. Pensé que te ibas a quitar la vida, pensé que un día te tirarías del balcón...

―Estuve a punto de hacerlo, Phichit, varias veces―susurró Yuuri. El recuerdo de aquellos instantes de dolor aún lo afectaban. No quería caer de nuevo en eso.

―Te quiero y no deseo volverte a ver así. No te digo que no estés con él, pero sí que no olvides que todo puede desaparecer en un instante. Yo te voy a apoyar en lo que decidas pero por favor, piénsalo bien, es lo único que te pido.

Yuuri prometió que lo haría. Caminaron media hora más por el parque y después cada uno regresó a su casa. Phichit, tranquilo de haberle dicho todo lo que sentía a Yuuri. Yuuri, desesperado por no saber qué hacer. Esa noche iba a ser muy larga.


	22. Saltar sin paracaídas

Sueños húmedos y la curiosidad por probar unos labios hermosamente rosados y delgados empezaron a acompañar las noches de poco sueño de Yuuri Katsuki.

No podía evitarlo. Si no estaba atormentándose pensando en el miedo a dar su corazón y romperlo, estaba imaginando escenas pasionales con Mischa, en las que dejaba liberar su frustración sexual.

Se preguntaba si Mischa sentía lo mismo porque durante la semana no se habían dicho mucho más que las cosas cotidianas. Y eso en parte lo frustraba porque seguía habiendo entre ellos esos sentimientos que sacaban lo más tierno y tímido de ambos. Unas sonrisas de adolescentes enamorados por primera vez, unos sonrojos ante los mínimos roces y unos suspiros bobos, que decían mucho y, a la vez, no decían nada.

¿Acaso Mischa pensaba en él por las noches?¿Se preguntaba si podían empezar algo? No le había dicho lo de Dema y a Phichit le había pedido discreción mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

Yuuri necesitaba respuestas y aún no las tenía. Además, estaba consciente de que, si se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso, tendría que ser él el iniciador de una conversación con Mischa acerca de sus sentimientos. Y eso lo aterraba.

_Una sensación de ahogo llenó los pulmones de Mischa cuando sintió que alguien lo tiraba al suelo._

_El golpe sacudió hasta el último de sus nervios y, plagado de dolor, su cuerpo temblaba, no sólo por el frío, sino por la desesperación._

_No sabía que hacía allí, en medio de la nada, con varios hombres que lo insultaban y amenazaban con matarlo. Uno de ellos con unos horribles dientes dorados, unos dientes dorados terroríficos y un tatuaje en la mano que estaba seguro que había visto antes._

_Lo levantaron como un simple objeto y lo pusieron al borde de un acantilado. Todo bajo él era oscuridad, oscuridad hecha árboles. La luna brillaba y su corazón latía tan fuerte que le repicaban las orejas. No quería morir y, sin embargo, creía que eso era lo que iba a pasar._

_No podía evitar llorar. No era esa la forma como se había imaginado el último día de su vida. No era justo, él no había hecho nada. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué lo estaban apuntando con esa pistola? Quiso gritar y la mordaza en su boca no lo dejaba._

_Lo sabía, sabía que no le quedaba otra. Tenía que saltar, eso era mejor que dejarse morir. Cerró los ojos cuando supo que pronto dejaría de sentir suelo bajo sus pies. Si los mantenía abiertos, no tendría el valor de saltar._  
_Todo tan oscuro, tan incierto. _  
_Luego, resignado al no sentir más un suelo bajo sus pies m_ _iró la luna y cayó._

Mischa despertó asustado en medio de la noche, empapado de lágrimas y sudor. Había sido sólo un sueño pero lo había sentido muy real.

Recordaba esos dientes dorados espantosos y aquellos árboles abajo, terroríficos y oscuros.

Respiraba con dificultad y le dolía la cabeza espantosamente.  
No sabía por qué no podía dejar de llorar y temblar. Todo le daba miedo alrededor y eso le frustraba, porque sentía que no podía seguir así. Su cabeza repicaba como tambor y su respiración agitada lo ponía más nervioso. ¿Qué había sido eso?.

No recordaba haberse sentido tan desesperadamente solo e indefenso en su vida. La sensación de no poder decidir si vivir o no, lo había dejado con un nudo en la garganta imposible de describir.

Agotado mentalmente se levantó de la cama pensando que había sido quizás el momento en que había caído de aquel acantilado, aquel día que Yuuri lo había encontrado moribundo.  
Aquel día que había empezado esa vida que ahora llamaba suya.

No sabía en verdad por qué esas personas habían tratado de acabar con su vida. En su sueño parecía que tampoco lo sabía. Todavía podía sentir la desesperación del momento vivido y trató de calmarse, cerrando los ojos y tratando de respirar de forma profunda.  
Decidió tomarse una manzanilla para calmarse y se fue a la cocina, deseando poder volver a dormir más tarde.

Lo primero que hizo Yuri Plisetsky al pasar la época de exámenes del colegio fue ir donde Yuuri Katsuki a pedir empleo.

Sabía que Mischa lo había recomendado pero no podía darse el lujo de confiarse y luego perder el puesto.

Quería demostrarle a su familia que podía ser responsable y dedicado para lograr una meta, que era la de trabajar para pagarse sus clases de patinaje artístico.  
Su abuelo le había prometido llevarlo y recogerlo todos los días una vez establecidos en Dyetva, un pueblo a 20 kilómetros de allí cercano a un lago, por lo que Yuri sólo esperaba que Katsuki lo aceptara.

―Hola Yuuri―saludó el joven muy casual. Lo conocía de toda su vida porque vivía en el mismo pueblo.

―¡Oh, Yuri, pasa!―le dijo Yuuri haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se sentara en su pequeña oficina―Mischa me dijo que vendrías en algún momento y me alegro que lo hayas hecho.

Conversar con el menor de los Plisetsky terminó siendo muy interesante para Yuuri. El menor decidió ser sincero y le contó sobre su amor frustrado por el patinaje artístico, sobre su odio hacia el hockey, sobre lo importante que había sido para él el que Mischa le hubiera comprado los patines que siempre se había querido comprar y sobre cómo ese acto lo había animado a luchar por lo que amaba.

―Jamás me hubiera imaginado que Mischa podría hacer algo así―el saber de su buena voluntad y desprendimiento, llenó de orgullo y ternura el corazón del ingeniero.

―Sí, bueno, y yo jamás hubiera imaginado que en sus pensamientos estuvieras tú al preparar huevos con jamón.

―¿Qué?―preguntó Yuuri sin comprender.

―No, nada, olvídalo. Escucha, Yuuri, en verdad necesito trabajar contigo. Te prometo llegar temprano y ser responsable.

―Bueno, Mischa ha hablado muy bien de ti y realmente me parece genial que estés buscando trabajo para poder alcanzar un sueño, realmente me siento identificado con ello. Por eso desde ya te doy la bienvenida. Le diré a Boris, que es quien dirige los campos, que te muestre la zona y tus obligaciones. Después de eso puedes regresar a tu casa y descansar esta semana hasta que terminen las clases. Empezarías en dos semanas con el trabajo.

Yuri se sintió casi volar de felicidad. Le dio la mano y le agradeció por todo, no sin antes tratar de hacerle un favor a Mischa, en agradecimiento por todo su apoyo.

―Oye, Yuuri...―dijo levantándose para irse.

―Dime.

― En verdad Mischa babea por ti...Pero es un miedoso, no te lo va a decir así que mejor te lo digo yo.

Genial. Ahora un jovencito de dieciséis años estaba tan al tanto de todo como él. Se sonrojó y se despidió, suspirando agotadoramente y dando una exclamación.

―¡Ah, qué debo hacer!

Mischa había notado esa semana que su amigo de cabellos negros había estado tosiendo y estornudando mucho. Varias veces le había recomendado tomar pastillas pero siempre su respuesta era negativa.

―Yuuri, en verdad no te veo bien. ¿Estás tomando algo para esa gripe?

―No esperarás a que el hijo de una doctora se deje asustar por una gripe. Mi madre siempre decía que una vez que la gripe estaba ahi, lo normal era dejar que siga su curso.

―¿Cómo están por cierto allá en San Petersburgo?

Yuuri tosió fuertemente antes de responder.

―Están felices, en realidad. La idea de Mari de regalarles un viaje de aniversario a la ciudad donde se conocieron fue mejor de lo que pensamos.

―Me alegro que se estén divirtiendo―contestó Mischa―, se lo merecen.

A pesar del malestar, Yuuri terminó su día dejando a Mischa en el castillo y diciéndole que se verían el fin de semana.

El jueves y el viernes se suponía que Yuuri iría a trabajar como siempre. Mischa volvería a ayudarlo el sábado, sin embargo, eran las diez y media de la mañana del jueves cuando una llamada de uno de los capataces de Yuuri, alteró la paz y tranquilidad de Mischa en el castillo.

―¿Aló, Boris?― preguntó Mischa curioso al ver el nombre en su registro de llamadas.

―Señor Mischa, el joven Yuuri...

―¿Sí, qué pasa con él?

―Pues se puso mal cuando estaba recorriendo el campo...

A Mischa se le detuvo el corazón. ¿Algo le había pasado a Yuuri?

―¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?

―Lo llevamos al hospital porque se desmayó y no despertaba.

Mischa no pudo evitar sentir miedo. No quería que le pasara nada malo a Yuuri y el desmayo podía significar cualquier cosa. El capataz siguió hablando.

―Pues ya estaba mal desde que llegó, señor Mischa. Estaba tosiendo como loco y estaba todo decaído.

Mischa colgó pronto y fue a pedir permiso para retirarse a ver a Yuuri. Mischa y Phichit entonces fueron al hospital lo más rápido que pudieron. Les alegraba saber que el hospital les quedaba a sólo unos 8 minutos de allí.

En el hospital, Mischa buscó al doctor que había atendido a Yuuri y este le explicó que Yuuri había sufrido una descompensación a causa del agotamiento físico y el stress, que a su vez se había complicado con una gripe muy fuerte. El doctor le dijo que tendría que reposar obligadamente el resto de la semana.

Mischa se sintió muy preocupado. Yuuri necesitaba mucho apoyo y justo sucedía eso mientras toda su familia se hallaba lejos. Sin nadie más cercano a la familia que él, tuvo que llamarlos para comunicarles la situación.

Hiroko se preocupó tan pronto escuchó lo que le había pasado a su hijo y le aseguró a Mischa que regresaría con el primer vuelo que encontraran al día siguiente. Mischa, sin embargo, no quería malograr las vacaciones de los padres de su amigo. Yuuri sólo necesitaba,después de todo, mucho reposo y medicinas.

―No, ustedes estén tranquilos. Yuuri sólo necesita descansar y me mataría si los hago venir por esto.

―Pero es que Yuuri necesitará ayuda―dijo Hiroko.

―Phichit y yo lo ayudaremos, Hiroko, no temas.

―Mischa, no puedo dejar que hagas eso. Tienes una vida y muchas cosas qué hacer.

―Hiroko, lo voy a hacer así no estés de acuerdo. Yuuri me salvó la vida y sería lo mínimo que podría hacer por él. Yuuri es muy importante para mi y yo...lo quiero mucho.

La madre de Yuuri le agradeció enormemente y le dio algunas indicaciones de cuidado, haciéndolo prometer que la tendría al día de todo lo que pasara.

Mischa se quedó con Yuuri toda la noche. El doctor había preferido tenerlo en observación hasta el día siguiente, ya que había tenido fiebre y aún no podía respirar bien.

El chico de cabellos negros pasó la mayoría del tiempo dormido. La otra parte del tiempo las medicinas lo habían dejado muy aletargado y débil para poder hablar. Mischa durmió muy poco debido a la incómoda silla que lo recibió por esas horas y, con el cuello adolorido se despertó por la mañana muy temprano.

Llamó a la señora Plisetsky para disculparse y arregló todo con el doctor. Ahora Yuuri era su prioridad

Phichit aprovechó un momento de tranquilidad en casa de los Plisetsky al día siguiente para tomar el auto y llevar a Yuuri a casa. Mischa ayudó a este a subir al auto y al momento de entrar al departamento. El chico estaba tan enfermo que sólo se esforzó para decir "gracias".

Estar al lado de Yuuri cuando más lo necesitaba, reconfortaba el corazón de Mischa. Había dentro de él no sólo amor, sino también aprecio y un profundo agradecimiento. Pensaba en ese sueño horrible que había tenido y pensaba en que aquellos minutos cercanos a la muerte hubieran podido significar sus últimos minutos de vida. Sin embargo, ahi estaba él, vivo, frente al hombre que lo había hecho posible, que era el mismo hombre que hacía volar esas mariposas locas que revoloteaban en su interior.

―Yuuri, tienes que cambiarte―le dijo suavemente por la tarde, cuando vio que estaba muy sudado.

―Sí―sus ojos entreabiertos parecían perdidos―, tengo que ir con Boris a pagarle a los jornaleros.

―No te preocupes por eso, ya lo arreglé.

―Y hay que llamar a Viónov―siguió el enfermo preocupado―no voy a poder llevarle sus productos mañana.

―Yo se los voy a llevar, ya hablé con Boris y me va preparar el camión mañana temprano. Phichit va a venir a cuidarte mientras estoy fuera.

―Mischa, lamento mucho importunarte―dijo sinceramente apenado. Para tranquilizarlo, el joven de cabellos platinados se acercó con dulzura y le acarició los cabellos, tan suave y dedicadamente que Yuuri sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

―¿Por qué?¿Porque me obligas a trabajar? No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a tus maltratos...

La sonrisa de Mischa le dio tranquilidad pero se sentía muy débil para decir algo más.

El mayordomo le preparó una sopa ligera y un filete de pollo que fueran fáciles de digerir, le midió la temperatura y se alegró al ver que, durante todo el día viernes, Yuuri había podido descansar lo suficiente.

Cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, Mischa hacía los tratos y tomaba las decisiones. Para ese entonces su labor como mano derecha de Yuuri le permitía estar al tanto de todas sus actividades y sabía cómo resolvería Yuuri cada problema y cómo tomaría cada decisión.

Por la noche apareció Phichit con algunas cosas para engreir al enfermo. Le contó a Mischa que la señora Plisetsky ya andaba empacando con Yuuko sus cosas para las vacaciones en el mediterráneo y que se había molestado con su ama de llaves por la lasagna de verduras que había preparado porque no era ni la mitad de buena que la de Mischa.

―Es la preparación en el Cordon Bleu, la que hace la diferencia―exclamó Phichit.

Ambos rieron por el comentario.

El sábado Yuuri dejó de toser tanto. Se sentía un poco mejor, aunque algo mareado por las fuertes medicinas. Mischa aprovechó el tiempo para llevar el pedido que le faltaba y Phichit aprovechó para chismosearle de la vida de medio pueblo.  
Cada cierto tiempo, Yuuri miraba su celular y se reía de cuando en cuando.

―Oye, he venido a visitarte, no a que me ignores―reclamó su mejor amigo haciendo un puchero.

―Lo siento, Phichit, es Mischa, que me está enviando unas fotos de la entrega que está haciendo y unos memes, mira...

Phichit observó de reojo lo mostrado y sonrió pero no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad.

―Al final te arrepentiste, ¿no?

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Bueno, ha pasado una semana y veo que siguen igual.

―Phichit, yo sé que hay mucho qué pensar...pero al hacerlo me estoy olvidando de sentir...

―Yuuri...

―No, déjame terminar. No quiero pensar en el desconocido que encontré casi muerto en mi casa. Quiero pensar en este Mischa que me reemplaza en el trabajo, que se preocupa por mi y que me quiere. Es en eso en lo que debo pensar.

―Yuuri, mira, por favor...

―No, Phichit, yo te entiendo―respondió débilmente―y te agradezco la preocupación. Pero no quiero arrepentirme de no lanzarme a querer a alguien por miedo a equivocarme. No quiero mirar atrás y ver que no hice nada para tratar de ser feliz.

―¿Pero y si se va?

―Si se va sabré que me arriesgué y no le tuve miedo al fracaso. Quiero amar, Phichit y quiero que me amen...

―¡Ay, Yuuri! Tienes suerte de tener al mejor amigo del mundo y el que te puede patear el trasero para hacerte recordar tus palabras.

Yuuri sonrió suavemente.

―Te concedo el derecho a patearme todo lo que quieras, Phichit, gracias.

El domingo en la mañana Mischa estaba agotado. No había dormido bien en esos días y había organizado muchas cosas que Yuuri no había podido por sí mismo. Eran las nueve de la mañana y seguía echado sobre el sofá de Yuuri. De pronto, una lengua y unos pequeños gemidos lo despertaron. Makkachin lo saludaba con un buenos días muy húmedo.

Se levantó apurado al ver la hora y corrió al baño a arreglarse. Media hora más tarde se hallaba en el cuarto de Yuuri, quien leía un libro en silencio, plácidamente sentado en cama.

―¡Yuuri, lo lamento, me quedé dormido!―le dijo apenado con la bandeja del desayuno en las manos.

Yuuri le sonrió y eso lo desarmó. En su cama, sentado como estaba, era hermoso verlo, feliz y con mucho mejor semblante.

―No te preocupes, debes estar cansado.

Yuuri lo miró con dulzura. El chico había pasado día y noche cuidando de él los últimos días y tenía ojeras enormes, el hermoso cabello plateado a medio peinar y una sincera cara de preocupación.

Yuuri no podía creer que le había costado tantas noches en vela para llegar hasta ahí y darse cuenta que su corazón estaba listo para saltar sin paracaídas, sin importar los miedos ni los problemas que podrían presentarse más adelante si ese chico en frente de él en algún momento se marchaba. Él estaba dispuesto a darle su corazón si el otro lo aceptaba.

―Sé que te gustan los panqueques de Hiroko con mermelada y no con miel. Quizás no sean tan deliciosos como los de ella pero están preparados tambien con mucho amor.

El comentario inocente de Mischa llenó el corazón del chico.

―Deben estar deliciosos―contestó.

Mischa le dejó comer mientras, sentado en una silla cerca la cama, le contaba con lujos de detalle lo que había hecho el día anterior. Yuuri lo escuchaba y reía ante las exageraciones de Mischa y sus comentarios sarcásticos. Todo era tan natural, tan lindo, tan cómodo. Yuuri estaba en casa y no se refería a su domicilio, sino a su corazón.

―Oye, Yuuri―dijo Mischa interrumpiendo sus pensamientos―me parece raro que Dema no te haya llamado en estos días. Estará muy ocupado, ¿no?

―Debe estar muy ocupado, pero no es por eso que no me llama...

―¿A qué te refieres?―el corazón de Mischa empezó a repiquetear como loco.

Yuuri no podía dar marcha atrás.

―Dema y yo terminamos, Mischa.

Los bellos ojos turquesa de Mischa se abrieron enormes y, aunque por dentro se hallaba feliz, pensaba que debía sentirse mal por su amigo.

―¡Oh, Yuuri, lo lamento mucho!―su incomodidad ante la situación lo hizo dar un comentario sarcástico―Ahora los cines caerán en bancarrota, ustedes que eran tan buenos clientes...

Yuuri tuvo que reir ante aquel comentario. Aquella risa escandalosa que adoraba Mischa y que lo hacían suspirar.

―No lo lamentes―le dijo sonriendo débilmente―. Fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer porque nuestros sentimientos no eran los mismos.

―¿No?―preguntó Mischa con el corazón en la boca.

―No, porque yo quiero a alguien más.

Makkachin entró corriendo con su plato en la boca y se trepó sobre Yuuri, moviendo la cola como loca y ladrando después de dejar el plato sobre la cama.

Mischa se levantó para darle de comer y luego se encerró en la cocina, mientras Yuuri seguía leyendo en su habitación. A pesar de que Yuuri era bastante ordenado, Mischa no pudo evitar ver que la casa andaba algo descuidada. Se pasó la tarde arreglando y limpiando, metiendo ropa a la lavadora y aspirando, hasta que fue el momento de preparar la cena.  
Sabía que había una cosa en el mundo que hacía feliz a Yuuri y decidió arriesgarse a hacer una llamada rápida a Hiroko para pedirle ayuda.

Las informaciones de la madre de Yuuri fueron algo largas y complejas. Mischa probó tres veces hasta que la receta le salió lo suficientemente bien como quería. Lleno de harina en la cara y con los cabellos alborotados, se llevó la bandeja de Yuuri al cuarto pero éste le dijo que se sentía mucho mejor y que prefería comer con él en la cocina.

―¿Es Katsudon?―exclamó sorprendido el enfermo.

―Sí, sé que quizás no sea ni la mitad de bueno que el de Hiroko pero la llamé para que me dé la receta, espero que te guste.

Ese Katsudon le supo a Yuuri el más rico del mundo y sintió que todo era perfecto. Tenía una deliciosa comida frente a él, a un hermoso chico que le había preparado la comida con mucho cariño y a su perrita a sus pies, que había colocado su cabeza sobre sus pantuflas, como si sus dedos fueran pequeñas almohadas.

Conversaron amenamente sobre las novedades que Phichit le había contado, sobre la nueva novia de Guang y sobre los planes de vacaciones de Mischa, quien ya había sido bienvenido de vuelta en casa de los Katsuki, incluso antes de regresar.

Yuuri también le contó a Mischa brevemente sobre la visita del joven Plisetsky y el mayordomo se alegró enormemente.

Dieron las 9 cuando Mischa dejó limpio todo y sólo esperaba por Phichit, quien lo llevaría de vuelta al castillo. A las 9:15 tocó Phichit el timbre y se alegró de ver a Yuuri mucho mejor. A las 9:30 se despidió de él y esperó a Mischa en el auto, mientras éste recogía sus cosas.

Yuuri le pidió con un gesto que se sentara sobre su cama, frente a él. Mischa se acercó muy lento y se sentó nervioso, manos recostadas sobre la cama y ojos celestes mirando a aquellos ojos cobrizos que lo hacían sentir como gelatina.

Antes de que Mischa pudiera hacer o decir algo, Yuuri colocó su mano sobre la suya. Mischa casi se desmaya de la emoción. Su rostro encendido y su cuerpo temblando parecieron no importarle a Yuuri.

―Muchas gracias por todo, Mischa.

Mischa quería hablar pero no podía así que Yuuri siguió.

―Gracias por haber sacrificado tanto tiempo para cuidarme tan bien. Disculpa las molestias.

―No, no han habido molestias, Yuuri, no te preocupes.

―Pero me siento mal porque sacrificaste todo tu fin semana. Debes estar agotado.

―No he sacrificado nada. Tú eres muy importante para mi.

_Demonios_, pensó Mischa. Su comentario tan poco pensado le había hecho sonar demasiado honesto. Se quería morir de la vergüenza y su cara roja lo delató.

Yuuri lo miró con ternura y le dijo:

―Tu también eres muy importante para mi. Gracias.

El claxon del auto de Phichit detuvo la situación. Mischa se levantó como resorte y se dirigió a la puerta, con el corazón acelerado y el cuerpo tembloroso.

Yuuri, por su parte, invitó a Makkachin a la cama y la abrazó casi desesperado, con el corazón en la boca, cuando esta se echó a su lado.

―¡Oh Makka, tengo que decirle lo que siento o moriré!

La lengua de su perrita acarició sus mejillas como si entendiera que su amo necesitaba ese alivio para que Yuuri se diera valor para una conversación con Mischa.  
Una conversación que había quedado en el aire, grande y luminosa como cartel de publicidad y que no dejaría de atormentar a Yuuri hasta la próxima vez que lo viera.


	23. ¡Hazlo ya!

La silueta de un hombre alto y delgado se divisaba a un lado del castillo de Kiritsy en medio de la noche.  
El hombre, de hermosos cabellos plateados y mirada brillante, se encontraba sentado observando la luna al pie de las escaleras que daban para el jardín de la enorme propiedad donde se hallaba. La luna brillaba fuerte y el aire de verano le hacía compañía, junto a las pequeñas e incontables estrellas que pululaban el firmamento.

En su mano, un vaso de limonada helada y sobre uno de los peldaños junto a él, el celular brillante, con el rostro de un chico de cabellos negros y mirada tierna que sonreía feliz ante la cámara.

No podía negarlo aunque quisiera y probablemente todo el mundo ya se había dado cuenta de ello: estaba completa y locamente enamorado de él. Su sonrisa sincera, sus ojos cobrizos que resplandecían con los colores del otoño, sus toques, su humor y su positividad ante la vida.

Quizás no era ideal su mal humor al despertar o su manía de dejar los platos para lavar después, tampoco era de su agrado el que no fuera a dormir temprano y que fuera terco como una mula pero incluso esas cosas las adoraba porque hacían de él un hermoso hombre.

Por si fuera poco, aquel hombre, llamado Yuuri Katsuki, había sido su ángel guardián y lo había salvado de la muerte, una muerte que cada día se le hacía más espantosa cuando repetía aquel sueño horrible con el bosque oscuro y el hombre de los dientes dorados.

Quizás Mischa Katsuki no tenía idea de su verdadera identidad pero estaba muy consciente que le debía a Yuuri Katsuki la vida, y ahora, sin querer, también le debía el amor.

Bajó la mirada hacia aquella fotografía iluminando su pantalla y suspiró. Su corazón tenía la esperanza de que la persona causante de la ruptura de aquel muchacho con Dema fuera él. Su corazón lo sentía y eso lo ponía más nervioso. ¿En verdad sería él? No podía ser de otra forma. Mischa pasaba casi todo su tiempo con Yuuri, no sólo los fines de semana sino también parte en el trabajo. Tenía que ser él porque no quería sufrir pensando en otro. Pero, si era él, ¿qué debía pasar?

El calor llegó a su rostro y no era por el clima veraniego. Había soñado con un beso de Yuuri pero tenía miedo. No sabía cómo dar un paso adelante. Se sentía incapaz de empezar algo y eso lo molestaba un poco. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle a un hombre que le gustaba, que estaba enamorado de él? Se podía imaginar la situación fácilmente con una chica como Yuuko pero no sabía cómo hacerlo con un chico. Eso había hecho que su ansiedad aumentara y se sintiera como un estúpido inútil.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Yuuri en esos momentos? ¿Estaría desvelado como él, pensando en una escena juntos? ¿Qué podía estar pasando por su cabeza? ¿Qué le estaría diciendo su corazón?

―Yuuri, despierta.

El chico fue agitado con cariño por una mano que se posó inamovible en su hombro, hasta que abrió poco a poco sus ojos.

―¿Mischa?―preguntó algo perdido, reteniendo el nombre de la persona con la que hasta esos momentos había estado soñando.

―Ya quisieras. Ven.

La sombra lo invitó a levantarse y, algo molesto por haber interrumpido su sueño, se dirigió huraño hacia el pasillo, donde pudo reconocer a la figura delante de él. Se encontraba en casa de sus padres y, claro, el que lo había despertado era su padre.

Toshiya lo condujo en silencio hasta afuera, donde el aire y el sonido de los grillos se hacían compañía.  
En silencio lo llevó caminando por la calle en pijama y Yuuri se preguntaba la extraña razón por la que su padre lo había despertado en la madrugada. Al mismo tiempo, mientras veía a Toshiya con sus pantuflas, pensaba que no debería haberse quedado en casa de sus padres luego de recogerlos en el aeropuerto de _Sheremétyevo_ en Moscú esa tarde del miércoles.  
Se habían quedado hasta tarde conversando de su viaje y, tan cansado como estaba, se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la sala. Hiroko lo había convencido de pasar la noche allí. Ahora se hallaba bajo un cielo lleno de estrellas, con una luna sorprendentemente redonda y brillante, siguiendo a su padre con un rumbo desconocido.

―¿A dónde estamos yendo?

―Shhh...sigue caminando.

Poco tiempo después pudo darse cuenta que se dirigían al pequeño bosque donde frecuentemente llevaba a Makkachin a pasear.

Toshiya caminó sin pronunciar palabra y se adentró con él hasta llegar muy cerca al sitio donde Mischa había sido encontrado. En un momento de pronto se detuvo y volteó a mirar a su hijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

―Aquí empezó una nueva etapa en tu vida, hijo.

Yuuri lo miró sin entender. Toshiya lo miró esperando alguna respuesta aparte del ceño fruncido pero, como esta nunca llegó, siguió.

―El viaje a San Petersburgo me hizo recordar todo aquello que viví con tu madre. Ella estudió medicina allá, mientras yo trabajaba en el periódico y me encargaba de los obituarios y casamientos. Desde que la vi por primera vez sabía que había algo especial en ella pero no me atrevía a decirle nada. Era la mejor amiga de un amigo del periódico y se conocían porque habían estudiado juntos aquí en Kiritsy.

―¿Me estás hablando del tío Vanya?

―Así es. Bueno, el caso es que tu madre me hacía ver que estaba interesada en mí y yo le mostraba que yo estaba interesado en ella. Pero jamás hablamos al respecto. Así nos pasamos sus dos años de pasantía en el hospital como amigos. Amigos que no podían dejar de estar juntos. Amigos "exclusivos" aunque no hubiéramos hablado al respecto.

―Papá, son las tres de la mañana y la verdad no tengo la menor idea de a qué quieres llegar.

―Ya, ya, déjame seguir. Cuando vino la graduación de tu madre, ella me insinuó que quería que yo fuera su pareja pero yo era muy miedoso. Me hice el loco y dejé pasar el tiempo, hasta que me comentó que un compañero de facultad la había invitado. Se llamaba Ilya y era el hombre más detestable que había conocido aunque, claro, tenía todo el dinero del mundo. Yo me enfurecí porque lo odiaba pero no le pude reclamar nada. Por dentro sabía que ella y yo estábamos enamorados pero no me atrevía a dar el siguiente paso.  
Por Vanya me enteré pocos días antes de su graduación que había rechazado una plaza en la Poliklinika porque pensaba regresar a Kiritsy luego de terminar. Y es ahí que me di cuenta de lo idiota que había sido. Ella se iba a ir sin saber directamente de mis sentimientos y jamás la iba a volver a ver.

―Entonces corriste hacia sus brazos y le declaraste tu amor―completó Yuuri. Toshiya se rió.

―No―espetó―, en realidad ella me fue a buscar al periódico un día antes de su graduación para insultarme y decirme que era un tonto, que ella estaba enamorada de mi y que ella sentía que ambos compartíamos los mismos sentimientos y que yo había sido un cobarde todo ese tiempo.

―Ok, papá, aunque está muy interesante tu historia, aún así no entiendo qué hacemos aquí.

―Yuuri, afuera de ese periódico comenzó una nueva etapa en mi vida que, felizmente, continúa. Una etapa donde pude amar a tu madre y tenerlos a ustedes. Y todo gracias a ella. Ahora, aquí―Toshiya miró alrededor del bosque― empezó otra parte de tu vida, cuando rescataste a Mischa y evitaste que muriera. No seas como tu viejo, un inseguro cobarde. Sé valiente como tu madre y dile de una vez por todas a este muchacho lo que sientes.

Yuuri no pudo evitar enrojecer.

―¡Eso es lo que quiero hacer!

―¡Pero hazlo ya!―dijo su padre impaciente.

―Eres un hombre… ¿No deberías estar diciéndole a Mari esas cosas?

―Mari no tiene un buen hombre a su lado enamorado de ella como tú. Claro, me hubiera imaginado tener una conversación contigo sobre una chica pero la vida no es siempre como uno se imagina y yo… yo sólo quiero verte feliz. Ya tienes al amor al lado, no trates de escapar como yo.

Yuuri suspiró. En verdad tenía pendiente la conversación con Mischa y en verdad él sentía que los sentimientos entre los dos eran compartidos.

―Sé que Adrik fue un hijo de puta contigo, y por favor no le digas a tu madre que dije esa palabrota, pero Mischa no se merece tu inseguridad.

―Quiero hablar con él pero no sé cómo. Me quiero arriesgar, pero también tengo miedo.

―Díselo. Dile todo lo que piensas y sientes. No te calles nada. Sólo así puedes empezar bien una relación.

Yuuri asintió. Iría a hablar al día siguiente con Mischa. Toshiya le puso la mano en el hombro y esbozando una alegre sonrisa, lo invitó a regresar.

―Ven, vamos a casa.  
Caminaron en silencio un par de metros hasta que Yuuri miró de reojo a su padre.

―Así que mamá te mandó a que me trajeras hasta aquí para hablar conmigo...

―Bueno, me dijo que hablara contigo pero el detalle de traerte al bosque fue sólo mío, pensé que haría nuestra conversación más interesante. ¿Qué te pareció?

Yuuri se rió.

―Sí, papá, definitivamente el detalle del bosque por su simbología le dio un toque especial.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuri Plisetsky y el señor Nikolai acompañaron a la señora Plisetsky al aeropuerto. Ese fin de semana el señor Nikolai y su nieto se mudarían a Detvya y empezarían, por fin, las vacaciones de todos.

Lo más probable era que Phichit no regresaría en todo el día, ya que tendría que llevar a la familia a Moscú, así que no había mucho qué hacer en la casa. Los jardineros se hallaban dando instrucciones a los representantes del ministerio sobre el cuidado de las áreas verdes, Yuuko se hallaba cubriendo con sábanas las habitaciones de la familia y Mischa sólo debía orientar a otro representante del ministerio sobre las áreas que podían ser tocadas y las que no.

Sus primeras vacaciones lo emocionaban mucho y ya tenía prácticamente empacado todo. No sabía lo que haría con todo ese tiempo. Sabía que ayudaría a tiempo completo a Yuuri pero quizás podría tomarse una semana para ser feliz en algún lugar lejano de Kiritsy. Por algo había ahorrado y también quería viajar a Moscú, con la esperanza de recordar algo de su pasado. Mischa sabía que él podía ser de cualquier parte de Rusia pero su corazón le decía que había algo especial en Moscú y que debía regresar cuando pudiera.

A la hora del almuerzo preparó algo muy ligero para el personal y unos sándwiches para la gente del ministerio y lo sirvió en la terraza, con la hermosa vista de los jardines y el sol que brillaba hermoso en el cielo.

Ya en la noche regresó Phichit, a quien le ofreció en la terraza un delicioso vaso de limonada, mientras que los hombres de la casa degustaban la cena.

―Gracias, Mischa, no tenía hambre pero sí mucha sed. Aproveché que estuve esperando en el aeropuerto para traer unos chocolates y pensé que no te caería mal una caja. Acompáñame al auto para dártelos antes de irme a casa.

Ambos hombres caminaron hacia el estacionamiento y sacaron los dulces que había traído Phichit. Se pusieron a conversar un rato sobre lo que habían hecho durante el día y luego Phichit se despidió de su amigo.

Cansado, Mischa fue a lavar los platos que habían quedado de la cena. Al día siguiente se iría en la noche donde los Katsuki y estaba emocionado por ello.

A eso de las diez de la noche pensó en salir a la terraza con un vaso de limonada. Estaba sirviéndola cuando tocaron la puerta.

Era Yuuri.

Una sonrisa fresca y hermosa esbozaba el rostro del visitante, quien con solo mirar a través de los luceros turquesa de su amado, sabía que ese día no se podía ir de ahí hasta decirle todo lo que guardaba en su corazón.

Lo saludó como si fuera la primera vez y es que se sentía como primerizo ahí, delante de Mischa. Yuuri podía jurar que la cocina de los Plisetsky se veía más grande de lo normal o quizás era él encogiéndose por la ansiedad de no saber cómo terminaría esa visita.

― Yuuri, ¿quieres limonada?

―Sí, claro. Mischa, ¿te molesta si vamos a tomar la limonada afuera? El sol brilla aún en el horizonte y está muy fresco.

―Claro, no hay problema. Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo están Hiroko y Toshiya?

―Muy bien, más enamorados y empalagosos que nunca―Ambos rieron ante el comentario.

―Tus padres son maravillosos. Espero que los míos sean tan geniales como los tuyos.

―Bueno, mis padres son también los tuyos, Mischa. Después de todo, tú también eres un Katsuki.

Los ojos de Yuuri brillaron a través de los cristales de sus gafas y su sonrisa derritió por completo a Mischa. El saber que Yuuri aceptaba compartir a sus padres como si fueran los suyos le reconfortaba enormemente el corazón.

―A mucha honra―contestó el muchacho con las mejillas pintadas de un adorable carmesí.

Con los vasos en la mano salieron ambos hacia una parte del jardín donde Mischa sabía que estarían solos. No sabía por qué pero la visita de Yuuri había causado en él unas palpitaciones emocionadas que evitaban que sus mejillas dejaran de teñirse de rojo.

Se sentaron en las gradas, aquellas que lo habían acompañado la noche anterior mientras Mischa pensaba en el muchacho que tenía al frente y sonrió. Ambos se hallaban mirándose cara a cara, tan cerca que casi podían escuchar el corazón del otro repiqueteando como tambor.

Hablaron de todo y nada por un rato, obsequiándose sonrisas y miradas cómplices. Yuuri le contó a su anfitrión sobre todos los platos de colección que Hiroko se había traído de San Petersburgo, de los trenes a escala que se había comprado su padre allá y de los regalos que había traído para todos, incluido, por supuesto, Mischa, quien podría abrir sus paquetes llegando al día siguiente al hogar de los Katsuki con maleta en mano.

―Estoy tan feliz de poder volver a casa―exclamó instintivamente Mischa y eso hizo que el corazón de Yuuri latiera aún más fuerte de lo que lo hacía.

―¿Quieres que te recoja mañana, Mischa? Te puedo llevar a la casa por la noche si deseas.

―Eso sería genial porque Phichit ya no va a tener el auto a su disposición.

―Muy bien, entonces, mañana seré tu chofer particular.

Las situaciones entre ambos siempre resultaban sueltas e ingeniosas. Yuuri había sacado un poco del humor sarcástico de su padre y el carácter de su madre, lo que lo hacía ver adorable ante los ojos de Mischa.

No supieron cuánto tiempo quedaron conversando pero, aunque hubiesen sido horas, se sentían como minutos cuando lo pasaban juntos, tan agradable, tan lleno de confianza y aunque ninguno de los dos lo aceptara, muy lleno de amor.

Cuando el sol empezó a desaparecer, Mischa no pudo evitar bostezar. La última semana había estado llena de pesadillas y también de horas sin dormir pensando en Yuuri.  
Estaba tan cansado que recién reaccionó un segundo después de que Yuuri limpió con sus dedos las lágrimas de sus ojos, poniendo después su mano sobre su rostro.  
Sin pensarlo mucho la mano de Mischa terminó sobre la de su acompañante quien, en vez de alejarla, la mantuvo firme. No bastó mucho para que cruzaran miradas y apreciaran embelesados el rostro del otro, recorriendo con la mirada todas sus facciones, sus ojos, sus mejillas encendidas y sobre todo sus labios, los que temblaban de emoción ante el contacto visual de ambos.

Respiraron pesadamente por segundos y de pronto Yuuri recorrió con el dedo índice de su otra mano aquellas oscuras ojeras que acompañaban a Mischa por más de una semana. Mischa no podía emitir palabra alguna. Tan sólo podía mirar fijamente a Yuuri, casi con adoración. Su cabeza reaccionaba más lento que su corazón.

―Mischa, tienes unas ojeras muy profundas, ¿acaso no estás durmiendo bien?

Mischa parpadeó lentamente un par de veces antes de poder expresarse.

―No, no he podido dormir bien estas últimas noches. He tenido unas pesadillas y he estado pensando en muchas cosas.

Yuuri no pudo evitarlo. Embobado ante la imagen de su acompañante empezó a acariciarlo con la mano que ya se encontraba en su rostro y eso hizo que Mischa jadeara, cerrara los ojos e inclinara su rostro hacia esa mano que lo estaba matando de amor de forma lenta, solo disfrutando del contacto. Un hormigueo en la parte baja de su estómago no le permitía pensar con claridad. El mundo se podía acabar en ese momento y él no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

―¿En qué cosas estabas pensando?―preguntó Yuuri casi hipnotizado al tener a Mischa tan cerca, tan frágil y tan suyo.

El muchacho de cabellos plateados no podía, aunque quisiera, ocultar sus pensamientos. Confiaba en Yuuri y no tenía miedo en sincerarse cuando el otro le había dejado en claro sus intenciones con unas caricias delicadas. Abrió los ojos, perdiéndose en el ámbar de los ojos de Yuuri, que brillaban por el sol ocultándose.

―Pensaba en ti.

Yuuri sintió de pronto tanto fuego en el corazón que podía saltar y llegar a la luna en un instante. Le regaló una sonrisa cómplice y lo miró con fervor, como si se pudiera enamorar nuevamente de él en un instante.

―Mischa, no tienes idea de cuántas veces te he he soñado así a mi lado.

En ese instante Yuuri no pudo evitar coger la mano de Mischa que reposaba sobre la suya y se la llevó a sus labios, llenándola con fervor de pequeños besos.

Mischa jadeó sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Los labios suaves de Yuuri lo acariciaban con delicadeza, desviviéndose por él. No se explicaba cómo su corazón aún no se le había salido del pecho y por qué había tenido tantas dudas antes, si allí Yuuri le decía con sus pequeños besos que lo quería.

Lleno de valor, Yuuri siguió hablando, dedicándole la mirada más adorable que Mischa le había conocido, tan llena de candidez y sentimientos.

―Cuando te dije que había terminado con Dema porque quería a alguien más, ese alguien eras tú, Mischa. Desde hace mucho tiempo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.  
El mayordomo sentía que todo eso era un sueño. Yuuri estaba ahí, confesándose sobre sus sentimientos por él y él, a su vez, se sentía abrumado con tantas emociones que emanaban de su interior. ¿Eso era acaso amor?

―Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Yuuri, y estar ahora así contigo me hace sentir en las nubes… pero también tengo miedo, no sé qué más hacer, no sé cómo.

Yuuri entendía esos sentimientos encontrados. También los había tenido la primera vez que se había sentido atraído hacia un hombre.  
Lo miró con ternura y le confesó lo que guardaba dentro de su corazón.

―Yo también tengo mucho miedo, Mischa. Miedo a que no me correspondas, a que un día te marches cuando recuerdes quién eres, miedo a que un día te aburras de mi y ya no quieras estar aquí, conmigo.

―No Yuuri, eso jamás podría pasar...

Mischa tenía la necesidad de demostrárselo, de hacerle saber que él era su mundo, sin importar su pasado ni su futuro. Su presente estaba allí, hermoso, junto a él y aunque quería saltar de felicidad, sólo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa para demostrarle a Yuuri que quería aferrarse a él, que él era su roca sólida en medio de la tempestad de sus pensamientos.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, Mischa se abalanzó hacia su acompañante y lo abrazó fuertemente, colocando su mejilla izquierda sobre el hombro izquierdo de Yuuri. El chico respondió al abrazo, llenando al otro de un amor tan grande que sentían que el corazón les iba explotar en cualquier momento.

En ese pequeño instante perfecto, el amor se traducía en un abrazo férreo, que causaba que ambos cuerpos se erizaran. La nariz de Mischa empezó a acariciar el cuello de Yuuri, amando cada centímetro de su delicada y alba piel, sintiendo en cada desliz ese aroma tan varonil, tan de Yuuri que causaba una explosión de sensaciones en él, imposible de controlar.  
Yuuri, por su parte, no podía dejar sus ojos abiertos porque lo que veía entorpecía sus sentimientos. Con todo el cariño y amor que sentía en esos momentos, empezó a acariciar con sus dedos la cabellera plateada con la que había soñado tantas veces y que ahora era suya, ya había probado el cielo y no estaba dispuesto a alejarse de él.

Yuuri no se sentía así desde hacía mucho tiempo, no podía pensar con claridad porque sentía que su cuerpo se había convertido por completo en un enorme corazón que latía por ese hombre a su lado, ese hombre por quien estaba dispuesto a volver a ser vulnerable.

Apretándolo con más fuerza se atrevió a decirle al oído esas tres palabras que había guardado en su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo.

―¡Te quiero mucho, Mischa!

Pasaron unos segundos antes de escuchar tímido la respuesta.

―¡Yo también te quiero mucho, Yuuri!

Ambos se soltaron lentamente para mirarse, con atención y ternura. Para ambos era un momento tan mágico que fue imposible dejar de brindarle una hermosa sonrisa enamorada al otro. Yuuri no pudo evitar el impulso de acercarse, de manera muy lenta y suave al rostro de Mischa, besando delicadamente su nariz.

La sonrisa de Mischa fue tan amplia que Yuuri se emocionó y lo empezó a llenar de pequeños besitos por todo el rostro, efímeros y casi imperceptibles.  
Mischa empezó a reírse sin defenderse. Ese momento tenía que ser la imagen más cercana a la felicidad. De pronto Yuuri se detuvo a mirarlo fijamente, deteniéndose a observar esos labios delgados con los que había soñado tantas veces. Los recorrió con la mirada, mientras mojaba con delicadeza sus propios labios con la punta de su lengua.  
Miró a Mischa dudoso, casi como si pidiera autorización. Mischa tenía miedo pero a la vez, confiaba en Yuuri. Sabía que él respetaría sus límites y sólo avanzaría hasta donde él se sintiera cómodo, así que cerró con dulzura los ojos e hizo un pequeño puchero con la boca, autorizando un pequeño e inofensivo beso, un puchero tan adorable que Yuuri sentía que podría amanecer todos los días viéndolo.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil se acercó muy lento y le robó un pequeño y ligero beso en los labios que le erizó la piel a ambos.

Ambos rieron, torpes pero a la vez cómplices en el amor. Mischa soltó en un suspiro toda aquella ansiedad que había estado llenando su corazón.

Yuuri se levantó contento, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima y recordó.

―Bueno, debo irme, ya es muy tarde.

―Está bien.

―El sábado habrá un festival en _Kolomna_, a dos horas de aquí. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

Las alarmas de Mischa empezaron a sonar y aquella vocecita que lo molestaba antes regresó pero diciendo desesperada _"Es una cita, es una cita"_. Sabía que era una cita y sabía que cambiaría todo lo que hasta ese momento conocía. Pero ya había dado el primer paso y no pensaba retroceder. Miró a Yuuri con cariño y le sonrió diciendo:

―Claro, vamos a Kolomna. Phichit me ha dicho que el festival es muy lindo.

Acompañó al chico hasta la puerta y se despidieron.

Esa noche, por fin, Mischa y Yuuri Katsuki pudieron dormir sin interrupciones ni pesadillas. Todo era felicidad en ese día.


	24. Primera cita

Era extraño para Mischa el dejar el castillo de Kiritsy solo y apagado. Esas paredes cubiertas de cuadros hermosos, estatuas carísimas y pisos de mármol tenían un encanto especial que había conquistado el corazón del chico de cabellos selenos.

El joven había pasado una buena parte de su nueva vida en ese sitio y había tenido que aprender a lidiar con muchas cosas. En esa casa había hecho hueco a muchas prendas recién planchadas, había salado demasiado una sopa o había endulzado mucho un café o postre. También había roto vasijas y se quemó los dedos y la cara.

Cada cicatriz y cada cortada eran pequeños trofeos de guerra que lo hacían sentir útil y feliz consigo mismo. Mischa vivía cada día en ese lugar y ahora, de pronto, tenía que empezar a conseguir otros pequeños trofeos de guerra afuera de aquel sitio.

Cogió su maleta y revisó si todo estaba ordenado y limpio, dos cosas que, en su vida pasada, no hubieran sido parte de él.

A las ocho de la noche pasó Yuuri, como había prometido, por él. Aunque habían expresado sus sentimientos la noche anterior, no podían evitar sentirse nerviosos ante el primer intercambio de miradas después de aquella conversación.  
Enrojecieron al saludarse, ambos con el corazón enloquecido y se fueron hacia la casa de los Katsuki conversando sobre los Plisetsky.

―¡Mischa, por fin con nosotros!―Fue lo que dijo Hiroko, dándole un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo, muy emocionada al verlo.

El chico no podía mentir, amaba a aquella familia. Le habían brindado cuidado y amor sin esperar nada a cambio. Hiroko era como su madre y Toshiya como su padre y ahora Yuuri era su...¿Qué era Yuuri? No tuvo momento para pensarlo mucho.

―Cuéntanos todas las novedades de los Plisetsky―añadió Toshiya mientras se acercaba con cariño a darle otro abrazo.

La familia se sentó a la mesa para tomar un té juntos. Conversaron hasta tarde, riendo y disfrutando del momento. Mischa sentía su corazón hincharse de alegría al ver que nada había cambiado entre ellos. Todo regresaba a ser como antes de que se fuera al castillo. Todos felices, emocionados, cariñosos, disfrutando cada momento. Cuando llegó la hora en que Yuuri debía despedirse, lo convencieron para quedarse en su habitación, la cual parecía últimamente una estación de trenes, gracias, por supuesto, a Toshiya.

―Esto es increíble―renegó Yuuri―¡Mi cuarto se parece a la estación Belorussky de Moscú!

―Ya no reniegues, estás sólo de invitado aquí―contestó Mischa desde la puerta, con una sonrisa burlona.

―¡Mira quién habla, el señorito del castillo!

―No me puedes decir nada, esta es mi casa desde hoy―le dijo Mischa burlonamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se acercó a Yuuri y lo miró dulcemente, éste le pidió que se siente a su lado, cosa que hizo sin protestar.  
Ambos rostros mirándose fijos, vestidos con una hermosa y coqueta sonrisa. El chico de cabellos negros no podía evitar sentir rugir a su corazón, desparramando esperanza y felicidad por doquier. Sabía que, de tener a Phichit al lado, este ya le hubiera tirado un balde con agua fría gritándole "Quieto, loco, quieto". Felizmente no estaba su mejor amigo allí, por lo que pudo tomarse la molestia de sincerarse de la forma más cursi que podía.

―Me alegra que estés aquí de nuevo, Mischa.

El chico no tenía idea de cómo hacía Yuuri para sonar en un segundo burlón y en otro como un príncipe encantador. La voz suave y relajante, tan varonil y a la vez tan seductora de Yuuri conquistaba las sensaciones de Mischa y éste podía perderse en ella.

―Yo también me alegro de estar aquí―respondió.

―Mañana aprovecha para descansar―siguió Yuuri―. Estas son tus vacaciones y te mereces dormir hasta más tarde, aunque sea el fin de semana.

―¿Y tú?―preguntó curioso―¿No me necesitas contigo en el campo?

―No, no te preocupes. Tengo que hacer unas entregas temprano pero después descansaré un poco. Pasaré por ti a las 4 de la tarde, ¿Está bien?

_"¡Es una cita, es una cita!"_, volvió a decir desesperada aquella vocecita que no aparecía en su mente desde hacía un tiempo. Mischa se sonrojó de pronto y tomó todas sus fuerzas para responder de la forma más tranquila del mundo.

―Sí, está bien. Te estaré esperando a las cuatro.

A pesar de todo, ambos se sentían como los colegiales más inexpertos y torpes del mundo. Quizás Yuuri algo más tranquilo pero las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

―Bueno, se me hace tarde y tengo que madrugar―contestó Yuuri, brindándole otra sonrisa a Mischa. Este enrojeció y sólo pudo mover avergonzado la cabeza repetidas veces como marioneta descompuesta.

Yuuri sabía que tenía que ganar fuerzas para darle tranquilidad, por lo que apretó la mano derecha de Mischa con su mano izquierda, ambos sentados en la cama y el chico levantó la cabeza para intercambiar miradas con su acompañante.  
El fuego en los ojos de Yuuri consumían su interior sin tocarlo, dejándolo con una sensación de mareo embriagante, que lo dejaba poseso pero feliz. Mischa deseaba sentirse así cada día de su vida.

―Buenas noches, Mischa―el mayordomo enrojeció como un tomate.

―Bu-buenas noches, Yuuri.

En un segundo Yuuri se inclinó suavemente y le dio un delicado beso en la frente y ambos sintieron como una fuerza los inundaba en cuestión de segundos. Esa sensación de plenitud y confianza era compartida, por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho, tuvieron la necesidad de juntar sus frentes y cerrar sus ojos, respirando lento y profundo. Yuuri mantuvo su mano sobre la de Mischa y la acarició, provocando en aquel chico tantas descargas por todo el cuerpo que Mischa tuvo la urgencia de jadear suavemente.  
Para Yuuri, era bello saber que podía causar tantas sensaciones en Mischa. Parecía que el chico estuviera enamorado por primera vez y Yuuri no deseaba más que estar allí con él, haciéndolo feliz y dándole las experiencias más lindas de su vida.  
Estuvieron a punto de decirse algo pero Hiroko apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

―Lo siento, príncipe Yuuri, a Cenicienta le dieron las 12 y su carruaje se transformó en calabaza nuevamente.

Los dos voltearon a verla con las mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza pero Hiroko no se dio cuenta o sencillamente no le importó.

Mischa se levantó nervioso y apresurado, despidiéndose de Yuuri con una sonrisa al levantarse de la cama. Luego besó en la mejilla a Hiroko, al pasar al lado de ella.

―Buenas noches, cariño―le dijo tierna como siempre.

Mischa cruzó el pasillo, a sólo un par de pasos de allí y, mientras cerraba su puerta completamente avergonzado, no pudo evitar escuchar a su madre adoptiva decir.

―¡Hasta que por fin, Yuuri!

―¡Mamá, por favor!

―El que seas lento como tortuga lo has sacado de tu padre, no de mi. ¡Buenas noches

A la mañana siguiente Yuuri ya no estaba cuando Mischa bajó a desayunar. Mischa esperaba de todo corazón que Hiroko no mencionara la escena de la noche anterior y, por suerte, fue ese el caso. Parecía que no había visto o dicho nada. Sencillamente Hiroko había preparado un omelette y Toshiya tomaba tranquilo su café.

Conversaron felices entre risas y anécdotas, Hiroko contándole lo que habían hecho en San Petersburgo y dándole algunos regalos.

―Te encantaría San Petersburgo, Mischa―exclamó Hiroko―, es una ciudad tan bonita. Quizás algún día puedan ir ustedes.

―¿Nosotros?―preguntó el joven.

―Sí―contestó Toshiya―Yuuri y tú.

Mischa enrojeció como fresa silvestre. Por supuesto que ellos dos...un momento...¿Ellos dos?¿Cómo había terminado siendo un plan de a dos?

Había sido linda la conversación con Yuuri, habían expresado sus sentimientos y sí, era consciente que ambos se querían pero, ¿ahora qué venía? ¿Qué eran en realidad?

Mischa regresó a su habitación lleno de muchas dudas. ¿Yuuri esperaría a cogerlo de la mano en público? ¿Tendría que darle un beso en la cita? ¿Y si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si no le gustaba?

Se sentía inexperto a un nivel avergonzante y, cuando pensaba que Yuuri llevaba en esto muchos años, se moría aún más de pena.

¿Cómo tendría que comportarse con Yuuri?, ¿Tendría él algún tipo de expectativa? ¿Quizás ya andaba pensando en el sexo? Y ahí sonaron sus alarmas. Oh no, ¡Para eso él no estaba preparado!

Su corazón latió histérico después de eso. En realidad quería a Yuuri y le había encantado los momentos juntos e íntimos que habían tenido. Pero ahora iban a salir, frente a todos y no sabía cómo comportarse. Realmente no tenía idea.

A las cuatro de la tarde, Yuuri se hallaba en su auto camino a recoger a Mischa. Fiel a sí mismo, llevaba puesto un sencillo pantalón beige que se veía muy bien con la camiseta azul que había escogido para la ocasión.

Sorprendentemente se sentía muy tranquilo después de haber hecho catarsis en medio de la naturaleza. Había hecho unas entregas y además había regresado a dar indicaciones a sus trabajadores. Estando allí no había podido dejar de pensar en la frase que le había dicho Phichit cuando habían conversado sobre sus sentimientos: "lento como tortuga embarazada".

Era obvio que Yuuri debía ser paciente y muy comprensivo con él. No quería asustar a Mischa con miles de sensaciones y sentimientos a la vez. Claro, quería perderse en sus ojos turquesa hasta la eternidad, se moría por darle un beso apasionado y se imaginaba todas las sensaciones que sus labios podrían causar, deliraba por acariciarle suavemente la espalda, por jugar con sus cabellos de plata y recorrer con sus labios cada uno de los recovecos de su cuerpo que le faltaban por descubrir. Quería darle toda la felicidad del mundo, hacerlo sentir único y querido. Pero no era sólo su cuerpo lo que le importaba. Él quería a Mischa y lo respetaba como su amigo, su acompañante y ahora...¿su pareja?

Pensar en ello le causó un gran suspiro. Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado y, sin embargo, no podía estar más feliz.  
Sus sentimientos hacia Mischa eran probablemente más fuertes de lo que pensaba y justo por eso quería hacer las cosas bien. Entendía que les tomaría un tiempo a los dos para sentirse por completo cómodos el uno con el otro. Le daría su espacio y el tiempo que necesitaría para acostumbrarse. Tenía que ser maduro para empezar con esta relación que lo hacía silbar canciones románticas mientras subía el volumen de la radio. Después de haber llegado tan lejos, se tomaría las cosas con calma. Lo importante era que ya tenían en claro cómo se sentían. Lo demás vendría a su tiempo.

Mischa, mientras tanto, se sentía como novia esperando por un auto para llevarla a la boda.

Nervioso, no podía dejar de pensar si lo que tenia puesto estaba bien o muy exagerado, sobre lo que haría con Yuuri durante las dos horas de camino hasta Kolomna y sobre lo que harían llegando allá. ¿Querría Yuuri conversar en el auto? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Y si ponía canciones románticas? ¿Terminarían cantándolas juntos? ¡Oh, Mischa rogaba que no!  
¿O quizás se quedarían en silencio durante las dos horas de camino?

Se quedó mirando su reflejo un largo tiempo, con el corazón repiqueteando en el pecho como pájaro carpintero. Tenía puesto un pantalón de color azul, con unos finos zapatos de cuero en color caramelo que imitaban el color de la correa que rodeaba su esbelta cintura. Su camisa, una que resaltaba su blancura con unas delgadas rayas, la tenía remangada en los brazos para darle un look mucho más informal.

Mientras seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, alguien entró a la habitación.

―¡Mischa, ya llegó Yuuri!

Hiroko entró no sin antes tocar suavemente la puerta y vio al muchacho con las mejillas sonrosadas e inseguro de su atuendo. La escena le pareció muy tierna, así que se acercó a acomodarle la espalda.

―Luces guapísimo―le dijo Hiroko mirándolo a través del reflejo del espejo.

―¿No te parece muy exagerado? No sé cómo es este festival.

―Te ves perfecto como estás. Felizmente has sacado tu belleza de mi parte de la familia―dijo Hiroko otorgándole una genuina y tranquilizadora sonrisa.

―¡Noséporquéestoytannervioso!―dijo Mischa tan rápido como una metralleta.

―Hijo, en verdad yo tampoco lo sé―la mano derecha de Hiroko le tomó con delicadeza la suya―, te vas a ir con Yuuri, es solo Yuuri. Tú sabes, ese chico de lentes que siempre pierde en monopolio, babea cuando duerme y le gustan las películas raras. Más conocido como mi hijo.

Mischa tuvo que reír ante tal comentario. Hiroko siempre sabía como hacerlo sentir mejor.

―Vayan, relájense, diviértanse y coman rico―agregó la mujer.

Mischa asintió y se dio a sí mismo fuerzas para bajar las escaleras. En la planta inferior se hallaba Yuuri conversando con Toshiya alegremente.

― ¡Papá, no hay forma de que le ganemos a Croacia, tienen un equipazo!*

―Ni te creas Yuuri, ahora que somos locales, la selección está jugando bien.

―Los rusos tendemos a dejar muchas cosas a la suerte―intervino Mischa―, así que en verdad no hay nada escrito, cualquiera puede ganar.

Yuuri se levantó como resorte al escuchar su voz y le brindó una sonrisa coqueta pero nerviosa. No podía dejar de mirar a Mischa con devoción. El chico lucía impecable y perfecto, siempre con ese estilo de vestir tan único y elegante, con el que Hiroko había contribuido al principio y Mischa había seguido nutriendo por internet, gracias a la tarjeta de Phichit.

Frente a él, Yuuri se sentía uno de los millones de terrícolas sin importancia del planeta.

Ante los ojos de Mischa, sin embargo, el paisaje era distinto. Yuuri se había peinado el cabello para atrás y se había puesto lentes de contacto. Aunque su atuendo era más informal, lo cierto era que también se veía guapísimo. Sus brazos bien trabajados y bronceados por el sol sobresalían de la camiseta y se veía casual pero muy elegante a su manera. Mischa pensaba que sólo con su mirada, Yuuri podría flecharlo de amor.

―Bueno, ¿nos vamos?―preguntó Yuuri sonriendo con timidez y causando un mini infarto en Mischa.

―S-Sí, claro.

Aún hacía calor, por lo que tomaron sus suéters y se despidieron de los Katsuki.

―¡Ay, como siempre bellos los dos!―exclamó Hiroko―Yuuri, cuida de Mischa. ¡Y no se olviden de usar protección!

Esta vez Yuuri estaba mejor preparado para el comentario de sus padres.

―Mamá, me he fijado en los anuncios del clima y no lloverá.

―Tu madre no se refiere a la lluvia, Yuuri―respondió Toshiya mirándolo retadoramente.

―¡Papá!―exclamó rendido. ¿Por qué sus padres eran así?

Mischa no sabía dónde esconderse de vergüenza. A diferencia de la otra vez, donde se habían supuesto cosas que para él eran inimaginables, esta vez en la expresión había una parte de verdad y de frescura que lo hicieron sentir avergonzado hasta la médula.

¡Por supuesto que iban a pensar que Yuuri y él tendrían sexo! Y lo peor era que eso lo hacía sentir muy nervioso. ¡Porque seguro tendría que hacerlo! ¿Pero cómo, cuándo y dónde?  
Se había imaginado a Yuuri besándolo, tocándolo suavemente. Pero se moría de pena en lo demás. Se sentía un reverendo inútil y eso lo estresaba más. ¿Tendría que esperar a que Yuuri diera el primer paso? ¿Y si no se sentía listo cuando lo hiciera? ¡Oh, qué vergüenza!

Su cara escarlata al salir de la casa no pasó desapercibida por Yuuri. Pero, a diferencia de la otra vez, Yuuri no se sentía avergonzado, sino divertido. Encontraba adorable que la situación hubiera cambiado en cuestión de meses. Ya de por sí, Yuuri Katsuki había perdido la cabeza por Mischa, así que sólo imaginarse todo lo lindo que vendría, lo motivaba a actuar con más confianza y comprensión.

Yuuri podía ver la ansiedad en Mischa, sentía los nervios que lo inundaban y quería ayudar a que se tranquilizara.  
Por eso se sentó casualmente en el asiento del conductor y, calmado, volteó a brindarle una sonrisa a su acompañante.

―Mischa...

―¿Sí?―el pobre chico sólo podía mirar hacia adelante, con el rostro escarlata y sin ver hacia un punto específico.

―Lamento mucho que mis padres sean tan molestos. Si no te sientes bien, podemos salir en otra oportunidad. No tiene que ser hoy.

―No, yo lo lamento, no debería avergonzarme pero...

―Hey...―Con su mano, Yuuri acarició suavemente la mejilla de su interlocutor e hizo que este por fin volteara a verlo. Sus ojos parecían hermosos paneles turquesas temblorosos y asustados.

―Yuuri, yo...

―Mischa, tú y yo nos conocemos muy bien y antes que cualquier cosa hemos sido siempre amigos. Yo no quiero que eso cambie si salimos. Lo último que quiero es que te sientas incómodo o que creas que yo espero algo en específico. Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, eres una persona muy especial para mi. Pero no quiero forzar nada entre nosotros. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras para ordenar tus sentimientos.

―Lo lamento...

―Tranquilo, no hay nada que lamentar―la risa de Yuuri, tan chispeante y cantarina, tranquilizó el afligido corazón de Mischa. No estaba con un extraño, sino con Yuuri. Él lo conocía y probablemente lo entendía muy bien.

Mischa suspiró aliviado. En realidad estaba frente a un hombre que adoraba, en el cual confiaba y sabía que jamás se aprovecharía de él.  
Le brindó una sonrisa calmada y trató de burlarse de la situación.

―Tienes razón Yuuri, no me hagas caso.

―Bueno, ¿todavía quieres ir?, recuerda que también podemos ver netflix o jugar monopolio con papá y mamá.

―¿Para qué?¿Para que termines llorando tu derrota?―las palabras de Mischa salieron calmas y cómodas, exactamente como debían ser.

―¡Hey, eso fue cruel!―contestó Yuuri fingiendo indignación.

Ambos rieron, por fin cómodos entre sí y sabiendo que, antes que nada, eran importantes el uno para el otro.  
Después de todo, no había necesidad de pensar tanto, reconoció internamente Mischa, sólo sentir como siempre lo habían hecho.

Kolomna es una ciudad a dos horas al noroeste de Moscú. Tiene un centro histórico muy atractivo y suele estar lleno de turistas en verano.  
El festival que se estaba organizando allí era el más grande del lugar y atraía a muchos turistas de los alrededores.

Habían pequeñas ferias regionales con productos de la zona, juegos, comida y bebida. Pero, lo más importante era el sendero de las luces.

Se había organizado un circuito alrededor del lago con caminos serpenteantes adornados sólo por pequeñas luces blancas a través de todo el parque de la zona que parecían pequeñas estrellas en el cielo. Las rutas, interconectadas y desordenadas creaban el aspecto de ser pequeñas lianas tejidas entre sí, que llevaban al caminante a perderse en medio de los árboles del bosque.

Primero se perdieron entre los puestos de comida. Caminaron alegres por el lugar, probando de todo un poco y disfrutando de la novedad.  
Conversaron de todo lo que se habían olvidado de contar y se sentaron a comer un helado en un pequeño anfiteatro donde se presentaron artistas callejeros que hicieron reír a los curiosos.

Era agradable estar con alguien a quien conocías tan bien que no había mucho que explicar. La situación, antes impensable para Mischa, se daba de forma tan natural que pensaba en lo ridículo que había parecido en la tarde, antes de recordar que todo era mejor si era con Yuuri.

Yuuri, por su parte, disfrutaba con adoración el momento. Se sentía un chiquillo emocionado, coqueto y enamorado. Había procurado ser discreto con Mischa y evitar caricias y roces que pudieran causar su incomodidad y por ello Mischa estaba sumamente agradecido.

Ambos corazones latían a gran velocidad y dejando una estela de calor en sus pechos. Las sonrisas coquetas y las miradas discretas pero emocionadas no dejaron de cruzarse durante toda la ía mucha complicidad en sus silencios, fuego en sus miradas y confianza en sus corazones.

Yuuri en algún momento le limpió a Mischa la boca cuando éste empezó a devorar un Shashlik delicioso que provocó en Yuuri miles de sensaciones. No sólo Mischa lo devoró, sino que disfrutó cada mordida como si fuera la última, con pequeños gemidos infantiles que causaron asombro y salivación en su acompañante.  
La salsa marinada de aquella brocheta, sin embargo, se rehusó a quedarse en su boca y corrió desesperada a un lado de su labio, dejando una estela jugosa por ahí.  
Yuuri no pudo evitar coger su servilleta y la pasó por el labio de Mischa, quien enrojeció y sonrió tímidamente ante el contacto.

El mayordomo observó embelesado a Yuuri, quien con una sonrisa estaba a punto de desarmarlo. Era injusto no poder ser inmune a tal bello rostro, a tal sonrisa de oreja a oreja y a esos ojos caramelo que brillaban como fuego bajo tal cantidad de luces brillando alrededor.  
¿Cómo había sobrevivido todos esos meses al tener a Yuuri al lado? ¿Había estado tan ciego que no había apreciado lo que tenía frente a él?  
Yuuri era demasiado atento, demasiado tierno y demasiado bello como para no rendirse ante él.

―¿Mischa, vamos por el lago?―le preguntó Yuuri algo tímido.

―¿Ah?―dijo perdido entre sus pensamientos―Sí, claro.

Ya había anochecido y las luces brillaban románticas, cada una más brillante que la otra, algunas más cálidas y otras más tenues, causando un impacto visual incomparable.

Los grillos, distribuidos por todo el perímetro, causaban una serenata bajo la luna incomparable y acompañaban a los susurros que se escuchaban a lo lejos de las demás personas que recorrían el lugar.

Había algo mágico en aquella escena, algo que hacía latir a ambos corazones con más fuerza. Quizás era el hecho de por fin sentirse solos, quizás era la tranquilidad que la oscuridad les brindaba o quizás era el amor que los embargaba pero fue Yuuri quien rozó sus dedos con los de Mischa, mientras caminaban y se perdían entre miles de luces. El joven respondió, moviendo tímidamente sus dedos, entrelazándolos suavemente con los de su compañero y, sin decir ni una palabra, siguieron caminando, ambos con las mejillas ardiendo y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Mischa nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con el silencio como cuando lo disfrutaba con Yuuri. No había necesidad de nada, tan solo estaban ahí, compartiéndose cómodamente entre una tenue oscuridad.

La caminata duró un buen tiempo. Recorrieron el enorme parque con lentitud, alejándose de los tumultos,conversando alegres, riéndose de sus anécdotas y aprovechándose juntos hasta que, en algún instante, cedieron al momento y rehuyeron del perímetro iluminado, dando pase a la oscuridad del bosque.

Ya solos, Mischa observó por momentos el rostro de su acompañante mientras este le contaba, a pedido de él, parte de su infancia.  
Esta había sido exactamente como Mischa se lo había imaginado, llena de cariño, de situaciones familiares alegres y momentos tristes y no tan tristes en la escuela. Sus padres, apoyando su homosexualidad desde siempre, dándole seguridad y demostrándole que antes que cualquier prejuicio, chisme y crítica, él siempre sería su hijo y eso nunca iba a ser condicionado con nada.  
La sinceridad con la que Yuuri se explayó causó estragos en Mischa, quien no pudo evitar sentirse más cerca a él que nunca. Yuuri Katsuki tenía el poder de hacer todo más bello, más íntimo y creaba sin saberlo una hermosa burbuja llena de confianza y felicidad, por lo que terminó recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yuuri. Este contestó el gesto con la misma ternura, ambos recostados entre sí y respirando serenamente en esa noche de luna apacible, sencilla y romántica. A pesar de las chaquetas, el viento frío les daba la excusa para cubrirse entre ambos y Yuuri apretó su mano con más firmeza.

―Qué lindo poder pasar una noche así contigo.

Las palabras de Yuuri salieron sin ningún tipo de filtro pero ya a esas alturas no lo necesitaba. Mischa se detuvo suavemente para mirarlo tiernamente y con devoción, encontrando aquellos ojos almendrados puros y rasgados, que lo miraban con devoción.

―Pienso exactamente lo mismo.

Yuuri se acercó lentamente, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla que hizo que Mischa cerrara los ojos, adorando aún más la escena que estaba disfrutando.

Media hora después encontraron una pequeña banca. Yuuri, sentado con las piernas abiertas entre cada lado de la banca, se dedicó a mirar a Mischa, quien se sentó con ambas piernas hacia el frente, algo tímido pero tan enamorado como su interlocutor.

Conversaron alegremente de sus planes del domingo,de la película que podían ir a ver en la noche y de lo que tendrían que hacer en la semana.

Ambos rieron, en parte por los nervios de la cita, en parte por pensar en lo íntimo del momento que vivían.

Era genial estar allí, en ese momento y en ese lugar. Mischa levantó la mirada al cielo y no pudo evitar sentirse pequeño ante la magnimidad del cielo y las estrellas. Luego tuvo que bajar la mirada y observar a Yuuri quien, en silencio, lo miraba con deleite. Mischa se avergonzó de haber llegado a una situación así pero no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo había sido tan afortunado por estar allí, justamente con él.

―¿Por qué me miras así?―tuvo que preguntarle con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―¿Mirarte cómo?

―Como si quisieras comerte mi corazón de un bocado.  
―Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Ambos enrojecieron ante la situación. Las estrellas, la noche y el hermoso silencio con tribuían a aumentar el romanticismo de la escena. Mischa estaba seguro en ese instante que quería dar un paso más, pero no sabía cómo pedirlo.

Yuuri entonces buscó los ojos del mayordomo, sonriendo y esperando que él correspondiera su acción. Tan fácil como eso, ambos se perdieron en el momento.  
Yuuri no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que era Mischa. Veía sus ojos brillar, y se imaginaba a ese cielo que compartía sus colores en el que se creía capaz de volar. Su respiración parecía acelerarse y Yuuri sentía que se ahogaba por tratar de mantenerla rítmica. Las estrellas sobre él brillaban, deslumbrando al ruso, haciendo que sus cabellos plateados relucieran más bajo la luz de la luna. Esos segundos se convirtieron en el momento en el que el mundo desapareció, dejando solo a dos idiotas enamorados.

La necesidad de Yuuri de besar a su hermoso acompañante incrementaba y, sin darse cuenta, pasó su lengua por sus labios preguntándose qué sabor tendrían los ajenos, estaba seguro que serían más deliciosos que cualquier manjar. Pero Yuuri aún no sabía si Mischa estaba preparado para ello.  
Las mejillas de ambos dolían, ninguno podía apartar su mirada hipnotizada del otro, no era como si alguno quisiera hacerlo.  
Por una fracción de segundo, Yuuri vio los ojos de Mischa moverse y centrarse en sus labios, y fue allí cuando al fin lo supo.

Levantó una mano hacia la mejilla de Mischa, sus nudillos rozando esta y apartando un poco su cabello, Yuuri mordió su labio inferior, su mirada patinaba entre los ojos cielo que lo derretían y los labios que lo llamaban.  
Su cuerpo parecía ser llamado por una fuerza mayor, el cuerpo de Mischa lo impulsaba como si la gravedad lo llamara a juntarse, dos imanes que difícilmente podrían alejarse.  
La mano del japonés acunó su mejilla, cerró poco a poco sus ojos y fue acercándose a su rostro, hasta que por fin sus labios rozaron los ajenos.  
La sensación viajó en fracciones de segundo como electricidad por sus cuerpos. El beso, suave y delicado, unió dos labios que andaban deseosos de juntarse y terminó, segundos después, con un suave sonido. Ambos podían escuchar el latido acelerado de sus corazones queriendo salir de sus pechos por la dicha que tenían. Sus sonrisas eran enormes, ninguno dijo nada más, solo se quedaron allí de nuevo, más cerca el uno del otro y con sus manos entrelazadas. No eran necesarias las palabras o acciones, sus ojos se comunicaban en silencio y el brillo eterno de estos les gritaban a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que se amaban.


	25. EXTRA: El primer beso francés

**_Entre capítulos iré publicando drabbles relacionados a la historia. No presuponen que coincidan con la línea de tiempo de la historia, es más que todo, un conjunto de capítulos que hablan de anécdotas de los personajes. No hay fecha de publicación exacta. Estos drabbles son como pequeños "regalitos" para mis lectores._**

El amor tiene una parte boba y romántica que al comienzo puede matar de ternura a cualquiera que lo admire. En ese sublime y cursi momento, son los protagonistas de la historia de amor quienes roban suspiros de quienes los observan y, en el caso de un ingeniero agrónomo y un mayordomo en la ciudad de Kiritsy no era la excepción.

No era novedad en casa de la familia Katsuki que Mischa y Yuuri habían caído inevitablemente víctimas del más puro y diabético amor.

Sus primeras semanas juntos habían sido tan tiernas y tan dulces, que Hiroko y Toshiya creían que pronto terminarían necesitando una triple dosis de insulina.

Por las noches, Yuuri dejaba en casa a Mischa después de un día arduo de trabajo. El menor de los Katsuki se quedaba a cenar con ellos y compartían felices anécdotas del día, se contaban chistes o terminaban jugando Scrabble o Cartas. Era encantador ver a los enamorados sonrojarse de vergüenza al mínimo roce en frente de Toshiya y Hiroko. Ellos, mientras tanto, actuaban como si no hubieran visto los intercambios tiernos de mirada ni las sonrisas cómplices, por miedo a robarles ese momento dulce que presenciaban.

Luego llegaba el momento de darles a los enamorados un tiempo a solas, aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta de tal consideración. Hiroko bostezaba en algún momento y se quejaba de lo agotada que estaba. Entonces Toshiya le sugería ir juntos a descansar.  
Se despedían de ambos, deseándoles buenas noches y luego los tórtolos se sentaban juntos a ver televisión.

Sentados en el sofá, la escena se volvía ternura líquida. Mischa recostaba su cuerpo sobre el lado derecho de Yuuri, quien lo rodeaba con su brazo cariñosamente. Se había vuelto una costumbre y la verdad se veían adorables compartiendo de forma tan cercana ese tiempo juntos.

Mischa cogía la mano izquierda de Yuuri y la entrecruzaba con la suya, mientras que Yuuri le soltaba de cuando en cuando deliciosos y tiernos besos sobre su cabello.

La situación continuaba un tiempo más, hasta que se quedaban dormidos inevitablemente y a veces Mischa con pena terminaba despertando a un Yuuri adormecido por el cansancio.  
Ambos se levantaban y el mayordomo acompañaba al otro a la puerta.

Mischa aún era algo tímido al momento de besar a Yuuri. Los besos eran todavía muy cortos y sencillos, aunque ya el chico era capaz de rodear su cintura con sus brazos. El ingeniero moría por llegar al punto en el que Mischa se sintiera cómodo para recorrer con pasión su cavidad bucal y perderse en un encuentro sensual pero ya se había prometido actuar llevado por los tiempos de su novio.

Mischa, mientras tanto, adoraba que Yuuri fuera delicado y le diera su espacio pero no sabía cómo decirle que estaba listo para un beso más pasional. No era un tema del que se sintiera cómodo para hablar aún pero se moría de ganas por disfrutar un momento más cálido y cercano con Yuuri.

Aún así, ambos se conformaban con dedicarse ese tierno espacio entre pequeños besos para despedirse e irse a descansar.

Un día como cualquier otro, Yuuri y Mischa se hallaban en el campo solucionando un problema de pedidos con Boris. Este les había explicado que el chofer del camión de repartos se había desviado y había llegado muy tarde al sitio de entrega, por lo que el cliente se había molestado y había rechazado los productos. Después de darle una llamada de atención al chofer, Yuuri había decidido ir personalmente donde su cliente, que tenía mucho tiempo trabajando con él, para brindarle sus disculpas y llevarle nuevamente los productos.

Como ya anochecía, Yuuri y Mischa decidieron ir juntos y de ahi regresar a casa.

―No te olvides del celular, Yuuri―le recordó el novio antes de apagar las luces de la oficina.

―¡Ay, cierto!

Ambos se metieron el celular a los bolsillos frontales del pantalón y fueron con la camioneta a entregar el pedido. El cliente vivía a una hora de allí, así que tendrían un buen tiempo en la carretera antes de poder llegar al destino. En ese tiempo se pusieron a conversar, a reirse y a cantar, como siempre lo habían hecho. Yuuri adoraba la voz desafinada de Mischa, que se mataba por exagerar con muecas los altos de las canciones y bailaba en su sitio como niño en fiesta infantil.  
Amaba esa inocencia en Mischa, tanto que no sabía cómo quererlo aún más.

Mischa, por su parte, adoraba hacer reir a Yuuri, por lo que se esforzaba mucho por hacer el ridículo, tan sólo para escuchar esa risa tan hermosa que lo cautivaba de Yuuri, esa risa que era su perdición y hacía más bello todo alrededor.

Llegando al sitio, pudieron estacionar el auto y descargar las cosas.  
Felizmente el cliente de Yuuri fue muy comprensivo y agradeció el detalle de las disculpas personales. Aceptó los productos y les ofreció una limonada helada antes de continuar el viaje.

Camino a casa se toparon con una parte de la carretera que se perdía con el atardecer al fondo. El cielo, de tonos naranjas, se iba despidiendo poco a poco del sol en el horizonte y Yuuri pensó que era una linda ocasión para disfrutar. Se estacionó al lado del camino y convenció a Mischa para sentarse en el capó del auto para observar el atardecer.

En casa, Hiroko había preparado una lasagna de verduras que olía sencillamente delicioso. Toshiya ponía la mesa y, de cuando en cuando, se acercaba a su esposa a robarle un beso. Ambos podían ser muy románticos en la intimidad del hogar.

Esperaron un tiempo prudente, antes de preocuparse por sus hijos. ¿Dónde estaban metidos? Normalmente llegaban mucho antes del atardecer.

―¿Dónde estarán estos chicos?―se preguntaba Hiroko.

―Bueno, sea donde sea que estén, ya les hemos dicho que usen protección.

―¡Toshi!―le dijo llamándole la atención cariñosamente.

―¡Es cierto, mujer somos padres responsables!

―Creo que es mejor que los llamemos. ¿Qué te parece si tú pruebas llamando a Yuuri y yo le hablo a Mischa?

―De acuerdo, voy por el celular...

Ciertamente había algo especial en el hecho de encontrarse en el medio de la nada observando al sol ocultándose.

Para ese entonces, ningún auto pasaba por ahí y ambos tórtolos sentían como si el atardecer fuera sólo para ellos.  
Era hermoso poder compartir algo con alguien que podía significar tanto para uno. El apreciar con alguien cosas tan sencillas pero hermosas como un atardecer hacía algo en sus corazones y se sentían movidos a sonreir e intercambiar miradas cada cierto tiempo.

Yuuri tomó la mano de Mischa con timidez y entrelazaron sus dedos mientras apreciaban al astro frente a ellos despidiéndose de ese día.  
El sol, cálido, majestuoso y enorme, se ocultaba segundo a segundo frente a ellos y parecía que las respiraciones de ambos se mimetizaban y se aceleraban al unísono. Aunque no se miraran, se sentían uno al lado del otro y no podían evitar pensar en todas aquellas hormiguitas que parecían caminarles por el cuerpo. Unas hormiguitas que los llenaban de calor y de deseo, un deseo muy humano y tácito, que los hacía desear que el otro se lanzase a ellos para comérselo a besos.

Armado de valor, Yuuri se paró frente a Mischa y lo miró con admiración, casi jurando que de sus ojos salía el brillo que poseía el sol. No pudo luchar contra sus impulsos, no en ese momento con su hermoso novio allí, así que acarició su bello rostro con ambas manos y lo miró con ferviente deseo.

―Podría pasarme toda la vida admirando tus ojos...

Mischa no pudo pensar más. La sensación en la parte baja de su vientre y las caricias de Yuuri hicieron algo en él que, sumados a la belleza del paisaje y lo solos que se encontraban, hizo que él mismo se sintiera llamado por esos labios que observaba y que quería saborear como una deliciosa y jugosa fresa. Se mordió los labios a causa del deseo que le causaban y se animó a cerrar los ojos y atraer a Yuuri con sus brazos para así poder rodear su espalda.

Ambos se perdieron en una milésima de segundo entre el deseo y el magnetismo que ejercían sus labios, en la electricidad que estos les causaban y las respiraciones jadeantes que salían de sus bocas.

Empezaron a juntar sus labios y Yuuri no pudo evitar acercarse un poco más al cuerpo de su pareja, buscando que el contacto los hiciera disfrutar más el momento.

Mischa moría porque Yuuri lo invitara a su boca, lo dejara descubrir más y seguía jadeante el movimiento de sus labios hasta que pudo sentir una vibración cerca a su miembro que lo hizo emitir un jadeo que desarmó a su pareja en un instante. Su celular, en su bolsillo vibraba con fuerza y emitía descargas que hasta Yuuri podía sentir. Mischa trató de controlarse cuando, después de un rato el celular dejó de torturar a la parte de su cuerpo que se estaba levantando.

―Mischa no me contesta―le dijo Hiroko a su esposo preocupada.

―Deja que ahora le marco a Yuuri―contestó Toshiya.

Más calmado, Mischa regresó a su actividad con más control y Yuuri pudo volver a respirar, excepto cuando de pronto el que empezó a vibrar fue él.

―¡Oh, por Dios!―fue lo que dijo entre dientes, incapaz de contener el deseo que se desbordaba en la acción. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo besar a Mischa y contenerse. Las vibraciones lo estaban matando y pronto sintió que toda su sangre corría en su parte baja y le obnubilaba la capacidad de pensar.

―Nada mujer―contestó Toshiya.

―Bueno, intentemos los dos a la vez hasta que nos contesten.

―Hecho.

Yuuri y Mischa siguieron repartiéndose besos ansiosos, casi incontrolados, cuando, de pronto, ambos empezaron a vibrar sin interrupciones.

Mischa y Yuuri emitieron un gritito incapaz de acallar mientras se besaban y no pudieron aguantar. El deseo y el placer que las vibraciones les causaban era demasiado fuerte, demasiado crudo. Demasiado real.

_"Al diablo esperar por Yuuri",_ pensó Mischa, quien, emocionado y decidido, tomó al toro por las astas y buscó entre besos la lengua de su compañero.

Yuuri abrió los ojos sorprendido de la profundidad del beso. Gimió sin poder controlar sus instintos y siguió el intento de su novio.

Un mundo nuevo se abrió ante sus ojos cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron y empezaron a masajearse. Sus sentidos, agudizados al mil por ciento, no podían soportar las vibraciones de los celulares y los movimientos bucales sin causar estragos en su capacidad de pensar.

Mischa no podía más entre tantas sensaciones, por lo que empezó a acariciar a Yuuri toda la espalda.  
Su novio era un mar de jadeos imposibles de acallar y tampoco era que quisiera hacerlo.  
La voz ronca de Yuuri, llena de deseo y a la vez de placer lo motivaba a seguir besándolo avezadamente como lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

Yuuri no podía controlarse, la boca le dolía, los pantalones le ajustaban y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

La continua vibración lo estaba matando y se preguntaba quién diablos lo buscaba con tanta desesperación que no paraba de llamarlo.  
Se separó de Mischa con el poco sentido común que aún le quedaba.

―Espera, Mischa...

Su novio tenía completamente rojo el rostro, sus labios hinchados le latían salvajemente y, en general, era un desastre. Un bello desastre.

Yuuri sacó el celular, algo molesto por haber detenido la acción pero en shock cuando pudo ver quién había sido el causante de tan divino placer.

―¡Oh, cielos, es mi padre!―dijo avergonzado hasta la médula.

―¡Oh, diablos, y a mi me estaba vibrando, digo, timbrando Hiroko!

La pasión murió tan pronto interpretaron mórbidamente la información en sus cabezas.

Yuuri llamó a su madre inmediatamente, preocupado por la insistencia de ambos por localizarlo.

―¿Aló, mamá? ¿Pasa algo?

Mischa quería ser un avestruz para enterrar su cabeza en la tierra. Yuuri siguió hablando.

―No, no nos demoramos, estamos a media hora de allí. No sentimos el celular porque ambos estaban en silencio. Sí, sí, ¡Adiós!

Cuando Yuuri colgó quería morirse de vergüenza. El pensar en su padre y madre relacionándolos con esa vibración le causaba algo de pavor y prefería olvidarlo para siempre.

―Vamos a casa―Fue lo único que dijo.

Mischa se mantuvo en silencio mirando por la ventana sin emitir ni una palabra.

En Kiritsy, sus padres conversaban.

―¿Ves lo bueno que es ser padres responsables?―dijo Toshiya―Valía la pena nombrar lo de la protección.

Hiroko sólo pudo asentir y suspirar. ¿Qué habrían estado haciendo sus angelitos? Mejor no quería pensar en ello.


	26. Noticias inesperadas

_**Recuerda:Los drabbles extra (como el del capítulo pasado) no tienen relación temporal con los capítulos regulares.**_

Un largo corredor se mostró apenas le abrieron la puerta del edificio. El portero, quien lo saludó de forma muy amable, no supo interpretar la poca empatía del hombre, que parecía tan ansioso por llegar a su destino que ni se había tomado la molestia de saludarlo cuando este lo hizo.

Una vez que pasó el recibidor, el chico miró a ambos lados para recordar por dónde se encontraba el ascensor.  
Una vez ubicado, emitió un gruñido cuando descubrió en la puerta de dicho artefacto de traslado vertical un pequeño letrero que decía "malogrado".

Quizás era la sensación de mareo o el dolor de cabeza el causante de que, ahora, Chris no podía dejar de subir las escaleras sujetándose a la baranda.

No era la primera vez que lo citaban a aquella oficina pero sí era la primera vez que Chris iba con el corazón en la mano. Le habían prometido esta vez noticias y su angustia por llegar al lugar lo había hecho estacionar el auto en un sitio reservado y encontrarse ahi, escalando como loco los cinco pisos que le faltaban para llegar.

Había soñado con Victor, dos días antes y se había despertado llorando.  
Recordaba aquella escena en el colegio, con Victor en su último año y él encontrándolo acorralado. En su sueño, sin embargo, Victor le pedía ayuda mientras las personas sobre él lo lastimaban.  
Después de eso no había podido pegar los ojos en toda la noche. Se sentía culpable y se imaginaba que quizás lo que soñaba era la situación que en esos momentos pasaba su hermano. Y se desesperaba pensando que Victor, tan sólo de 26 y sólo un año mayor que él, se encontraba solo y sin nadie que pudiera protegerlo. Victor, siempre demasiado bueno, demasiado confiado en la bondad de los demás.

A pesar de estar acostumbrado a hacer ejercicios, Chris llegó jadeando al lugar en cuestión de un minuto, tal era la prisa y angustia que llevaba encima.

Apenas observó la oficina al final del pasillo pudo respirar con más tranquilidad. Se acercó, con los pies tan pesados que parecían estar pegados con cemento. Las piernas le temblaban y su cara se encontraba muy caliente y escarlata por la ansiedad que lo carcomía.

Tocó la puerta con miedo, pensando que quizás se había equivocado, que quizás no hallaría a nadie porque todo lo había soñado, pero poco después, al escuchar pasos, supo que no había nada qué temer.

―Señor, Giacometti, pase.

Chris sintió que el aire regresaba a sus pulmones lentamente cuando le abrieron la puerta. Tuvo que sacarse los lentes de sol Gucci que traía puestos para observar el interior de la oficina. Todo estaba ordenado y en silencio pero oscuro como noche.

Le indicaron que podía sentarse frente a un enorme escritorio de roble cerca a la ventana y así lo hizo, aguardando paciente la información por la que había venido justamente ese miércoles.

―Señor Giacometti, la información que nos dio sobre Timoshkino la otra vez nos sirvió para peinar la zona en esa área, sin embargo, estamos hablando de una zona rural, bastante amplia y muy lejos de Moscú. El tratar de encontrar a alguien en una zona tan extensa es difícil.

―Pero usted me dijo por teléfono que tenía noticias―el tono impaciente de Chris denotaba su frustración. ¿Acaso estaban jugando con él?

―Y así es―respondió el hombre de camisa gastada y remangada.

Chris lo miró desafiante pero el otro no se inmutó. El investigador le brindó una sonrisa y puso un periódico sobre la mesa.

El actor miró desesperado el nombre del periódico: **Мой город**

―¿_Mi ciudad_?―preguntó sorprendido por ello―¿Pero qué clase de periódico es ése?

―Es un periódico regional, de una ciudad, a dos horas de aquí, llamada Kolomna.

Chris no tenía idea de la bendita ciudad. ¿Estaba sólo a dos horas? Su corazón quería salirse de su pecho. Si en verdad habían noticias, manejar hasta Kolomna parecía muy fácil. Quizás podía ir ese mismo día a buscar a Vitya.

―Busque la página 4―le dijo el hombre.

Chris no tuvo que escuchar dos veces para obedecer. Al mirar la página, pudo ver un artículo sobre un festival regional y observó, con cuidado, la foto que se presentaba ante él. Quizás era por la desesperación que sufría pero al principio no veía nada extraordinario en la foto. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo fue familiarizándose con la imagen y, en el borde inferior izquierdo pudo ver medio cuerpo de alguien que caminaba, lento y feliz por ahí.

―También nos dimos cuenta de esa persona en la imagen―explicó el investigador― Pero no nos sentíamos seguros, así que agrandamos ese trozo y nos dimos con esto.

Entonces el hombre colocó sobre la mesa una foto.

El corazón de Chris se detuvo, casi sintió que sus pulmones se entumecieron y un nudo enorme en su garganta evitó que pudiera emitir sonido alguno por varios segundos. No pudo evitar que pesadas lágrimas empezaran a recorrer sus mejillas sin control. Puso una mano sobre la foto y la acarició, la otra tapando a medias su boca para no gemir de emoción.

―Vitya...

―Este periódico salió hace tres días, fue la edición del domingo pero no creemos que el señor Nikiforov se encuentre ya por esa zona.

Chris despertó de entre sueños. Miró a su interlocutor confundido, casi como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma.

―¿Cómo que no está por esa zona?¿Entonces dónde está?

―Bueno, dado que usted nos dio información de Timoshkino y esta foto es de Kolomna, pues podemos suponer que el señor tiene que estar entre estas dos ciudades.

Eso era lógico para su cabeza pero para el corazón de Chris eso era absurdo. ¡A él no le importaba dónde estaba, Chris quería tener a Victor ya!

―¿Me está diciendo que no sabe dónde está? ¡Yo no le pago para que me venda cuentos, Gregórovich, le pago para que me diga dónde demonios está mi hermano!―Chris no podía reaccionar de otra forma. La impaciencia y el dolor que lo embargaban eran muy fuertes.

―Señor Giacometti, hasta el domingo teníamos esperanzas de que la persona que usted había creído ver era su hermano. Sin embargo eran sólo suposiciones porque usted vio a esa persona por la espalda.  
Ahora tenemos esta información valiosísima que queríamos compartir con usted porque esta foto prácticamente confirma que, en efecto, su hermano está vivo.

Eso era verdad. Hasta antes de acercarse a la cita, aquella persona que había creído que era Victor era sólo una suposición, un deseo que albergaba su corazón.  
Pero eso era diferente. Tener su foto, sonriente y tranquilo le dio, de alguna manera paz pero, si Victor estaba bien, ¿por qué no se había manifestado? ¿Por qué no había buscado a Chris?¿Quizás estaba enojado con él y su familia?

Ahora que, de alguna manera su corazón latía de forma más tranquila al confirmar que su hermano estaba vivo, surgían otras interrogantes y miedos.

Volvió a observar la imagen y no pudo más que sentir ternura. Tenía que encontrar a Victor y tenía que pedirle disculpas, asegurar que todo estaba bien y convencerlo de que regrese a su vida normal.

La semana después de la salida de Mischa y Yuuri transcurrió de forma muy tranquila y discreta.

El sábado habían regresado de Kolomna entre canciones, conversaciones amenas y risas. Había sido una extensión perfecta de todo lo que hacían como amigos, pero ahora con más confianza y más profundidad de sentimientos.

Para Mischa parecía todo irreal pero le gustaba la forma cómo se estaba desarrollando todo. Acercarse a Yuuri se sentía muy natural y poco a poco había sentido que podía responder a los suaves besos de Yuuri sin avergonzarse. Yuuri lo hacía lucir todo muy fácil y, a pesar de que aún le costaba trabajo manifestar sus  
sentimientos hacia él en público, estaba dispuesto a intentar abrirse más.

Yuuri, por su parte, sonreía como bobo cuando recordaba la sonrisa de Mischa y sus hermosos ojos cielo durante el día.

Era ridículo. No, era hermoso pero Yuuri no entendía la razón de su sonrojo al pensar en él.  
Cuando pensaba en Mischa se sentía como adolescente hormonal viviendo su primer amor pero, a la vez, una parte de él sabía que debía ser el guía de la relación. Y tenía que serlo porque Mischa aún era inexperto. Quería guiarlo y hacerle entender que esa relación podía tomarse su tiempo. Podía conducirse como ellos quisieran mientras se sintieran seguros de lo que sentían.

El jueves por la tarde Yuuri mandó a llamar al joven Plisetsky a la oficina. El rubio, quien llevaba cuatro días de trabajo, se dirigió lentamente por el camino que lo llevaba a la casita que Yuuri usaba de oficina.

Boris no había sido claro sobre la razón por la que era llamado pero allí se encontraba, caminando lentamente por el sendero. No tenía que ser muy inteligente para suponer que la culpa de todo era por aquel Kazako que había llegado a trabajar con él.  
Odiaba que Yuuri lo hubiera traído. El hombre era detestable, siempre diciéndole qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. No había un día en la semana en que no hubieran discutido y, si Yuuri le decía algo, pensaba reclamarle el hecho de que era un chico de algún país vecino que tenía menos derecho de quedarse que él, que era ruso.

Llegó con la mirada preocupada, dispuesto a defenderse y no esperó a tocar la puerta, por lo que renegó cuando vio a Mischa muy cerca a Yuuri, sonriéndole de forma boba y muy dulce. Yuuri le acariciaba el pómulo con ternura. Yuri pensó que vomitaría por ver una escena tan cursi.

―¿Me llamaste?―dijo el rubio con un tono impaciente.

Yuuri volteó sorprendido y no pudo evitar enrojecer. Mischa, aún más avergonzado, prefirió quedarse callado y salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible sin decir palabra alguna.  
El rubio lo miró de reojo mientras el chico se movía y regresó a mirar a Yuuri cuando escuchó la puerta cerrándose.

―Siéntate, por favor.

Yuri se sentó en la silla donde le habían pedido y no esperó a que su jefe emitiera palabra. Era su momento para defenderse.

―¡Si es por el Otabek ése quiero que sepas que él siempre empieza las peleas! Es un idiota porque dice que es mayor que yo y puede hacer las cosas mejor pero a mi nadie me dice qué hacer y menos un pobretón como él.

Yuuri miró tal arrebato de sinceridad sorprendido y, cuando parecía que el chico ya no iba a hablar, decidió tomar la palabra.

―Primero que nada, buenas tardes es una buena forma de empezar un diálogo.

Yuri bajó la mirada avergonzado y mantuvo silencio.

―Segundo, te he mandado a llamar por dos razones, no sólo una.

Yuri levantó la vista, con curiosidad y, al mismo tiempo preocupado.

―Otabek Altin es un chico de 19 años muy responsable y trabajador. Es el segundo año que viene y conoce el trabajo de campo muy bien. Es admirable que venga desde tan lejos a sacrificar sus veranos* para llevar un poco de dinero a casa y pagarse sus clases de patinaje artístico en Kazajistán.

Yuri no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta. ¿El kazako sabía patinar? Se preguntaba si sería bueno haciéndolo. Su jefe continuó.

―Él puede y debe decirte cómo funciona todo por aquí porque es muy bueno haciendo su trabajo. Confío en él y te pido que aceptes sus sugerencias como si fueran mías.

El chico tuvo que asentir resignado. No le quedaba de otra que morderse la lengua.

―La otra cosa de la que te quiero hablar es del agradecimiento que le tengo a tu familia. No dudaron en tomar mis productos cuando empecé con esto y siempre fueron de mis mejores clientes. Pues bien, otro de mis clientes, que es entrenador de patinaje artístico en la zona, ha aceptado un trueque a través de mis productos y está dispuesto a darte clases de patinaje artístico, a ti y a Otabek, en estas seis semanas que vienen.

Yuri no supo qué decir.

―Si eres tan inteligente, como creo que eres, aceptarás las clases gratuitas. Quisiera ayudarte porque sé por Mischa que eres muy bueno pero quiero saber que cuento con tu compromiso.

La oferta era demasiado buena para desecharla. Sí, le molestaba tener a Otabek hasta en la sopa pero sería un tonto si no aceptaba.

―¿Por qué ayudas también a Otabek?―preguntó con un tono reclamón.

―Otabek es un patinador profesional―explicó―, es la mejor promesa de su país. Pero, como tú lo dijiste tan ofensivamente, es pobre. Su éxito en el patinaje es lo que permite que sus hermanos estudien y su familia viva tranquila. El año pasado, cuando yo aún trabajaba a un nivel local, me ayudó muchísimo. Nunca se quejó del trabajo, aún cuando tuvo que hacer más de lo que se esperaba de él pero no pude agradecerle lo suficiente.  
Este año, que puedo ayudarlo, no pienso dejar que vuelva a descuidar el patinaje por tener que trabajar.

El joven quedó sorprendido. Yuuri Katsuki estaba loco. Era demasiado bueno para su gusto. Pero terminó admirándolo más de lo que ya lo hacía.

―Pues bien―dijo Yuuri interrumpiendo sus pensamientos―¿vas a aceptar mi oferta?

―Sí. Estaría loco si no lo hiciera. Gracias.

―Lo hago con gusto pero agradécele el doble a Mischa. Ha estado como pulga en la oreja para que cierre el trato con tu nuevo entrenador.

―Ese chico Yuri es muy especial, Mischa.

Yuuri cocinaba en la noche en su casa para los dos. Su novio se hallaba sentado en la barra, cortando algunas verduras para preparar la ensalada.

―Es un buen chico pero tiene muchos gatos en la cabeza.

―No me sorprendería que tenga todo un zoológico allí.

―Ay Yuuri, ¡qué cruel!

Ambos rieron un poco.

―Pero espero que lo aproveche―siguió Yuuri―. Es joven pero está empezando muy tarde. Ojalá que pueda llegar al nivel que espera.

―Yo también espero que lo logre. He visto cómo patina y es espectacular. Ya ha sufrido bastante. Le deseo lo mejor.

Minutos más tarde, se sentaban a cenar. Fue un momento muy lindo entre los dos, conversando sobre su día y sus planes del fin de semana. Pensaron que sería una buena idea salir a bailar con Phichit y los demás.

Terminando de comer, lavaron y secaron la vajilla juntos, tirándose agua por momentos, abrazándose, riendo y disfrutando su momento juntos.

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando Mischa empezó a bostezar.

―¿Quieres que te lleve a la casa?―preguntó Yuuri.

―No, todavía es temprano. Si quieres podemos ver tele un rato.

Dicho y hecho, ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, uno al costado del otro. Makkachin exigió sentarse al costado derecho del sofá, por lo que a Mischa no le quedó otra que pegarse mucho a Yuuri. Este, con una sonrisa tímida, trató de darle tranquilidad.  
Poco a poco Mischa se fue soltando hasta sentirse verdaderamente cómodo y, adormecido, por lo que empezó a quedarse dormido. Yuuri levantó el brazo derecho que tenía a su lafo y suavemente, le rodeó los hombros. Mischa, medio dormido, recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

Ver "Juego de tronos" no sirvió de nada. Ambos terminaron quedándose dormidos, Yuuri con la cabeza sobre la de Mischa, ambos totalmente cansados.

_En medio de la noche, a las orillas de un río, escuchó un nombre y volteó a mirar asustado. Un hombre macizo y enorme lo asustó con aquella voz gruesa y sus ojos grises. ¿Qué quería con él?_

_Aquel hombre le daba desconfianza y mucho temor. No tardó mucho para que su corazón empezara a acelerarse al ver aquellos horribles dientes dorados, que parecían colmillos de algún animal fiero._

―_¿Qué es lo que quiere?―preguntó asustado, con la voz temblorosa y el cuerpo el fondo de su corazón no podía ser nada bueno._

_Una sonrisa dorada de oreja a oreja acompañó a una mano con una pistola. De nuevo aquel tatuaje remarcaba la mano de aquel tipo, que lo aterraba._

―_Pensé que era obvio―Le contestó el hombre de la sonrisa dorada―A ti._

_Nunca había sentido tal necesidad de huir en su vida. Mischa no tuvo tiempo para pensar en nada, tan sólo echó a correr, a pesar de la nieve y el frío que se apoderaba de él. El corazón estaba por salirse por su boca y sólo podía pensar en correr hacia algún lugar seguro._

_Un disparo, sin embargo, paralizó su cuerpo y terminó cayendo al suelo, temblando y tapándose con las manos la cabeza. Iba a morir. Eso estaba claro y no quería que así fuera._

_El hombre se rió de su cobardía y lo levantó como si fuera papel. Mischa sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón iba a dejar de funcionar._

― _Correr no te ayudará en nada―le dijo el hombre burlón―. No esperes por un milagro que no va a ocurrir._

_No podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada, esperando a que lo mataran. Tenía que hacerse escuchar, tenía que pedir ayuda. Usó la poca valentía que aún le quedaba y se puso a gritar._

―_¡Ayuda, me quieren matar! ¡Ayuda!_

_Las palabras salieron de su boca innumerables veces sin resultado, su voz se perdía en la inmensidad de la ciudad dormida con un río hablador, que se llevaba toda su voz consigo..._

_._  
_._  
_._

―¡Mischa, Mischa, despierta!

La voz de Yuuri y sus manos que lo sujetaban fuertemente lo volvieron a la realidad.  
Empapado de lágrimas y sudor, el chico era un desastre. Lloraba sin poderlo evitar, como si todo alrededor le diera miedo. Como si nada ni nadie fuera seguro.

Yuuri, sorprendido y temeroso al ver su desorientación por primera vez, trataba de calmarlo.

―Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Estás bien. Estás bien...

Las últimas palabras de Yuuri lo hicieron reaccionar y se tiró desesperado a sus brazos, deseando quedarse ahí para siempre. No podía evitar llorar. El nudo en la garganta seca, el corazón a punto de salírsele, y la tembladera no los quería más. Lloró impotente, fuerte, pidiéndole a Yuuri ayuda como si pudiera ser la solución a sus problemas.

―¡No dejes que me lleven!¡No quiero morir, Yuuri, no quiero morir!

El corazón de Yuuri se rompió un poco. ¿Cómo consolarlo en ese estado, tan perturbado y asustado? Él jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño. Lo abrazó más fuerte y trató, con todo su corazón, de calmarlo.

―Tranquilo, no vas a morir, amor, no vas a morir...

Yuuri acarició su cabello y lo mantuvo en su pecho, arrullándolo para que se tranquilizara. Poco a poco el llanto fue cediendo. No era momento para preguntarle nada pero, ¿acaso era uno de esos sueños que tenía? Si era así, lo dejaba aterrado. No podía dejarlo solo.

Esa noche Yuuri acompañó a Mischa en su cuarto. Lo abrazó hasta que se quedó dormido y luego se acostó en el sillón de la sala para dormir un poco. Ya habría tiempo para preguntarle por el sueño. Ahora, era momento de dejarlo descansar.


	27. Extra: Tres miradas al pasado

**1: Defensa personal**

Victor Nikiforov no tenía cumplidos aún los seis años cuando asistió por primera vez al colegio. Era el niño más joven de su año y el único niño con el cabello plateado como la luna y los ojos turquesa como un mar en el Caribe.  
Las niñas de su salón no podían evitar querer sentarse a su lado y ofrecerle emocionadas parte de su lonchera durante cada recreo. Eso sería una constante en su vida porque Victor jamás dejaría de ser el príncipe azul de su clase, siempre tan correcto, educado y pulcramente vestido.

Victor era el niño que siempre recibía alabanzas de parte de sus profesores, un comentario agradable de parte de los padres de sus compañeros...y también el que recibía más golpes en el recreo.

―¡Defiéndete Nikiforov!―le gritaban continuamente después de recibir algún puño en la cara.

Victor se cubría, se defendía en verdad lo mejor que podía. Pero lo que podía no era suficiente. Nadie le había dicho que tendría que ganarse el respeto de los chicos de su salón por medio de golpes.

―¡Golpeas como una chica!―gritaba uno de ellos.

―¡Las chicas no golpean!―contestaba él molesto―¡Sólo golpean los energúmenos como ustedes!

La palabra "energúmeno" no se hallaba en el vocabulario de sus pequeños compañeros de aula, por lo que se ofendían doblemente y le golpeaban más.

El primer mes de clase pasó mucho tiempo en la oficina del director y en la enfermería. Como ninguno de sus padres podían ir a verlo, JJ, ocho años mayor que él, venía con Georgi a recogerlo.

―¿Por qué no puedes pegarles y ya?―le reclamaba el mayor―¡Eres una vergüenza para el nombre Nikiforov!

―JJ no exageres―agregaba Georgi, cinco años mayor―, Vitya se defiende como puede pero con tantos niños a la vez me sorprende que no lo hayan dejado más herido. ¡Son unos abusivos!

―¡Pues yo no pienso recogerlo de nuevo porque le pegan como niñita! ¡Debe empezar a actuar como un hombre! ¡Esta es la última vez que vengo por ti, la próxima te regresarás caminando solo a casa!

La discusión terminaba con el llanto del pequeño Victor, quien preocupado, miraba a todos lados, tratando de memorizarse el nombre de las calles que pasaban, pensando en que no debía perderse al día siguiente si tenía que regresar solo. Georgi, sensible ante su dolor, lo reconfortaba acariciando su cabello con dulzura y le daba ánimos.

―No te preocupes Vitya, yo te voy a enseñar a defenderte y pelear.

Georgi preparó poco a poco a su hermanito Victor para protegerse.

Todas las tardes en el jardín practicaba cómo lanzar golpes, cómo aprovechar la fuerza del oponente para tirarlo al suelo y con qué palabras podía contestar a sus rivales. JJ los miraba dudoso pero no se metía con ellos. Él tenía demasiado en qué pensar, sobre todo en su futuro brillante como el mejor abogado de Rusia.

Con el tiempo Victor fue sintiéndose más seguro sobre su propia fuerza y empezó a responder con valentía cuando lo golpeaban. Muchos se sorprendieron de que pudiera reaccionar y empezaron a dejarlo en paz cuando ya no pudieron vencerlo fácilmente.

Cuando terminó la escuela primaria, Victor Nikiforov ya no era molestado más. Aunque siempre fue más fácil para él tener más amigas mujeres que hombres. Ellas lo escuchaban, eran amables y agradables. Sus compañeros, en cambio, parecían no entenderlo y él, en verdad, tampoco los entendía a ellos.

**2: Homero**

Unos pasos fuertes en el pasillo rompieron la tranquilidad del cuarto donde chiquillos se encontraban.

―¡Christophe Nikiforov, necesito hablar contigo inmediatamente!

La voz seria y molesta de la matriarca de la familia se sintió a través de las paredes casi como un recordatorio de sus últimos minutos de vida.

Chris, que se hallaba molesto por el dolor de cabeza que lo acosaba a causa de la resaca después de la fiesta del día anterior, se encontraba con su hermano en la sala de juegos, tratando de enseñarle un truco para derrotar a todos en el billar. Así había conseguido dinero para las revistas Playboy que guardaba en la caja fuerte que tenía escondida en su armario y que a veces le enseñaba a Victor para que se distrajera un poco.

―No me digas que le dijiste lo de la fiesta, Victor―el tono molesto del reproche podía ser intuido por el chico de cabellos plateados, que ahora lo miraba nervioso.

―¡No le he dicho nada!―dijo sorprendido su acompañante―¡Me dijiste que no le dijera y he estado evitando cruzármela desde el jueves!

―¡Seguro ha sido JJ, el muy imbécil!―replicó molesto―¡Ah pero cuando él hace la fiesta, ahí sí que nadie debe abrir la boca para nada! ¡Carajo, ahora no me va a dejar salir con Anya!

Los pasos molestos de Lilia se podían sentir cada vez más cerca, ambos adolescentes, con los corazones latiendo con la potencia de mil caballos de fuerza. Victor suspiró porque lo sabía. Si caía Chris, tendría que caer con él.

Segundos después una mujer esbelta, con un moño alto y un traje de diseñador de color negro se paraba furibunda ante ellos. En sus manos cargaba lo que parecía un trozo enorme de piedra.

―¡Christophe, esta vez ya fue el colmo! ¿Me puedes explicar cómo es que ocurrió esto?

Chris haría el papel de inocente, crearse un rol era lo que mejor hacía.

―¿Pues, no es una piedra en forma de hombre partida?

―Vitya, tú sabes qué es, por favor culturiza a tu hermano...

―Es...ese es el busto de Homero que trajeron, tú y nuestro padre, cuando se fueron a Grecia a visitar al tío Pani a sus excavaciones y les regaló este original en mármol.

―Ah, verdad...―contestó Chris con cara de apenado.

―¡Este busto es irremplazable! Él tio Panagiotis Faklaris, jefe de la excavación de Vergina nos lo dio.  
Alina, la mucama, además me contó que encontró preservativos usados en el piso de la sala. ¡En el piso! Y además he revisado el bar de tu padre. ¡Faltan muchísimas botellas de vodka y de whisky! Como siempre, das vergüenza con tus acciones. ¡Te has dignado a traer prostitutas y chicos de mal vivir a esta casa!

―Pero madre, ¿de qué hablas?

― ¡No te hagas el inocente, Christophe! Al menos tu hermano JJ es leal y me cuenta todo lo que pasa en esta casa. ¿Pero aprovecharte así de que me fui con Georgi y JJ a un Simposio en San Petersburgo? ¿Haciendo una orgía en esta casa? ¡Pero qué te has creído! ¡Te mereces un castigo ejemplar!

―Mamá hoy cumplo seis meses con Anya, voy a salir más tarde.

―¡Agradece que puedas cumplir un día más de vida! ¡No saldrás hasta que termine el año! ¡Ese busto lo pagarás con tu trabajo!

―¿Al terminar el año? ¡Pero estamos en Abril!―dijo molesto. Adiós diversión.

―¡No me interesa! ¡NO me sales!

Victor observó a su hermano y madre y suspiró. Chris se divertía mucho con Anya y ella era amable con él. Incluso a veces lo dejaba estar con ellos dos, conversando y poniendo canciones de Limp Bizkit y System of a Down. Le dio pena la situación porque no quería que Chris se perdiera la diversión, así que decidió ayudarlo.

―Mamá, lo siento, fui yo.

Las caras sorprendidas de Chris y Lilia voltearon a mirar al chico, que pensaba que esa era la mejor solución. Igual, si lo castigaban no cambiaba nada. Sus únicos planes siempre eran encerrarse y estudiar.

―Vitya, no trates de proteger a Christophe, sabes muy bien que el castigo se lo merece.

―No, madre, en verdad fui yo―se acercó a ella―. Yo hice el sábado una fiesta porque quería cortejar a una chica.

¿Cortejar a una chica? Pensó Chris. Nunca entendía por qué Victor hablaba como un viejito, por lo que puso los ojos en blanco.

―No te creo, Victor―Lilia no creía que Victor pudiese matar una mosca.

Chris no dejaba de sorprenderse cada vez que su hermano mentía. Victor podía contar la mentira más grande de la humanidad y era imposible no creerle. Tragedia tras tragedia, chisme tras chisme, todos inventados, y Lilia no podía rehusarse a creer alguno de ellos. Su hermano creó la historia de amor con una tal Natascha, a la que quería "cortejar" pero que no le hacía caso porque no era popular. Por eso había querido invitarla a una fiesta con los demás chicos importantes de su clase. Su historia, llena de detalles, fue muy convincente. Victor iba a ser un excelente abogado si seguía por ese camino. Al final, Lilia miró muy decepcionada a su hijo.

―Bueno, lo siento. Estás castigado. La próxima semana no irás a Helsinki conmigo.

Los ojos de Victor se llenaron de lágrimas que nunca llegaron a caer. Desde meses atrás estaba esperando acompañar a su madre a Helsinki porque iba a una cumbre donde podría conocer a muchos abogados y jueces. Una recomendación a menos de medio año antes de graduarse siempre era una gran oportunidad.  
Quiso decir algo, defenderse y decir la verdad pero no pudo. Apretó sus puños con rabia y asintió sin decir palabra.

Chris tenía demasiadas ganas de salir con su novia para desmentirlo. Ya le devolvería el favor en otro momento a Victor.

Esa noche Chris saldría con Anya, tendrían sexo casual en el auto y se emborracharían.

Victor leería un libro lamentando su mala suerte antes de dormir.

**3: Baile escolar**

El chico más popular de su año tenía el apellido más importante del colegio.  
A Christophe Nikiforov sólo le faltaba un año escolar para salir y quería comerse al mundo. También quería comerse a Svetlana Povlova, una rubia de ojos azules de la promoción de su hermano Victor y todo el mundo lo sabía. Ella, una chica avezada y con varios novios en su haber, se había cansado de los chicos de su promoción y quería sangre fresca. ¡Y qué mejor que el más joven de los Nikiforov!

Chris le siguió el juego encantado cuando ella empezó a coquetearle durante los recreos, la besó con pasión cuando se escondieron en la parte de atrás del colegio y posó sus manos feliz por todo su cuerpo en la casa de Svetlana cuando sus padres se hallaban trabajando en la tarde. El cuerpo de Svetlana temblaba ante las manos expertas de Chris y ella a su vez lo provocaba con caricias en el pantalón. Ambos ganaban en placer y también perdían en pudor.

Faltando un mes para el baile de graduación de Svetlana y Victor, Chris recibió la invitación de la chica para que fuera su pareja. Eso lo llenó de orgullo porque era el único alumno de su año en ser invitado al baile de la promoción. Además le fascinaba la idea de estar en la última fiesta de colegio de Victor. Sería una buena forma de despedir una etapa de la vida de su tranquilo hermano.

Los días pasaron y, mientras Chris pensaba en todo el trago que tomaría en el baile, se enteró de algo que lo dejaría sorprendido: Victor no tenía pensado ir a su baile de promoción. Molesto, Chris fue a reclamarle cuando regresó a casa después de una sesión de besos con Svetlana.

―Victor, dime que no es cierto.

Chris se introducía a la cocina molesto, observando cómo su hermano comía su almuerzo.  
Victor levantó su mirada confundida y observó paciente a su hermano menor mientras se sentaba frente a él en la mesa de la cocina.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Dime que es mentira lo que he escuchado. ¡Svetlana me ha dicho que no irás al baile de promoción!

Victor bajó la mirada. Chris era una de las pocas personas a las que detestaba mentir. Era el único hermano que tenía prácticamente de su misma edad y quien lo llevaba a veces al cine con sus amigos o a comer, a pesar de que sus amigos se quejaran de que era un estorbo. Para Chris, Victor jamás era un estorbo y terminaba adhiriéndolo a su vida de adolescente travieso, lo cual emocionaba a Victor. Era lo más cercano a una adolescencia alejada de los libros y obligaciones. La vida que él conocía.

―¿Por qué no quieres ir?―demandó Chris.

―Tengo que completar mis solicitudes de universidad.

―¡Carajo, Victor, eso no lo haces en una madrugada! ¡Necesitas disfrutar un poco con una chica, que te toqueteen abajo y que te hagan feliz! ¡Ser feliz tiene que ser un mandamiento,Victor, tendría que estar en la Biblia!

―No quiero ir solo―el argumento era válido pero, con la hermosa apariencia de Victor, incomprendible.

―No me imagino a un Nikiforov con problemas para conseguir pareja. Cualquiera se moriría por ir contigo con esos ojos y esa carita inocente, Vitya. ¡Mira, sólo te faltan las alitas para volar al cielo!

Victor encogió los hombros. No se había preocupado por conseguir pareja. La verdad, entre sus notas bien cuidadas y las solicitudes a varias universidades se le había pasado el tiempo y cualquier insinuación de las chicas de su grado habían pasado desapercibidas por él. Victor era el único que no sabía lo deseado que era entre las chicas de su grado. Para él existía la universidad y chicos a su alrededor mientras esperaba entrar a ella. Nada más. La vida se le pasaba de largo al chico de mirada soñadora e inteligencia envidiable. Era el mejor de su grado pero parecía que estudiaba a distancia porque no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

―No me interesan esos tipos de celebraciones―se defendió―, alguien terminará borracho tirándose a la piscina y haciéndolo debajo de la escalera del club.

―Bueno, si todo va bien ese seré yo―contestó sin vergüenza Chris―¡Pero vamos, Victor, piénsalo! Tú y yo juntos pasándola de lo mejor en tu última fiesta escolar. ¡Anímate!

Victor sin embargo, no cedió a la petición de su hermano menor.

Pasaron los días y Chris estaba desesperado. Victor se negaba a asistir a algún baile y mucho menos buscar pareja faltando tan poco tiempo para el evento. Tanto le molestaba la terquedad de su hermano que consideró no asistir tampoco, lo que Sevtlana no consideró adecuado.

―¡No me vas a dejar plantada como novia en altar, Chris!―contestó molesta cuando él lo insinuó.

―Sveta, no pienso ir si Victor no va, entiéndelo.

―Pues entonces, lo obligaremos a ir. Yo me encargo.

.

El lunes de la última semana de clases Victor abría su casillero para sacar sus cuadernos. Probablemente ya no tendría nada qué apuntar pero uno nunca debía asumir cosas que no podía comprobar. Eso era algo que en la vida legal y en la de los Nikiforov se escuchaba a diario.

Estaba cerrando el casillero cuando una chica de cabellos castaños y mirada lujuriosa lo interceptó.

―Hola, Victor.

Nina Andrèyeva. Una chica muy bien desarrollada que era lo más cercano a conejita de Playboy que Victor había visto en toda su vida. Nina tenía la cantidad de belleza que le faltaban a sus neuronas de inteligencia pero en esos labios carnosos Victor podía imaginar perderse una y otra vez.

Su respiración se aceleró como bólido de competencia. Si Nina estaba ahi, no faltarían en llegar los problemas.

―Ho- Hola, Nina―es lo único que pudo salir de su temblorosa boca.

Con un movimiento manual muy sensual, la chica fue acortando distancia entre ambos, muy pacientemente y jugando con el cuello de la camisa perfectamente planchado de Victor.

El joven empezó a temblar de la emoción y a tragar con dificultad la saliva que le creaba tal espectáculo frente a sus ojos. La adolescente, acostumbrada a causar ese tipo de sensaciones, le sonrió de forma pecaminosa, como un fauno que invita a recorrer el bosque que protege.  
Una vez muy cerca a él, la morena levantó el rostro para mirarlo seductoramente. Victor estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos para robarle un beso porque se arrepentiría de no hacerlo toda su vida. La chica volvió a abrir la boca.

―Vitya, mis amigas y yo tenemos un gran problema y tú eres el único que puede ayudarnos para resolverlo. ¿No es cierto chicas?

Del pasillo surgieron cinco chicas más, todas muy sensuales, con la falda del uniforme tan corta, que no dejaban nada en la imaginación.  
Se miraron cómplices y rieron coquetamente, todas acercándose al pobre adolescente que casi echaba humo por las orejas y colocando cada una mano en algún lugar del cuerpo de Victor.

No podía ser real. Tenía que ser uno de esos sueños pervertidos que de cuando en cuando atacaban su subconsciente. Seguro se despertaría con el miembro sensible y húmedo en cualquier momento.

―Vitya, todas queremos ir al baile contigo―dijo una.

―Y no nos iremos hasta que decidas con quién.

A lo lejos y escondido un chico alto de ojos verdes y cabello rubio observaba la escena luciendo una sonrisa amplia en el rostro. Rodeándolo con sus brazos a través de la cintura, Svetlana lo llenaba de besos en el cuello. Pedía su paga.

Chris se deleitaba con los besos que le daba su novia, antesala a mucho más que vendría después y también ante la vista de su hermano siendo abordado por tantas chicas a la vez, todas provocándolo con la mirada, con los toques y el tono sensual de sus palabras.

―Me debes una grande, Victor―fue lo único que pronunció antes de escabullirse con la novia al laboratorio. En ese momento era tiempo de experimentar con sus cuerpos.

Y sobre Victor, digamos que Victor pudo sentirse feliz por dos cosas: tenía pareja para el baile y su pareja besaba como los dioses.

Ese día, las hormonas de Victor tuvieron el día más lindo de su vida.


	28. Confesiones

Unas pestañas grises y densas empezaron a moverse temblorosas cuando Mischa Katsuki empezó a dar signos de despertar. La habitación, oscurecida por las cortinas, no permitía que se pudiera tener una idea clara de la hora que era.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y observó con calma a su alrededor. La habitación, aunque no era desconocida, no era suya. Sobre la mesa de velador, al lado de la cama había una hermosa foto de graduación. Un orgulloso ingeniero agrónomo con toga sonreía abrazado de sus padres, muy orgullosos y felices y su hermana, que estaba también sonriendo junto a ellos.

Mischa sonrió. No había familia en el mundo que le hiciera sentir tanta felicidad y amor a la vez. Era lindo saber que los tenía en su vida.

Dio otra mirada rápida a la habitación. Los muebles prácticos y austeros representaban muy bien la personalidad de su dueño, Yuuri Katsuki. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en él. Mischa se dio la vuelta, colocándose boca abajo y, abrazando la almohada que sostenía su cabeza, sumergió su nariz en ella. Se sentía adormecido por aquel aroma a Yuuri que lo embriagaba.

―Creo que podría quedarme aquí toda mi vida―pensó en voz alta.

En ese instante ese era el único sitio donde Mischa quería estar. Ese aroma de Yuuri tan varonil, macizo y con un toque dulce era suficiente para que el abogado entrara en trance.

Cerró los ojos y trató de recordar la razón por la que se encontraba allí en esos momentos. Un pequeño dolor de cabeza empezó a molestarlo cuando vino a su memoria aquel sueño espantoso que había tenido en la noche. Se acordó de él vívidamente y no pudo dejar evitar volver a sentirse mal. ¿Por qué alguien trataría de matarlo? ¿Acaso en realidad era una persona mala?

Volvió a abrir los ojos, mirando perdido la cabecera de la cama. Yuuri había estado consolándolo y abrazándolo hasta que, agotado, se había quedado dormido.

Ahora se encontraba en su cama pero Yuuri no se encontraba con él. Decidió levantarse, pensando que quizás Yuuri lo esperaba afuera para irse juntos a trabajar.  
Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que se encontraba solo en el departamento. Buscó en el baño y en el escritorio pero se tranquilizó cuando encontró sobre el tablero de la cocina una nota de Yuuri.

**_"Querido Mischa:_**

**_No quise despertarte porque lucías muy agotado._**  
**_Regreso a las dos para almorzar juntos._**

**_Yuuri"_**

Mischa se sintió algo más tranquilo al leer la nota pero luego reflexionó sobre la noche anterior.  
Probablemente Yuuri había dormido mucho menos que él.  
Le dio algo de vergüenza pensar en que había estado muy asustado porque era la primera vez que soñaba con esos hombres al lado de un río.

¿Qué pensaría Yuuri de él? No había podido evitar el reaccionar así. Los miedos y la sensación de inseguridad que le causaban esos sueños eran muy fuertes cuando sucedían y le provocaban grandes dolores de cabeza que lo aturdían.  
Ahora, después de lo vivido en la noche, creía que Yuuri podía hacer muchas preguntas que no sabría cómo contestar. Tenía la sensación de que andaba a oscuras sobre un piso resbaladizo, capaz de desaparecer o alterarse en cualquier momento.

Mischa Katsuki se sentía seguro con la familia que conocía y amaba, con el trabajo que ahora sabía realizar con gran habilidad, con los amigos y personas que ahora tenía alrededor. Pero empezaba a llenarse de dudas y miedos al saber que frente a él estaba a punto de presentarse un mundo desconocido. No estaba seguro de estar listo para conocer quién era en realidad. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era necesario conocer parte de su pasado para encararse con su presente.

Necesitaba conversar con alguien al respecto que pudiera orientarlo y darle tranquilidad. Necesitaba ayuda para saber cuál sería su siguiente paso.

Pero todo eso lo olvidó cuando un gimoteo lo hizo bajar su cabeza y observar el suelo. Makkachin llenó su corazón de ternura cuando se dio cuenta que se había echado patas arriba para recibir un poco de su amor y movía su cabeza, con la lengua afuera mientras reclamaba con un quejido su atención.

―¡Oh, Makka, lo siento tanto!―Se agachó para acariciar suavemente el estómago y sonreirle con amor. La perrita era una delicia y provocaba las atenciones de la gente de inmediato. Siguió acariciándola hasta que Mischa no pudo evitar reír cuando llegó a un punto estratégico de la pata de la perrita, lo que causó que empezara a moverla en círculos, como si pedaleara una bicicleta. Mischa se llenó el corazón con dulzura, era imposible de no enamorarse de la hermosa caniche color chocolate.

―Le voy a decir a tu papá que tiene que sacarte más seguido a pasear, te lo mereces por ser tan buena niña.

Makkachin no podía escuchar nada. Estaba en el paraíso de los perros, bicicleteando como loca.

...

Un joven de cabellos oscuros y tez cobriza se hallaba renegando en casa porque una de sus pequeñas mascotas se había escondido.

―¡Loki, ya te pareces a tu padre, desapareciendo por ahí buscando aventuras!

Su pequeño Hamster se hallaba escondido detrás de un florero en la sala, mordisqueando las hojitas del envase. El chico cogió a la pequeña criatura con suma precaución y le llamó la atención.

―¡Ja! No contabas con que tu padre era más astuto que tú! ¡Aquí el único que puede escaparse a las fiestas soy yo!

Con sumo cuidado la depositó en una jaula con una enorme rueda y mucha comida, junto con sus otros hermanos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de sentarse junto a ellos, tocaron el timbre. Sorprendido de recibir visita, el muchacho corrió a atender al visitante.

―¡Pero si es Yuuri Katsuki, regresando de la tierra de los enamorados sin tiempo para los amigos! ¿A qué debo este honor?

―Podrías ser una persona como todas y saludarme con un hola, Phichit.

―Ese es un saludo muy aburrido, Yuu. Pasa.

Se sentaron junto a los hamsters, cosa que hacían con frecuencia desde la época que vivían juntos. Phichit le ofreció una limonada helada y dejó que Yuuri se sintiera listo para hablarle. Ya había aprendido que presionar a Yuuri causaba lo contrario a lo que se quería y Yuuri terminaría cerrándose aún más.

―Phichit―La voz temblorosa de Yuuri no era buen indicador―, ¿alguna vez has escuchado quejarse a Mischa por unas pesadillas?

La pregunta, totalmente inesperada para Phichit, lo dejó reflexionando.

―Pues, más de una vez he escuchado a Mischa decir que su cansancio se debe a causa de su incapacidad para dormir bien. Eso es todo lo que sé. ¿Pasó algo?

―Es que ayer nos quedamos dormidos juntos...

La cara de Phichit se iluminó emocionada y empezó a gritar como sirena de ambulancia.

―¡Uhhhhhhhhh! ¿Ya durmieron juntos? ¿Y para cuándo es la boda?

―¡Phichit, estoy hablando en serio!―Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a las locuras de su mejor amigo pero ahora se veía muy impaciente. Phichit, sin embargo, no le hizo caso.

―¡Yuuri yo también hablo en serio! No me vayan a avisar tarde, necesito un traje nuevo...

―¡Phichit!

―¡Ok, ok, me calmo! Sigue...

Yuuri emitió un profundo suspiro y continuó.

―Nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá y tiempo después me desperté asustado porque Mischa estaba llorando en sueños, pidiendo ayuda con un tono desesperado. En verdad me sorprendió.

Phichit se preocupó al escuchar lo demás.

―Phichit, me asusté mucho porque jamás lo había visto tan desesperado. Estaba temblando de miedo, pidiéndome entre sollozos que no lo dejara ir porque no quería morir.

―Mmm...¿Has hablado con él al respecto?

He ahí el detalle. Por eso Yuuri necesitaba un consejo. El estado en el que había visto a Mischa lo había dejado muy angustiado y no sabía qué hacer.

―Es por eso que vine, Phichit. En verdad no sé qué hacer.

Phichit se levantó para traer más limonada. Aprovechó el minuto aparte para suspirar y pensar en lo que le respondería a su amigo. Quizás debía dejar de ser chofer y convertirse en consejero de parejas.

―Yuuri, tú y yo ya hablamos de lo que podía ocurrir si Mischa recordaba quién era. No sabemos quién es ni a qué se dedicaba. Esos sueños son recuerdos que están empezando a salir y te aseguro que cada vez van a ser más.

Yuuri no quería pensar en ello porque se negaba a ver a Mischa como alguien con otro nombre y otra vida. Phichit continuó.

―¿Qué sientes ahora después de haberlo visto así?

No habían dudas en ese aspecto. Aunque Yuuri tenía miedo de decirlo, se armó de valor para contestar.

―Quiero protegerlo, Phichit, más que nada en el mundo. No quiero verlo sufrir ni angustiado. Me duele.

―Ya sonamos si estás así de enamorado―le contestó―¡Ay, Yuuri! ¿Cuándo dejarás de pensar con el corazón?

El tono desesperado de Phichit lo hizo reflexionar. Sí, estaba enamorado, muy enamorado a decir verdad y no podía negarlo. Mischa lo hacía feliz y estar con él lo hacía sentir como si su corazón día a día se expandiera un poco más y con él pudiera llenarlo por completo. Ahora que por fin ya sabía lo que era tenerlo entre sus brazos no podía concebir un tiempo sin él. El amor por Mischa estaba allí y no había forma de quitárselo del corazón, no sólo porque no quería, sino porque ya no podía.

―Phichit, me asusta un poco saber que lo quiero más de lo que pensé que podría llegar a querer a alguien.

El moreno suspiró preocupado porque sabía que Yuuri era así. Su amigo siempre entregaba todo su corazón y, aunque debía molestarse por eso, no podía. Entendía sus sentimientos y, como buen amigo, le correspondía estar a su lado acompañándolo.

―Entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es apoyarlo. Imagínate lo confundido y temeroso que debe sentirse él. Esos recuerdos de su vida pasada van a regresar y cuando lo hagan, lo único que puedes hacer es estar a su lado y ayudarlo. ¡Tienes que ser fuerte, Yuuri! ¡Tu fortaleza es lo que Mischa necesita ahora!

Yuuri asintió con decisión. No era momento para dudas. Tenía que ser el soporte que mantuviera todo en orden. Si Mischa necesitaba su apoyo, es exactamente lo que le daría.

...

A las 12:00 Mischa se encontraba cerca de la casa de los Katsuki. Había dejado la comida hecha sobre la cocina de Yuuri. Quería llegar a casa y asearse antes de retornar para almorzar con él.

Llegando a casa encontró a Toshiya en el sillón de la sala. El señor lo miró y lo saludó con una sonrisa.

―¡Hola, Mischa, qué bueno verte!―inmediatamente volteó su rostro hacia la puerta abierta de la cocina y avisó con voz muy fuerte―¡Hiroko, nuestro hijo perdido regresó de casa de su novio!

Mischa no pudo reaccionar más que enrojeciendo como un tomate maduro, saludando a Toshiya con la mano y pasando de inmediato a la cocina, donde Hiroko se hallaba cocinando.

―¡Oh, Mischa! Qué bueno que regresaste.

―Hola, Hiroko, disculpa que recién llegue ahora.

―No te preocupes, hijo, no te preocupes. Ayer nos pareció raro que no regresaras pero Yuuri nos llamó para avisarnos que te quedarías a dormir...con él.

Hiroko decidió ponerse de parte de Toshiya y miró a Mischa de forma juguetona cuando pronunció sus últimas palabras. Definitivamente no lo dejarían en paz.

―¡Juroquenohicimosnada!

Mischa estaba tan avergonzado que tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con las manos. Hiroko se rió de una forma hermosa, tan fuerte y singular como Yuuri.

―¡Tranquilo, no pasa nada!―la buena mujer se acercó a abrazarlo y le acarició maternalmente la espalda.

Una vez más calmado, Mischa le explicó que tendría que volver a salir y que había ido a cambiarse. Hiroko lo dejó subir a la ducha y Mischa terminó de arreglarse tan rápido como pudo.  
Media hora después se hallaba de nuevo en la cocina, ayudando a Hiroko a cortar verduras.

―Mischa, Yuuri nos dijo anoche que te habías despertado llorando y con mucho miedo. ¿Estás bien?

Hiroko había dejado pasar un tiempo prudencial luego de su primera conversación para saber un poco más de todo ello.

―Sí, ya estoy bien. Lo siento, no quise preocuparlos.

―Dime, ¿es la primera vez que tienes esos sueños?

Mischa miró a Hiroko lleno de muchas dudas. A pesar de que confiaba en ella, le daba vergüenza de hablar de un episodio tan frustrante para él.

―No, la verdad, es que cada vez se vuelven más seguidos y reales. Me despierto con miedo, llorando y con mucho dolor de cabeza. Ayer tuve un sueño nuevo pero siempre se trata de lo mismo: unas personas intentan matarme.

Mischa palideció y Hiroko trató de darle tiempo para recuperarse. Sabiamente se quedó callada y siguió pelando las arvejas que tenía en la mano. Mischa siguió cortando las zanahorias que tenía en la mano y poco a poco fue calmándose. Cinco minutos después el color había vuelto a su rostro, por lo que Hiroko decidió regresar al tema.

―Mischa, eso que has soñado probablemente sea algún recuerdo de lo que te pasó antes de que te encontráramos.

―Lo sé―Mischa siguió cortando la verdura. No podía mirar a la señora―, es por eso que me da miedo. Tengo miedo de recordar muchas cosas y darme cuenta del tipo de hombre que soy en mi vida real. Si te soy sincero, también he recordado vagamente a alguien más de mi vida pasada pero no sé qué relación tiene conmigo.

―¿Y cómo te hace sentir eso?

La pregunta de Hiroko lo dejó paralizado. No se había puesto a pensar en los sentimientos que se causaban al el recordar cosas de su pasado.

―Me hace sentir inseguro pero a la vez me llena de curiosidad―De pronto dejó el cuchillo y las zanahorias, con el único propósito de mirar a Hiroko―¿Tú crees que esté mal que quiera saber sobre mi pasado?

La señora dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él, le tomó la mano y la acarició con sus dedos para calmarlo.

―Yo creo que es entendible que quieras saber algo de ti y estoy muy segura que en cualquier momento vas a empezar a recordar más. Los dolores de cabeza no se van a ir y poco a poco los recuerdos van a volver a ti. Por lo que me dices sobre esas personas que te quisieron matar, probablemente estés pasando por un tipo de amnesia disociativa, causada por el trauma de aquella experiencia tan cercana a la muerte. Esta clase de amnesia normalmente dura poco tiempo, sin embargo ya tienes con nosotros bastantes meses y creo que es normal que empieces a recordar cosas.

―Sí, tienes razón...

―Sólo quiero que sepas que sin importar lo que pases y lo que recuerdes, siempre estaremos aquí para ti. Eres parte de nuestra vida y de nuestro corazón.

Mischa no pudo evitar lanzarse contra su interlocutora. Se moría de miedo, adoraba su vida y no sabía qué le aguardaba en el camino. Abrazó a Hiroko con fuerza, dejándose consolar suavemente por ella.

―¡Gracias, Hiroko, gracias por todo!

―¡Te queremos, hijo, te queremos mucho!

La señora tomó con sus manos sus mejillas y las acarició con ternura.

―Sólo quiero pedirte algo, cariño.

―Lo que quieras―contestó el chico.

― Háblale a Yuuri, cuéntale todo sobre tus miedos, sobre tus recuerdos. Sé sincero con él. Yuuri es un chico muy sensible y no soportaría verlo sufrir porque no sabe lo que pasa. Sólo si sabe lo que sucede contigo podrá ayudarte. Prométeme que hablarás con él.

―Te lo prometo, Hiroko, es justo lo que pensaba hacer hoy.

Hiroko le brindó una sonrisa etérea, llena de amor y de devoción. Esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón que su hijo no saliera con el corazón más lastimado de lo que ya lo había tenido después de lo de Adrik y esperaba que ambos pudieran afrontar lo que viniera juntos, porque así tenía que ser en una relación llena de amor.

...

Eran las 2:05 pm cuando Yuuri llegó a casa. En sus manos tenía una bolsa de pan y un pequeño y sencillo arreglo de flores que pensaba poner sobre la mesa de comedor.

―¿Mischa?― Preguntó tan pronto abrió la puerta.

El chico contestó desde la cocina, cercana a donde se encontraba.  
Cuando ambos se miraron la atmósfera cambió. Ambos sonrieron emocionados por reencontrarse, como si el corto tiempo separados hubiera sido más largo en sus corazones. Yuuri se acercó a Mischa sonriente y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, con el que Mischa enrojeció fácilmente.  
Yuuri puso la mesa de una forma sencilla y Mischa trajo las pequeñas ollas para servir la comida.

―La próxima vez, prometo ser yo quien cocine―aseguró el chico de cabellos negros con algo de vergüenza.

Los comentarios en la mesa fueron muy amenos y relajados. Mischa y Yuuri jamás habían tenido problemas para crear una atmósfera agradable, llena de cariño y confianza.  
Mischa le aseguró que lo acompañaría al campo terminando el almuerzo, ya que no había ido con él en la mañana.  
Para ellos era mejor darse tiempo antes de encarar una conversación que tendría que venir tarde o temprano.

Ya en el trabajo se concentraron en ver el avance de los trabajadores, conversaron con Boris sobre la cosecha y este les puso al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos de la tarde. Grata fue la sorpresa de ambos cuando escucharon que por fin ese día, Yuri Plisetsky no había discutido con Otabek ni una sola vez.  
La tarde se pasó entre caminatas en el terreno para solucionar situaciones al paso y conversaciones telefónicas con varios clientes. Ya era tarde cuando el último cliente colgó.

Mischa y Yuuri se subieron al auto y se dirigieron a casa de los Katsuki para cenar como siempre.  
El camino no era largo. Cuando Yuuri estacionó el auto, decidió tocar el tema antes de pasar a la casa. Mischa abrió la puerta para salir y la mano derecha de Yuuri cogió la izquierda del otro.

―Espera, Mischa, quiero hablar contigo.

El chico de cabellera plateada asintió suavemente y volvió a cerrar la puerta del auto. Los segundos pasaron como horas hasta que Yuuri volvió a hablar.

―Mischa dime, ¿es la primera vez que tienes una pesadilla así como la de ayer?

La negativa con el movimiento de su cabeza corroboró lo que ya pensaba Yuuri.

―Cada vez son más frecuentes. Ya me había acostumbrado al primer sueño que repetía pero ayer me asusté mucho porque era un sueño nuevo.

―¿De qué tratan esos sueños?

Mischa se explayó en detalles una vez que Yuuri le preguntó. No servía de nada ocultarle las cosas si quería que su confianza permaneciera intacta.  
Yuuri se sorprendió de lo vívido de las imágenes descritas, de lo terrible que sonaban las dos y no pudo más que sentir una opresión en el pecho recordando el estado como lo había encontrado en el bosque. Mischa de pronto se disculpó.

―No quería asustarte ayer en la noche, lo siento…

―No tienes que disculparte de nada. Más bien me preocupo porque siento que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte cuando esos sueños se aparecen.

―Yuuri, ayer me ayudaste muchísimo. No sabes cuánto. Pero, si te soy sincero, tengo miedo.

Yuuri observó con detenimiento el rostro compungido de su acompañante. Tenía tantas ganas de meterse en sus pesadillas y pelear con todos aquellos miserables que lo hacían temblar.

―Yuuri, creo que estoy empezando a recordar algunas cosas de mi pasado. Por momentos algunas imágenes aparecen en mi memoria y ya no sé si quiero recordarlas. Por un lado quiero saber de mi vida y por otro...quiero seguir viviendo feliz como hasta ahora, con tus padres, con mi trabajo y contigo.

―Eso no tiene por qué cambiar, Mischa…

Yuuri no pudo evitar coger la mano izquierda de Mischa, llevándosela a los labios. Este enrojeció pero pronto respondió mostrándole una sonrisa. Yuuri quiso hacerle saber que podía contar con él.

―Entiendo que quieras saber de ti y de tu vida antes de nosotros. Cualquier cosa que pase y recuerdes no tienes por qué vivirla solo. Yo estoy aquí, para ti, para ayudarte cuando me necesites.

Mischa se sintió conmovido con sus palabras. Si tenía el apoyo de Yuuri, sentía que podría con todo con lo que estuviera a punto de venir.

―Me alegra saber que te tengo al lado, Yuuri. No sé cómo sería todo si no estuvieras aquí.

Yuuri no pudo controlar sus impulsos. Sentirse tan valioso ante los ojos de Mischa le dio fuerzas para acercarse y robarle un beso.

El chico de cabellos plateados sintió de pronto un cosquilleo en el cuerpo causado por la sensación de los labios de Yuuri que se acercaron a él sin previo aviso. Le tomó un segundo cerrar los ojos y responder con la misma emoción aquel beso. Ambos dejaron que sus labios se sincronizaran tímidamente, como dos engranajes que, acoplados, hacían funcionar todo a su alrededor. En su interior, las sensaciones se multiplicaban como pequeños impulsos eléctricos que los recorrían de arriba a abajo. Mischa, en medio de su torpeza, disfrutaba el calor que esos besos le causaban. No había nada en el mundo que pudiera compararse a la sensación de bienestar que le causaba Yuuri Katsuki con su mano acariciando su mejilla, sus labios delicados que se posaban sobre los de él y el corazón que le entregaba en cada gesto, palabra y mirada.

Poco a poco, los tiernos besos fueron apaciguándose hasta que ambos, más tranquilos y conectados que nunca, se miraron frente a frente, uno muy cerca al otro y se obsequiaron una tímida sonrisa. Mischa no podía evitar sentir tantas cosas que pensaba que en cualquier momento podría explotar. Se dedicó a admirar aquellos ojos de tonos cobrizos, tan llenos de vida y no se pudo contener.

― ¡Oh, Yuuri, te quiero tanto!

El corazón de Yuuri se derritió con esas palabras. Si tan sólo Mischa supiera todo lo que le causaba. Respondió a aquellas palabras con un fuerte y sentido abrazo que le dio a Mischa la sensación de no estar solo. Pasara lo que pasara, fuera quien fuera, ese abrazo le hacía saber que no estaba solo, que el cielo y las estrellas podían caerse en cualquier momento y eso no importaba porque tenía a su lado al hombre más bueno del mundo.

Y saber eso, lo hacía sentir mil veces más feliz.


	29. Sobre el hielo

Un lunes a las 6:30 de la mañana Yuri Plisetsky se hallaba sentado con su abuelo Nikolai en su pequeña y sencilla camioneta Lada Niva del año 2015. El joven llevaba una maleta con aquellos patines regalados por Mischa, agua, toallas, ropa extra para cambiarse y toda una parafernalia de artículos deportivos que eran necesarios y no tan necesarios para empezar el primer día de su nueva vida como patinador artístico.

Su plan era dejar la emoción agobiante arropada en la cama para dar su mejor rendimiento sin interrupciones de nervios ni nada, pero no fue capaz, menos porque su lecho había sido testigo del insomnio del día anterior.

Se sentía muy ansioso, tenía la esperanza de dejar a todos con la boca abierta ese día. Era su primera clase de patinaje con su nuevo instructor, Pavel Morózov. Debido a un problema familiar, el entrenador había tenido que aplazar las clases por varias semanas hasta que ese día por fin se podía hacer realidad el primero de los sueños de Yuri Plisetsky: ser entrenado como profesional en el patinaje artístico. Y el primer paso en su lista era impresionar a su entrenador en la pista de hielo.

Se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos durante la madrugada y se había imaginado una escena donde su nuevo instructor quedaba fascinado con su genialidad y le prometía la gloria en el próximo mundial de juniors.

El rubio no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa pensando en ello y todo parecía un hermoso sueño hasta que una pequeña sombra oscurecía sus anhelos. Era una sombra de un país del Este, difícil de ignorar.

Yuri resentía el no tener el entrenador para sí mismo. Odiaba compartir algo, aún más compartirlo con aquel kazajo llamado Otabek Altin, que lo único que hacía era molestarlo con su forma de ser. El chico era muy serio y perfeccionista, siempre quería decirle cómo podía hacer mejor su trabajo, le remarcaba lo que estaba haciendo mal y nunca lo había visto esbozar una sonrisa. Y, sin embargo, todos en el trabajo lo respetaban y querían.

La conversación que el pequeño ruso había tenido con Yuuri había frenado quizás un poco su conducta hacia él, pero ciertamente no había mitigado su molestia hacia tal chico.

No entendía la verdad por qué Yuuri le tenía tanta confianza, siendo tan sólo un trabajador sin más logro que un humilde puesto de labriego.

Claro, Yuuri le había dicho que Otabek era un patinador profesional y una promesa de su país pero ¿qué tan prometedor podía ser un chico del que nunca había escuchado hablar?

Casi sin darse cuenta, sus labios se alteraron para dar paso a otra sonrisa mientras se dejaba llevar por la imagen de Otabek avergonzado por no ser tan buen patinador como él. Disfrutaba aquella imagen como quien disfruta de un almuerzo bien servido. Ya que Otabek gozaba de la confianza de Yuuri en el trabajo, Yuri gozaría de la confianza de su entrenador en el hielo.

Tan inmerso se encontraba en sus pensamientos, que Yuri no supo darse cuenta cuando Nikolai estacionó el auto frente a la pista de hielo de la zona.  
El abuelo suspiró antes de poder decir palabra alguna. Amaba a su nieto, lo amaba tanto que no había querido decirle lo triste que le había puesto saber que odiaba el hockey pero lo entendía. Y no sólo lo comprendía, sino que le recordaba a sí mismo cuando, muy joven, había desafiado a su padre para ir a volverse rico buscando minas de diamante.  
Su padre no había querido entender que cada vida tiene su propio camino y que sólo debes dejar ir y ver mejorar a los que quieres. Su decisión había implicado romper relaciones con su progenitor, quien quería que se ocupara del terreno que poseían a los alrededores de Moscú.

―Yurotchka, ya llegamos.

Es ahí recién que el hermoso adolescente despertó de su letargo mental. Lo miró sorprendido y cayó en cuenta de que entrando a esa pista todo sería nuevo para él. Por eso se transformó y volvió a ser el niño de seis años que no quería ir al colegio por no tener amigos. Miró a su abuelo con preocupación y sólo se mostró como era verdaderamente a él, al único que lo había protegido toda su vida.

―Abuelo, no sé si lo haré bien. ¡Pero te prometo que trataré de hacer lo mejor posible!

Nikolai se esforzó para darle la mejor de sus sonrisas y así animarlo.

―Eso yo lo sé, Yurotchka y si tú lo sabes, entonces no tendrás por qué temer.

Yuri suspiró profundamente y cogió su bolsa con la poca confianza que su abuelo le había ayudado a retener a través de sus palabras.  
Nikolai esperó a que su nieto ingresara al recinto antes de encender el auto y regresar a casa. Sabía que unos pirohzkis hechos por él alegrarían a Yuri al regresar. Eso era lo único que deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

...

Como todos los días, Yuuri se dirigió muy temprano a casa de sus padres para recoger a Mischa.

Normalmente Hiroko lo esperaba con el desayuno para compartirlo amenamente, pero ese día su madre había ido a atender una emergencia y su padre la había llevado en el auto.

El olor a café recién pasado y ver a Mischa de espaldas sacando las tazas de la alacena le dio ternura a Yuuri. Sabía que era muy pronto pero no podía evitar sonreír al imaginarse la misma escena con Mischa en su departamento, todas las mañanas después de un delicioso baño. Podía imaginarse a ambos poniendo la mesa, repartiéndose los deberes para preparar un omelette o unos panqueques, llenándose de besos durante el desayuno y dentro de su vientre volvieron a volar desenfrenadamente miles de mariposas que lo alteraban y lo llenaban de felicidad. Era un cuadro demasiado bello como para obviar, por lo que Yuuri no dudó en acercarse lentamente hacia Mischa y lo abrazó por la espalda, reclinando su cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Mischa se sobresaltó y rió nervioso, lo que llenó aún más de ansias a Yuuri. El ingeniero lo volteó a pesar de sentir a Mischa algo tenso y lo miró embelesado, vistiendo una sonrisa enamorada en el rostro.

―Buenos días, amor, hoy te ves muy bien.

No le dio tiempo a Mischa a contestar, no con las ansias que Yuuri llevaba encima. Sabía que no había nadie en su casa, por tanto también sabía que podían compartir un momento romántico entre los dos. Mischa recibió sorprendido aquel beso delicado que Yuuri quiso colocar, esta vez sobre sus labios delgados y tersos pero no le dio pie para continuarlo por mucho tiempo más. Se separó de él un par de segundos después, causando sorpresa en el chico de cabellos negros. Le pareció raro que Mischa evitara esa clase de contactos en la privacidad de su hogar cuando ya se sentían bastante cómodos como pareja.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres un beso?―le preguntó sorprendido y un poco dolido.

Mischa, con el rostro rojo como un tomate miró sin decir nada hacia la mesa de comedor instalada en una esquina de la habitación. Deseaba ser avestruz para esconder su cabeza dentro de la tierra.

―¡Yo quiero un beso!―respondió Phichit desde esa esquina con una sonrisa burlona― Pero por favor no en los labios, esos besos puedes guardarlos para Mischa. No te preocupes, no soy celoso.

Yuuri enrojeció sin saber qué decir. A pesar de que Phichit sabía que estaban por fin juntos, no se sentía cómodo compartiendo escenas tan privadas con los demás, ni siquiera con su mejor amigo.

―¡Phichit! ¿Qu-qué haces aquí?

―¡Hey, primero me ofreces un beso y ahora me insinúas que no me quieres ver! Mischa―Volteó a mirar a su otro amigo―, yo que tú no permitiría esa clase de tratos...

Luego del momento bochornoso los tres amigos empezaron su tertulia.

Las conversaciones con Phichit siempre eran divertidas y ligeras. El chico tenía una forma de ser muy sencilla y positiva. Los tres se contaron las últimas noticias de sus amigos y de sus vidas.

―Oye, Phichit―dijo Yuuri tomando un poco de su café, ya más calmado―, estaba pensando que este fin de semana podríamos ir a acampar. Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos y acabo de comprarme una carpa grande donde podremos entrar los tres sin problemas.

―¡Oh, eso suena genial, no recuerdo haber ido a acampar nunca en mi vida!―exclamó emocionado Mischa.

―Bueno Mischa―intervino Phichit―, no me lo tomes a mal pero en realidad no recuerdas nada de tu vida...

―Phichit―contestó Yuuri algo avergonzado por la respuesta de su amigo.

―¿Qué? Es la verdad...

―Tienes razón, Phichit―le dijo Mischa tomándolo a la ligera y otorgándole una media sonrisa―. Aún así me parece buena idea...

―Bueno, me encantaría, chicos, pero este viernes me voy a Tailandia por dos semanas, las últimas que nos quedan de vacaciones.

―¿A Tailandia?―preguntó sorprendido Yuuri.

―Sí, me voy a visitar a mis incontables parientes desparramados en Asia. Merezco unas vacaciones junto a un mar cálido después de todo. Así que ese campamento tendrá que ser sin mi. Igual no creo que me extrañen mucho. Hay muchas cosas que pueden hacer ustedes dos sin necesitar de un chaperón.

Mischa aún no podía creer que sus vacaciones estuvieran tan prontas a finalizar. La verdad, habían sucedido muchas cosas en esas cuatro semanas con la familia de Yuuri. No quería pensar en despedirse de Toshiya o de Hiroko. Se había acostumbrado muy pronto a pasar tiempo con ellos por las mañanas y las noches, le emocionaba pasar la velada viendo televisión acurrucado junto a Yuuri o sencillamente acompañándolo con un libro en mano pero, por sobre todo, no sabía cómo iba a regresar a su vida sin ver a Yuuri a diario.

El trabajo con Yuuri siempre había sido cercano pero en esas semanas habían compartido tantas cosas juntos que le entristecía pensar en volverlo a ver con menos frecuencia y el no apoyarlo a diario en lo que necesitara.

Las vacaciones las habían usado para salir a la piscina, para hacer un picnic, para aprender a manejar auto con Yuuri y para abrazarse y besarse con una película de netflix como fondo.

Los besos no sólo se habían incrementado en cantidad, sino también en intensidad. Poco a poco Yuuri le había demostrado que no había nada que temer, que estaba bien estar enamorado y que los besos con su cabeza recostado en el regazo de Yuuri eran los mejores del mundo.

La complicidad amical había crecido a una de pareja y poco a poco se iban acercando con más y más confianza. Uno tenía que estar ciego para no ver lo enamorados que él y Yuuri estaban. Su intercambio de miradas valían más que mil palabras, sus caricias tiernas en la intimidad y la seguridad sobre sus sentimientos compartidos los hacían adorables y tiernos, casi como dos chicos enamorándose por primera vez.

Phichit se despidió poco tiempo después del desayuno y les prometió mandarles fotos de sus vacaciones por whatsapp para que lo envidien.

Mischa y Yuuri limpiaron todo, repartiéndose cosquillas y pequeños besos y se fueron a trabajar como de costumbre.

...

―Lo estás haciendo mal. Intenta de nuevo.

Yuri Plisetsky estaba harto de escuchar esa frase una y otra vez en los últimos sesenta minutos.

Al parecer, su profesor veía errores en todos lados: le corregía la postura, las vueltas, la extensión de los brazos, la velocidad al voltear, los saltos y un montón de cosas más. Hasta ahora lo único que había escuchado positivo era lo buenos que eran los patines que llevaba puestos y eso ni siquiera los había elegido él.

Otabek, en cambio, había recibido varios elogios por sus saltos, que en verdad eran muy buenos y la fuerza que le imponía a su rutina. Yuri no podía negarlo. Se notaba que Otabek era un profesional.

Y en vez de alegrarse por él, le daba más rabia. Y no porque le deseara mal, sino que él se había mentalizado para sobresalir y había terminado siendo una vergüenza. ¿Es que en verdad era tan malo patinando?  
Viendo las rutinas de Plushenko, de Gambiel e incluso de patinadoras femeninas clásicas como Oksana Baiul y Katharina Witt había encontrado un intermedio que se acoplaba a él, tan suave y a la vez agresivo, tan emocional y a la vez duro, un estilo que sólo era de Yuri Plisetsky y que nadie podría verdaderamente imitar.

Pero quizás todo eso que había estado guardando en su corazón había sido tan sólo una idea equivocada de su capacidad. Porque no podía ser de otra manera si el hombre que estaba ahí para enseñarle en sus comienzos le decía que tenía que intentarlo una y otra vez.

―Ese salto estuvo sobrerrotado. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Algo en él se disparó. No había venido para que lo humillaran públicamente y menos frente a ese kazajo que detestaba y que deseaba sobrepasar.

―¡Si tan mal lo hago, entonces hágalo usted!

No valió de nada el escuchar su nombre varias veces, necesitaba escapar de esa pista. Se sentía tan hermética y pequeña que se le dificultaba respirar. Molesto con el mundo salió disparado a la calle, deseoso porque lo dejen solo y en paz.

...

La situación familiar de Otabek era más complicada de lo que uno pudiera imaginarse. El kazajo venía de una pequeña aldea cercana a otra ciudad algo más grande. Su padre, un agricultor sencillo, no había entendido que con la muerte de su esposa era necesario criar a sus hijos. La muerte de su mujer lo había dejado en una depresión muy fuerte que lo había llevado a refugiarse en el trabajo por el día y en las noches por el alcohol.

Otabek era el mayor de 5 hermanos. Al fallecer su mamá y ver la ausencia de su padre, tuvo que asumir el rol materno y cuidar, dentro de lo posible, a los pequeños de la casa.

Cada vez que sus hermanitos peleaban, las profesoras conversaban con él de sus notas o de cosas en las que tenían que mejorar. Otabek estaba ahí, escuchando, disculpándose con los maestros y hablando con sus hermanitos.

Ya no le pedía ayuda a su padre porque sabía que no la conseguiría. Su padre era un fantasma presente en la cena, que a veces participaba en sus conversaciones pero en la mayoría se quedaba en silencio, observando un punto no definido de la mesa, donde los ojos recriminantes de sus hijos no podían llegar.

A los diecinueve años, Otabek Altin había vivido con las responsabilidades de un adulto desde los doce años de edad y por ello veía la vida de otra forma. Todo lo que había logrado era por su esfuerzo y dedicación. Todo era por su propia decisión.

Le encantaba el patinaje artístico porque era el único escape en su pueblo en invierno, cuando el pequeño estanque cerca a su casa se congelaba.

Un entrenador lo descubrió mientras patinaba con sus amigos en la pista de hielo de la ciudad cercana a su pueblo. El patinaje le había dado tranquilidad económica por momentos y le había permitido refugiarse en un espacio único y silencioso para él, un sitio donde no tenía que pensar en nada de lo que pasaba ahí afuera.

Ahora, con 19 años encima, estaba muy agradecido con Yuuri Katsuki por haberle permitido mantener un entrenamiento durante aquellos meses en Rusia en los que trataba de ahorrar al máximo. Gran parte del dinero que ahorraba se iba durante el año en ropa y útiles para sus hermanos y en cualquier otra eventualidad. Por ello no aceptó la reacción del chico Plisetsky, cuando salió corriendo muy engreído porque no le estaban saliendo las cosas como quería. Se notaba que el tal Yuri tenía mucho talento pero lógicamente aún carecía de técnica, lo que no le parecía tan terrible a Otabek. La técnica siempre podía mejorarse pero no así el talento. El talento no podía obtenerse fácilmente y eso era lo que tenía Yuri a cantidad.

Siguió practicando media hora más hasta que por fin acabó la sesión, recogió sus cosas, se cambió algo después de que el entrenador se marchara y, al salir de nuevo a la pista, encontró al menudo rubio dando círculos sobre el hielo, con el rostro atribulado y decaído.

No pudo molestarse con él al ver la escena. Yuri Plisetsky era un chico bastante petulante pero Otabek tenía que reconocer que sólo tenía 16 años y probablemente jamás había tenido que madurar ante muchos problemas. Quizás lo único que necesitaba era alguien que le explicara que nada era tan terrible como se lo imaginaba.

Lentamente se acercó a él, tratando de evitar contacto visual y se colocó en la barrera de la pista.

―Necesitas más velocidad si quieres lograr el triple axel que trataste de hacer en la mañana.

Yuri volteó a mirarlo con molestia y le dio la espalda.

―Déjame patinar en paz.

Siguió moviéndose por la pista pero al tratar de hacer un cambio de pasos trastabilló y casi se cayó, logrando enderezarse unos segundos después.  
Otabek volvió a advertir.

―Puedes hacerlo bien pero debes contar los segundos para la transición entre movimientos.

Yuri no soportó que le volvieran a recordar sus errores y le gritó colérico.

―¡Maldición! ¿No puedes dejarme sencillamente en paz? ¡Ya sé que soy una mierda patinando, el entrenador Morózov lo dejó muy claro hoy en la mañana!

Otabek podía entender su frustración. Sabiendo lo orgulloso que era, era entendible que odiara que lo criticaran. Decidió quedarse callado y se sentó en la primera fila de gradas.

Creía que lo mejor era darle su espacio para que se tranquilizara. Lo dejó respirar un rato mientras él se ponía sus patines nuevamente y, con cuidado, se introdujo minutos después a la pista, encontrándose con el adolescente en el medio de ella.

―Morózov no dijo que eras pésimo para patinar, sólo te dijo que debías volverlo a hacer una vez más.

―Me lo dijo durante más de una maldita hora. Creo que le hago un favor si desaparezco de esta porquería de pista...

―No exageres...

―Es en serio, no sé por qué mierda pensé que sería bueno patinando, probablemente fui un idiota por...

―¡Deja el drama y escúchame!―exclamó el kazajo interrumpiéndolo en un tono serio.

Yuri no supo cómo reaccionar. Normalmente cuando su madre le hablaba trataba de ser dulce o muy autoritaria pero la firmeza de Otabek era diferente. Una firmeza nada dramática e imposible de refutar.  
Incapaz de insultarlo de momento, el rubio se quedó callado. Otabek aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar.

―¿Cuántos años llevas patinando con un entrenador?

Yuri respondió con voz baja.

―Ni uno. Hoy fue mi primera clase.

― ¿Cómo has aprendido todo lo que sabes?

―Mirando videos y la televisión.

―Bueno, para nunca haber tenido entrenador y aprender todo sencillamente mirando eres jodidamente bueno.

―Pero...

―No creas que todo tiene que salirte bien a la primera. El patinaje artístico requiere práctica y mucha dedicación.

―Para ti es fácil decirlo porque tú eres...

―¿Qué soy qué? ¿Profesional?―Otabek no tenía ganas de ir con rodeos―A mi nadie me regaló lo que sé. Todo es resultado de horas eternas de entrenamientos, caídas y decepciones. Yo me gané ser el primero de mi país trabajando duro por años, así que no esperes compasión tan sólo porque te sientes mal al intentarlo por primera vez sin éxito.

Yuri volteó a mirarlo con molestia pero también algo avergonzado. El kazajo tenía toda la razón. No iba a ser fácil y ciertamente tenía que aceptarlo si quería en verdad mostrar su talento en la pista.

―Ahora tienes dos opciones―siguió el mayor―: la primera, eliges sentir lástima por ti y renuncias a esto. La segunda, te decides y aceptas que debes dejar tu orgullo a un lado y me permites ayudarte para no seguir cometiendo los mismos errores.

Yuri alzó la mirada retadoramente, pensando que Otabek se estaba burlando de él pero no era para nada así. Se sorprendió al ver en esos ojos oscuros mucha tranquilidad y honesto deseo de ayudar, por lo que asintió tímido antes de colocarse en postura de inicio, brazos sobre su pecho quemándole como mil soles.

―Estoy listo.

La seguridad con que lo dijo escarapeló el cuerpo del kazajo, quien con una pequeña sonrisa dio inicio a un entrenamiento básico.

Tres horas después, el corazón de Yuri saldría emocionado de la pista y se rompería la cabeza preguntándose a sí mismo: ¿por qué Otabek lo había ayudado tanto después de lo mal que lo había tratado? ¿acaso lo había juzgado mal?

La mayor sorpresa, sin embargo, se la llevó Otabek Altin al día siguiente. Yuri se acercó a él durante el almuerzo para ofrecerle en agradecimiento una pequeña bolsa de pirohzkis hechos por su abuelo el día anterior que le habían sabido a gloria.

Era momento de alzar la bandera blanca y empezar un período de paz.


	30. Cuando la naturaleza llama

El viernes en la noche Mischa se hallaba en casa de Yuuri esperando por el katsudon que su novio le había prometido prepararle. Era ese tipo de cena las que el abogado tanto añoraba. A Yuuri le encantaba cocinar y lo hacía muy bien pero él pocas veces dejaba que hiciera el trabajo solo, por lo que la preparación de la cena era acompañada por una charla amena y por muchos besitos traviesos cuando por alguna razón uno se acercaba al otro.

―¿Y ya tienes todo listo para mañana?―preguntó el ingeniero mientras disfrutaban del platillo. Mischa asintió de inmediato.

―Sí, ya está todo empacado y arreglado. Me emociona saber que estaremos allá en el bosque escondidos por tres días, solos tú y yo...

Mischa había tenido la intención inocente de expresar su emoción de pasar más tiempo con Yuuri en un ambiente diferente, pero, al reevaluar lo que había dicho, enrojeció avergonzado y se golpeó con la palma de la mano derecha la frente.  
Esto causó que Yuuri riera de aquella forma que Mischa adoraba y que podía volver el mundo de colores.

―A mi también me emociona eso, amor.

Un suave beso y una sonrisa de su novio tranquilizaron el corazón de Mischa, quien miró con adoración a su acompañante. Adoraba que Yuuri hubiera empezado a llamarle "amor".  
Lo había hecho paulatinamente y, aunque las primeras veces habían sido algo extrañas, lo cierto es que ya lo asumía como suyo. Era una palabra cierta. Amor era el que compartían, aunque ninguno de los dos se había lanzado todavía a decirlo.

Una hora después, con todos los platos limpios y la cocina reluciente, ambos decidieron sentarse a compartir alguna película. Como siempre, Yuuri se sentó en un lado del sillón, mientras Mischa se recostaba a su lado, enlazando sus manos mientras con la otra Yuuri acariciaba su sedoso y plateado cabello. Por momentos sumergía su nariz en ellos para sentir aquel olor a rosas que lo fascinaba y que sólo poseía Mischa en su mundo. Era su marca registrada y también era salvajemente adictivo para Yuuri. Le hacía sentir un hormigueo que empezaba en la punta de los dedos de sus pies, se movía a través de sus circuitos nerviosos y se traducían en impulsos, en pensamientos eróticos y en cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre, que lo instaba a querer comerse a besos a su novio. Este, ajeno a esas sensaciones que le causaba, seguía recostado inocentemente sobre él.

Esa noche, al parecer, ninguna película les llamaba mucho la atención. Quizás era la expectativa antes del camping, quizás era el cansancio o quizás era la sensación de sentirse satisfechos así, juntos y disfrutando un momento de calma.

El mayor notó que Mischa empezaba a cerrar los ojos del cansancio y que, inconscientemente reclinó su cabeza y colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Yuuri. Ese pequeño detalle derritió al chico en un par de segundos y sintió su pecho inflamado de amor y de ternura.  
Estuvo sosteniéndolo así por unos diez minutos, hasta que pudo notar que el sueño plácido de Mischa era lo suficientemente profundo. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma rítmica, sus labios, levemente abiertos lucían un color rosado pálido muy bello y su cabello algo desordenado coronaba su rostro de forma hermosa. Por momentos parecía estremecerse y, de pronto, entre sueños, emitió un "Yuuri" que terminó de matarlo de ternura.

No quería tenerlo a un lado suyo, lo quería lo más cerca posible y por ello fue acostándose suavemente, apoyando su espalda al lado del sofá, llevando el cuerpo de su amado con él y reclinándolo sobre su pecho. Abrió sus piernas para colocar a Mischa sobre él y cerró sus ojos, abrazándolo y acariciándole el cabello.  
Su tierno novio se abrazó a él esbozando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y murmurando "Yuuri" por segunda vez. Makkachin aprovechó el momento y sin pedir permiso, se subió con ellos al sofá, echándose sin vergüenza alguna sobre Mischa, en una escena tan hermosa y cotidiana que Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír.

Eso fue lo único que necesitó Yuuri para sentir su corazón crecer el triple de su tamaño y pensar que no había mejor ejemplo de la felicidad que ese momento con su hermoso novio.

...

Mischa despertó cuando el dolor de cuello y cintura no lo dejaban en paz.  
Se sintió amoldado sobre un cuerpo y, cuando levantó levemente la cabeza, pudo ver que había dejado una mancha de saliva sobre la tela donde previamente había reposado.

Quince segundos después, más despierto y atento se dio cuenta que se hallaba recostado sobre Yuuri. El chico estaba profundamente dormido, con los brazos colgando para los dos lados, la cabeza un poco reclinada hacia la derecha y sus lentes casi estaban a punto de desprenderse de su rostro. Trató de levantarse pero el gran peso de Makkachin le impedía hacerlo. Al tratar varias veces sin éxito, terminó estirándose y moviendo las piernas para espantar a la perrita.  
Bajo él, Yuuri se movió un poco y empezó a abrir los ojos. Al ver aquellos hermosos ojos cielo mirándolo, no pudo evitar sonreír, por más que su mente aún no procesaba toda la información.

Mischa se quedó con una débil sonrisa mirándolo, con el cuello torcido, la cintura dolorida y la espalda resentida por la posición en la que se había quedado dormido.

―Yuuri, ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?

La pregunta fue realizada con un tono muy casual, no como un reproche, por lo que Yuuri, esta vez más despierto, pudo contestar.

―Lo siento, fue idea mía―seguido a eso acarició su propio cuello y emitió un quejido. Aún así siguió hablando―, quería saber qué se sentía dormir contigo...

Mischa enrojeció pero su corazón se llenó de ternura. El que Yuuri quisiera compartir algo tan íntimo pero a la vez tan inocente y con tanto sentimiento conmovió su corazón.

Makkachin había resuelto que sus amos se movían demasiado como para seguir durmiendo alli así que, algo ofendida, bostezó y se levantó, dirigiéndose a su camita ubicada en una esquina. Les volteó la cara y cerró sus ojos mirando a la pared.

Es ahí que Mischa aprovechó para moverse con soltura. Logró levantarse y darle la mano a su pareja para tomar impulso para quedar ambos de pie.

―Bueno, Yuuri, dormir así no fue exactamente un placer. Me duele la cintura, la espalda y el cuello.  
Así que creo que no dormiré nunca más contigo...

Las palabras, dichas de forma tan natural y despreocupada le indicaron a Yuuri que no lo decía en serio, por lo que optó por hacer un puchero infantil y juguetón.

―¡Amor! ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?

El puchero de Yuuri fue algo muy tierno y muy privado que no hubiera hecho con cualquiera e hizo que el corazón de Mischa casi explotara de lo lindo que su novio se veía.

No pudo evitar mirarlo con amor, lo tomó de las mejillas con ambas manos riéndose un poco del puchero y lo acarició lento, intercambiando miradas que pronto se conectaban a las pupilas dilatadas del otro. Pronto la atmósfera empezó a cargarse y Yuuri, sin poderlo evitar, acercó sus labios y lo besó, primero suavemente, con confianza y cariño. Luego fueron profundizando besos, con atención, jugando de nuevo con los dedos y con las manos. Las terminaciones nerviosas de ambos se alteraron cuando la humedad del momento empezó a causar estragos y Yuuri empezó a bajar las manos e introducirlas dentro de la camiseta de Mischa, empezando a recorrer su hermosa y bien formada área abdominal, que se contraía al más leve contacto, seguido por los jadeos del hermoso chico. Este, a su vez, se había atrevido a hacer lo mismo pero en la espalda de Yuuri y esto causaba en Yuuri mayor deseo y poca capacidad de pensamiento.

Entretuvieron sus sentidos en el roce, en el toque divino sobre la piel que era ejecutado con suavidad y deseo. Mischa sentía que perdía tras aquellos besos llenos de deseo poco a poco su capacidad para pensar con claridad pero tuvo miedo, miedo de no estar preparado para más y reaccionó de pronto, deteniendo los besos de improviso y separándose un poco de Yuuri para recordarle que era mejor irse a casa. Se acomodó la camiseta, respirando hondo, las mejillas carmesí pintando su cincelado rostro.

―Yuuri, vamos, creo que es mejor que me dejes en casa.

Yuuri lo miró con deseo y algo decepcionado. Sus labios hinchados provocaban en el abogado miles de sensaciones, por lo que Mischa quiso demostrarle que, pese a la interrupción, todo estaba bien, así que se acercó al chico de cabellos negros, le acomodó la camiseta, suave y delicadamente, acercándose sonriente a su oído para susurrarle.

― Creo, Yuuri, que la próxima vez que quieras dormir conmigo, mejor pregúntame para hacerlo en la cama...

Yuuri lo miró atónito, pensando que nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de las reacciones de Mischa. Había algo de ambivalencia en su ser que lo enloquecía. A veces algo tímido, otras veces seguro o avergonzado y otras veces como aquella, hablando relajado y hasta sensual.  
Y Mischa sentía exactamente lo mismo con Yuuri, unas veces muy firme, otras veces muy formal, otras veces romántico, abierto y ligero.

Y aunque ninguno de los dos sabían cómo, siempre, siempre se encontraban a medio camino.

...

A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri pasó muy temprano por casa de sus padres para recoger a Mischa. Este se había esmerado en pedirle a Phichit una mochila de excursión y había empacado muchas cosas, tantas que parecía que en cualquier momento su mochila iba a explotar. Además traía una bolsa de tela repleta que Yuuri no supo descifrar porque andaba sellada con un nudo.

Mischa subió al auto luego de colocar sus cosas sobre los asientos posteriores. Saludó a Yuuri con un suave beso en los labios y le pidió pasar por el centro del pueblo para comprar algo.

―¿Qué más puedes llevar, Mischa? ¡Pareciera que le estás haciendo el trabajo a Santa Claus!

―Necesito pasar por la tienda, no seas malo...

―Está bien, aprovecharé para comprar algo en la panadería para desayunar.

Se dirigieron al centro con tranquilidad, prendiendo la radio y escuchando por momentos el informe del clima. Se pronosticaba lluvia por momentos pero aparte de eso prometía ser un fin de semana soleado y caluroso.

La panadería y el supermercado se encontraban muy cerca entre sí, una frente a la otra. Yuuri fue a la esquina y Mischa cruzó la calle.

La panadería era el local más antiguo del pueblo y por tanto, el más conocido. La señora Alina era la dueña y se sabía la vida de todo el mundo por allí.

―¡Señora Alina, buenos días vengo a llevarme algo para el camino!―saludó Yuuri al entrar y pasar cerca a la caja.

―¡Yuuri, buenos días!―exclamó sorprendida y sonriente―En el pasillo dos están los stolichni a mitad de precio y llévate unas Vatrushka dulces, ¡sé que Mischa las adora!

Yuuri sonrojó de inmediato pero no le dio cabida al comentario y se adentró a la tienda. Cogió un Stolichni mediano y queso, los metió en la canastilla que recogió a un lado del pasillo y luego se fue pensativo al otro pasillo por las Vatrushka.

Cogió las pinzas y una bolsa de papel y pensó que podría llevarle varias a su novio. Empezó a cogerlas con una sonrisa en los labios, hasta que escuchó una voz acercándose a él.

―¡Yuuri!―dijo sorprendido aquella voz varonil.

Cabello rubio, ojos azules, porte muy elegante, no habían dudas.

Era Dema.

Yuuri palideció pero decidió saludar a aquel hermoso chico que había tratado tantas veces de pintarle el cielo de colores maduros y cálidos.

―¡Dema, hola! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

―Comprando el desayuno.

―¿Tan temprano?

―Es que sé que nunca vienes a comprar a esta hora―Se sinceró tiñendo de escarlata sus pálidas mejillas―, excepto hoy...

Yuuri se molestó con todo eso. Ver a Dema le movía el corazón y lo hacía sentir algo culpable. Trató de olvidarse de ello cambiando de tema.

―¿Qué tal el viaje a Alemania?

―Bien, todo bien...¿Qué haces comprando Vatrushka? Pensé que no te gustaban los panecillos dulces...

―No me gustan. Son… para Mischa, para el camino.

Escuchar el nombre causó que el rostro del profesor se congestionara. Pero tuvo que sonar amable.

―Vaya, ¿se van de viaje?

―De campamento, un par de días.

Eso también le hubiera gustado a Dema. Le hubiera encantado pasar mil y un aventuras con él, viajes solos y campamentos. Pero ya no harían nada. El chico rubio suspiró profundo, las palabras de Yuuri habían dolido más de lo que quería aceptar, aun si se había prometido a sí mismo superarlo y ya no seguir atormentándose con ello. Le había servido la distancia del viaje pero encontrarse así, de forma fortuita, le había chocado. Yuuri no quiso hacer más incómodo el encuentro, así que trató de esbozar una media sonrisa para hacer la despedida menos rara.

―Bueno, te deseo un buen fin de semana, Dema. ¡Cuídate!

Dema no quiso fingir un saludo para Mischa, en realidad no quería desearle nada. Aún no podía. Así que se despidió levantando la mano tratando sin éxito de esbozar una sonrisa y sin emitir una palabra, se volteó y se dirigió al final del pasillo.

Yuuri sólo quiso que la cola de caja se desvaneciera para salir. Sabía que tarde o temprano se encontraría con Dema, si bien sus sentimientos nunca fueron tan fuertes como los que sentía por Mischa, o que los momentos a solas con Dema eran opacados por aquellos con su novio actual, no podía negar que le tenía un cariño muy especial al joven. No lo odiaba, lejos de eso Dema hubiera sido su pareja perfecta, todo lo que él quería en alguien. Lo quiso mucho y sabía que por eso se sentía afectado al verlo tan pronto, no por que los sentimientos pudieran surgir a la superficie, estando con Mischa no había posibilidad de que ello pasara, sino porque había lastimado mucho a Dema, y eso era lo que más dolía.  
Solo podía rogar a cualquier entidad existente que algún día Dema encontrara a alguien que lo amara igual a como él amaba a Mischa.

...

Al otro lado de la calle el paisaje se pintaba diferente. Mischa había entrado radiante a conversar con el señor Alexei Petrov, dueño del supermercado. Se conocían muy bien porque en muchas ocasiones Phichit lo había llevado para hacer compras para la casa.

Mischa cogió una canastilla y empezó a pasear por los pasillos sin mayor premura. Sabía qué debía buscar pero le encantaba pasear en esa tienda. Cuando trató de buscar una pasta dental de tamaño para viaje encontró en aquel pasillo muchas cosas. Bajó la velocidad para detenerse a observarlas, oler shampoo, jabones líquidos y desodorantes. Casi al final del pasillo llegó la parte de las toallas higiénicas, los lubricantes y los condones.  
No era una parte que normalmente le hubiera llamado mucho la atención pero no pudo evitar coger una de las tantas cajitas de condones colgadas por ahí. La miró recordando a Yuuri, en quien no había podido dejar de pensar desde la noche anterior.  
No después de las manos de Yuuri recorriendo su abdomen y acariciando sus músculos durante esos besos profundos que le movían el piso. Había sido voraz para él, no sólo eso, sino sentir sus propios dedos recorriendo la espalda de su novio.

Luego de que Yuuri lo hubiera dejado en casa Mischa no había podido dejar de pensar en él, así que tampoco pudo evitar tener sueños húmedos con él, sueños tan reales en los que ambos se encontraban llenos de sensaciones que causaban disturbios en su interior, los gemidos ponían la música, los roces sensuales creaban incendios y los besos eran la entrada hacia el placer más infinito.

Mischa no recordaba haberse despertado tan pegajoso y sudado en su vida.

Y ahora, con el condón en la mano y pensando en alguna situación para usarlo, levantó la mirada y pudo ver cómo Yuuko se acercaba para saludar desde el fondo del pasillo.  
Sus manos empezaron a temblar y sus ojos se abrieron enormes, con vergüenza y necesidad de ocultar lo que tenía en la mano.  
Volteó dándole la espalda a Yuuko por un instante y observó hacia todos lados para encontrar una víctima, que por suerte encontró, y arrojó la cajita hacia un chico que pasaba cerca con una canastita.

―¡Hola, disculpa, se te cayó!

El chico atinó a coger lo que le habían mandado de forma sorpresiva y miró a Mischa sin comprender de qué demonios hablaba pero Mischa volteó nuevamente y ante él, a pocos pasos, estaba Yuuko.

―¡Hola Yuuko!―dijo algo nervioso.

―¡Mischa, qué bueno verte!―lo saludó con una sonrisa.

Gracias al cielo un capítulo más de los ratos de vergüenza de Mischa que no serían descifrados por nadie más.

...

Luego de unos minutos poniéndose al día con Yuuko, Mischa se acercó a la caja y pagó los tres productos que había escogido.

Salió con su bolsa en mano, aliviado de haber pasado con éxito el momento anterior y avanzó media cuadra para cruzar exactamente frente a la camioneta de Yuuri.

Mantuvo la mirada al frente, esperando a que todos los autos pasaran y antes de cruzar la calle, un hombre extraño se le acercó por detrás.

―¿Victor?

El nombre llamó su atención de inmediato. Sabía que aquel nombre se le hacía muy familiar, así que volteó la mirada para encontrarse con un hombre alto, vestido con un pantalón oscuro y una camisa remangada debido al clima.

―¿Me está hablando a mí?―preguntó sorprendido.

El hombre dudó al escuchar la pregunta pero poco después siguió.

―Disculpa, ¿no eres Victor Nikiforov?

―No, me llamo Mikhail Katsuki.

Mischa se sintió algo intimidado cuando el hombre se acercó aún más muy dudoso, amenazante con su mirada y esbozando una sonrisa que le escarapeló al abogado todo el cuerpo.

―Disculpe, señor, lo confundí con mi amigo Victor. Permiso...

El hombre se retiró con la misma velocidad y extrañeza con que había aparecido y pronto Mischa, algo pensativo y preocupado, volteó a darle una última mirada. Al ver que el hombre desapareció en la esquina cruzó la calle y sin poder quitarse ese instante de la cabeza, se subió a la camioneta en donde ya esperaba Yuuri por él.

...

La reserva natural del Estado de Muromskiy se encuentra a 300 Kilómetros al sureste de Kiritsy. Yuuri había preferido irse ahí porque en verdad quería despejarse de todo y porque, además la reserva tenía un lago muy bonito que conectaba con diversos afluentes de pequeños arroyuelos y algunos rápidos que en verano podían servir para hacer algo de canotaje.

No era la primera vez que Yuuri iba a pernoctar a la reserva. En realidad, él había sido líder scout durante sus años de secundaria y en las vacaciones de verano le gustaba mucho ir con sus amigos de universidad a acampar.  
La naturaleza llamaba a Yuuri, lo relajaba y lo hacía sentir libre.

Había organizado todo un programa para ambos, en el cual le demostraría a Mischa las bellezas de la zona. Había sobre su camioneta dos bicicletas montañeras (con la cual podría elevarse un poco para ver la reserva) y se irían a un lado privado donde acampar, ya que uno de los amigos de la universidad de Yuuri era ingeniero forestal y ayudaba a la administración de dicha reserva.

Mischa, por su parte, se hallaba emocionado por el paseo. Salir de Kiritsy siempre lo entusiasmaba y qué mejor que pasarlo en un bosque tranquilo con Yuuri.

El viaje les demoraba casi 4 horas y era por eso que habían salido tan temprano.  
El paisaje siempre maravillaba a Mischa, quien nunca dejaba de admirar las pequeñas áreas de bosque que ante sus ojos pasaban. Durante ese tiempo buscaron entretenerse con todo. Yuuri había colocado música en su USB y lo había colocado en la radio del auto, haciendo reír a Mischa con más de una canción de Britney Spears, de Mariah Carey y de los Backstreet Boys.

Mischa no pudo parar de reír cuando Yuuri empezó a imitar los pasos de "Everybody!" de los Backstreet Boys mientras cantaba a voz en cuello.

Eran las 11:10 cuando llegaron a la reserva. Yuuri estacionó el auto en un sitio habilitado para ello y le dijo a Mischa que tomarían sus cosas en la bicicleta para llegar al lugar destinado.

―¿Está muy lejos?―preguntó Mischa curioso pensando en su pesada mochila y en su otra bolsa.

―No, a unos dos kilómetros en bicicleta y algunos caminos se encuentran algo difíciles de transitar. Pero tranquilo, yo llevo los materiales de la carpa, que son los más pesados, tú lleva nuestras mochilas, ¿está bien?

Mischa no pensaba que fuera un trato malo, dado que las mochilas, aunque recargadas, no eran tan pesadas. Su problema había sido su otra bolsa amarrada que contenía los diez libros de cabecera que se encontraba leyendo en casa. Pensó que en el bosque no tendrían mucho que hacer y él no podía dejar de leer así que, sin quejarse, trató de colgarse una mochila en la espalda y dejar los libros y la otra mochila en el canasto que venía con la bicicleta.

Yuuri lo condujo primero por un camino con algunas elevaciones nada complicadas.  
Si bien no habían caminos pavimentados, lo cierto es que estaban muy bien conservadas.

El primer kilómetro pasó sin novedad, ya a la mitad del camino el terreno se hizo más pedregoso y sinuoso. Mischa se sentía cansado por el peso de los benditos libros que se había rehusado a dejar en el auto, pese a las peticiones de Yuuri. Aún así era muy orgulloso y, aunque se hallaba agotado, jamás lo aceptaría.

Yuuri, muy por el contrario, parecía no agotarse con nada. Pasaba las piedras y caminos difíciles con la misma fuerza y dedicación que le ponía al cuidado de sus terrenos y Mischa no se explicaba cómo el hombre podía manejarse tan bien dentro de un ambiente tan natural.

Veinte minutos después Mischa recibió la tranquilizante noticia de que habían llegado. Él era un hombre de muy buena salud, que se cuidaba y se mantenía en forma pero no estaba acostumbrado a montar bicicleta y menos llevando peso. Llegó agotado pero feliz de haberlo logrado.

Yuuri le pidió entonces ayuda para armar la carpa y Mischa aceptó gustoso, poniéndose en alerta para ayudar a su novio.

O bueno, al menos lo intentó.

Primero Yuuri le iba pidiendo diversos materiales y herramientas de los cuales él poco o nada sabía, por lo que le traía tres cosas distintas y muchas veces no era ninguna de ellas. Eso hizo que el trabajo de Yuuri se ralentizara y prefiriera hacer esa parte solo.

Cuando Yuuri por fin pudo tener listo todo para armar la carpa, le pidió ayuda a Mischa para levantar los parantes, lo cual realizó con algo de éxito, hasta que una pequeña lagartija se escurrió bajo el pantalón de Mischa y se fue corriendo desesperado porque sentía que algo le caminaba por las piernas y no sabía qué era. El soltar los parantes de la carpa hizo que todo el trabajo de Yuuri se desmoronara y el pobre ingeniero tuviera que hacerlo todo de nuevo.

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Yuuri pudo por fin admirar su carpa armada. Le había costado más horas de lo pensado, por lo que tuvo que hacer cambio de planes.

Más tranquilo y sin ninguna lagartija encima, Mischa se ofreció a colocar las bolsas de dormir dentro de la carpa mientras Yuuri recolectaba algo de leña para preparar la cena.  
Para tener más espacio, decidió dejar las mochilas afuera y colocar dentro de cada bolsa de dormir la pijama que cada uno había traído.

Luego, con sumo cuidado colocó sus libros al lado de su bolsa y decidió sacar uno y leerlo hasta que regresara Yuuri de su labor.

Una hora y media después regresaba Yuuri con un montón de troncos y Mischa recolectó piedras para armar la fogata.  
Para cuando ésta había empezado a calentar, Yuuri colocó una olla con algo de agua sobre una hornilla y preparó unos fideos, a los cuales les agregó después una salsa de tomate en frasco.

La olla y la sartén tenían que ser lavadas con agua del río cerca. Yuuri y Mischa fueron juntos, aprovechando el momento para cogerse tiernamente de las manos. Con una lámpara en mano llegaron a su destino y Yuuri le explicó a Mischa lo importante de quedarse cerca a la zona. Más adelante el afluente ganaba velocidad y desembocaba en los rápidos. Mischa escuchó con mucha atención todos los consejos de Yuuri. Quería ser el perfecto compañero de camping del mundo aunque no había podido siquiera ayudar a armar una carpa.

Regresaron riéndose y hablando de la lagartija en las piernas de Mischa. Al parecer pensaban si no debían bautizarla.  
Una vez en la carpa, decidieron ponerse sus pijamas, por lo que cada uno se esforzó por retirar la vista del otro sin éxito.

Yuuri vio la hermosa y alba espalda de Mischa, que a través del tiempo había adquirido un color bronceado. Sus formas parecían esculpidas y perfectas, lo que hizo que un nudo se instalara en su garganta y para evitarlo, decidió controlarse un poco y concentrarse en su pijama.

Mischa, por su parte, ya había visto a Yuuri semi desnudo un par de meses atrás pero incluso con la experiencia anterior sentía que todo su cuerpo se consumía con fuego al ver el torso de Yuuri frente a él.

El ingeniero tenía un cuerpo bien formado, bello y natural. Mischa lo evaluó centímetro a centímetro mientras Yuuri buscaba de espaldas su camiseta y se agachaba a coger sus medias, sacándose el pantalón.

Mischa no sabía lo que era enrojecer hasta ese momento. Los boxer negros de Yuuri, pegados a su abdomen y piernas resaltaban sus atributos. Mischa trataba de pensar en elefantes voladores y payasos asesinos pero los muslos y glúteos de Yuuri se lo imposibilitaban. No imaginó que pudiera salivar como perro en experimento conductista frente a un timbre. El cuerpo de Yuuri hacía sonar miles de timbres en su cabeza y no podía reaccionar coherentemente a ello. Se volteó para tranquilizarse pero el sonido de la ropa moverse por el cuerpo de su novio le hacía imposible pensar en otra cosa.

―¿Mischa, estás bien?―le preguntó ya cambiado al verlo sin camiseta, con la mirada fija en el único zapato en la mano que había logrado sacarse antes de empezar a destilar fluidos bucales por su novio. Mischa lo miró confundido y sorprendido.

―...Condón...―respondió sin pensar.

―¿Qué dices?―preguntó Yuuri con el rostro enrojecido y sin entender si había escuchado bien.

Ya para ese entonces el rostro de Mischa llevaba el pigmento enfurecido de la bandera del orgullo gay.

Mischa se maldecía a sí mismo por su torpeza.

―¡Cordón!―dijo, tratando sin éxito de sonar casual―¡Se me rompió el cordón de mi zapato!

Yuuri se acercó con cuidado a observar el zapato y notó el cordón íntegro y perfecto. Es ahí que vio a Mischa voltear su rostro con vergüenza y entendió lo que pasaba. Aunque Mischa se hallaba de espaldas, Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, sintiendo algo muy fuerte dentro del pecho. Con suavidad besó el hombro desnudo de su amado y trató de calmarlo de la forma más natural.  
―Ya veo. Voy a salir, quiero sentarme una vez más frente a la fogata.

...

La brisa nocturna les facilitó el autocontrol. Frente a la fogata ambos se pusieron a conversar amenamente como siempre lo hacían. Pasaron un par de horas agradables bajo la luz de la luna y sólo decidieron entrar a la carpa cuando la fogata ya estaba casi extinguida.

―Mischa, quería contarte sobre lo que quiero hacer contigo la próxima semana.

La voz de Yuuri antes de entrar a la carpa de pronto interrumpió sus pensamientos.

―¡Oh, dime!―Yuuri lo miró atento a cualquier impresión.

―Quiero que vayamos a Moscú. Te lo prometí hace tiempo y quiero cumplirlo antes de que regreses a trabajar.

―¿En serio? ¿Moscú?―preguntó con la emoción reflejada en una sonrisa.

―Sí, vamos a Moscú.

Mischa se sintió doblemente feliz con la idea. Abrazó a Yuuri emocionado, con tanta fuerza que se tropezaron, cayendo sentados sobre el suelo terroso. Ambos soltaron carcajadas mientras se levantaban y se limpiaban el pantalón. Luego de eso, los abrazos y los besos no dejaron de darse bajo la luna durante media hora más, pese a la ya evidente ausencia de luz.

Ambos se metieron a sus respectivas bolsas de dormir. Yuuri se había relajado tanto con el momento compartido que quiso cerrar los ojos de inmediato pero no pudo porque una lámpara no lo dejaba dormir.

―Mi amor, ¿qué haces?―le preguntó cansado a Mischa― Es hora de dormir.

―Estoy leyendo―contestó.

―Pero ya es tarde para leer, vamos a dormir―Yuuri siempre había sido huraño cuando tenía sueño.

Mischa lo miró unos pocos segundos, mostrando unos lentes de lectura adorables que reflejaban la luz de la lámpara y oscurecían sus irises celestes.

―Lo siento, no puedo dormir sin leer antes, amor.

El escuchar de boca de Mischa decirle "amor", tan de pronto, le llenó el corazón a Yuuri de felicidad y lo convenció de inmediato.

A pesar de que no podría dormir, a pesar de que estaba cansado, a pesar de parecerle una actitud algo caprichosa, el sólo hecho de hacerle saber que era "su amor" fue suficiente. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

―Ok, pero no te acuestes tan tarde.

...

A la mañana siguiente Mischa se había levantado temprano.

Yuuri había sufrido para dormir debido a la luz durante un par de horas más luego de acostarse. Eso lo había dejado con algo de dolor de cabeza pero el no sentir a su novio descansando le preocupó.

Salió de la carpa llamándolo y lo encontró sentado sobre un tronco, tratando de crear fuego con dos piedras.

―¿Mischa?―El chico renegaba mientras chocaba una y otra vez las piedras sin resultado.

―¿Cómo diablos se hace esto?―preguntó molesto―En las películas no parece ser tan difícil.

Yuuri vio a su alrededor, el suelo mojado y de la carpa caían suavemente un par de gotas. No tenía que ser un genio para entender que había lloviznado en la madrugada, el petricor lo delataba.  
―Es que ha llovido―explicó Yuuri―, las piedras y las ramas, todo está húmedo. No podrás hacer mucho con ellas.

Mischa soltó un bufido molesto, arrojando las piedras al suelo. Yuuri suspiró preguntándose si en su vida pasada Mischa habría ido alguna vez de campamento. Sonrió para sí mismo, llegando a la conclusión que eso era imposible y se notaba a leguas. Trató de consolarlo arremolinando su plateado cabello.

―Tranquilo, tengo en la mochila encendedor y un mechero. Por cierto, ¿has visto la mochila? No la encontré en la carpa y quiero cambiarme.

Ambos se miraron un segundo como si procesaran la información. Había llovido en la madrugada, lo suficiente para mojar todo afuera pero no para despertarlos y hacerlos reaccionar. No debían saber sumar para entender lo que había pasado. Todo estaba mojado.  
… Incluidas las mochilas con ropa que Mischa, por supuesto, había dejado abandonadas afuera.

Yuuri suspiró rendido al ver hasta su ropa interior empapada.  
Mischa se disculpó con mucha vergüenza y no pudieron hacer más que dejar secando todo al sol y ponerse lo mismo del día anterior.

El desayuno consistió en las Vadrushka para Mischa y un poco de pan para Yuuri.

Para ese día Yuuri tenía la idea de coger la bicicleta y subir por el camino del norte hacia una colina bastante elevada con vista al parque nacional.

Armados de cascos y rodilleras Yuuri avisó a Mischa que debía ser muy cuidadoso con los bordes del camino mientras ascendían.

Empezaron la subida tranquilos pero el sol abrasante y los innumerables mosquitos atormentaron a Mischa durante el camino. Cada cinco segundos un bendito mosquito le picaba el cuello, los brazos y el rostro. Mischa no paraba de darse manotazos por donde vinieran aquellas criaturas ávidas de sangre. Yuuri le insistía en que se debía usar el repelente, pero solo respondía que ya lo había hecho. Lo cual era falso, lo que se había echado había sido bloqueador, le daba vergüenza admitir que había olvidado su repelente en la mesa de su velador.

El chico no supo cuánto tiempo tuvo que pedalear, sabía que pronto tendría un calambre. Sus fuerzas ya no le daban más, su cuerpo le escocía por las picaduras y Yuuri seguía a varios metros adelante sin lucir siquiera cansado. Mischa se preguntaba quién diablos era ese Yuuri adelante, con tanta resistencia y energía.

A tres cuartos del camino Mischa se paró y siguió el camino a pie. Agitado y con dolor de piernas alcanzó a Yuuri minutos después, quien lo miraba feliz. Mischa, sin embargo, sólo pensaba en lo genial que hubiera sido sentarse junto al río a leer el libro que había dejado a medias en la noche.

―Amor, te va a encantar, ven.

La voz de Yuuri era conciliadora y muy dulce, por lo que no tardó en ser escuchado.

Renegando un poco por el cansancio, Mischa se acercó a su novio, que se encontraba ya en la cima. Al hallarse allí, arriba, no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido por la vista.

Kilómetros y kilómetros de verde y agua que se entremezclaban. Mischa se había quejado del cansancio, del dolor, de los mosquitos y del sol pero al sentirse tan pequeño frente a la naturaleza no pudo dejar de pensar en lo sorprendentemente hermoso que era ser ínfimo frente a ello.  
Cogió su celular para hacer algunas fotos y tomarse algunas con Yuuri, quien sonreía emocionado ante la cámara.

Había valido la pena. Ciertamente la vista le había quitado el aliento. Mischa, sin reparos, cogió la mano de Yuuri y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

―Es hermoso―fue lo único que pudo decir.

Se quedaron admirando el paisaje un largo tiempo más. Agotados y llenos de sudor como estaban tomaron un poco de agua y se quedaron allí, silentes, acompañándose en todo.

...

Se suponía que la bajada sería más fácil que la subida pero no fue así para Mischa. Con la tierra húmeda por sectores, las llantas de la bicicleta resbalaban cuando frenaba y el terreno movía su vehículo a su antojo.

Yuuri pronto se acostumbró a los gritos de Mischa, asustado por estar "a punto" de caer al precipicio del lado izquierdo del camino.

La bajada, pensada en demorar una hora, costó dos por la velocidad con la que Mischa bajaba. Con mucha paciencia Yuuri le dio palabras de aliento y animó a seguir, ya que no les faltaba mucho.

Al llegar a la carpa dejaron las bicicletas a un lado. Mischa estaba agotado y hambriento, no habían desayunado mucho. Yuuri se las arregló para preparar unos sandwiches con tocino y queso. Mischa se sentía algo frustrado por no poder cocinar algo más elaborado y, movido por el cansancio, se quejó de no tener una hornilla a la mano.

―Bueno, pero al menos tenemos postre, amor―Yuuri, tratando de convencerlo le mostró una lata de duraznos en almíbar que hizo feliz a Mischa. Le sirvió en un plato hondo algunos y se le dio.

―Quiero descansar―dijo Mischa―, voy a irme un rato por el río para leer un poco y comer mi postre, ¿sí?

Yuuri jamás hubiera pensado que Mischa leyera tanto. Quizás era porque todo el día la pasaban en el campo. Adoraba descubrir un poco más de él. Había planeado, en realidad, una caminata pero el paseo de la mañana había sido suficiente para el chico de cabellos argentos.

Le deseó una buena lectura y se propuso a dejar todo ordenado para preparar la fogata de su última noche en la reserva.

Mischa fue inmensamente feliz con sus duraznos en almíbar. Emocionado por el postre, cogió el plato donde reposaba todavía una buena cantidad de almíbar. Al tomar este entre sus labios con premura, terminó cayendo un poco del líquido también en su camiseta, soltando algunos improperios.  
Una vez lavadas las manos en el río, se colocó sobre una piedra que reposaba al lado de este y se dispuso a continuar con su lectura. Tranquilo y relajado, Mischa empezó a sentirse feliz de nuevo y hasta pensó en repetir la experiencia del camping en otro momento.  
Una hora y media después las ganas de descansar le ganaron y, con el libro abierto a su lado se quedó profundamente dormido.

...

Ya estaba ocultándose el sol cuando Mischa sintió un sonido extraño cerca a sus orejas y una rara sensación de hormigueo sobre el cuerpo. Sólo acertó en saltar al ver a tres abejorros negros y gordos volando sobre su cabeza, deseosos por probar algo del almíbar que manchaba su camiseta.

Gritó como loco y se fue corriendo desesperado hacia la carpa donde Yuuri mismo leía curioso uno de los libros que Mischa había dejado al lado de su bolsa de dormir.

Los gritos de Mischa no pasaron desapercibidos por el ingeniero, que fue al encuentro de la voz de un Mischa que, con desesperación, trataba de quitarse las cientos de hormigas que había notado sobre su vientre luego de escapar de los abejorros.

―¡Quítamelas!―gritaba desesperado.

―¡Mischa, tranquilo, quédate quieto!

Un pedido demasiado difícil para cumplir. Por fin se le ocurrió tratar de quitarle la camiseta y tirarla a la fogata que ya había prendido. Luego de eso lo ayudó a tranquilizarse y, después de media hora, Mischa Katsuki ya podía respirar con normalidad.

Las hormigas ciertamente habían hecho estragos sobre su cuerpo. Las muy comelonas lo habían dejado con múltiples y pequeñas erupciones superficiales que le molestaban sobremanera.

Convencido después de muchos intentos que en la carpa todo estaba limpio y sin hormigas, Mischa se echó sin camiseta sobre su bolsa de dormir y Yuuri procedió a ponerle crema en el rostro y en el pecho. El mayordomo quería desesperadamente rascarse pero Yuuri no lo dejó. Luego de administrarle la crema le colocó una camiseta que había dejado secando bajo el sol y le aconsejó descansar.  
El chico de cabellos oscuros le acarició con cuidado, le expresó palabras cariñosas para relajarlo y, después de un rato, Mischa pudo quedarse dormido.

Yuuri no podía creer que alguien pudiera tener tan mala suerte en un campamento. Se quedó afuera de la carpa para darle espacio a Mischa y pensó que no estaría mal seguir leyendo un rato más antes de empezar a cocinar.

...

Mischa no sabía qué hora era cuando despertó pero dentro de la carpa todo estaba a oscuras. La picazón del cuerpo se había reducido considerablemente y sólo le molestaba la crema que se sentía como lodo sobre su rostro.  
Se removió de su lugar y pudo notar que afuera brillaba la luz de la fogata.

―¿Yuuri?―llamó confundido.

Su novio lo escuchó de inmediato y abrió la carpa para mirarlo.

―Amor, ¿te sientes mejor?

Mischa asintió levemente.

―Ya preparé la cena, ven conmigo.

El mayordomo se levantó agotado, consiguió colocarse junto a su amado y recibió de muy buena gana la sopa que Yuuri había preparado con algunas verduras y fideos.

Al sentirse lleno, Mischa regresó a su usual buen humor. Rieron juntos mientras hablaban de la hermosa caminata de la mañana y de la hora en la que partirían al día siguiente.  
La crema en el rostro de Mischa lo hacía lucir como la cara más maltratada de la luna pero aún así Yuuri disfrutaba el panorama. La hinchazón había cedido y sólo quedaban pequeños puntitos que confirmaban la terrible experiencia anterior.

Luego de lavar los platos, ambos se pusieron la pijama y Yuuri, cambiándose rápidamente le dijo.

―Sal cuando puedas. Te espero afuera.

Mischa se colocó con tranquilidad la pijama, limpiándose con unos pañitos húmedos todo el rastro de crema que tenía aún en el cuerpo. Por suerte no había pasado de una situación incómoda. Ya más tranquilo, salió para darle el encuentro a Yuuri junto a la fogata.

Su hermoso novio tenía puesta una camiseta y un pantalón ligero y amplio. Mischa encontraba sus cabellos desordenados adorables y por eso le sonrió enamorado.

―Creo que nos falta algo de entretenimiento por aquí.—habló Yuuri.

El chico sacó su celular y buscó en el menú de canciones una versión de "Les Yeux Ouverts" y le extendió la mano, mostrándole una bella y coqueta sonrisa.

―Mischa, ¿me permites bailar contigo?

Mischa no pudo evitar sentirse flotar de la felicidad. Allí, frente al fuego aún encendido, con pijamas y zapatillas, se acercó a Yuuri y se dejó llevar.

Quizás era la oscuridad o el hecho de estar solos en medio de la nada lo que hizo de ese momento tan especial.

Yuuri sonriendo, dándole a Mischa pequeños besos, mientras, cogidos de las manos, se daban la vuelta poco a poco alrededor de su sitio. La canción no parecía acabar nunca porque Yuuri la había dejado repetirse una y otra vez.

Mischa no podía menos que adorar a Yuuri. Su toque suave, su sonrisa y la elección de la música, todo había confabulado para que mirara a su novio maravillado.

La canción, que hablaba de recuerdos, no podía ser más idónea.

Como decía la letra, existen recuerdos que uno puede dejar atrás porque son como todos los demás. Uno a veces empieza de cero y no es necesario llevar tantos consigo.

Pero ese recuerdo, ese hermoso recuerdo con Yuuri en ese preciso momento, se lo quería llevar por siempre, sin importar lo que pasara más adelante.

Habían momentos en su vida que definitivamente no recordaba pero que probablemente tampoco necesitaba. Eran recuerdos de su pasado que no le afectaban ahora en el presente.

Pero Yuuri pertenecía a esas personas que en su corazón tenían que trascender en el tiempo. Estar ahí, con él, a pesar de las múltiples ronchas causadas por los mosquitos, a pesar de las lagartijas, hormigas y cualquier cosa espantosa que podía aparecer, era lo más hermoso que Mischa podía atesorar en su corazón.  
Su mirada, su sonrisa, la manera como lo sujetaba mientras se daban vueltas una y otra vez. Lo llenaba de besos y juntaban mejillas mientras reían y conversaban de todo o de nada. Siempre entusiasmados. Siempre enamorados.

Se dejó llevar por la voz femenina, por los múltiples sonidos y la dirección de Yuuri y empezó a hacer suya cada palabra de la letra en francés, el cual entendía casi como lengua materna.

Fue una velada deliciosa, romántica y perfecta.

...

a noche parecía culminar entre suspiros enamorados, besos y sonrisas.  
Yuuri invitó a Mischa a entrar a la carpa cuando la luz de la fogata se hallaba casi extinta.

Ambos tenían el deseo implícito en su carne de no querer separarse. El momento entre los dos afuera había dado paso a la necesidad por acercarse más y saborearse. Yuuri lo sentía pero no quería apresurar las cosas. Abrazó a Mischa por detrás y le besó el hombro antes de desearle buenas noches. El roce inocente de Yuuri, sin embargo, le pareció a Mischa muy leve. Quería tener a Yuuri consigo y no quería desprenderse de él. No esa noche que podían compartirla totalmente solos.  
Mischa sabía que Yuuri no se lo pediría y, aunque ello le daba la tranquilidad del respeto de su espacio por parte de su pareja, quiso decirle que esa noche, sus besos y su toque sí los deseaba más que nada.  
Suspiró hondo para ganar confianza mientras Yuuri le daba un hacia beso suave en la nuca y se armó de valor.

―Hasta mañana, amor―dijo Yuuri, volteando en dirección su bolsa. Mischa no quería, se negaba a ceder. Cogió de pronto la mano de Yuuri y lo miró con las mejillas rosadas y el poco valor que había podido reunir en el momento.

―Yuuri…

El mayor sintió la atmósfera cargada, energizante y perfecta. Miró a Mischa expectante y le regaló una sonrisa.

―¿Sí, amor?

―Yuuri, quiero...quiero dormir contigo…

La tranquilidad de los ojos de Yuuri le brindaron paz al chico, quien no sabía un segundo después si lo que había expresado no había sido demasiado.  
Yuuri sonrió complacido pero tranquilo y le dio un suave beso en la boca, haciéndole saber que siempre sería bienvenido.

―Bueno, entonces juntemos las bolsas de dormir.

Ambos abrieron las bolsas de dormir para compartirlas. Mischa, deseoso de mantenerse cerca de Yuuri, se echó al lado izquierdo. Yuuri lo invitó a descansar sobre su hombro derecho y se acomodó a su lado, rodeado del brazo de su amado.

Ambos se acariciaron dóciles, llenos de un amor que los embriagaba, que los hacía pensar en que nada en el mundo podía ser mejor en ese momento. Se besaron delicadamente, se acariciaron y siguieron conversando como siempre lo hacían, tan en confianza con el otro, sin prisas ni problemas.

Yuuri fue el primero que empezó a desvariar durante las conversaciones. Estaba agotado y probablemente sólo necesitaba dormir mucho. Mischa se acurrucó junto a él, feliz, pleno y más seguro que nunca y de pronto, ambos le dieron cabida a uns sueño profundo.  
En medio de la tranquilidad del bosque, sin embargo, el deseo de Mischa por mayor contacto le jugó una mala pasada en medio de su sueño.

No era la primera vez que Mischa soñaba con Yuuri encima suyo, llenándolo de besos, llamándolo con una voz áspera y lleno de deseo.  
Cada movimiento de la lengua de Yuuri sobre su cuerpo, cada pasada de la yema de los dedos sobre su piel quemándole de manera deliciosa, era una invitación a un placer sin límites, a un momento que no deseaba que culmine, sino que dure por siempre.  
No supo cuánto tiempo quedó ahí, sintiendo el calor tan real que lo abrasaba por dentro y por fuera. Sólo sintió que de pronto algo acariciaba sus mejillas y lo invitaba a despertarse.  
Renuente abrió los ojos sólo para encontrar a Yuuri a su lado, quién con el rostro enrojecido trataba de calmarlo.  
No tardó mucho para darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. No podía evitar sentir su miembro sensible, apretado y estimulado a través del sueño húmedo que había estado teniendo.

―Amor, despierta, ¿estás bien?

Mischa quería morir. Era imposible que Yuuri no pudiera sentir su miembro excitado sobre su pierna, no cuando probablemente se había despertado con la voz de Mischa diciendo su nombre. Mischa lo sabía. El chico enrojeció avergonzado, queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara en ese instante. Se armó de valentía a pesar de todo y trató de disculparse por la escena.

―Yuuri, lo siento, qué vergüenza, yo…

Pero sentirlo así no hizo más que activar a Yuuri, quien, en efecto, se había despertado escuchando gemir su nombre. Mischa en sueños lo llamaba, lo invitaba en medio de la madrugada a tocarlo, a acariciarlo y sentir más, desear más.  
Yuuri no contuvo un beso profundo, un beso que hizo que Mischa se estremeciera y que pidiera a través de un gemido intenso un poco más. Yuuri lo acarició suavemente, cuidando de no ser muy rudo aunque su cuerpo parecía necesitar más.

Pronto las caricias no fueron suficientes, por lo que continuaron su ritual con besos más intensos, quebrados, de muchos colores y sensaciones. Ambos se tenían y ninguno quería soltarse. Mischa deseaba sentir más, tocar más, besar más. Su miembro seguía doliente, ansioso por soltar toda la energía que llevaba dentro. Los besos eran diferentes, más salvajes, más ansiosos. Sus dientes chocaban, sus lenguas se movían desordenadas, sus quijadas dolían y la sensación de placer no quería abandonarlos.  
Yuuri empezó a jugar de esa forma tan suya introduciendo su mano dentro de la camiseta de Mischa, recorriéndolo de amor y deseo. La camiseta estorbaba, impedía a ambos sentirse plenamente y, por el calor del momento, Mischa decidió quitársela, arrojándola a un lado de la tienda, abandonada y triste.

Ah, la oscuridad ayudaba a crecer más a la valentía. Mischa sentía besos en su cuello, en su pecho, sentía dedos embravecidos recorriendo su parte superior. Escuchar su nombre con lascivia encendió algo en él que no pudo apagar. Sus pezones se endurecieron con los dedos ajenos, él mismo se volvió un conjunto de interjecciones cálidas, fuertes e incontrolables.

―Oh, Mischa―gimió Yuuri con la voz oscurecida por el deseo. El miembro hinchado y necesitado de su novio era suficiente razón para activar su pasión― , creo que tenemos que hacer algo para que ya no te duela...

Yuuri volvió a atacar sus labios con deseo, con fuego que dejaba calcinado todo a su paso.

Mischa no podía más con el cúmulo de sensaciones que lo embargaban.  
No, ese no era uno de esos sueños que lo acompañaban, esa vez sí era de verdad.

Los labios gruesos por el esfuerzo, el intercambio de fluidos que lo agitaba, los temblores causados por el placer del febril toque de Yuuri, todo el conjunto alteró su centro, dejándolo a la deriva de sus sensaciones, dejándolo desarmado y con ganas de más.

Era natural, era lógico y aceptable tocarse porque ya no soportaba el dolor de su entrepierna que estaba haciéndolo delirar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces alargó su mano derecha hacia su miembro. Necesitaba descargarse, necesitaba quitarse esas ganas que tenía de quemar todo a su paso.

Yuuri pudo notar el atrevimiento mientras ambas lenguas bailaban unísonas a un compás que sólo ellas conocían.  
Se sintió tan excitado que no pudo dejar de llamarlo.

―¡Mischa!

Varios "Mischa" y "Yuuri" salieron de aquellos labios, tan furtivos, tan delicados y a la vez tan llenos de calor. Los besos no terminaban de acallarlos, sólo profundizaban el calor del momento. Yuuri quería ayudar a soltar esa energía que había sentido en la entrepierna al dormir. Necesitaba estar presente en ese momento tan sensual y único de su pareja porque sí, a él también le había pasado anteriormente y quería complacerlo y tranquilizarlo. Era necesario para Mischa y enloquecedor para Yuuri, quien sólo pensaba en complacer mejor a su pareja.  
Con cierta reticencia, muy nervioso y avergonzado, Mischa empezó a tocarse suavemente, tratando de descargar lo que sentía. Sus palmas suaves no eran suficientes para aplacar el fuego que llevaba dentro y que le escocía esa madrugada en medio de árboles y su novio. El movimiento de su mano fue haciéndose cada vez más fuerte al notar que Yuuri no lo juzgaba, sino que lo instaba a continuar a través de su voz ronca, de sus besos en el cuello, de sus labios tocando sus pezones y haciéndole ver luces que se presentaban ante sus ojos. Poco a poco fue llenándose de confianza y empezó a aumentar el ritmo, aprovechando los primeros rastros de líquido seminal, Mischa conocía su propio cuerpo, sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que lo enloquecía. Tomaba con su dedo pulgar las gotas que salían por su pene, ayudándose con estas a deslizar con mayor facilidad su mano, dejándose llevar por las emociones. Sus dedos se movían con cierta pericia, causando sonidos lascivos mientras estos subían a la punta y bajaban hasta rozar el escroto.  
Jadeos, suspiros y gemidos apagados a medias por los labios de Yuuri fueron el acompañamiento musical perfecto.

Mischa perdía poco a poco la capacidad de pensar claramente, más cuando pudo notar en un instante la mano de Yuuri posándose sobre la que estaba usando para autoestimularse.  
Detuvo algo apenado todo movimiento y abrió los ojos con vergüenza, buscando los de Yuuri que, encendidos, lo miraba absorto.

―Yuuri, no...―la vergüenza lo tiñó de rojo.

―Déjame ayudarte, por favor―Le susurró con deseo―. Te prometo dejar de hacerlo si te molesta.

Yuuri sólo quería complacer a su pareja, veía que lo necesitaba y nada lo hacía más feliz que poder ayudarlo a descargarse. Esa noche sería de Mischa. Quizás otra noche sería de él.

Con un beso Yuuri trató de acallar cualquier duda que pudiera estar creciendo por allí. Se dejó llevar por el ritmo de las manos de Mischa, acompañándolo tras cada masaje, cada tirón y caricia que buscaba su autocomplacencia.

Sentir el miembro cálido y palpitante de Mischa también enloquecía a Yuuri. Escuchar esos gemidos, sus labios juntos, la mano de Mischa, mojada y cansada se resbalaba sobre el brazo de Yuuri, los olores combinados, el calor y la pasión del momento parecían sumergirlos en un mar de placer que ninguno quería que terminase nunca.

Los besos de Yuuri se hacían con el calor más intensos, más presentes y casi mortales. Por momentos Yuuri bajaba su mano hacia los testículos de su pareja, consiguiendo de esta gemidos orgásmicos que lo enloquecían y le provocaban ir por más.

Incapaz de soportar, Mischa no se conformó, sino que empezó a mover sus caderas en busca de más fricción, haciendo un espectáculo increíble frente a los ojos de Yuuri, quien maravillado, pensaba en todo lo que podría venir más adelante para los dos.

El olor a sudor y semen empezaron a hacer sus estragos. Cada vez aumentando la rapidez, Mischa convirtió su pene en una autopista de placer recorrida por manos y dedos mágicos que lo hacían temblar y desvariar.

Se sentía cerca, poco a poco iba construyéndose en su vientre la sensación tan conocida. Abrió la boca, alejó sus labios de los ajenos solo para echar hacia atrás su cabeza, quería perderse en el orgasmo. Sus manos apretaron con mayor fuerza la carne del brazo de Yuuri, sentía en placer cegador, la mano de Yuuri pasaba por la cabeza de su pene, haciendo una sobreestimulación de placer golpearlo. Sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento y anhelaba que pasara rápido.

En algún mágico momento, su cuerpo descargó todo aquello que llevaba escondido y gritando el nombre de Yuuri llegó a un orgasmo sordo y explosivo, que lo dejó confundido y agotado.  
Miles de colores pasaban delante de sus ojos, cada uno más brillante que el otro. La sonrisa satisfecha de Yuuri, acompañada por sus tiernos besos y caricias lo regresaron a la realidad. Agotado y jadeante se quedó con aspecto extenuado tratando de regular su respiración.

Yuuri cogió unos paños húmedos y empezó a limpiar el desastre desparramado en ambas manos y estómagos que retuvieron la explosión de la mejor manera. Limpió luego su brazo, viendo las marcas de dedos en este. Lo alentó con tiernas palabras, dándole la tranquilidad de sentirse comprendido en ese momento tan primitivo, tan necesitado de sexo.

Había una sensación de plenitud enorme en el corazón de Mischa. Dejó que las atenciones de su pareja se incrementaran y que lo contuvieran contra su pecho, mientras le regalaba besos sobre el cabello plateado que brillaba más con el sudor acumulado.

―Wow, eso fue increíble―le dijo Yuuri acariciando su rostro. Mischa, más calmado, también se animó a hablar.

―Yuuri gracias, no sabes cuánto lo necesitaba—murmuró elevando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, estirándose y sonriendo. El orgasmo le había ayudado a relajarse. Se sentía como si flotara bajo la luna.  
Yuuri le brindó un beso suave, comprensivo y cariñoso que lo derritió. Ya no había barreras con él. Incluso en algo tan íntimo le daba la confianza y el amor que necesitaba. Yuuri era suyo y él era de Yuuri, no tenía nada que temer. Tan agotado como estaba decidió terminar de ser honesto con su novio porque era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

―¿Yuuri?

―Dime, amor...―dijo mirándolo con una hermosa y tierna sonrisa.

―No te molestes pero… Odio ir de camping...

La risa cantarina y perfecta de Yuuri llenó de amor la carpa en un instante y causó en Mischa un estremecimiento único que lo invitó también a reírse.

―Está bien amor, no tenemos que venir de nuevo.

Mischa sonrió emocionado y feliz. No había mejor lugar para estar que allí, en los brazos de su hermoso y amoroso novio.

—Pero si significa más momentos como este, no me importa que me coma una lagartija.

Yuuri no pudo evitar brindarle un tierno beso en la frente y Mischa no pudo menos que disfrutar feliz el momento.

Nada ni nadie lo hacía sentir como su Yuuri. Y estaba seguro que nada más lo haría.


	31. Llegando a Moscú

Por cuarta vez en la semana, Chris Nikiforov se despertaba sudando y muy agitado en medio de la noche fresca de Moscú. Sus cabellos, algo ondulados y húmedos sobre la almohada, le producían un calor que no lo dejaba siquiera pensar.

Su mente parecía no poder discriminar entre el día y la noche al momento de funcionar. Seguía pensando en Victor y en aquel momento en el que había dejado a su hermano a su suerte cuando, borracho, se despedía de él fuera de su edificio.

La culpa era algo con lo que había cargado durante muchos meses. Se sentía culpable por no haber cuidado a Victor mejor, por haberle fallado de forma aparatosa y por ya no tenerlo a su lado.  
Y, aunque al principio se había sentido feliz al saber que estaba vivo, lo cierto es que su desaparición voluntaria le había dejado con una gran tristeza. ¿Por qué Victor había decidido irse de Moscú sin hablar con él? ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo estando tan lejos de su familia y vida?  
¿Acaso Victor estaba molesto con él? Chris podía entender que eso era posible, después de todo, él no se había comportado como un buen hermano.  
Pero, aunque el entendimiento podría estar allí, Chris sabía que si eso era cierto jamás se lo podría perdonar.

Victor era la única familia que lo había acompañado en las buenas y malas, el único que conocía y aceptaba todo de él. Si Victor le faltaba, su vida no iba a volver a ser la misma.

Suspiró agotado. La falta de sueño y la sensación de soledad no habían querido irse de su lado desde la desaparición de Victor y, especialmente, esa semana.

Se dio la vuelta por enésima vez sobre la cama y deseó con todo su ser que las horas pasaran casi volando. Necesitaba que el día siguiente llegara pronto.

Después del fin de semana de campamento, la relación entre Mischa y Yuuri se afianzó y el nivel de confianza entre ambos se disparó.

Habían aceptado que ese encuentro sexual se había dado y, con algo más de confianza, Mischa no había querido dejarlo en un simple momento aislado. Mischa en realidad quería vivir más experiencias junto a Yuuri como pareja.

Por eso lo conversaron y decidieron pasar esas últimas dos semanas de vacaciones juntos, pese a las miradas curiosas de Hiroko y Toshiya, pese a los memes de doble sentido de Phichit desde Tailandia, pese a los comentarios de la señora Alina de la panadería, quien había exclamado frente a todos que se alegraba al saber que Yuuri y Mischa ya convivían juntos y que les deseaba lo mejor. Pese a las miradas de la gente del pueblo cuando Mischa o Yuuri pasaban por alguna calle. Pese a todo, habían decidido seguir conociéndose y demostrándose los grandes sentimientos que compartían.

Nada había cambiado mucho, en realidad. Ambos seguían yendo a trabajar, seguían apoyándose mutuamente en el día a día y seguían yendo al cine, encontrándose también para tomar algo con Minami, Seung Gil y Guang-Hong.

Pero ya en la intimidad de la habitación de Yuuri, siguieron besándose con pasión y dedicación, brindando caricias llenas de amor al otro y recorriendo con curiosidad sus cuerpos. Entre cuatro paredes se convertían en adolescentes juguetones deseosos de experimentar, ávidos por tocar y besar al otro.  
Sus manos eran su instrumento de descubrimiento, sus gemidos su mejor brújula y sus besos cargados de placer orgásmico su mejor tesoro.

Mischa y Yuuri se amaban como podían, con sus ojos perdidos en el otro y con sus bocas uniéndose al bailar una pieza romántica en la sala.  
Se amaban con sus cuerpos creando melodías al dejarse recorrer por las manos del otro en la cama, unas melodías a veces átonas cuando ambos se plagaban de deseo y placer, a veces dulces y simbióticas cuando sus manos parecían sincronizarse en los toqueteos al otro. Se amaban con sus manos acariciando la piel febril que cubría sus miembros dentro del pantalón desabotonado y la prenda interior por donde sus manos se introducían, dejándose acariciar por la tela que rozaban y la suavidad de los vellos púbicos que se encontraban a su paso.

Ambos querían descubrirse roce tras rose, entregarse a la persona que más amaban en este mundo, conociéndose de manera más íntima por medio de fuertes besos y osadas caricias. Yuuri quería descubrir todo lugar que hacía temblar a Mischa, y este se maravillaba con el rostro de placer de Yuuri cada vez que se atrevía a tocar más allá de donde el pudor le permitía.

Mischa había aprendido un poco a través del ensayo y error lo que le gustaba a Yuuri. El ingeniero se derretía con los besos en el cuello y en los lóbulos de las orejas, adoraba las palabras cariñosas que le susurraba al oído mientras las manos de su amado recorrían su cuerpo. Los besos con sonrisas coquetas y deseosas le hacían suspirar. Mischa sabía también que a Yuuri le encantaba escuchar su propio nombre escapándose de sus labios, y Mischa no dudaba en pronunciarlo cuando eran las manos de su amado las que recorrían su miembro.

Yuuri, por su parte, había descubierto emocionado que Mischa temblaba cuando acariciaba su cabello durante los besos profundos, que su debilidad era la estimulación suave de los pezones y muslos, que moría porque Yuuri lo recorriera con aquellas manos llenas de deseo. Se emocionaba con los susurros en el oído y adoraba las palabras cariñosas, las caricias y los besos luego de llegar al orgasmo.

Ambos se descubrían y se adoraban cada día más.

Claro que eso era sólo un aspecto que iban descubriendo del otro. También existían esas pequeñas-grandes cosas que se daban en la convivencia diaria.

Mischa no dormía antes de haber leído uno o dos libros de su enorme lista de cabecera, Yuuri no cedía el control remoto con facilidad, aún si se hubiera quedado dormido.  
Yuuri muchas veces tenía que quitarle los lentes de lectura del rostro a Mischa porque se quedaba dormido a mitad de una página, Mischa cambiaba casi a diario la funda de la almohada de Yuuri porque en el sueño profundo Yuuri babeaba y Mischa se moría de amor al verlo tan agotado después de un largo día de trabajo.

Mischa amaba levantarse con la luz del día, Yuuri renegaba siempre al tener que hacerlo. Era como si su cama pertenecía a su cuerpo y al levantarse en la mañana parecía sufrir casi de un desmembramiento.  
Por eso Mischa optaba por levantarse con sigilo, cuidando de no hacer el mínimo ruido y preparaba con dedicación el desayuno, mientras tarareaba en la cocina alguna canción.

Dejaba que su amado durmiera lo más posible hasta que la hora los presionaba. Luego de dejar todo arreglado sobre la mesa se metía rápidamente a la ducha y salía fresco y feliz.

Regresaba a la cocina y terminaba de servir la comida, al poco tiempo sentía pasos y el abrazo de Yuuri por la espalda, le besaba la nuca adormilado y murmuraba un suave "buenos días, amor", causando que se derritiera su corazón cuando, agotado, aprovechaba la nuca de su amado para recostarse y tratar de dormir parado allí nomás, usando de almohada su espalda.

Mischa reía y se volteaba, dándole un beso y acariciando sus mejillas, instándole a bañarse para empezar el día.

Para agradecer el desayuno, Yuuri preparaba con esmero la cena después de un largo día de trabajo, aunque Mischa terminaba de una u otra manera ayudándolo en el proceso.

Era un aprendizaje de ambos y una aceptación del otro que llevaba a la comprensión de pareja y adoración de los pequeños detalles, aquellos que sólo eran posibles con amor, con profundo amor y dedicación.

...

Mischa había tenido problemas para escoger la ropa que iba a llevar a Moscú. Yuuri le había dicho que llevara ropa cómoda pero también ropa algo formal, por lo que se había dejado pensativo. Su ropa nunca terminaba siendo deportiva, a él le agradaban las prendas con un toque más elegante pero ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía un traje tan formal. Cogió el saco gris que había guardado para una ocasión especial y le buscó una buena pareja, antes de sentirse satisfecho. Agregó al equipaje ropa interior, camisetas frescas y un par de camisas hermosas, dejó su maleta al costado de la puerta, ya estaba listo para partir.

Yuuri había tratado de planear un fin de semana lindo, romántico y algo cultural. Ya le había quedado claro que la vida natural no era para Mischa pero estaba seguro que en Moscú tendría muchas actividades que serían ideales para él.

Salieron temprano para aprovechar el día, se prepararon unos sándwiches para el camino y llevaron a Makkachin a la casa de los Katsuki. Hiroko fue quien abrió la puerta y saludó con efusividad a su hijo perdido.

―¡Mischa, qué lindo verte!

―¡Hiroko!―respondió Mischa muy feliz y abrazándola fuertemente.

―Hola mamá―dijo Yuuri fingiendo celos―, espero que también estés feliz de verme.

―Claro, hijo pero a ti ya te he visto 28 años, a Mischa no lo veo tan seguido.

―Ya sabemos que estás bien metido en tus cosas―agregó Toshiya, quien entraba a la habitación―, en cambio Mischa estuvo hasta hace poco, de una u otra forma bajo nuestras alas de padres sobreprotectores.

Los chicos pasaron un rato para conversar a groso modo de sus planes del fin de semana, les entregaron la comida de Makkachin y, antes de que se despidieran, Hiroko trajo un sobre a nombre de Yuuri.

―Cariño, esto llegó ayer, supongo que aún no has actualizado tu dirección.

―¿Qué es?―preguntó el chico de cabellos negros curioso.

Recibió el sobre y lo abrió. La misiva era enviada por el colegio de Ingenieros agrarios de Rusia. Lo leyó cuidadosamente y Mischa, a la expectativa, pudo apreciar cómo el rostro de Yuuri mutaba y su sonrisa se expandía.

―¡No puedo creerlo!―dijo emocionado―¡Me quieren otorgar un premio por promover la calidad e inventiva agraria en Rusia!

Todos cruzaron miradas y sonrisas, abrazando y felicitando a Yuuri con emoción. Todos lo miraban orgulloso y él volvía a releer la carta. Sus padres emocionados por ver el premio a todo su esfuerzo y Mischa enamorado y feliz al ver a la persona que amaba como un ejemplo a seguir.

―La premiación será en San Petersburgo, en Octubre―Siguió. Yuuri estaba muy entusiasmado y no dudó ni un segundo en mirar a Mischa a los ojos― Amor, ¿vamos?

Mischa no reparó en analizar la situación y radiante de alegría dijo que sí, tirándose a los brazos de Yuuri para besar sus labios por un segundo.  
Luego se abrazaron fuertemente, compartiendo esa burbuja de amor, hasta que Hiroko la reventó.

―¡Awww, mira Toshi, le dice amor!―exclamó dulcemente. Los rostros de ambos se pusieron escarlata y dejaron de abrazarse al instante.

―Bueno, eso suena mejor que cuando me quisiste bautizar como tu conejito.

...

La angustia en el corazón de Chris no lo dejó dormir ni un segundo más. Al no tener con qué ocupar su mente, había tratado de pasar la madrugada practicando los diálogos que diría al día siguiente en el estudio de grabación y había tratado de demorarse en la ducha para que el tiempo transcurriera veloz. Fue en vano. Era demasiado temprano aún pero Chris no podía seguir encerrado allí, sintiendo que se pudría en vida.

Recién la ciudad empezaba a despertar cuando Chris salió apurado con el auto en busca del edificio que esperaba por él.  
Había quedado que se encontrarían a las nueve de la mañana pero no podía esperar tanto. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya.

No podía dejar de sentirse nervioso al llegar tan temprano al lugar y el cigarro encendido en su mano derecha era prueba fiel de ello. No fumaba desde hacía cinco años pero ese día lo ameritaba. No importaba si por falta de costumbre el olor a nicotina le resultaba repugnante, que su garganta quemaba cada vez que aspiraba aquel humo casi adictivo ni que le molestara que sus dedos apestaran por sostener el cigarrillo. Necesitaba hacerlo para matar la ansiedad que rebasaba sus emociones.

Gregórovitch le había prometido información real sobre la ubicación de Victor y, para Chris, el esperar hasta la hora pautada era una tortura.

Ahora se encontraba fuera del edificio de siempre y no podía pensar en nada más que en los benditos noventa minutos que le faltaban para poder ir en búsqueda del investigador.

Suspiró profundo tratando de calmarse, sacó el celular y buscó en su galería la última foto que le había sacado a Victor. Pocos segundos después se hallaba melancólico al ver a su hermano mayor en la pantalla, sonriendo a la cámara junto a Chris en alguno de esos bares que cada seis meses obligaba al abogado a visitar.  
Aunque los genes Nikiforov lo hacían un hombre hermoso, se notaban sus ojeras muy profundas y lucía bastante delgado y desmejorado. Sin embargo, esa foto representaba algo más para Chris, al menos en esa foto lo tenía a su lado y eso era lo que hacía que esa imagen valiera oro.

Maravillado, siguió observando las imágenes que guardaba de Victor, sonriendo frente a aquellos recuerdos que se sentían lejanos. Recordaba escenas, palabras y eventos que se entrelazaban en su memoria como cristales hermosos que se negaban a romperse frente al paso del tiempo. Se sintió inmerso en una hermosa telaraña de azúcar que parecía idealizar sus recuerdos hasta que, de pronto, una voz gruesa lo hizo saltar de improviso.

―Pensé que habíamos quedado para las nueve de la mañana, señor Giacometti.

―¡Por todos los cielos, Gregórovitch! ¿Quiere matarme de un susto?

―Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarlo, yo también estoy sorprendido al verlo tan temprano por aquí.

El reclamo en su voz causó que Chris se sonrojara y se mostrara, sin querer, algo inseguro.

―Sí, bueno, no tenía nada más que hacer...

―Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, supongo que puede pasar, señor Giacometti.

Las escaleras del edificio volvieron a ser testigos de la fatiga y la impaciencia de Chris. Renegando abiertamente por el ascensor descompuesto y por la oficina ubicada tan arriba, Chris siguió durante el camino, no sin sentir que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho. Gregórovitch lucía muy tranquilo y relajado sin decirle palabra alguna, y Chris quería saber cómo diablos lo conseguía porque él se sentía demasiado cansado.

Minutos después llegaron al lugar, la puerta fue abierta con calma, el investigador hizo pasar primero a Chris, quien se apresuró a tomar la silla frente al escritorio donde ya antes lo habían hecho sentar.  
Gregórovitch se disculpó un momento y desapareció por el pasillo hacia las otras habitaciones del lugar.

El reloj de pared detrás de Christophe lo volvía loco con el tic tac que causaba desconcierto en su alma. Cada tic que pasaba sentía que se moría un poco. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido el hombre? ¿No entendía que él necesitaba saber de inmediato dónde se encontraba Victor?

Se dedicó a pasar los siguientes diez minutos volteando hacia el pasillo oscuro para ver si el hombre regresaba aunque no obtuvo resultados. ¿Pero qué se creía para jugar con su tiempo así?

Empezó a mover la pierna inquieto, emitiendo sonidos insoportables y no pudiendo más con el suspenso. Cada cosa de la habitación, cada mueble mal ubicado y cada cuadro mustio fue haciéndole sentir incómodo e impaciente. La habitación fue haciéndose más pequeña, la luz que escurría a cuentagotas a través de las cortinas lo molestaba y el olor a madera húmeda hicieron crecer su impaciencia hasta el punto que tuvo que levantarse y recorrer el cuarto para tratar de olvidar que quería que el hombre apareciera ya.

Algún tiempo después sus deseos parecieron volverse realidad y apareció el hombre con algunos ficheros y un periódico. Chris no pudo evitar expresar su molestia.

―Gegórovitch, me está haciendo perder el tiempo. Llevo aquí esperándolo una eternidad. ¡Lo que tenga que decir, dígamelo ya!

―Le recuerdo, señor Giacometti, que tengo una vida y otros clientes. Usted no tenía una cita pactada conmigo a las siete y media de la mañana, sino a las nueve, ¿recuerda?

El bufido molesto del rubio dejó muy en claro que estaba molesto por lo que se le había dicho pero sabía que no podía refutar eso.

Chris regresó a sentarse sobre el sillón mientras con las manos acarició sus sienes para aliviar el dolor de cabeza causado por la tensión. Con mucha tranquilidad, el hombre colocó el periódico y los archivos sobre la mesa antes de mirar a Chris con ojos brillantes.

―Por fin lo encontré. No fue fácil peinar un área tan extensa y ciertamente me impresionó ver a su hermano tan campante en un pueblo medio olvidado a cuatro horas de Moscú.

Los ojos de Chris se dilataron, su corazón empezó a palpitar descontroladamente y su rostro palideció.

―¿Lo vio?―dijo emocionado―¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué pasó?

El investigador sonrió, como quien disfruta haciendo larga la entrega de un regalo a un niño en navidad. Se levantó del sillón y en silencio se dio una vuelta por toda la habitación. Adoraba esos momentos en los que tenía el poder emocional sobre otros.

―¡Por Dios, Gregórovitch, hable ya!

Se detuvo frente a Chris, quien lo miró retadoramente a los ojos y volvió a abrir la boca.

―Señor Giacometti, su hermano no desapareció a propósito. Su hermano no tiene idea de quién es.

Las palabras mojaron el cuerpo de Chris como agua helada en pleno invierno, su cerebro no parecía entender el mensaje. ¿Había escuchado bien?

―¿Cómo que no tiene idea de quién es? ¿Está hablando en serio?

―Hice unas averiguaciones porque yo tampoco lo entendía muy bien―aclaró―. Me encontré cara a cara con él y, aunque lo llamé por su nombre, él me dijo llamarse Mikhail Katsuki.

―¿Katsuki? Pero...

―Luego de ese encuentro repentino con su hermano, me di el tiempo para averiguar más en la ciudad―siguió sin darle respuesta a sus preguntas―. Al parecer Victor Nikiforov fue secuestrado por algunos malhechores y encontrado medio muerto por la familia Katsuki en medio del bosque―la cara de Chris se tornó oscura por el dolor al escuchar eso y con una mano cubrió sus labios temblorosos―. Ellos lo salvaron y le dieron casa y comida pero me temo que su hermano sufre de amnesia y no recuerda nada de su pasado.

Chris no pudo procesar la información tan rápido. Pensaba en Victor, abandonado a su suerte y herido en medio del bosque y empezó a temblar y a derramar lágrimas sin sutileza alguna, movido por la impotencia. Una cosa era saber que seguía con vida. Otra era no poder perdonarse por no haber estado allí para ayudarlo.

El investigador dejó que el actor lidiara con sus sentimientos, yendo a la cocina para servirle agua. Chris tomó el vaso entre sus manos, bebiendo de él tan pronto pudo, haciendo pequeñas pausas para respirar con dificultad.

―Señor Giacometti, su hermano se encuentra bien y eso es lo importante. Aunque desconoce sobre su verdadera identidad, ahora trabaja en el castillo de Kiritsy como mayordomo y chef de la residencia.

Chris pestañeó observando al hombre como si acabara de hablarle en swahili.

―¿Mayordomo y cocinero?―La incredulidad teñía su voz con sorna― ¡Victor nunca ha hecho trabajos en casa y no sabe ni cocer agua! ¡Lo que me está diciendo es absurdo!

―Pues aunque no lo crea, es así―siguió―. Hablé con mucha gente para verificar que mi información fuera correcta antes de llamarlo. Soy un profesional.

Chris no parecía entender nada. Se levantó del asiento tratando de ordenar sus ideas y pensó en su siguiente paso.

A la mente le vinieron todos los recuerdos de niños, todos los abrazos compartidos, la sonrisa inocente de Victor y su apoyo incondicional durante sus estudios de teatro. Chris le debía media vida de castigos evitados gracias a las mentiras piadosas de Victor, le debía sus estudios y le debía el no haberse alejado totalmente de su familia. Y ahora era Victor quien lo necesitaba.

―Tengo que ir donde Victor. Tengo que traerlo de vuelta a Moscú, contarle quién es, el trabajo que tiene... ¡Tengo que regresarlo a su vida!

―Señor Giacometti, lo que dice es irresponsable y no lo debe hacer bajo ningún motivo.

―¡Usted no me va a venir a decir qué hacer con mi hermano!

―Señor Giacometti, entienda que su hermano sufre de amnesia. Es un cuadro muy particular y puede ser traumatizante si de buenas a primeras usted viene a decirle todo sobre su vida pasada. Él ahora tiene una vida y quitársela de pronto no es aconsejable.

―Pero...

―Entiendo que esté preocupado y que esté ansioso por verlo, pero no le aconsejo que vaya con la idea de confundirlo más. La amnesia termina yéndose con el paso del tiempo, quizás incluso ya está empezando a recordar algunas cosas, pero debe ser paciente. Por favor, no lo olvide.

Chris se sintió nuevamente impotente. El tener a Victor tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos le lastimaba el corazón y no sabía en verdad cómo reaccionar a todo. Se sintió incapaz de pensar de forma coherente y, tratando de huir como siempre hacía, se despidió del investigador. Decidió irse al estudio de grabación, donde pasaría todo el día tratando de olvidar esa sensación de desamparo que en esos momentos lo cubría.

...

La ciudad de Moscú no era para ninguno desconocida, y eso lo notó Yuuri cuando Mischa empezó a hacer comentarios emocionados sobre los monumentos y edificios que reconocía mientras pasaban por las calles con el auto.

Al principio Yuuri había tenido miedo al llevar a Mischa a Moscú pero al verlo tan feliz como un niño frente a juegos mecánicos, toda esa inseguridad terminó yéndose por el caño. Verlo tan feliz era la razón por la que ahora ese viaje y sus planes se habían hecho y ciertamente había valido la pena por hacer feliz a su pareja. Después de todo lo amaba, sin importar su pasado ni su futuro. Lo amaba en ese momento y estaba seguro que Mischa lo amaba a él.

Llegaron al hotel, donde le abrieron las puertas y cogieron el pequeño equipaje que cada uno llevaba.

Yuuri se registró y fueron con tranquilidad hasta la habitación en el quinto piso. Era una habitación encantadora, no muy grande pero desde la ventana se veía los techos de algunos edificios de la plaza roja a un par de cuadras.

―¡Qué genial!―exclamó Mischa eufórico― ¡Oh, Yuuri se ven las cúpulas de la catedral de San Basilio desde la ventana!

Yuuri sonrió al verlo tan emocionado y se acercó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, de forma seductora, en un momento que casi nunca disfrutaba Mischa. Su mirada lo derritió y cuando Yuuri lo empezó a besar ya estaba desarmado.

Ambos se abrazaron y juntaron labios, acariciándose libres, felices, enamorados. Entre besos y caricias, Yuuri empezó a hablar, con una sonrisa coqueta .

―Tenía que hacer algo...muy lindo para ti...luego de las hormigas...abejorros… y mosquitos de la tundra rusa—murmuraba entre besos.  
Mischa rió ante el comentario y, más relajados se aventaron en la cama, cansados por el largo viaje.

Yuuri tomó a Mischa a su lado, más tranquilo y feliz en su vida.  
Podía nombrar las miles de veces en las que se había sentido feliz pero esos momentos teniendo a Mischa en sus brazos eran los que encabezaban su lista, sin importar en dónde, siempre y cuando fuera con él.

...

Ya más descansados, Yuuri y Mischa decidieron darse un baño antes de salir a comer algo. Yuuri le quería mostrar su restaurante favorito cuando vivía en Moscú y Mischa sólo quería pasar tiempo con él. El abogado sabía que una visita a Moscú probablemente le ayudaría a recordar partes de su pasado y estaba dispuesto para ello a recorrer toda la ciudad a pie si era necesario.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando dejaron su tarjeta en recepción y se fueron a descubrir parte de la ciudad.

Ya que se encontraban prácticamente junto al Kremlin, decidieron empezar allí, tomándose selfies y fotos en la plaza roja, abarrotada de turistas y de uno que otro violinista deseoso por ganarse algún rublo.

Yuuri le contaba a Mischa emocionado sobre sus bonitos recuerdos durante su época de estudiante en Moscú, sobre algunas anécdotas con Phichit y sobre cómo pasaba sus fines de semana cuando no estaba en Kiritsy. Toda información emocionaba a Mischa, quien amaba escuchar hablar a Yuuri sobre su vida antes de él. Le parecía increíble imaginar a Yuuri en un ambiente citadino, donde él se sentía tan cómodo, sabiendo que Yuuri le pertenecía por completo a la naturaleza. Por un instante, al escucharlo hablar tan bien de la ciudad, se imaginó a Yuuri viviendo con él allí, intentando llevar una vida de ciudad. Quizás podría volverse realidad cuando el negocio de Yuuri se expandiera tanto que tendría que mover su central a la ciudad.  
Eso podría ser genial. Mischa siempre podía encontrar trabajo, era joven y sabía que era más inteligente que el promedio, sabía cuántos idiomas dominaba, sabía que conocía mucho de diversos temas y manejaba los números bien. Fuera quien fuera en realidad, Mischa sabía que trabajo no le iba a faltar en una ciudad tan grande como Moscú. Algo dentro del corazón se lo decía.

Luego del Kremlin, las catedrales de San Basilio, Kazán y la plaza roja se dirigieron a comer a un pequeño local cerca de la universidad de Moscú.  
Mischa trató de hacer memoria, pensando quizás que había estudiado allí, pero nada de la universidad se le hizo conocido, así que se dejó guiar por su novio, terminaron conversando y comiendo pirohzki y otras cosas típicas rusas que acapararon por momentos toda la atención de ambos. Ambos reían, se miraban y conversaban contentos con estar ahí.

Ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando Yuuri decidió llevar a Mischa a un viaje con el metro.

―¿A dónde vamos?―preguntó el chico de cabellos plateados.

―Ya vas a ver, es una sorpresa.

Pasaron por muchas estaciones que Mischa conocía, que recordaba haber pisado en algún momento y que le causaban algo de nostalgia hacia lo desconocido, algo que no podía describir con palabras.

Yuuri obligó a Mischa a cerrar los ojos cuando se enteró que debían bajar en la estación Lubyanka.

Lo cogió de los hombros y Mischa tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para evitar abrir los ojos por la curiosidad.  
El sonido de la gente en campo abierto le avisó que se encontraba nuevamente en la calle y, de un momento a otro, Yuuri le pidió que abriera los ojos.

Cuando Mischa lo hizo se encontró frente a un edificio enorme que captó con su nombre toda su atención.

―Sé que te devoras libros en un par de días y sé que nada te haría más feliz que llevarte unos nuevos a la casa―le explicó Yuuri―, en el segundo piso incluso hay libros en varios idiomas así que puedes llevarte algunos en francés.

Mischa quería aventarse sobre Yuuri pero tuvo que contener sus emociones por el bien de los dos. Sabía que el tema de la homosexualidad era muy criticado en la ciudad y lo único que quería era pasarla bien con Yuuri, sin armar escándalos ni situaciones incómodas.  
Le sonrió y saltó de emoción un poco, agradeciéndole por el detalle y entraron gustosos a descubrir el enorme emporio de libros que se encontraba ante sus ojos.

...

―No sé qué diablos sucede contigo, Chris pero ya vamos 25 tomas de esta escena y no sale nada bien.

Chris sabía que no podía hacerlo mejor. Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde se la había pasado encerrado en el estudio tratando de concentrarse en las escenas pero no lo había logrado.  
La noticia del paradero de Victor y la imposibilidad de llevárselo de regreso a Moscú lo habían dejado preocupado. ¿En verdad su hermano estaba trabajando de mayordomo y cocinero? ¿Siendo el abogado de renombre que era? ¿Siendo aquel apasionado por su trabajo de pronto se había conformado con labores domésticas?

―¡Corte! Chris, de nuevo...

El rubio no estaba allí, su cuerpo estaba en automático y en su cabeza sólo había espacio para Victor.  
Tendría que ir al día siguiente a Kiritsy, buscar el tal castillo donde trabajaba para saber más de él. Quizás con sus usuales encantos no necesitaba conquistar su atención con muchas palabras. Quizás podría convencerlo de entablar una amistad y...

―¡Chris, de nuevo!

El chico suspiró molesto consigo mismo y trató de concentrarse en la colega que tenía delante de él, esbozando una de esas sonrisas que sólo otorgaba cuando no quería que nadie lo molestara por algo.  
Se enfocó en sus ojos y se imaginó por un momento que estaba en una situación real y que en verdad amaba a esa mujer delante suyo. Aunque nada de eso era cierto, al contrario, la actriz lo odiaba desde que se había acostado con ella y le había dicho que no quería una relación.

Se esforzó al máximo por jugar con los diálogos, por entregarlos correctamente, por intercambiar miradas y, por fin, después de todo se esfuerzo, lo consiguió.

―¡Queda! ¡Por fin!

El director lo mandó a casa a descansar, diciendo que así de despistado era inútil trabajar con él y Chris salió molesto del estudio, poniéndose los lentes de sol y partiendo hacia su hogar.

...

Dos horas y diez libros después, Mischa y Yuuri salían emocionados de la librería. Yuuri se había tomado el tiempo para escuchar las recomendaciones de Mischa y había terminado comprando dos libros para él. Quería regalarle a Mischa los libros pero este se negó, diciendo que ya estaba gastando mucho.  
Regresaron agotados al hotel para dejar las cosas y descansar un rato.

Mischa dejó sobre el escritorio la bolsa con libros, tres de ellos en francés y uno en inglés y observó emocionado a Yuuri, quien se había recostado sobre la cama y había prendido el televisor. Adoraba a ese hombre. Aquel chico de cabellos negros y lentes anticuados que se reía de alguna estupidez que había escuchado en la televisión. Cogió sus zapatos que, como siempre, Yuuri dejaba regados cerca a la cama y se recostó junto a él, tratando de encontrarle gracia al programa que el otro apreciaba.

Media hora después ambos andaban riéndose de lo que veían, mientras se abrazaban felices, disfrutando del momento.

Casi a las siete de la noche, Yuuri empezó a roncar y Mischa le quitó los anteojos. Lo invitó a acomodarse y a taparse y Mischa se levantó para coger uno de los libros recién comprados y se abocó a su lectura.

...

Chris se había tomado algunos shots de Vodka cuando agotado, cedió al sueño y roncaba tirado sobre su cama.  
No había sido un día espectacular para él y lo único que quería era que llegara el día siguiente para buscar a Victor en Kiritsy.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormido cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar y sonar descaradamente, renegando con algo de dolor de cabeza al despertar.

―¿Aló?

―Chris, ¿dónde estás?

Era Alek, su manager.

―¿Alek, qué pasa?

―¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¡Estoy sentado hace media hora con los del comercial y tú no apareces!

Demonios, se había olvidado. La cabeza lo mataba y no tenía ganas de nada pero el contrato era importante. No podía fallar.

―Disculpa, ya llego. Por favor, espérenme.

Renegando fue corriendo al baño, se dio una ducha fría y se cambió, sintiéndose como nuevo y en dirección a la bendita reunión a la que tenía que asistir.  
Sólo esperaba que a Alek no se le ocurriera seguir la reunión de largo hasta la madrugada como normalmente lo hacía. Al día siguiente se iba a Kiritsy y mientras más temprano mejor.

...

Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando Yuuri Katsuki despertó sintiéndose como nuevo.

Mischa se hallaba leyendo y le habló con cariño mostrándole una sonrisa.

―Has dormido muy bien, mi Yuuri.

Yuuri lo miró algo adormilado pero sintiéndose mejor que nunca.

―Sí, me siento como nuevo―explicó feliz, estirando sus brazos y bostezando relajado. Mischa se agachó hacia él y le dio un suave beso, que fue contestado inmediatamente.

―Tengo algo de hambre, Yuuri. Vamos a comer.

―¡Muero de hambre!—contestó con una enorme sonrisa llena de emoción.

Yuuri entonces propuso ir a un café cerca de la plaza, donde podrían llegar fácilmente caminando y que estaba abierto hasta tarde.

Se cambiaron y se pusieron pantalones cómodos y unas chaquetas para las noches frescas de final de verano. Salieron a las nueve y se enrumbaron hacia otro sitio donde pudieran relajarse.

...

Chris había llegado al sitio tan rápido como pudo pero eso no evitó que Alek lo viera algo molesto. Chris tuvo que sonreír y ser la persona más amigable con gente que en verdad no quería ver. Hablaron de lo mismo, de las personas de la farándula, de los próximos éxitos, del dinero, de los viajes de campaña y de muchas cosas más. Chris representaría un perfume de Dior y lo más probable era que triplicaría su fortuna al final de su contrato. No era un negocio que podía rechazar y esa era la última entrevista para conversar sobre el tipo de comerciales que haría.

―Todavía estamos a tiempo para un par de tomas en la Côte D'azûr. Pero tendríamos que arreglar una cita lo antes posible con Jean Marois de la central. Creo que si agendamos para la próxima semana estaremos bien con el tiempo.

―Por supuesto, eso sería genial―contestó Chris esbozando una sonrisa sin brillo, odiosa y vacía como la conversación que llevaban.

Minuto tras minuto, Chris sentía que le quitaban tiempo de su vida lentamente. ¿En verdad esa clase de reuniones y conocidos le agradaban? ¿Cuándo había empezado a ser tan plástico?

Le costó mucho trabajo negarse a beber alcohol. Normalmente lo hubiera tomado sin remordimientos, pero la imagen de Victor a salvo lo mantenía atento. En algún momento la conversación dejó de tener sentido para él y empezó a navegar por sus pensamientos.

¿Qué le diría a Victor, al llegar allá? No podía presentarse como su hermano, tampoco como alguien amigo de la familia. Había buscado por internet la referencia del castillo de los Plisetsky y había visto el nombre de "Mischa Katsuki" en la relación de trabajadores del lugar. Incluso habían actualizado la página y había una foto de todo el personal reunido. Atrás, sonriente, se podía ver un rostro conocido. Chris casi había gritado al verlo horas atrás y ahora se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Pensar en Victor como Mischa Katsuki era raro, no era natural. Pensar en Victor, un genio de los contratos y millonario gracias a su esfuerzo, trabajando de sirviente en la cocina se le hacía imposible. Era un abogado, que ahora ejercía en la cocina y en el hogar. No había en su cabeza entendimiento para la idea de un abogado de cocina. Mischa no podía ser Victor Nikiforov pero a la vez, moría porque fuera así porque ya no había que buscarlo más. Victor se encontraba allí, esperando que alguien lo buscara y allí estaría él para hacerlo.

Chris se alegró cuando por fin pudo despedirse de Alek y de esa gente detestable. Se levantaron y se fueron, prometiendo una segunda reunión.

Estaban en el Four Seasons, el último lugar donde Victor y él habían tomado para olvidar el ascenso que jamás le llegaron a dar. Se acordaba de ese día como si fuera ayer y lamentaba eso. Dolía mucho sentirse culpable por todo. Dolía mucho no poder retroceder el tiempo.

Se sentó en la barra luego de despedir a sus visitantes y saludó a Sergei, el barman que se había hecho "amigo" aquella vez de ellos. Este le ofreció un shot de Vodka pero él le pidió agua mineral antes de regresar a su casa. Se quedó pensando en lo que le diría a Victor y lo que sentiría al verlo. Tenía que pensar que su hermano no iba a recordarlo y, aunque esa idea le dolía, debía aceptarlo y tratar de entrar en confianza con él poco a poco.

Al día siguiente se levantaría a las seis, comería algo y de ahí partiría a Kiritsy. Las cuatro horas de viaje le servirían para pensar en algo que decirle a Victor, o más bien a Mischa.  
Luego de una hora se despidió de Sergei, quien le deseó buenas noches y se dirigió a la entrada del hotel.

Caminó con pasos lentos y pesados, con la cabeza baja y con los pensamientos en otro lado. Cuando se dio cuenta, había dejado los lentes sobre la barra, por lo que tendría que regresar al lugar antes de marcharse. Maldijo agotado y regresó por el camino por donde había venido.

...

Mischa y Yuuri habían pasado una velada muy agradable y amena en el café donde habían cenado. Conversaron y rieron enamorados, tomándose la mano porque era un café pequeño y nadie los estaba mirando. Pidieron postre, demoraron en levantarse y, cuando por fin decidieron hacerlo, eran los últimos del local.  
Caminaron lentamente para cruzar la Plaza Roja y así llegar al hotel.

Para Mischa no había mejor momento que ese en su vida. No era la ciudad, tampoco el clima ni el fin de semana. Era Yuuri en su día a día, Yuuri en sus noches y Yuuri en sus sueños. Todo lo que más amaba estaba unido a él y Mischa estaba seguro que así siempre sería.  
Miró curioso a todos lados y se dio cuenta que estaban prácticamente solos muy cerca a la plaza.  
No lo pensó mucho. Era el momento perfecto, con las luces y los techos coloridos, era la medianoche que los acompañaba. Era la plaza vacía, para ellos de forma exclusiva.

―Yuuri...

Su novio volteó a mirarlo y no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponderle el beso que intempestivamente le robó. Mischa no lo dejó pensar porque lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta y lo acercó a sus labios. Fue un beso juguetón, suave, que llevaba la alegría que embargaba su corazón. Yuuri suspiró profundamente y rodeó con sus brazos a Mischa mientras lo besaba una y otra vez.

La noche fue testigo de las palabras no dichas por sus corazones, de las caricias furtivas llenas de emociones, muchísimas más de lo que podían decir. Mischa, sin aliento colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yuuri y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, rogando a los cielos que ese abrazo fuese suficiente en ese momento para transmitir sus sentimientos.  
Fue soltándose lento y se miraron, sólo eso bastó para confirmar lo que para Yuuri iba implícito en el abrazo. Observó emocionado a Mischa y de pronto, al mirarlo, Yuuri tuvo enormes ganas de decirle "te amo" pero Mischa le hizo cosquillas que lo hicieron retroceder unos pasos.

―¡A que no me ganas!―gritó el abogado emocionado y salió disparado cual bólido.

Yuuri, riéndose de aquella acción lo persiguió como pudo pero casi resbala en el camino y tuvo que desacelerar el paso. Le gritaba "Mischa, tramposo", mientras el otro se reía y corría adelante emocionado por sentirse vivo, emocionado por ser él y tener el amor al lado y la vida que tenía.

Siguió riendo y volteando a ver a Yuuri, quién, muy atrás de él, le gritaba y reía.  
Estaba a un par de cuadras del hotel y seguía corriendo emocionado cuando, de pronto, se chocó con alguien que salía del edificio por donde estaba pasando. Ambos cayeron al suelo y Mischa reaccionó rápido, tratando de levantarse para ayudar a la persona con quien había chocado. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el hermoso hombre con cabellos rubios y ojos verdes lo quedó mirando petrificado, como si acabara de ver un fantasma.  
―Lo siento, señor―dijo apenado, dándole la mano para que pudiera levantarse. El chico sin embargo, lo miró incrédulo desde el suelo y con voz quebradiza contestó.

―¿Vitya?

Después de todo, Chris no había tenido que ir hasta Kiritsy para reencontrarse con su hermano.


End file.
